Starcraft: Reigns of War
by TheWatcher2785
Summary: After an incident with a warp gate, a large portion of Protoss was sent beyond time and space only to exchange one enemy for another. Now within a new world, what effect will the Protoss have against Arthas and his legion of undead. R&R please.
1. Brand New World

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

Thoughts

* * *

><p>Brand New World<p>

* * *

><p>~ Protoss controlled territory ~<p>

"Hold brothers! Reinforcements are on the way!" declared a zealot, cleaving his way through the horde about him.

A small pocket of Protoss warriors struggled against their most hated foe, the Zerg, as they brutalized the planet the former found themselves defending from the latter's endless tide of horror. Within the ranks of this group of Protoss was a battalion of every unit the psionic race had within its forces, each doing their part in cleansing this world with the vigor and skill that were hallmarks of their Psionic race.

They were initially sent to this planet, dubbed a 'seed world' due to the abundant status of its exploitable materials, to investigate unusual activity emanating from its surface. Once they landed though, it all became too clear that the Zerg had discovered the planet and were in the beginning stages of infesting it in a quest to absorb its resources for the swarm.

With information gleaned by their observers, the Protoss forces learned of the cerebrate which controlled the invading horde, and in response, a vast segment was sent in the hopes of felling the beast expediency before it could do any more lasting harm. The Dark Templars amongst them, having been safely escorted and defended, accomplished such a task upon the enormous and abominable worm like brain.

Their success proved to be shortly lived, however. Without the guiding influence of their cerebrate, the remaining Zerg population began to run rampant on the surface of the planet, killing themselves as well as what Protoss remained with an underlying nihilistic savagery that their leader would normally curb.

Even now, supposedly victorious, this battle of attrition raged on.

Zealots and Dark Templars held the foremost lines as Stalkers, Immortals, and Colossi rained down purging energy from the distance, doing all that they could at keeping the more numerous of the enemy's forces at bay. The few High Templars, Void Rays, Phoenixes, and Carriers that remained picked off the more...troublesome forces.

Although reinforcement did eventually come to their aid via Warp Gate, Robotics Bay, and Stargate, they proved too small, too token, to turn the tide in a meaningful way.

Though, just as the front lines were about to break, a Warp Prism flew in, dropping off none other than the Dark Templar Prelate, Zeratul! A Protoss that made quick work of the zerglings and roaches that though they could get past while _he _was planetside.

"Continue to hold brave warriors! The relief I bring is almost upon us!"

Almost on cue, a massive energy sphere fluctuated atop their nexus. A 'warp-in' had occurred there, an ancient arsenal in the Protoss armory, a Mothership, hovering high above the battlefield like an angel of Terran lore that promised vengeance, both divine and absolute

"This is Artanis, commanding the Shield of Auir!" came the voice of the head of the conclave inside the minds of all those present. "Activating mass recall now!"

Reaching beyond time and space, the Mothership warped in more Protoss forces, which evened the odds in their favor slightly, but, sadly still would not last them for long.

"Inbound aerial units sir!" said one of the technicians operating the Mothership.

As Artanis brought up the readings his subordinate had just mentioned, he looked up, wide eye at the amount of Mutalisks, Corruptors, and Brood Lords, who did a frightening job of blotting out every ray of sunshine they could from the sky from above.

He was at a loss for words, save three.

"By the gods . . . ."

With these newly arrived flying terrors pushing the insectoid race forward, the Protoss had no choice but to retreat. Even with the support of their photon cannons, the Zerg wave was just too much.

As they were forced back into their base, a mass recall order was given from Shakuras that began pulling what remained of their forces back.

However, not all of them could escape at once. This sad fact of the matter left a fourth of their remaining number behind to fend for themselves for the time being.

"A little longer! Just a little longer!" Artanis announced as ordered more probes to build photon cannons to fortify their position.

"We cannot allow them to pass beyond this point!" barked Zeratul as he rallied what remained of the groundside forces to hold back the siege.

Though the Zerg's loss of intelligence was evident by how they they lashed out randomly at anything that was close to them, a great many of them somehow managed to focus all of their attention on a still active Warp Gate being powered by a nearby pylon.

If Zeratul could smell brewing disaster, at the moment, he was certain that he would find the scent overpowering to his senses.

"We must shut down that Warp Gate! If it were to explode in its current form, there is no telling what catastrophe may come upon us!"

But the gate's internal systems were far too damaged to follow protocols. In their attempt to shut it down, the warp field matrix began to destabilize around it.

The brewing disaster growing, some of the forces were partitioned to stall the Zerg's assault on the gate while probes tried to repair the warp field matrix and other probes tried to shut down the pylon that powered it.

Too little, too late, as the Terran saying goes.

The warp field began to grow and expand in an ominous energy bubble, catching many of the Protoss forces.

Witnessing this, Artanis could only stand from his console as he watched the inevitable descend upon him and the Mothership.

"...En Taro Tassadar..." was all he could say before the vessel was gobbled up, into the event horizon.

* * *

><p>~ Unknown place ~ (Unknown time)<p>

Dazed, Artanis blinked at how instantaneous whatever trip he and those aboard had taken was.

"Are we...are we still alive?"

His contemplation would have to wait though. He looked down at a beeping coming from a console that signified that something was hitting his ship's shield. Looking at a gaggle of monitors, the psionic warrior was confused at the sight that greeted him.

His people's forces on the ground were engaged with an enemy force unlike the Zerg they had been facing just moments ago.

What they were fighting now was unlike anything they have ever seen, even the forces of the swarm...

Looking to his ships instruments, it became apparent that they were no longer on the planet they were just struggling upon.

They were not even in the same part of the galaxy, as noted from the correlation of the stars.

"But if that is indeed the case...where, then, are we?" Artanis questioned as it became apparent to him that they had just exchanged one battle for another.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This will more or less be a pilot chapter to gauge reader reaction and see if I should continue this or not.<p>

This _seemed_ like an interesting idea when it crossed my mind, but, I leave that to the scrutiny of others to judge.

So, thank you all for taking the time to read this fic, and I shall further extend my gratitude if you could please take the time review it as well.


	2. Let It Begin

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Let It Begin<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What manner of beasts are these?<em>" wondered Zeratul as he separated the head from the body of one such creature that thought it smart to come at him. The Dark Templar had traveled across the stars and had bared the sight of many species along his journey. Yet, he could not recall ever seeing life _quite_ take the form of the things before him now.

Watching the battlefield, he was gladdened to see his Protoss brethren holding the line against the creatures. "_These things greatly resemble Terrans...but they appear to be...rotting. And the way they do battle is much like the Zerg_..." He then cut down three members of the enemy that thought they could sneak up on him with the same effort an adult would expend in striking a child. "_However, they are far weaker in comparison_."

Even though they were dropped into a foreign world, initially dazed from the sudden space jump, the rest of the Protoss mirrored him in regards to how easily they made the aggressors fall before their hooves, psi and warp blades cutting through them as easily as the Terran lactate based product dubbed "butter."

Though their enemy's numbers were great, there attacks proved ineffectual against their personal plasma shielding for their claws lacked the aggressive power possessed by the Zerg and the metal blades they used were of an inferior alloy that was easily broken from repeated impacts

"_Although our forces are superior, I worry if the opposing force is too numerous for us to ward off in our present state_." Zeratul knew from his long experience in combat to never underestimate the situation. Looking around, it was quite obvious that they had warped in right into the middle of an encampment established by these creatures.

Of course, the Protoss for the longest time had a policy about interacting with a race whose technological progress was inferior, as things like outright aggression did tend to happen. Of course, it was detestable to kill these 'defenseless' creatures. But considering their situation, they had no choice but to fight back. "_If these creatures somehow manage to damage or destroy our ships, then there is no leaving this planet._" He looked back towards the currently downed Starships. "_We are going to need reinforcements_".

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir~<p>

"Blast!" yelled Artanis as he went through the consoles before him. "The unstable warp field damaged the primary systems!"

Indeed they had. Not even the engines that would normally keep the Mothership afloat were functioning correctly, leaving it stranded upon the ground.

He then looked towards other screens that had popped up. "All our mechanical units are down or not responding!"

"Hierarch!" called one of the technicians on board. "Sensors indicate energy build up in foreign structures as well as a massive influx of natives incoming from the north".

"This vessel's systems are still down!" reported another technician. "We barely managed to keep our shields up. Also, reports are coming in that our air forces will need some time to reboot. However, for some of our ground forces, we will need to re-establish a link to our main server to get them functioning again in battle."

Artanis looked back to this screen as he began punching in some data. "I'm creating a new subroutine. All I'll need to do is re-modulate the power of this ship's core to create a power matrix field to supply energy to our photon cannons. That should stall for time until our air units are up again. Meanwhile: get to work with reestablishing a connection with our Colossi. Our brethren in the Stalkers and Immortals will be functioning soon. Now quickly everyone! We must hurry lest death befall us!"

* * *

><p>~ Enemy Camp ~<p>

The Zealots and Dark Templars still easily fended off the odd force assailing them, the fact that they were easily stronger and faster than these mutated looking Terrans having long since been apparent. But then, the battlefield began to quake, something large, undoubtedly, coming right at them.

"What manner of an abomination is that?" questioned Zeratul aloud as a small herd of massive, rotting, sewn-together looking Terrans entered the fray.

These creatures were considerably stronger, as seen by how they charged through the battlefield, swatting any Templar in the way and sending them flying for quite some distance.

One of them spotted Zeratul and made a beeline for him as it swung its massive arms left and right knocking, two Zealots and another Dark Templar aside. Approaching his intended target, the enormous creature raised it arms for a crushing blow.

Looking up at the oncoming mass of flesh, Zeratul's face remained as stoic as ever. Moments before the monster's swing struck ground, the Dark Templar Prelate blinked out of the way only to reappear right on its back and proceed to stab it in the head with his warp blade, once. The heat from the weapon liquefied its desecrated flesh on contact and melted its addled brain not a few milliseconds afterwards.

After the now non-reanimated carcass crashed towards the ground with a noticeable thud, Zeratul continued his contemplation of the battlefield. Looking around, he noticed the Protoss warriors were quickly adapting to this new fiend just as he was or just as adequately.

As one more of these giants came charging, three Zealots, utilizing their bionic upgrades, launched off the ground and landed as one on the monster's head, chest, and stomach respectively. This toppled the thing, and the three began slicing it to pieces afterwards for good measure.

In other parts of the battlefield, the inherent cumbersome nature of these creatures quickly became more obvious to the Protoss, who took advantage of this like any warriors worth their sodium-fluoride. Dashing in, a Dark Templar and a Zealot joined forces against an oncoming creature. At the last possible moment for them, they stepped to the side, each making sure to take one of the beast's legs with a swipe. The thing, without any support, slammed head first into the ground and skidded along it before coming to dead stop and made all the deader by a casual decapitation by one of the Protoss it had tried to rush.

However, the ratio between Zeratul's forces and the enemy's was still too great and it took considerably more effort to deal with the giant mutated Terrans in relation to their smaller counterparts, however small that overall effort was on the Protoss's part and their plasma shielding.

Too make matters worse, some of the structures around the Psionic race began firing some sort of strange energy that none amongst them could easily identify and that was the one tool the enemy had that was truly the most effective.

"Their numbers are too great!" yelled out Zeratul. "Pull together and cover your backs to each other!"

On that order, the Protoss reassembled around the metallic bodies of their non functioning robotic units. Just as the rotting Terrans began to descend on their position and his warriors readied themselves to do battle again, said automatons reactivated.

"Let our cannons sing!" cried out an Immortal firing his plasma cannons easily tearing through the decaying biomass approaching them.

"Cold is the void," stated a stalker as a group of them blinked into action, taking strategic positions and firing down on the enemy, slicing through their ranks with the same ease afforded their larger robotic counterparts.

As proven time and again with the Zerg however, the rotting forces were still too vast and managed to back Zeratul and the Protoss into a corner.

Soon, the enemy air units joined in on the assault.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir ~<p>

"Re-route complete!" announced Artanis. "Photon cannons are now online!"

"Hierarch! Colossi system protocols are now linked to the central mainframe of the Shield of Auir! Deploying units and engaging the enemy now!" said one technician.

"Void rays and Phoenixes are online! Primary Carriers systems are still down. However, secondary weapon systems are still functioning. Our capital ships are still able to send out their interceptors!" said another.

"Good!" Artanis called out psionically to the newly made relevant air forces and defensive cannons. "Focus your fire on claiming the air! Once we have established our dominance there, all things should fall into their proper place!"

* * *

><p>~ Enemy Camp ~<p>

If it were ever in doubt before, the battlefield had now certainly swinged a complete hundred and eighty degree in the Protoss's advantage. The Colossi made killing fields, their thermal lances leaving behind crops of charred remains and dust. The units reallocated to defending these mechanized giants were negligible, as one would expect when offset by such disproportionate numbers they were laying waste to.

In the air above, the enemy's biological units were no match for the Protoss's advanced technological war machines, their plasma doing much the same to them as their allies on the ground.

Seeing most of the enemy army preoccupied by his race's mechanical might, Zeratul and his group of Dark Templars and Zealots sought to deal with the stationary buildings that shot out the exotic support fire. Although these structures were guarded by more of those mutated rotting Terrans and spiders of unusual size, the Protoss's rush, some would say mirroring the Zerg for sheer brutality and swiftness, sliced them to pieces. Reaching the structures themselves, they easily managed to tear them down, paving the way for the robotic advance force to do the same for the remaining infrastructure of the enemy camp site.

After a few more minutes, anything that remained of the enemy retreated. With the structures destroyed, the previously rotting land they stood on slowly began to transform back into land that looked more...'alive', for lack of a better term.

A most startling comparison between this and the 'creep' did not go unnoticed or unthought-of by them.

Once more photon cannons were established along with a more tightened defensive perimeter and a set patrol, the Protoss reconvened inside the Mothership's meeting room.

There was much to be discussed.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir ~<p>

"Do we know where we are?" questioned one of the Zealots.

"Yes," nodded a High Templar. "According to space telemetry, we have somehow found ourselves within an uncharted part of our galaxy. Looking further, we are thousands of light years away from a possible recall or communications...not that it would matter otherwise."

Another High Templar picked up where his brethren left off. "The communications array on the Shield of Aiur as well as our other Starships was all but destroyed during the warp jump. Due to the damage of most of the primary systems, none of our ships can generate enough power to break orbit back into space much less breach into warp space."

"Then what of salvaging what we can into repairing a single one of our ships?" suggested another zealot. "We can take parts from our capital vessels in order to repair this one."

"Not possible," said the second High Templar to speak. "All essential components were damaged beyond the point of usability or repair. It would be wasted effort to try."

"Then is there anything we can do?" asked Artanis. "Can we not even manage to repair portions of this ship using parts scavenged from others?"

"In truth: we can," nodded the High Templar. "Some secondary functions such as the cloak can be made operational once more. As for the primary systems, there is still the hope that this ship may fly again if we are able to collect the necessary resources."

The gathered Protoss conversed amongst themselves about this.

A holographic screen then appeared in the center of the table they were gathered about, displaying data. "These are the reports some of our observers have brought back. Though there is still too much data to sift through, this planet does have the resources or similar materials needed to repair the Shield of Auir. However-" the High Templar, paused, "-preliminary reports show some of what we need to be here on this landmass, and the others, to be on landmasses quite some distance from here."

Gazing at what Terrans would call the 'glorified grocery list' in front of him, Artanis could only grimace as best as his face could. Even more so when he glanced at what had been gathered on the sapient life on the planet. "This world is far too underdeveloped for its inhabitants to understand what we are and our presence here might have destabilized the balance of the indigenous cultures. So we should depart as soon as we are able."

The decided plan was to break the Protoss into two groups. The first would remain on the landmass they were presently on and the second would traverse the ocean to another. Both would commence mining operation and gather the required resources in the shortest possible time.

However, they would be cutting their numbers rather thin.

Seeing as they had only an inkling as to the culture of the civilizations on this planet, and an even more obscure insight into what power or tricks they possessed (the unknown energy coming from the defensive structures they had just encountered coming to mind), he did not want to put his brethren in unnecessary danger. Obviously, judging from the preliminary reports, they were nowhere near the technological level of the Terrans they had came to know and _should_ be of no real consequence. But, it was never a good idea to underestimate others.

In such matters, he needed advisement from a much older and wiser individual. "What do you think of this matter, Zeratul?"

The Dark Templar Prelate narrowed his eyes as he looked to the gathered data. "It would indeed be best that we break in twine to gather what we need, quickly." He looked back to Artanis. "I shall go and lead a party to the distant lands to gather the resources there while you remain."

Focusing his eyes on what he found to be some of the more interesting data, "I also believe it to be best to limit our contact with the natives of this world. We do not want to attract anymore unnecessary attention to ourselves than we have already garnered."

"Agreed," nodded Artanis. "May the gods watch over your journey Zeratul, and see fit that no danger befalls you and that, if it does, that you and your forces return safely."

With the conclusion of their meeting, heralded by the saying of, "En Taro Tassadar", the Protoss who were to leave underwent the preparations needed to be done before mobilizing and embarking upon their journey.

Unbeknownst to them at the time, despite their wants and best efforts, the world would soon come to know of them and they would bring about a revolution that would forever change the fate of this world's civilizations and its inhabitants.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Author's notes: True to what one reviewer has stated, I will try to balance the story as well as I can. I mean, let's face it people. The Protoss are a race of powerful psychics that are FAR more technologically advanced to anything on the comparatively backwater planet of Azeroth.<p>

However, as hinted at in this chapter, the Warcraft forces outnumber them by a considerable factor and some of the Protoss's technology was damaged during the warp jump. So, I hope that balances things out more or less.

As for the next chapter, I'm still trying to narrow down at what point in the Warcraft story they ended up. It's definitely going to be after Arthas has become death knight as he is commanding the legions of the undead, though. So, if anyone has any suggestions about at what point in the timeline this should all take place in, I'm all ears.

Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read fic and I would further extend my gratitude if you could review it as well.


	3. To Distant Lands

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

Thoughts

* * *

><p>To Distant Lands<p>

* * *

><p>Work was swift as the Protoss mental link quickly coordinated their efforts to what needed to be done.<p>

Wanting to be prepared for whatever situation was to arrive, they dismantled all unnecessary parts and components to be reused or repurposed for whatever they needed. Some of the starships were still usable and decisively left untouched to repair as they may prove useful later on. However due to lacking a shipyard, repairs would take a while to do by hand. Of course manufacturing of more starships was not feasible as they simply lacked the facilities to do such a thing.

Other buildings such as there stargate proved pointless to keep around. However their warp gate proved invaluable with its ability to send units anywhere they needed so long as there was power there. In needing to improvise a bit, there might have been cases to which their forward mining operations would come under attack by aerial assault. So to rectify this problem they needed to make a few modifications. Essentially the warp gates were not able to send units bigger then a stalker due to power requirements and instability of the warp matrix. So using the crystal circuitry they were able to gather, a new macro-program was written to compensate for the irregularities as it now had the ability to warp their ships. But at best it could only send one at a time as it would overwhelm the systems internal compensators. As for the power problem, a large conduit was constructed to be directly connected to the Shield of Auir power core.

As for construction of additional units or equipment, new building schematics needed to be uploaded into the robotics facility for their construction. Aside from scrapping some of their ships, they were lucky some of the resources from their planet came with them as they had an abundant yet finite amount of minerals and vespene gas to work with.

But wanting to get this done as soon as possible it was decided that Zeratul and his dark templars along with a few other units would lead the expedition across the ocean to get what they needed there while Artanis and his group would remain to attain the other resources.

After a few hours, the robotics bay had finished constructing the first few warp prisms, observers, and probes to be used on their journey. As the giant advanced floating crystal computer began digitizing both workers and combatants into its memory banks, Zeratul was the last to board.

"Be careful Zeratul, according to our observer's reports there's been a lot of activity in those distant lands" said a high templar. "It would seem a battle is being waged by several factions. Some of them being identical to the Terrans in physiology and anatomy, two groups resembling the Terrans but with a vastly different appearance, and the other being those creatures we have encountered earlier".

Zeratul narrowed his eyes at this. "This might prove to be troubling".

"Indeed, we do not want to get involved in the conflicts occurring on this primitive world. It would be best to finish our business as quickly as possible".

Zeratul gave a nod to this. "Then let us hope we can avoid fighting if possible" to which with that he too was digitized as three warp prisms then flew off as they were escorted by two observers, two void rays, and five phoenix to accompany them on their journey.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir ~<p>

"What is our status?" asked Artanis as he was at the moment doing one more systems check of his vessel.

"All systems are stable with no irregularities in the power fluctuation".

"Psionic power matrix is holding steady heirarch. All our facilities are operating at their maximum capacity".

"Repairs are only thirty percent complete. It'll take some more time till secondary systems are back online. Until then most of the primary systems will be unusable".

"I see" said Artanis grimly as he then began to leave the bridge.

"Heirarch, you can't be serious in attending the mining mission yourself".

"It cannot be helped" Artanis simply replied. "If we do encounter the natives of these lands, I would preferably want to avoid conflict as much as possible. If these primitives can be reasoned with then it would be best that I go if we were to make first contact. It was also the reason why Zeratul took the other mining operation in the events diplomacy was needed".

"Then should you not take more of our forces with you?"

"No, our brethren shall stay here with the ships and do what repairs are needed. Once we gather the necessary resources we can take them to the forge to synthesize the parts we need. Aside from that, it would be best to keep our numbers small as not to startle or arouse attention of the natives". Artanis then went to a monitor as he typed in a few sequences. "If trouble were to occur, we shall summon for assistance via the warp gate".

"Understood hierarch. En Taro Tassdar".

With that Artanis boarded the waiting warp prism along with its probes and warriors as they were soon off with their own armed air units to escort them there.

* * *

><p>~ Distant Continent to the West ~<p>

After a short flight only lasting less than two hours it was now night time on this planet. It was at this time that Zeratul's group had arrived on the distant lands as the warp prisms released their contents one by one recreating their bodies from the energy they were saved as upon it's crystal core. First on the sandy beaches, the warrior units were the first to be rematerialized as several zealots, dark templars, two high templars, two immortals, six stalkers, and Zeratul emerged to make certain no hostiles were around. After making a parameter, the probes were then sent down to make camp in their current area. Of course they were some distance away from the resource they needed. However sending in their flying units would only entice the locals. So they had no choice but to land some distance away and walk the rest.

As structures slowly began to materialize, Zeratul decided it would be best to do some minor recon of the current vicinity and see what was around. So taking four of his dark brethren with him and an observer, they began moving out.

As the Nerazim traveled, they had little worry of being discovered. Since the time of their creation, their founder Adun taught them in the ways of being one with the shadows. One of the first things a dark templar is taught is to psychically bend all forms light radiation to themselves making them invisible to the naked eye. Like the observer, it too had the same capabilities of cloaking. But traveling through this forest was similar to their jungle home world of Auir. So aside from being invisible to the eyes, they too also knew how to be quiet and leave no trace like the shadows that they were when it came to terrain like this.

After a few more meters, the observer stopped as data began pouring in from its powerful sensor array giving detailed information to one of the control crystals one of the dark templars held. But not even needing to look at it, the group of Nerazim already knew they had company. Up in the trees, stood a cloaked patrol group as they now stood right under them unnoticed.

Through light filtering by psychic perception, the patrol unit might as well have been standing out there as clear as day. As it would appear to them, there were five females with bow and arrows standing in the tree top. Analyzing the data their previous observers had attained beforehand, this specie was known as the kaldorei or to some of the other natives, the night elves.

With a detailed analysis, they received a preliminary report of their anatomy and relative physiology. For the most part they had the workings of a Terran like body but with some obvious differences being a taller and slender physique, pointy ears, and dark bluish skin. Interestingly like themselves, they were a lot older then they appeared from the indebt analysis of their cellular biology. It seemed a good deal of these night elves were as old as some of the oldest Protoss alive. Why that was? That still needed more research.

But aside from their old age their minds were unguarded to them which made it easy to pick up on their presence. But to be fair, their kind never had to deal with a race like their own.

"Exalted one, how should we proceed with them?" asked a female dark templar.

Zeratul silently watched them for a moment before answering. "We will observe for now. If they are to get too close to our camp then we might need to act".

So at that order they quietly stalked the night elves from a safe distance.

A ghost like owl came flying back as one of the night elves stretched out her arm allowing it to land on her forearm as it began relaying information back to her. Ever since those green and pink skinned invaders came, they have done nothing but incur their wrath as they chopped down their forest left and right. After a few skirmishes with them, they came to know these vile blasphemers as the orcs and humans respectively. But in not wanting anymore company, their patrol group was sent out to watch the shores of Kalimdor to make certain no more of these unwelcomed strangers came. If they did, there group would immediately report back in order to organize an ambush for them.

"Sister, what is the matter?" asked one the night elves.

Looking to her owl, she could only give a scrutinizing look as she couldn't understand the things it saw. So looking out to where it came from, "With me sisters, this is a matter we must look into ourselves".

"Will we be alright?"

"The darkness of night will keep us hidden from sight. But we must hurry as daybreak is upon us. So let us make haste my sisters".

So jumping from tree top to tree top, they were at their destination in no time only to find themselves speechless to what they saw.

"What manner of creatures are these?"

Looking to the camp site, there were many assorted creatures amongst them. But for those that looked organic in appearance, they stood about three meters tall, two glowing eyes, digitigrade legs, semi-permeable skin covered in scales, four digits on their hands and toes, broad chests and shoulders, narrow waists with slim midsections, and extending back from the crown of their head was a bony like crest with several tendril protruding out. Looking at what they wore, they have never seen such extravagant armor in such shape or form.

Further scanning the camp, their eyes fell upon many enormous metal creatures unlike anything they have seen goblins or dwarves come close to building.

But what got most of their attention were the metal like dragons they had hovering over their camp.

If these strangers really had the ability to tame dragons such as these, they were clearly a threat to the night elves which was a conflict they did not need at the moment considering their current problems. So seeing they were still setting up, it was best to crush a budding threat before they could come close to fruition.

"The enemy is still setting up camp. We will return at once and warn our other sisters to which then crush this threat effortlessly" to which the patrol group nodded too.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that . . . ."

The head night elf could jump at this at what had just happened. "Voices? In my head?" to which she looked to her other sisters as they too were flustered to the sudden event, but if that surprised them what happened next completely stunned them silent. With them amongst the tree tops were those same creatures from below. But instead, these creatures wore black robes with little armor. However that didn't make them any less intimidating.

"_How could they have been cloaked like us?_" But leaving questions aside they needed to defend themselves. So using their centuries long experience of fighting and training, they quickly armed their bows as they took aim with their arrows.

However they underestimated their adversaries as they were fast as not only did they avoid their arrows but they closed the distance between them in a fraction of a second.

As one of the night elves attempted to strike one of them with her bow, it was cut in half by a blade of energy they had never seen before. "What kind of black magic is this?"

But after a few quick exchanges with the enemy, it was rather apparent they were outmatched in more ways than one.

"Quickly! Escape now! We will hold them off for you to get to safety and seek help!" called one of the night elves to her superior. So at that beckon, the head night elf used one of her newest spells as she teleported from the battle some distance away.

"Your death won't be in vain my sisters. I shall avenge you". But as she turned to run, she found that she ran into something only to rebound off it falling back. At looking to what it was, her eyes stretched open in shock. "But how . . . ."

"Rest now" said Zeratul as he casted his psychic influence over her to which in the next moment she was out. As she fainted, the dark prelate could only look to the moon above and give a bit of a sigh. For this was not the most ideal way to make first contact. But grabbing the elf's arm and blinking back to camp, "Let us hope we can resolve this peacefully".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Yeah, not the best form of first contact when you take prisoners. Anyways sorry for the late update to which I hope everyone like it.<p>

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	4. First Contact

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

Thoughts

* * *

><p>First Contact<p>

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor (Protoss camp) ~<p>

"What has become of us?"

"I do not know, but we must wait patiently for our chance to escape my sisters".

Being conscious for some time now, the captured night elf patrol unit sat as they watched these foreign invaders set up camp on their lands. For these creatures were an absolute mystery to them as never in the thousands of years they had lived have they ever seen anything like them.

Aside from there unnatural physiology, there magic was unlike anything they have ever seen before. One of them crossing by was some sort of metal bug like creature as it appeared to have been floating right by them.

"How does it stay in the air? It has no wings". But soon enough, the night elves were startled as suddenly a blue like energy portal ripped open in front of them giving off a mesmerizing sight. Then seconds later, the blue rift settled as replacing it was a giant crystal surrounded by what they thought was a flotation ring. Moments after this structure emerged, it was almost as if the camp came alive as many lights and sounds buzzed all around them as if the buildings around them were coming alive. What they saw was unlike anything they've ever seen as the architecture of their buildings shared no similarity to any other culture they have come to learn of. Watching the camp grounds, these creatures appeared to have been hard at work as their alien language began to appear on their strange mirror like devices.

But seeing that they weren't in any kind of bindings, why couldn't they just make their escape now?

"What has happened?" asked one of the them as she soon sat rubbing her head to the headache she felt.

"We have been captured by the enemy" the night elf leader simply said as she continued watching the camp grounds.

"Why do we not try and escape my sisters? It is clear these barbarians underestimate us by not imprisoning us. So why do we not make our escape?"

Giving an example, the female night elf reached out her hand stopping as if touching a wall as a blue energy rippled just from the touch of her hand. "Whatever these fiends are, they employ extremely powerful magic. We have tried already to penetrate this defense. But to no avail, there have been no success".

"Then what are we to do?"

"Be patient, it is clear they underestimate us to which at that time we shall strike crippling their stronghold as then we'll make our escape".

Although the night elves whispered amongst themselves, it was in truth rather pointless as their thoughts were unguarded to the Protoss. With this being the fact, they might as well have been yelling out their conversation for all to hear.

In knowing their planning, Zeratul could only let out a mental sigh. For it was not his intention to take prisoners. However the last thing he needed was a whole army of these natives bearing down of them. But it was not his well being that he was concerned about, it was theirs. After getting a good understanding of them from the observers report of their culture and technology, if they were to attack they'd be running into a slaughter as their basic photon cannon defenses were more than enough to deal with them. Of course lesser races to themselves have proven that the level of technology won't dictate the victor. However these night elves were far too underdeveloped to understand their technology hence their inability to truly strategize against them. But seeing how old some of these individuals were, he hoped that they had far more developed listening skills in comparison to younger races when it came to being reasoned with. So approaching gaining the attention of the group, he spoke to the one that presented themself as the leader of the bunch. "I apologize for this inconvenience. I shall release you upon the completion of our objective".

The night elves showed shock at first but then settled after a moment. "What manner of creature are you? How it is that you are able to speak our native tongue?"

Seeing no real harm in answering this, "I am Zeratul and we are the Protoss. We are not actually speaking your language of Darnassian as I am directly communicating to language portion of your mind. It is an ability we Protoss have".

In observing this, it was rather obvious as these Protoss creatures didn't seem to have anything similar to a mouth which only made them slightly curious to how these creatures even functioned. However seeing one of them talk, it presented an opportunity for them to gather information on their supposed enemies. "I am Freja Moonblade of the night elves. Where do you come from? And for what reason have you come to our lands?"

Choosing his words carefully, "we traveled here from lands far away from where your ships can never reach. However we are unable to return home as our . . . . ships require a special mineral that can only be found here in Kalimdor".

"Then do you mean to harm the sacred trees of our land?" as the night elf glared at the Nerazim as if daring him to incur her wrath.

"It is unavoidable" was all Zeratul could say. Looking into the excavation data brought back by the observers, a rich vein of what they needed was buried underneath an acre of the forest area. Of course if they had the proper mining equipment, damaging the natural environment would not have been a issue as there targeting lasers could have just locked onto what they wanted to which there advanced warp technology could have beamed it directly out from the land or into digital storage in any format that they needed it to be. With their level of technology, probes weren't really needed for harvesting of any sort. However, tradition and customs of the old were a big part of the Protoss culture in doing things in the way of their forefathers. But seeing that they didn't have the proper technology nor could they synthesize it, they had to do this the old fashion way as they needed to clear the area while there probes got to work.

"Then do not expect leniency of any sort from my people" was all Freja had to say as she sat back down with her fellow patrol unit keeping silent indicating that they did not wish to talk any longer.

"Exalted one" said a zealot approaching Zeratul. "We have news of a battle going on!"

"Are we being engaged?"

"No, observers are watching the battle from a safe distance". Reading the report thoroughly, "those orcs are currently at siege with the outer defenses of the night elves forward base. But by the appearance alone, it would seem there base will not hold up much longer".

Peeking back seeing the strange window of light in the creature's hand, Freja jumped into attention along with all of her comrades. "Master Cenarius!" On the screen, their master was under attack by orcs who now had red skin as they savagely ravaged the defenses of their base as it was apparent that they would soon fall as they could no longer stand up to those horrid creatures. But what struck them more was how the demi-god they worshipped was barely holding the line against these fiends. Even with his incredible powers, the red orcs still continued to come in all there fury regardless of what stood in their way. "Release us immediately! We must go to their Defense!"

"You will not make it" said Zeratul simply. "Even if you were to race back the destinations is at best hours away on foot".

"I don't care! We have to try! Even if there is the slightest slimmer of hope, we must take it! So release us immediately!"

In feeling and seeing the desperation of these night elves, the dark templar prelate saw opportunity to which a deal could be struck. He didn't entirely understand the dynamics of what was going on. But from what their intelligence could gather, the orcs were the aggressors as they were invading the night elves lands. Considering the situation it was a bit underhanded to what he was about to ask. But desperate times called for desperate measures in relation to how few their numbers were. If the Protoss saved the leader of these natives, perhaps the mining process would go a lot more smoothly with either the assistance or non-interference in their work. So it was just a matter if they would accept it or not. "We shall release you and furthermore assist you on your cause. But on the condition that we may harvest one small part of your land".

Freja to say the least was disgusted to even consider such a deal. In most cases, any night elf in her shoes would have thrown this deal along with an arrow right back in his face. But seeing her sisters in trouble, it was something she had to swallow her pride no matter how distasteful it was. "Very well . . . ."

"Do we have your word and the word of your people?"

Giving a disgruntled look, "On my name Moonblade and the word of my people . . . . We will keep an open mind . . . ."

Zeratul looking to a zealot responded as he lowered the plasma shield imprisoning the night elves to which the individuals soon walked out from the confinement area.

"If we hurry now we might just make it!"

"Then we shall take this to get there" as a warp prism then lifted off as it hovered over the group of night elves and Protoss warriors.

Looking to the strange ship, Freja and her night elf patrol could only look to the ship with peculiarity. Of course by air they would get to their besieged base faster. But it was unlike any airship they have ever seen before compared to that of the gnomes and dwarves. Simply, "how are we supposed to board this ship?" as all they could see was a giant crystal floating over them. But in the next moment their bodies were then converted to pure energy as their structural data was imprinted onto the advanced memory crystal lattice core of the warp prism. Upon loading its passengers, the crystal core transport then flew off with two phoenix escorts as they would arrive to the battlefield shortly.

* * *

><p>~ Ashenvale (several miles in) ~<p>

"Do not yield! We will not taste defeat this day!"

"Revolting brutes!"

"Protect this area at all costs!"

"Be gone with you!" Cenarius shouted as several trees became animated in order to reinforce the front lines. But all they were good for now was buying time. Hours earlier when this siege started, these green skinned monsters could barely get past their hail of arrows, blades, and rock throwing tree artillery. But something changed about them. Now appearing in red skin, these monsters wreaked now of a malevolent evil aura he hadn't felt for centuries. With this change in them, these orcs were not only bigger but stronger and tougher too. Using their newly acquired abilities, these red skinned monstrosities were pile driving through their defenses as if nothing was there. Spotting a few archers and huntresses trying to fend off some enemies, the demigod now found himself occupied as one of the red brutes stood before him his weapon at the ready.

"I am Grom Hellscream and you shall meet your death today forest god!" as the orc axe weilder dashed at him with blinding speed.

But as impressive as his speed was, Cenarius was not the least bit phased from his centuries of battle with many enemies. So instantly, the centaur demi-god casted his tangling roots spell which captured his enemy stopping him in his tracks as Cenarius jumped onto his hind legs letting loose the full force of his front legs kicking the orc away.

Grinding against the ground for a few meters, Grom jumped back up seemingly unfazed wiping his chin giving a bit of an arrogant smirk. "Is that all the mighty Cenarius has to offer?" as he charged in once again.

The centaur demi-god was surprised at how easily his opponent shook off the attack as if it were nothing. Almost as if he were gauging his strength. So immediately going for his next spell to immobilize his adversary, it proved ineffective as the orc swordsmen easily evaded it or cut right through it. "_I may have underestimated this foe_" as Cenarius had no choice now but to face his enemy head on. So bringing several trees to life, they engaged him.

"Fool! Do you believe these tricks will protect you?" Grom roared as he easily cut down the wood summons left and right to which he then went straight for his intended target.

"I have defeated your kind once demon! And I shall do so once again!" To the best of his abilities, Cenarius fought back. However he was at a disadvantage with his two legged opponent due to his better mobility. Even though he had his thorn enchantment active, it didn't even in the slightest deter the red orc's assault as many cuts appeared on his skin. But still he continued to fight regardless of the damage. But after what seemed like an eternity of struggle, his opponent got the better of him.

Slashing at his legs bringing Cenarius to eye level with him, Grom sneered as he soon kicked the demi-god onto the ground. Then pointing his blade for a fatal strike, "this where you meet your end!" as he struck down.

Waiting for his inevitable end to come, it never did as it seemed something 'distorted' was standing between him and death. From this oddly distorted image, a yellowish green like blade had extended from him as it not only stopped the orc axemen's blade but melted it cleanly in half.

"What is the meaning of this?" raged Grom at seeing the state his war axe was in. Then in the next moment, the distorted image began to clear as before him now stood a creature he had never seen before.

Cenarius could not quite find the words to say as many thoughts protruded his mind. One thing, he found it demeaning that a lesser mortal creature had come to his aid to which he was thankful for at the same time. But just as curiously, he wasn't certain if this new creature was some sort of demon. But whatever he was, it was clad in black as it radiated power he had never felt before. Slowly getting back onto his legs, the centaur demi-god looked to the new arrival. "For what purpose have you come here stranger?"

Zeratul turned his head slightly looking back before returning his attention forward. "We have come . . . . To defend" to which just like that several nerazim appeared followed by several other Protoss as the tide of the battle was now about to change.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sorry for the late update as I've been very busy with life. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Also additionally I was curious if anyone could just give me the clip notes on Warcraft. I'm aware of the many aspects of it, but not the intimate details as it's been a while since I played.<p>

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	5. The Elf Imperative

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

Thoughts

* * *

><p>The Elf Imperative<p>

* * *

><p>The night elves were both in shock and awe upon the sudden arrival of these new strangers. Never in the long centuries they have lived have they ever seen beings such as them. For these strangers were equipped with armor and weapons that went well beyond their comprehension.<p>

For the blades and arrows of light they wielded were monstrous in their destructive capabilities with how they competed against the barbaric red orcs arsenal. With a swing of their blades, it cleanly cut through their axes, swords, and shields leaving a heated streak as their weapons fell to pieces. From their strange four legged metal creatures, arrows of light shot out from them easily piercing their armor, flesh, and bones as they burned through them both disintegrating and cauterizing the wound as the attack then exited them throwing them back from the sheer force of the inertia.

Just as incredible was their impressive protection magic as a blue bubble would appear blossoming out easily absorbing the kinetic forces of the red orcs weapons and magical attacks. However from what they witnessed, it seemed hardly necessary. These creatures aside from their advanced weapons fought like true warrior at how gracefully they moved on the field. Even though they were few, their presence was already changing the tides as their morale returned to them.

However most if not all couldn't help but question who these strangers were and what their true intention was. But it was something they had to wait and see if after this conflict these creatures would either approach them as friends or enemies.

"They are only few! Keep fighting!" roared Grom attempting to maintain the morale of his forces. Although it was futile, if he were a bit more level minded he would have seen the major differences in power between them.

Two raiders raced onto the field on their wolves carrying a net between them intent on immobilizing one of them. Spotting one of their lone four legged metal creatures, they moved hastily getting into its blind spot before casting their net over it. "We've captured one of them!" as they drew their swords about to stab the creature to death. Just at the moment their blades were about to meet it's cold hard shell, it disappeared only to reappear again several meters away still blasting away as if nothing happened. "Is it that cursed night elf magic?" recalling a few of them using this spell known as blink.

Using that same spell, the darkly dressed ones instantly appeared before the headhunters cutting their spears to pieces while the ones clad in golden armor went head to head with the grunts bashing through them as the metal tetrapods supported from afar.

Plowing through the front line, they realized they needed something bigger, heavier, and stronger to even stop one of them. "Use the catapults as back up! Blast them for a distance!"

"But they are too slow" said one of the bit more saner grunts. "Will we not hit our own men?"

"Fire!" the orc shouted as his anger was boiling over as he did not care for his comrades to which giant boulders began to fly through the air.

Seeing the incoming rocks, the zealots and dark templars knew they needed to act quickly against this. As powerful as their plasma shields were, they were not designed to take on such heavy strains like being buried under heavy rocks. Looking to each other, they knew what they had to do.

Stalkers from a distance fired their weapons turning the bolder into rubble clearing the path allowing the nerazim and zealots a straight shot to the catapults. Seeing some grunts getting in their way, the nerazim blinked behind them disabling them allowing the zealots to continue to run by. Reaching the artillery weapon, the one khalai warrior using their bionic upgrades jumped up cutting the scoop mechanisms while three others pile-drive the wooden war machine from the front toppling it over.

Zeratul at this time was dueling against the one who presented himself as Grom. But to this end, the dark prelate was fighting without his warp blade. Briefly looking around, his brethren were trying their best not to kill any of these orcs as at best they were injuring and crippling them as they went. As a far more civilized race like themselves, they found it distasteful to bully races lesser then themselves as they reserved killing for the absolute last resort. This wasn't like the case of the Zerg where they were fighting mindless creatures or the Terran in needing to remove them for the greater good. But for these primitives, there existed no need to kill them.

"Do you dare mock me creature!" screamed Grom growing more furious by the second. "Do not insult my skills! Summon back your weapon and fight me!" as he swung a spare axe he had on him.

Parrying his arm, "_he's strong. These parameters are far different then what we know of_". From initial scans, these orcs use to be green skinned and on relative strength were at best their physical equal. But now becoming red skinned, there strength and aggression seemed to have doubled as they were bigger now. Trying to rationalize this, he could only guess what had happened in such a short time. For Zeratul was no scientist, but by observation he wondered if some sort of viral strain infected them causing this rapid mutation or perhaps that it was some sort dormant genetic pathway that had awakened causing this unusual madness for bloodlust. Either way Zeratul knew there was no reasoning with this barbarian.

"I said fight!" as Grom lowered his center tackling the dark one around his mid-section.

Using that momentum, Zeratul rolled back allowing the red orc to fall forward with him. Adjusting his timing, he shot his arm down using his legs kicking him away as he flipped back onto a standing position. For as strong as an opponent maybe, if rage is all that is on their minds then one's skills are easily thrown out the window.

Eating dirt, Grom's anger was searing as he stood up gripping his axe's handle threatening to snap it in two. "You will not deny me of my glory! I will have the forest demi-god's head on my mantle before day's end!"

"Enough!" said Zeratul. "Your forces have already been repelled. Withdraw and your life will be spared".

"I am no coward!" Grom shot back as every muscle he had pulsed in rage. "I'd sooner die then retreat!" as he charged in cocking his axe back.

Zeratul's eyes narrowed at this. Through telepathic sensing, he felt strangeness in the air. Being this close, the orc's rage was almost palatable. But even more than that, there was a malevolence to him which reeked of an evil he had only felt few in the universe had. For the depth of this evil was the kind that would see the world burn around them as nothing in the universe could satiate there hunger for destruction. However something didn't seem quite right as the old Protoss continued to read the orc's presence. As heavy was his urge for death and destruction were, he felt . . . . A sliver of resistance that wanted to resist these compulsions. Aside from not wanting to slay a 'defenseless' creature, a part of him couldn't help but become curious to what had caused this sudden change in his current adversary. Just as his opponent came in, he then casted his void prison making Grom inert as he was surrounded by a psyonic bubble. Usually this dark templar ability only lasted for a few seconds. However if he maintained his concentration on the target, he could hold him indefinitely.

Then the battle was over as any remaining orcs retreated to which a few were captured. Setting up some plasma shields, the Protoss created a few make shift cages to hold them in to which at that time their observers would monitor them scanning their biological systems to understand the exact extent of what had happened to them in such a short time. As this was going on, they made certain to stay out of the way of the night elves rebuilding. But just watching them grow trees out of nothing as they took the shape of massive colossi guardians, the Protoss were impressed at how incredible this advanced biotechnology was. But as they took notice before, this wasn't technology as these Kalimdorians referred to it as magic. To the Protoss, it was rather intriguing this science they called 'magic'. However it was something they would ask about later when first contact was under better circumstances. Simply they were intruding on their home to which they had no rights to be making demands of them. But hopefully a peaceful compromise could be reached.

After a few days of rebuilding, a meeting was called between them.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

"What madness has occurred here?" Artanis questioned as reports came flooding in to his view screen.

Sending out multiple observers, much data was gathered about the surrounding continent. Apparently they had made their base on the continent of Lordaeron which was home to many species being the dwarves, trolls, goblins, humans, orcs, and elves. But for the most part, most of the orc's were no longer here as they were apparently in Kalimdor now.

But as a continent as a whole, the many civilizations were united under a banner known as the 'Alliance'. Although as great as it sounded, it was a failing system. For the creatures they had encountered upon their landing were spreading all over the land like a scourge of death consuming all life in the area. Just scanning them, it was apparent that their existence was an unnatural phenomenon on this world or any world for that matter. Aside from bringing back the dead, it was abominations to bring the dead back like this and to be used for war no less.

For the most part, human civilization has already fallen to this scourge as what was left of them and their armies were spread out all throughout the continent and to distant lands.

But what got the hierarch's attention was when they touched down on their mining site a few miles from the high elves city of Quel'Thalas. It was usually standard protocol for any species to scan the area for environmental disturbances or possible hostiles. But for one of their observers a few hundred meters outside the great city, it relayed a feed back to the operation as the outlining villages were clearly under siege as smoke and fire could be seen rising out of them as those undead were running rampant everywhere. Furthermore, it appeared their advances were temporarily halted by a small group of elves as they not only secured the gates but also blew up the bridge connecting to the major city. However it was for naught as these undead penetrated the gate and were now overrunning their defenses as soon they would fall.

"We should not concern ourselves with them" said a female zealot. "Those rotting creatures are not within reach to detect us. But more so, we should not involve ourselves with the affairs of this world".

"I agree hierarch" added in a stalker. "It would be unwise to involve ourselves in this battle considering our limited resources. However, you're still the leader of the Protoss. What you decide we shall follow without question".

Artanis narrowed his eyes at this as he had quite a bit to think about. On one hand he did not want to endanger the lives of his brethren on a whim. For they were right, what was going on in this world was purely a terrestrial occurrence. Simply it was the world's natural state of evolution as civilizations came and went as the Protoss has seen on countless planets before. But on the other hand, he felt restless just as his brethren did. For this undead were very much like the Zerg in their own way as they were mindless creatures that came in waves of thousands bent on extinguishing and consuming all life in their way. Just remembering the fall of Auir and thinking about what their forefather's the Xel'naga would do in their position, their path was clear.

"Command us!" the zealots then chanted. Without a real word, they all agreed that they couldn't just sit idly by and watch them die. Even though they shouldn't be making contact with these natives, it was something they couldn't walk away from.

Giving a nod, Artanis was glad to have his brethren with him on this. But looking to the view screen, "we're going to need some assistance".

* * *

><p>~ Quel'Thalas ~<p>

"Fight on!" called Sylvanas Windrunner as she and her group of rangers fought valiantly against the insurmountable odds. "We must alert the others! Even for a brief moment, we need to clear a path to get a messenger through!" as she continued to fire a barrage of arrows.

After the fall of their inner gates, the undead now had a direct route to their central capital. Knowing of the invading army, they needed to get a message back to the capital to prepare their armies for the coming onslaught. However messenger after messenger were slain just trying to cross the blockade to Silvermoon. If they couldn't get the message through, their capital would be defenseless as they wouldn't be able to mobilize their armies in time resulting in the complete and utter destruction of the high elf civilization. Not wanting to sacrifice anymore lives, they had to bide their time until an opening was available to get one of their people through.

But as her rangers continued to fight, it was overly apparent that Arthas and his undead were just toying with them. The numbers that they were currently fighting against was just enough to keep them on the edge, but not enough to completely overwhelm them. She knew what Arthas was doing. The traitor of all that lived was trying to instill despair into them. True fear came from knowing one's fate as their death was inevitable. Seeing how Arthas gave brief pauses to his attack, he wanted to give a false sense of hope that maybe just maybe that they had some chance at survival. But they were not so foolish to believe in such a thing. She and her rangers knew there was no escape from this. But if they were going to die, they'll perform their final duty in protecting their home by getting a messenger through.

However such a task seemed more then unlikely as all hands were needed just to hold their position down from collapse. As the fighting continued, it was a battle of attrition. These undead were numerous and never tired unlike themselves who were few and weary now from the excessive exertion. Charging through their hail of arrows, one by one they fell as there was only a hand full of them left to defend now. Knowing defeat was just moments away, Arthas led the final charge himself as more than likely he wanted to personally end the annoyance she had caused in trying to stop his advance.

"I'm sorry, I cannot fight any longer" said one of the elf rangers as he soon perished on the ground due to the many bite and claw marks he suffered.

Slyvanas grunted at seeing her fellow comrade fall in battle. What pained her even more was how they couldn't even defend their wounded as they were all now completely surrounded as their position has been completely over-run. "Back to back! Everyone!" the ranger general commanded as the group re-positioned themselves aiming their arrows outward shooting anything that got too close to them.

However the scourge was coming too quickly for them to re-arm themselves with arrows and for some were pretty much empty forcing them to use their bows like clubs to whack their enemies away. But they were too much to deal with now as whacking them did very little seeing that these creatures didn't feel pain as they then pulled out any bladed weapon they had to continue the fight. Slowly, her comrades fell until she was the last one standing as she took an arrow in each hand just stabbing to death anything that dared get near her. But in the end it was too much as she too had fallen in battle.

Walking casually onward, the undead army moved aside as the death knight Arthas wanted to look upon the prize he had won. Looking now, he had won quite a handsome haul as there were still a few breathing elves around. But then a smirk formed as two ghouls dragged the source of his annoyance to his feet.

Now bleeding and broken, Slyvanas did not want to appear weak looking on to the face of death in front of her. But with how much damage she took, she could no longer stand on her own two feet. But looking up to Arthas, "I deserve a clean death".

"After all you put me through woman" as the death knight grabbed her by the chin getting them face to face with each other. "You deserve only a piece of death". He never knew if he had always been this sadistic, but rather than allow her to die, he was going to keep her alive just long enough till she begged to die of her own accord. But even then he wouldn't allow it to end as he would bring her back as a banshee to serve as his and the Lich kings slave for all time. Just as they were about to take the captured elves away, Arthas heard a strange cackling in the air. Almost as if . . . . There was a storm coming. Turning around, that's when he saw that the sky had suddenly darkened as lightning erupted shredding a good part of his army to pieces. "Elf magic?" immediately recognizing this storm to be unnatural. From the distance, he saw five strange birds like creatures as they were coming at him in blinding speed. With how fast they were coming, none of the undead ground units had enough time to react to their presence. Just reaching his position, these large metals birds was pretty much right over them as a blue like stream of energy shot out from them contacting the wounded elves as bubbles formed around them as they all began to rise into the air. Right behind these strange birds was a giant floating crystal. Passing through, the elves bodies began to distort and breakdown turning into energy as they flew into the crystal as soon they all flew off. "After them! Don't let them escape!" Arthas commanded as gargoyles began to fly after them.

However these metal creatures proved to be too fast for them as they were easily distances away. But watching the giant crystal, it stopped at the very edge of his army transforming into a different shape as soon creatures he had never seen before began to exit the forest in opposition to his own.

"What is the world are they?" asked Arthas as these creatures didn't even seem slightly afraid before his massive army.

As Artanis as his group of Protoss brethren stood upon the psyonic power matrix the warp prism produced, they all looked to each other as they prepared themselves for the coming battle.

"Charge!" Arthas commanded. "Take them alive! I want to know what they have done with my prisoners!"

Feeling the land tremble under them from the approaching army of thousands, the khalai and nerazim warrior felt no fear as they had faced far worse before.

Artanis holding his communicator which was connected to the bridge of the Shield of Auir, "Activate warp matrix! Send them in!"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: hope this chapter was OK and I really hope my chronology was more or less right on the timeline of things. Also my apologies for messing up Grom's weapon as it have been a long time since I've played Warcraft 3.<p>

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	6. The Battle of Quel'Thalas

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

Thoughts

* * *

><p>The Battle of Quel'Thalas<p>

* * *

><p>"Activate warp matrix! Send them in now!" Artanis commanded.<p>

"Immediately, sending reinforcements now!" the bridged communicated back. On that command, five towers of light emerged under the warp prism as well as six other smaller ones as they began to materialize behind the present zealots and nerazim. Before long, the energy began to stabilize as they took shape with five towering colossi for artillery with six stalkers as their support.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Arthas questioned wide eye at seeing the arrival of these new creatures. Just the sheer size of the five metal giants intimidated him as it did in some of the undead who had the pleasure to still know what fear was. But getting his wits back upon him, he drew out his Frostmourne kicking his horse up earning a squeal as he pointed to the opposing forces. "Do not fear them! They are but few to our massive army! Charge in! But leave at least one of them alive to answer our questions!"

Upon that order, the army of undead began to charge in as the death wave of millions rallied by their commanding officer then attacked. Amongst them was every unit at their disposal from ground to air as there was no equal to their numbers. The idea of fear was for the living as nothing of the mortal world could stop their onslaught.

However it was a bit too soon to even think that as twin streams of yellow energy shot out from the five towering metals monsters as they cut through their ranks easily as their beams of heat and light deteriorated all those it touched. For those who were even lucky enough to make it past that monstrous attack were then bombarded by arrows of light hitting those that even got within four hundred meters to where they stood. But for those who were even luckier to get past that were then slain by the front line warriors with their magic blades as they stood on guard protecting the giant metal colossi as they ripped through their army with relative ease.

As field commander, Artanis watched how the battle was preceding waiting for a moment's notice that he needed to change tactics. If this were a battle against the Zerg, this tactic would have failed almost immediately as they didn't have nearly enough numbers to hold the line. The Zerg were created by the Xel'naga as they were built with the intent of purity of essence. This made the bug species exceedingly adaptable to almost any environment and situation. This ability had proven itself invaluable to the Zerg throughout the war they've had. Against the Terrans, the Zerg developed stronger carapaces to withstand their bullets and cannons as well as stronger claws and muscles to rip through their armor. When they themselves opposed them, the bug species evolved carapaces to incorporate metals composites designed to defuse energy attacks allowing greater endurance while also doubling their rate of reproduction giving them overwhelming numbers that could beat their advanced technology.

But looking to the battle thus far, these creatures were no more than flesh and bone as their weapons tore through them with relative ease. However a smarter animal would have known a lost cause when they saw it, but these undead continued to come at them without even the slightest hesitation. But it didn't matter as their weapons continued to burn them to ashes. Even as there gray flying creatures attacked their colossi, they did not possess the ability to come close to penetrating their plasma shields.

Arthas watched in shock to how monstrously powerful these creatures were. Even against his numbers of millions, their enormous metal tetra pods easily fended them off like they were nothing to them. But continuing to watch, a thought came to mind as he scanned their unusual glowing armor. "These creatures must be allies of those blasted elves. They must have been developing new weapons without the Alliance knowing" He then looked out to his army. "Quarter of you stay here to hold them off. The rest of you, we march to Quel'Thalas to claim their sun well. Once we've claimed it, they'll be powerless to stop us! Now march!" to which doing as they were told obediently, a quarter of them stayed to hold off the enemy while the rest quickly retreated through the main gate toward the high elf capital.

After some time and easily finishing off the remaining forces, "Hierarch, shall we pursue?"

"Yes" answered Artanis. "However our colossi will not be able to fight effectively without severely damaging the surrounding environment as I would like to avoid that as much as possible. If they are heading where I think they're heading, they will only serve to create more unnecessary destruction amongst these elves within their cities. We need something smaller but with sufficient abilities to deal with them".

The other Protoss nodded as they were following their leader's train of thought. What he planned to mobilize was a weapon that had been out of service since the first great war against the Zerg. These were the reavers which were mechanized slug tanks that were essentially mini-factories for the production of smart bombs designed to locate and destroy small pockets of enemies. If there battle was going to take place in a city, they needed the most precise weapon possible as they wanted to reduce as much collateral damage as needed.

"How long will it take for reavers to be sent?" asked Artanis over the communicator to the Shield of Aiur.

"It will take some time. Schematics have already been uploaded into the robotic bay. But with our current resources, we can only spare enough to make five of them. They'll be ready within the hour".

"Good" as the hierarch turned to his people. "What is the status of the enemy?"

"Observers have spotted them. They already have quite a considerable lead over us as they have already begun their invasion of the elves capital. If we take the warp prism, we should be there shortly. However it'll be a difficult battle if we cannot get those reavers operational within the city soon".

"We must do what we can" said Artanis. "But do not take unnecessary risks if it cannot be helped" to which the hierarch was struck by an idea as he then looked to their transport ship as it beamed down the elves they saved as some laid unconscious while others were still lucid.

Upon being rematerialized, the still conscious elf rangers were completely baffled at what had just happened to them. At first they were fighting a losing battle as they were then captured before being lifted into the air by some sort of blue energy bubble. This then was proceeded by them being disintegrated into nothing only to reappear back again as if nothing happened. Amongst them, Sylvanas was still a bit shaken to what had occurred. But getting her grip back on reality, she looked up to see that she was completely surrounded by demons once again to which she instinctively went to grab for her weapons only to realize she had none.

"Do not feel alarmed" said Artanis. "We are here to aid your people" he said to the female elf as the telepathic feeling he got from the others indicated she must have been the leader amongst them.

Sylvanas to say the least felt panicked amongst many other things. First off, there was an army of death marching to her home that she had failed to warn her people about. She was now completely disarmed as her fellow rangers were either too injured to fight or was unconscious. At this moment, she was surrounded by beings she had never seen before as their voices seemed to have been echoing in her head. But to top it all off, they were saying they had come to help her. "_Calm down_" she told herself. Trying to be completely rational about this, whoever these strangers were did save her life and the lives of her platoon. Looking out to the battlefield was the bodies of hundreds of charred undead giving credit to the phenomenal military abilities they had at their disposal apparent with the giants that seemed to have been standing around her. Furthermore, she had more pressing matters to worry about with the undead army invading her home. However, "how do I know you speak the truth that you have come to aid my people?" trying to keep herself level headed as there was so much to take in.

"You must take our word for it" was all Artanis could say. "For now, we are not properly prepared to do battle within the urban areas of your city. We need your assistance to rally your forces against them until we are ready to send our units in. Do you understand?"

Sylvanas was still trying to wrap her head around all this as everything was just so sudden. But still, she needed to prioritize as her home was in danger. With these strangers offering her help then who was she to turn them down. Thinking about it for a bit longer, "yes" giving a nod.

"We will take care of your wounded first" as he turned back to his communicator. "Artanis to the Shield of Auir" as his Protoss brethren placed homing beacons similar to what was in Protoss armor on the critically injured elves.

"Yes hierarch!"

"Mass recall these survivors. They are in critical condition and require medical assistance".

"Understood" to which instantly the elves began to evaporate into energy leaving ghostly images before disappearing altogether. Sylvanas with her elf rangers looked on in shock and awe as never before have they've seen suck incredible teleportation magic before. They would have continued to remain dumbfounded until the giant crystal that saved them began to float over them.

As Artanis looked back to the main road leading to the capital, "we must hurry. The enemy has already taken a significant lead on us. There is no time to spare". On cue, the warp prisms digitized the Protoss warriors, their war machines, and the remaining elf rangers as the giant floating crystal soon flew off with its phoenix and void ray air support.

* * *

><p>~ Quel'Thalas ~ (sometime later)<p>

"Keep them out! Don't let them through!"

"Cover the southern route! We cannot let them flank us!"

"Get all non-combatants out of here!"

The invasion had started as the undead had successfully infiltrated the high elf capital of Quel'Thalas. At this time, the demonic and rotting warriors laid siege upon the city as any elf rangers present fought valiantly to evacuate any civilians while waiting for back-up to arrive. However their situation was most dire. Although they saw the approaching army from the distance, it was far too late to mount a proper defense as the enemy was already at their front door. Furthermore, leading the charge of this unholy force was none other than the treacherous prince himself. Arthas strode in on his undead horse swinging his evil blade Frostmourne as he killed elves left and right to whoever crossed his path. To emphasize his cruelty, the fallen prince did not only stop at slaying those that fought back but also civilians and children if they had the unfortunate luck to cross him. Only after a few minutes, Quel'Thalas was burning as the undead were sacking the city.

Watching the path Arthas was taking, "do not let him through! He is after the sun well!"

"If the sun well is taken, all is lost!"

"Slay him where he stands!"

However they were nothing more than annoyances at this point as Arthas calmly walked past them as he slew them ramming his blade into their guts earning a sickening ripping sound as the valiant warriors fell to the ground soaking the earth with their blood. "Pests" said Arthas apathetically. "But soon it'll be over" as he made his way to the sun well. But continuing to move, a great force of wind blew past him as he then looked back to be surprised in a bad way to who it was. "Them again!"

The warp prism had just flown in as it deposited its contents into a wide and open area as the creatures from before emerged along with Sylvanas and some of her rangers. The warp prism then flew out to a safe area awaiting further orders.

"We need to halt their advance in flooding into the city" looking to the main entrance. "We have to first create a clearance for our colossi" Artanis stated.

"En Taro Tassadar!" as the bulk of the group consisting of zealots and dark templars chanted as they powered their plasma and warp blades respectively proceeding to the main gate to cut off the undead reinforcements as well as attempt to gain the space they needed.

"The rest of us, slay those abominations. Save as many lives as you can!"

"At once hierarch!" the group exclaimed to which the zealots, dark templars, and stalkers got to work. The plan was simple. The stalkers would blink to strategic positions giving fire support and the zealots and dark templars did the ground work to which the Khalai warriors would do most of the fighting while the nerazim blinked survivors away. However it was just as they thought as there were too many to fight within the city and they didn't have nearly enough numbers to deal with them all regardless of how advanced their technology was. With the ensuing chaos of civilians running around not to mention the surrounding buildings, their colossi couldn't fire their thermal lances within the city in addition to the fact they were busy keeping the hostile army outside at bay.

Sylvanas and quite a few other elves would have continued to stare in shock and awe to the incredible weapons these strangers had, but they had more urgent matters to attend too. So giving a nod as she acknowledged that these strangers were true to their word, she too had work to do as she needed to scrounge up whatever capable fighters that were still left in the city. Since she was the highest military authority around, she needed to get things moving in the right direction. Spotting a few archers, "You there, how many of you are left?"

"Milady!" giving a quick bow, "we believed that you were . . . ."

"Nevermind that" Sylvanas sharply interjected. "How many of us can still fight?"

"Only but a handful of us, most of our numbers have either perished or are out of contact. But milady", looking to the new arrivals with mixed feelings. "Who are these beings you have brought here?"

"That is not important right now" Sylvanas said sharply once again. "Get as many of our people to safety. Get some archers on the wall to provide support". She then gave a quick look around. "Where did that treacherous prince Arthas go?"

"Towards the sun well, we couldn't stop him. My apologies . . . ."

"Enough" as she began picking up a wide array of weapons from fallen allies and enemies. "I'll go deal with that bastard myself. Now go get to work".

"At once milady" as the elf rangers began to spread the news evacuating non-combatants while supporting their . . . . Allies for the time being.

However the situation wasn't good nor was it exactly bad.

Spotting a group of elf children running away from some of the chasing rotting undead, a zealot warrior pushed his leg bionics charging in tackling one of the walking corpses before swinging back with his plasma blade severing the other undeads head leaving only a cauterized wound behind. "Go! Get out of here!" he screamed out telepathically.

The children however were too scared to respond. Although this stranger saved them, it was rather large and intimidating just like the undead were. But before they knew it, one just like him clad in black ran up to them grasping them all in a hug before disappearing away.

Elsewhere, an elf ranger and a zealot were back to back with each other as they were surrounded by many of these undead units.

"It might be a good day to die" said the male elf repositioning his sword stance.

"You speak well. To the end then!" the female zealot exclaimed as the two dashed out cutting all those in their way.

Meanwhile above, the attention of the archers and stalkers were being diverted as they were being plagued by gargoyles as they flew around attempting to pick them off one by one. However aerial aid was quickly provided as the Protoss phoenix began firing their twin ion blasters quickly clearing the air. For the bigger more troublesome dragon looking targets, the void rays released their intense energy beams through their focused void lenses easily decimating them as their scaly hides were no match for the unlimited power their prismatic core produced.

Before long, their back up was finally ready as the warp prism transformed creating a psionic matrix power field below covering the ground and some of the buildings roofs. "Warping in now!" as several blobs of energy emerged before solidifying as the reavers quickly began manufacturing their smart bomb scarabs launching them the moment they were created taking out pockets of undead. But for the safety of allies and civilians, the scarabs explosive yield was severely dial down to avoid harming those they didn't want too.

"Our forces are being crushed" said a necromancer in utter disbelief as he walked with the death knight towards their destination. "We must retreat while we still can" but was then met with a sword against his neck threatening to cut him.

"I will not tolerate cowardice" said Arthas darkly before withdrawing his blade. "These elves are powered by the sun well. It is the source of all their magic and everything else here of these lands. Once we claim it, we can summon back Kel'thuzard. But if not we will destroy it. Either way they will be nothing more than helpless children before us once they are separated from the wells power". Not too long after, they arrived before a fountain of overflowing magical energy which made anyone tremble with how immense it all was. But reaching out his hand, it was met with an intense force field which repelled him. "Get to work with lowering the protective barrier" he said the necromancers. "It would appear I've got some cleaning to do" turning around meeting Sylvanas as she took aim with her arrow. "Do you really believe such a thing like that will work on me? I have already grown far too powerful for something as measly as that to be any threat to me".

"Then you won't mind that I try" as she released the arrow as it flew at the fallen prince's head.

Flying at him, Arthas drew out his Frostmourne easily dodging the arrow as he then dashed right at his opponent.

"_Too fast!_" Sylvanas thought as she couldn't reach her sword in time

"There will be no more death today. Not unless it's your own" said Artanis as he had just appeared at the right time with his plasma blade intercepting the attack. However upon contacting his blade, the young Protoss was genuinely surprised his enemies sword was still in one piece after clashing with a weapon of heated plasma. "_What kind of sword is that?_" Just as interestingly, his opponent was physically pushing back against him. Granted he wasn't using the full functionality of his bionic exo-skeletal armor, but the Terran marine armor was not even capable of competing with them.

Arthas grunted as he tried to push back. "You are really strong creature" letting out a slight smirk. "These elves are already doomed. Why not ally yourself with me?"

Artanis narrowed his eyes at this. "I do not think so. Our race stands for order and justice. You and your kind are nothing but evil with what you have done".

"Then die!" as Arthas pushed off taking a swing at him to which Artanis twirled around countering with his own swing.

Sylvanas watched the two duel it out. Although she would have aided him, she couldn't allow the undead to capture the sun well. If her people were cut off from its power, it would be the end of them. With the power the well produced, there was no telling what travesty it could be used for. Seeing necromancers beginning to penetrate the barrier that protected it, she needed to stop them in all means necessary. However she was stopped as some of the necromancers summoned their undead skeleton warriors to stop her as they continued their work.

As desperate minutes began to fall off the clock as both parties fought harder against each other, the barrier was then dispelled.

"Finally" as Arthas tuned about racing to the well.

"No! Don't let him get near it!" Sylvanas exclaimed as she was busy fighting off skeletons.

Upon hearing that, Artanis chased after him, but his path was being barred by the skeleton warriors. Not wanting to waste time with them, he pushed forward using his plasma shield as a battering ram plowing through the obstructions to stop the death knight.

However it was too late. Being handed the remains of Kel'thuzard, Arthas threw it into the sun well as the once bright light turned to darkness as an unholy being began to rise from the well.

"I live!" screamed Kel'thuzard as he bathed within the tainted light of the sun well.

"No . . . ." as Sylvanas started to feel woozy as she held her head. "It's too late . . . . All is lost . . . ." she then said weakly before she fell to the ground withering in pain going partly unconscious.

"Sylvanas!" Artanis exclaimed at seeing the fallen elf.

"You have bigger worries now creature" said Arthas.

Looking back, a miniature army was beginning to form as Arthas, Kel'thuzard, a number of necromancers, and many skeleton warriors with more rising were now standing before him.

"You should have joined while you still had a chance creature" as Arthas pointed his blade at him. "But now it's far too late for that.

Almost immediately, Artanis went into guard stance powering his plasma blades. Holding his stance for a moment, he soon lowered his arms as his blades powered down.

"What this?" the evil prince taunted. "Going to die without putting up a fight?"

"Not quite" as five scarabs flew right by him hitting the army of skeletons vaporizing them all instantly as the resulting explosion created bone shrapnel killing a few of the necromancers while Arthas and Kel'thuzard were stunned at the event that just occurred. Soon enough zealots raced to their leader's side as dark templars and stalkers blinked in as they all positioned their weapons making it clear that if they even flinched they would attack. "I take it you've died before Kel'thuzard" said Artanis reading the presence of the demonic looking skeleton. "How do you feel about dying again?"

"Tsk, Arthas who are these creatures?"

"I do not know. They appeared suddenly to aid the elves. I believed at first they were affiliated. But if they are still standing then it is not the sun well that powers them".

"It clear they employ very powerful magic. We are not prepared to fight beings of this caliber. We must retreat for now" said Kel'thuzard.

"Tsk" as Arthas didn't like this one bit. Although he couldn't finish these creatures off, he did take delight in the victory he had achieved as the high elves were defeated meaning one less obstacle the undead had to face and one step closer for the burning legion to come.

Utilizing his powerful dark magic, Kel'thuzard teleported them away. On the close, the Protoss relaxed.

"Report" stated Artanis as he looked to his fellow brethren.

"We have suffered no casualties' hierarch. The enemy has been defeated and all those not slain retreated from the city. However a strange sickness seems to have taken to the elves".

"Explain".

"We are uncertain. But it appears that they are dying as our observers reported a sudden spike in neutral activity when this . . . . Artifact" indicating the sun well, "changed. We speculate that the elves are connected to this artifact through an energy link. Once it became tainted, it was inevitable that the corruption would spread back to them".

"Can they be saved if we destroy it?"

"It'll buy time as the link will be severed. But it will not stop the deterioration that is occurring. It would seem that this energy functioned similar to a drug as they have grown far too accustomed to it. In result, this withdraw will be their demise".

Artanis thought deeply about this at how troubling this was all becoming. "Is their some way we can save them?"

"Theoretically, yes. We still have yet to understand this energy they call magic. But if its energy they need to feed them then perhaps there might be a chance. But we'll first need a full analysis of their biometrics for this to possibly work".

"Very well" nodded Artanis. Then looking to the corrupted well, "reavers, destroy it" to which the mechanized slug tanks from the outside fired off another volley of scarabs as they flew in pulverized the well vanquishing the dark light as all that remained was rocks and dust. "Quickly now, there is no time to wait".

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

Sitting within a hut, Zeratul along with two of his dark templars sat patiently awaiting the arrival of the leader of the night elves.

In the hut with them was Cenarius the demi-god and Freja Moonblade the patrol leader they encountered upon their arrival.

With the ending skirmish of the red orcs, the Protoss earned an audience with the night elves as they were there to discuss the mining operation that needed to be done to repair the Shield of Auir.

However they knew that this wasn't going to be a friendly debate. For it was apparent to the Protoss that the night elves worshipped nature as harming any of the trees would be considered sacrilege to them. Although they helped save their lives, it was more than likely that they were going to be met with strong opposition as in no way they'd allow any of their trees to be chopped down.

But soon enough, a female night elf made her way in as she took her seat before their guests. "Greetings" giving a polite bow, "I am Tyrande Whisperwind. Let us now begin our meeting".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK.<p>

BTW, I really suck at creating names. So if possible, please submit names for any of the species, night elves, high elves, Protoss, etc for either male or female as I generally draw blanks on these.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	7. Coming Disaster

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

Thoughts

* * *

><p>Coming Disaster<p>

* * *

><p>"Greetings" giving a polite bow, "I am Tyrande Whisperwind. Let us now begin our meeting" as the distinguished female night elf took her proper seat amongst her peers. "But before we talk of this matter, I would like to know more about our guests. So if you would kindly" gesturing to them.<p>

Zeratul gave a nod to this. "I am Zeratul, prelate of the dark templars. Our people are known as the Protoss".

"I see" as Tyrande gave a thoughtful nod. "Please tell me more about your people. The night elves have lived here in these lands for centuries. Yet we have never known any race like your own. Clearly you are not demons. But it would appear from what you've displayed thus far as witnessed by Cenarius and my sisters that you're civilization are quite advanced with the kind of magic you employ. So how is it that you have been able to exist without whispers of your name echoing within the winds of this world?"

Zeratul had to think carefully about what he said next. Clearly these night elves were no fools as there race was just as old as them. So this being the case, if they were like him they could easily detect a lie the moment it was heard. However that just meant that only part of the truth would be good enough as he needed to word this in a way that they would understand. "We come from distant lands far from the known world. Our kind has mostly kept to ourselves as we have developed methods to keep us hidden from the world outside our own".

Tyrande gave a nod as she absorbed this information. "If your civilization has kept hidden for so long, why have you withdrawn from your long isolation?"

"A evil menace ravaged our world as it threatened to destroy all life it touched. This terrible race have destroyed many civilizations until it reached our own as prophesized by our gods as we rose to fight them".

The night elf leader looked to Cenarius as she looked to Freja. Neither of them could really confirm nor deny what they heard as their race has been isolated since the time of the great quake that broke up the massive land into the separate continents it is today. So they weren't really aware nor did they care what happened on the outside world so long as it didn't trouble them. Giving another nod, they were now ready to get to the heart of what this meeting was called for. "I'm assuming your ships became lost from your motherlands. So why have you come to Kalimdor?"

"Not by choice I assure you" the dark prelate answered back. "Our ships are unable to return us home due to the difficulty of the task. But it was not without hope as our observer detected that this land had a specific mineral we needed to return home".

"Understand that my heart goes out to you for your plight. However we cannot comply with what you are going to ask".

"Please understand" said Zeratul adamantly. "We need this mineral or else we will never be able to return home".

"Then also understand that our people are thankful for what you have done for us. But we cannot allow you to desecrate our trees. However if you insist that you must have this mineral then do you plan to take it against our will?" Tyrande then asked as tensions began to rise between the two groups.

The matter had now become complicated as they were at an impasse. The night elves were thankful for what the distant travelers have done. However they would not allow their tree's to be cut down. But if these strangers decided to attack them, they were uncertain how they would fair against them. The Protoss on the other hand did their best to follow in the footsteps of their creator the Xel'naga in respecting the life and free will of others. However they really needed this mineral in order to leave but did not wish to raise arms against them.

Sensing a much needed resolution, Cenarius then spoke up. "I believe I have the solutions to our problem" to which everyone looked to him, "we do not wish for our trees to be cut down yet you are in desperate need of this mineral that we have no need for. So to appease all parties involved I shall ask the forest to move as you take what you need. However it will take time for them to move".

"Yes" as Tyrande gave nod. "This compromise is suitable".

"Agreed" nodded Zeratul. "We shall wait until the move is successful".

"Since it will take some time, you and your comrades are welcomed amongst to the night elves" as she looked to her fellow night elf sister. "Freja, take our guests and show them around. Allow them to get better acquainted with our people".

"At once milady".

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~ (late evening)<p>

Outside the night elf main camp, a small group of green orcs talked amongst each other as they stood out of sight of the area.

Amongst them was the leader of the horde who united all the orc clans known none other than Thrall as the composed orcish warrior kept his view over the area as soon one of his men came running behind him kneeling to show his respect. "Speak, what news of the area?"

"The information we managed to extract from our tainted brothers is accurate. It would seem that Grom and many of our brethren have been captured by these night elves. But it would appear they had assistance within their endeavors".

"Another faction?"

"As it would appear warchief. These new creatures are not affiliated with these elves. However they wield weapons like the gods as there blades cut through our armor like nothing as they wield protective magic unlike anything I have ever seen before".

Thrall narrowed his eyes at this. He did not want to get into a fight if it really couldn't be helped. It was not too long ago that he along with Jaina Proudmore met the oracle who prophesized the end of the world. Of course he didn't think much of it as it sounded like the ravings of a madman. However he sensed no deception in the man's words. Sensing the impending doom that was coming to their world as it felt like demonic presence, an alliance was needed for the survival of everyone. But with the conclusion of their temporary meeting, he learned from the oracle that not only were some his men corrupted by demonic presence but also some of them were captured by the inhabitants of these lands.

"What shall we do warchief? Shall we attack to retrieve our lost brothers?"

Thrall had to think carefully about this. This was not the time to be fighting amongst each other with the impending demon invasion that was going to wipe out all life on this world. However no matter what Grom has done, he was still his friend to which he couldn't leave him in the hands of these creatures. But for this matter he had to think carefully. If he attacked, surprise would be on his side as he would have been able to rescue his men and take them back to be healed with a combination of shamanic and elven magic. But then again, if these natives were diplomatic he could ask for their return as hopefully no conflict needed to occur without any loss of life as possibly an alliance could be formed. But now it was a matter of choosing what he should do for the future of the horde.

* * *

><p>~ Quel'Thalas ~<p>

"Am I . . . . Am I still alive?" Sylvanas groaned as her eyes fluttered open slightly as she soon sat up holding her head feeling the worst headache she has ever felt.

"Milady, are you alright?"

The elf general looked around to see many of her people slightly dazed and weary as some sat up trying to stay awake, some were walking around albeit wobbly, and some were still laying on the ground unconscious.

Sylvanas then noticed gasps as she looked to see one of the creatures who assisted her people now approach her. As the golden clad armored creature approached, many whispers could be heard as walking beside him was the prince of his people Kael'thas Sunstrider. Upon seeing royalty in her presence, she jumped onto her knees giving a proper bow. "My prince! Forgive me! We were unable to defend Quel'thalas and worse off our sun well is no more!"

"There is no need to apologize" said Kael'thas. "You did your best and that is all that can be said against the odds you faced. However there is much to mourn with the loss of so many of our people. Especially that of my father . . . ."

Sylvanas could only look away is guilt at failing to protect the king.

But in noticing her reaction, "but do not blame yourself. You could have only done so much. But then we should thank our good fortune you came to our aid when our people needed it most".

"It was our honor" said Artanis. "It has always been the Protoss way as taught by our forefathers to protect those that cannot protect themselves and help those that are in need".

Sylvanas wanting to show proper respect tried to stand only to fall back to which the Protoss hierarch grabbed her arm straightening her out as the elf general had to hold her head in feeling the migraine that was plaguing her.

"It would seem it is taking time for you to adapt to our new circumstance" said Kael'thas. "But then again you are doing far better than most" as he looked to the elves on the ground still fast asleep. "With the loss of our sun well, damnation was almost a certainty as our link to the arcane magic was severed. Death would have been swift for our people if not for the solution these travelers came up with".

"I apologize, but this is the extent of what we could do with our limited time and resources" Artanis said as he looked to the less fortunate at the sight of gravestones. "But then it was a long time coming as this arcane magic has been a poison amongst your people".

Feeling slightly offended, neither Sylvanas nor Kael'thas could deny it. Arcane magic was the very thing that brought disaster to this world in the first place as it not only split them from their ancestral home amongst the night elves, but also split the world into pieces of what it is today. But it was true that it was a long time coming as the high elves were addicted to the feeling of power that arcane magic provided them. Being enshrouded in it for centuries, it was inevitable that their people would become not only addicted to it but dependent as well that if they were ever severed from it they would die a most agonizing and painful demise.

However curious to why their people namely the youth and the elderly were neither dead nor comatose, she looked around until she spotted an impressively large crystal surrounded by some sort of ring as many of these Protoss seemed to have been hard at work around it. "What is that?" Sylvanas asked as she felt the strange energy coming from it.

"A pylon" Artanis simply said. "A khaydarin crystal native to my homeland, the psionic energy it emits has the potential in itself to perform many great deeds as its power is what's responsible for saving your lives. Although different from this arcane magic of yours, I suspect its power should allow your people time to heal".

The elf prince didn't quite understand all of it, but nevertheless was grateful that his people could be saved. "Please stay for a while" said Kael'thas. "We would like to show you our appreciation for your aid as I believe there is much our people can learn from each other".

Not to seem rude, Artanis agreed partly because he had not received word from Zeratul about completing his mission thus meaning they had some time. Additionally the Protoss were not only a race of warriors but scientists as well. This science these elves called 'magic' was rather intriguing to them. Of course it was nowhere near as powerful or advanced as Terran technology and science. However this 'magic' had an unusual effect with the nature around them. In truth, they would have needed to deploy several pylons in order to cover the entire area that encircled elf territory. But it would seem that after thousands of years of biological evolution, the trees around them had grown accustomed to arcane magic. With the deployment of one pylon and matching it to the elves physiology, the light of the khala was instantly transmitted through the forest like conduits as the psionic matrix power radiated all over Quel'thalas. This fact was rather intriguing to them. Although primitive and useless to their society as most tasks and functions were handled by automatons and other machinery, it was interesting enough to look into this phenomenon and see what this 'magic' was.

So the elves rebuilt their home as the Protoss kept vigilant watch over them until further notice.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

After the betrayal of Arthas, most of the alliance had fallen as many of the human controlled territories had now fallen to the undead as any remnant of human resistance was scattered throughout the land.

But amongst them, there still existed one human faction. This last human stand was what was left of their once great army.

Once a pinnacle symbol of their power, it was all but shambles now as everything was in ruin.

However humanity refused to accept their fate as they would not go down without a fight. There to answer this call was the former grand marshal of the alliance Garithos.

Standing within the shattered halls of a meeting room were other high level knights as they talked about the future of Lordaeron.

"Let the meeting of the new alliance begin" announced Garithos. "What are the current levels of our resources?"

"We have enough to fortify our base to withstand a few more waves of those undead creatures. But our forces are still spread rather thin as we are still rallying as much as we can to this place to fortify this position".

"No!" stated Garithos adamantly. "We will not back down nor retreat! We will not give up any more of our territory to those abominations! Spread our defenses and fortify them at the border".

"But we will not have enough. Although it will cover a decent amount of human territory, it'll leave the dwarf territory up to attack".

"Irrelevant, our survival is the top priority. Leave those pseudo-humans to fend for themselves".

"But sire" as one of the knights tried to reason with him, "the dwarves still have their uses as they are responsible for much of our weapons and equipment".

"It does not concern me!" Garithos then shot back. "We already have dwarves to serve on that end. What happens to their homeland is of no concern to us. Besides, as true human men our blood, sweat, and steel should be more than enough overcome whatever obstacle we may face".

"But we do not have the proper resources. Too many of our country men have died. I fear that by the time winter comes around, we will not have enough food to go around".

The grand marshal winced at this as this was a valid point. With the loss of so much of their farmlands, food was going to be scarce amongst his ranks. However to maintain a strong military force, he needed his men to be at their peak. So if necessary he would have to cut back on the resources that civilians got or even raise their taxes in order to maintain their upkeep. However if worse came to worse, he'd have to ask for additional resources from his demi-human allies although truthfully he'd rather pillage it from them as it disgusted him without end to even associate with a demi-human. But his thoughts passing over the topic, "Quel'thalas has been enchanted to be constantly spring. We should be able harvest much from there".

"But sire what of the elves? They will not be happy with human intrusion on their lands".

"Have you forgotten about the undead that were marching to their capital? Most if not all of them must have perished by now. I have already sent scouts to report back of their findings. But I'd expect that those long ears won't have any more need for their lands" giving a hardy laugh.

"But what if the undead have corrupted the land like what they have done to others".

"Nonsense" then said Garithos as he seemed rather pleased with himself. "Regardless of their incompetence, they are rather skilled with magic as I suspect those undead will not so easily claim the land. If so that's why we have our own sorcerers. They can fix what we need". Hearing the sound of armor clanging against the floor, "ahh, here comes my scout now. I suspect good news". Upon the entrance of the said scout, "speak, what news of Quel'thalas?"

Breathing rather heavily upon entering the room, the scout seemed uncertain how he wanted to say this. But after a moment, all he could do was just come out and say it. "Quel'thalas is still standing sire as the undead were defeated in elf territory" as this then erupted much chatter around the room.

"What? Impossible!"

"Against such insurmountable numbers, there is just no way!"

"How could the elves have pulled off such a feat?"

"Speak!" said Garithos as he now demanded answers. "What did you see?"

"I don't know" as the scout shook his head. "I don't even know how to describe what I've seen . . . ."

"Speak!" as the grand marshal was growing irritated. "What is it that you saw?"

"Creatures . . . . Giant metal creatures as massive as a castle, they spewed out fire from their heads as they burned the undead to ashes. But with them were these . . . . Metal chariots as they fired magical arrows of light that killed all it touched. But amongst them were there masters . . . . Creature I have never laid eyes upon as some were clad in armor of gold as others in drapes as black as night as they were protected by magics unlike anything I have ever seen before . . . ."

"Enough of this fantastical tale!" Garithos roared, "I will not tolerate this nonsense any further!"

"But is the truth milord, I watched the entire thing as these creatures came to the aid of the elves as they not only single handedly defeated the advancing undead army, but also repelled that treacherous prince Arthas as they could not stand against their power". Upon hearing this, all in the room were speechless. The undead army was a terrifying force with limitless numbers as they were able to conquer all through overwhelming odds or by attrition alone. Simply it was unheard of for anyone to just simply beat an undead army back. They were manageable in small numbers, but not an entire army.

But soon breaking the silence, "we will invade Quel'thalas and capture one of them" said Garithos which shocked everyone in the room.

"Sire, you cannot be serious!" as this was the census of everyone in the room. Why would they want to mess with a race that destroyed an army that they at the peak of their power could not.

"Silence!" Garithos then shot back. "It is clear that those blasted elves had broken off from the alliance to protect themselves as they allied with these new creatures. If anything they will want to try and invade our territory soon in order to expand their presence into our kingdom due to this confusion. If anything we must invade them first as I'm certain their defenses were not without loss. If successful we will have plenty of land to farm on. But if there magic is truly as spectacular as you say it is" looking to one of the knights, "prepare the dwarves and our best magicians. If for naught we will at least capture one these creature and learn of their weapons as we cannot allow the demi-humans to surpass the alliance. Gather then men! We begin our march soon!" as the grand marshal soon left.

Watching him leave, the rest of the knights could only feel hesitant upon the orders that they were given. Truly this was insanity. The undead was a menace to all as this was not the time to be quarrelling amongst themselves. It wasn't a big secret that Garithos disliked all demi-humans as this was causing them to be isolated from their allies. Hell, the only reason the dwarves stayed on was primarily due to necessity as they had no other choice as it was either that or destruction. However orders were orders as they can only pray this was not come back to curse them.

* * *

><p>~ Unknown place ~ (unknown time)<p>

Traveling with their small envoy of undead was Arthas and Kelthuzard as they made their way to their destination. After receiving word from their master Archimonde, they were off the retrieve the book of Medivh as it was the last ingredient they needed to summon the demon general to this world.

But as they traveled, another conversation was going about.

"Speak Kelthuzard" said Arthas. "What is this plan you speak of?"

"Patience death knight as will come in all good time. For now we must follow along to ensure that the dreadlords do not suspect anything of our plans. When the time is right, the lich king will rise again".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK and sorry for the late update.<p>

Also a shout out to Apocalyptian Scribe upcoming story "Zerglings Always Come in Pairs". I hear it's supposed to be a rather amusing story.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	8. Prelude

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

Thoughts

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

* * *

><p>Time was short now as Thrall needed to make a decision. They could either attack the night elf encampment to retrieve Grom or hope that they were diplomatic enough that they'd hand him over. However it was the orc way to travel the path of the warrior as talking was for the weak. But in these times, he could not afford for any more loss of life as the undead were coming which meant that it was everybody's problem.<p>

"Warchief, what says you?" asked a grunt as he looked over the encampment.

Giving it some considerable thought, the orc leader made his decision. Dismounting his ride, he relinquished his doom hammer as he proceeded towards the elf encampment.

"Are you mad?" another grunt shouted. "What do you hope to gain from this?"

"A show of sincerity" said Thrall rather simply. "It is clear to me that we were wrong as we were invading their territory and attacked them. There should be no further need for anymore conflicts between us as it would only benefit our enemy. If these beings are civilized as I hope then they can be reasoned with and hopefully Grom and his Warsong clan will be returned to us to be healed".

"At least take a weapon or some guards! It's absolute madness to go alone and unarmed!"

Thinking very carefully about it, "very well. I shall only take two guards. But the rest of you are to stay here. If anything happens then we'll need some rescuing".

Although they didn't like the plan, "understood warchief" the orcs said in unison as soon their leader and two guards made their way to the camp.

Descending the hillside, they made certain they approached slowly with their hands clearly visible as they got the attention of those on guard.

"Halt! Who goes there?" exclaimed a sentry as she took aim with her arrow.

"We come bearing no hostility" said Grom with his arms rose along with his escort. "I've only come to talk".

"After what your kind has done, I highly doubt it!" as soon more sentries arrived taking aim.

"_. . . . This might have been a bad idea_" thought Thrall.

Preparing himself for the worse, "there will be no need for that".

"A voice . . . . In my head?" as Thrall looked around surprised to where it came from. To further his surprise, shock then settled in as black like mist began to form as creatures soon emerged from them as they were all around them. The horde leader was absolutely stunned at their appearance which was an accomplishment in itself considering the many things he's seen in his life. If these creatures could be cloaked right in front of him the whole time, then more than likely they were surrounded the moment they stepped foot onto the encampment. To his observation, even these night elves were surprised by this ability. Even from reports of his warriors that these night elves could cloak into the darkness of night, whatever these creatures were their ability to disappear must have been greater by comparison.

"What of their comrades?" asked the night elf sentry.

"We are aware of their presence" said the dark templar. "They are currently stationed not too far from here to the north". But then looking back to Thrall, the nerazim looked intently into his eyes. "This orc is true to his word. He does not mean any harm as he has ordered his brethren to stay away . . . . He does wish to talk to us".

Thrall was startled at how much this creature was able to extract from him with just their meeting. Just standing in his presence he was practically an open book which concluded to him that he must have been some sort of mind reader. If what he's heard was true about their immense powers coupled with what he witnessed thus far, "_these are being that should not be trifled with . . . ._"

"We are aware of what he has come for. We will make certain that he will not be trouble for your people". Staring for a bit, the sentries abided as they stood aside as Thrall and some of the dark templar's guided them in.

Walking in, Thrall had to admit that there was a kind of majestic and ethereal feel as this place felt peaceful. Yet it was also made him wary as the trees around him were sentient as warrior instinct told him not to let his guard down. Continuing his walk further into the camp is when things started to look radically different. Once a surrounding full of nature, it then shifted to things he's never seen before. Passing by one of these golden like structures the orc leader couldn't even fathom in this was some sort of magic or one of these kinds of 'machines' he's known dwarfs and goblins to build. But whatever the case he'd leave curiosity aside as he needed to focus on getting his friend back. Arriving, there stood a centaur with some night elves and some of those other creatures. So showing some politeness, "I am Thrall, son of Durotan, warchief of the Horde".

"Tyrande Whisperwind, priestess of Elune" the night elf introduced.

"Cenaruis, guardian and eternal watcher of the forest".

"And I am Zeratul, prelate of the dark templar's, and we are the Protoss".

Finishing their introduction, the orc leader went right down to business. "There is a certain matter I wish to discuss".

Understanding, they all went inside a room to further this matter.

Looking to the three figures in front of him, what Thrall had to say next was going to be very difficult due to his warrior pride. But for the sake of his friend, he needed to swallow his ego as it was not only for himself but also that of the prophet who told him that Grom would be the key to freeing their kind from the influence of demons. Fidgeting a bit, the orc leader lowered his head with much frustration. "I . . . . apologize on behalf of my people for what we have done. We did not mean any disrespect in invading your lands. Although vulgar of me, I ask that you please return my comrades to me".

"Why should we do that?" asked Cenarius crossing his arms feeling slightly spiteful from his encounter with the recent assault.

"As the leader of the horde, I have no excuses for what he has done to your people. But understand we are in need of him now".

"What is it that you speak of?" asked Tyrande

Thrall grimaced as he wasn't sure if they would understand the plight of his people. But there was no point in beating around the bush. It wasn't his style as he might as well get straight to the point. "As told by a prophet, Grom will be the key to the salvation of my people. Even now my men are slowly succumbing to the twisted wiles of the demons. I must quickly find a way to save them or otherwise . . . . Lose everything we have built for ourselves as we will once again become slaves to the demons once more".

The three figures had to admit that they were somewhat touched by his words as there many long years of life allowed them to truly appreciate what he had to say. However even with such sincere and touching words, the night elves with their centuries of learned diligence could not simply turn a blind eye for what this Grom and his brethren had done. But with the passage of time came wisdom. Essentially, it would be below them to hold a grudge especially against a race much younger than them by comparison. But for this matter with the mentioning of demons, they too were against them as now they were sensing their presence on their lands. In such cases, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So frankly if these orcs were going to fight the demons then they had their support.

However concerning Grom, it was not entirely up to them. "The decision of releasing him is not ours to make but that of our guest" said Tyrande as she looked to Zeratul.

"We have no qualms in releasing him back to you" then said the dark prelate. "However his condition is still much to inquiry".

Confused by what he meant, Zeratul accompanied by the group took a short trip as they arrived to the area where Grom and the captives were kept. Seeing what has become of them, Thrall's eyes could only widen. "What have you done to them?" seeing as the orcs were in pods asleep as a strange like floating eye hovered around them as several of these Protoss seemed to have been hard at work looking at these strange symbols of light that hung around the pods. "This is no prison that I have ever seen".

"You need not worry" answered Zeratul. "They are only in slumber as we did not wish them to hurt themselves while they were in our custody. However based on what our observers have gathered of you, we understood this form was not natural to your kind. Although treatable, we do not have the necessary facilities to properly heal them at this time".

"That is fine" then answered Thrall feeling relieved. "We have already devised a way to help them".

Zeratul gave a nod to this, but also sensed a lingering thought within the Horde leader. "I sense there is something else on your mind".

Seeming a bit surprised Thrall shook a bit as there was no point in trying to hide his thoughts from beings such as this. ". . . . It is disgraceful of any warrior to do this . . . . But against a foe such as this . . . . I fear that I may not succeed as my people will fall back into slavery . . . . I" cringing a bit, "need help".

"I'm afraid the night elves cannot participate in this conflict" Cenarius answered. "But do not be mistaken that we do not care as our hearts do go out to you. However the smell of rot and death is so heavy in the air means the coming of the burning legion, we must rally our own forces against them as it's now time to awaken the druids from their long slumber to do combat once again".

"Agreed" said Tyrande. "We must awaken Malfurion and others for the upcoming battle".

Zeratul on the other hand was conflicted. Although it was the Protoss way to watch over and protect young races as did the Xel'naga, they had meddled enough in the affairs of this world. In most Protoss interventions, they were the unseen force which caused 'miracles' to occur for the extremely young races too primitive to yet understand the workings of the world. They were also a force of reckoning for those would be conquers for space faring civilizations wanting to dominate less technologically advanced worlds. However this matter was completely different in itself as they would be directly interfering in the natural evolution of the world as they have seen on countless planets where civilizations came and went with the passage of time as it was the natural order to things. However for this one time, "then the Protoss shall assist in the slaying of this demon".

Thrall was somewhat shocked as he was expecting rejection, but getting his wits back "thank you".

* * *

><p>~ Loredaron ~ (the next day)<p>

Marching along the main road, a sizable human army was heading towards Quel'Thalas. Leading them was the former grand marshal Garithos riding on his horse like some hero ready to kill some vile enemy. "March!" he barked to his followers. "This shall be a glorious battle as with victory, we shall be rewarded with a mighty bounty!" which earned a good cheer from them.

However the circumstances were quite different amongst them as each soldier had their reason for why they were going through with this insane plan.

Small portions of the army were actual soldiers who once served the kingdom. Hence forth, they did this out of duty and necessity to protect and serve humanity as it was also the point to follow the chain of command.

Taking up the bulk of the human resistance were peasants, farmers, and serfs. By the time winter came about, if the undead didn't kill them first then the cold and starvation would. Any resources the human resistance managed to scrape together were immediately sent to their military leaving little to sustain everyone else. As was the case, the fear of death was a great motivator to rally them to this cause. Quel'Thalas was enchanted to be eternally spring. This meant that harvest and game would be bountiful with plenty to go around. Although they did not wish to attack the elves, desperation could make you do some drastic things.

But as for last portion of the human resistance were the mercenaries. Although the undead were everyone's problem, they figured they might as well be paid for what they did best which was fighting. But more so then that was the plunders gained from taking new territory. Aside from reaping the lands resources, there were also its natives. As were the case with most conquered territories, its habitants were either assimilated into the fold or put into slavery. But in the events of the latter, that meant easy money to be made for individuals to be sold for cheap labor or in the case of women a fate far worse.

March they did as the new Alliance army had now crossed the border into elf territory.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

After a longer and difficult ritual with the combined efforts of elf and shaman magic, the demon influence that had infected Grom and his Warsong clan were suppressed as it was only temporary until a more permanent solution could be found.

Upon his reversal, Grom's mind began to clear up as he realized the magnitude of his mistake in allowing demons to taint his species once again. "Thrall . . . . I see clearly now . . . . I am sorry . . . . I am so sorry".

"To hell with your apologies!" Thrall roared. "Our people are in danger!"

"Yes . . . . Yes . . . . We must face Mannoroth in the canyons. He must be defeated in order to regain our freedom".

"Then let us go we don't want to keep the bastard waiting". Pulling together what he could, Thrall departed with a small tactical force of whatever could be spared. As things stood, their situation was not looking good as it was apparent by the very sky itself was red in the wake of the burning legion. Taking what he could and exiting their base, they were met with their fellow brothers in arms as Zeratul along with a few other nerazim, zealot, and stalkers as he called them would join them in their fight. Although their numbers were small, if what he's heard was true then there might be some hope after all.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm kind of under the weather at the moment. But next chapter is when the battle will occur.<p>

But in answer to MEleeSmasher, yes Terrans will show up in a rather spectacular manner. But not until a bit later.

As for SpartanCommander, I have thought about the whole Terran problem. But I have a something planned for it.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	9. Burning Skies

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

Thoughts

* * *

><p>Burning Skies<p>

* * *

><p>~ Lorderon ~<p>

"This cannot be right" said a zealot as she was monitoring the atmospheric data. "There has to be a mistake".

"No mistake" said another zealot as he continued watching the constant influx of data filtering in from the sensor array of the Shield of Auir. Frankly all the Protoss on the bridge were startled with the recent events of the sky being lit red as if on fire.

So troubled by this phenomenon, the mothership's powerful sensors were on full scan to understand exactly what was going on as a few observers were sent out to gather relative telemetry in high orbit of the planet. But from everything they were able to learn, this was by far no natural event.

"Could this be some solar flare striking the planet?"

"No, telemetry data confirms it. Whatever is happening, there appears to be a dimensional space time distortion occurring. From the reading, windows are opening up for micro-seconds per a time as those unusual rock formations are falling through them".

"Do we have any data of what they are?"

"As of yet, that has still yet to be determined. However by calculation of their trajectory, they are landing near Zeratul's group. But the exact nature of those things is still left to be identified".

Whoever was opening these space time windows must have been a rather advanced civilization. But it begged the question to them of why this was occurring? As well as why it was occurring on such an underdeveloped planet like this?

As the bridge was going to further discuss the matter, they were soon interrupted by an incoming call. Answering it, it was none other than the dark templar prelate himself.

"Shield of Auir, do you hear me?" as Zeratul's holographic image was projected onto the bridge.

"We read you dark one. We've been tracking unusual meteor activity occurring in your area but as of yet to understand what they are. Can you confirm?"

"Yes, but it can be discussed later. We are in need of your services now. Those meteors appear to be similar in nature to Terran drop pods as whoever these creatures are have begun sending in an invasion force creating a beachhead on these lands".

"Then how may we serve?"

"We are going after the one controlling these creatures. But we must cut off their reinforcements before we can proceed forward".

Without another word, the bridge understood what was being asked of them. As of recently, ship weapons were back online. Although nowhere near the normal destructive capacity, it would be sufficient in doing what they needed. "Confirmed Zeratul. Powering weapons now".

Acknowledging this order, several Protoss got to work typing in commands as soon energy flowed though the massive conduits within the city-ship leading to several weapon platforms stationed around the outer hull. Locking on to their targets, several streams of blue energy and light shot forth stretching over several miles as they connected with their intended targets instantly vaporizing them into nothing more than dust as they rained down to the ground below.

"We are uncertain how long we will be able to hold this. Our repairs were not entirely finite as we are uncertain if this constant usage will not overload the ships compensators".

"Hold as long as you can" said Zeratul. "We will be swift in our mission".

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

Zeratul finishing his communication looked up to see dust rain down as the Shield of Auir's weapons made quick work of the enemy reinforcements. So at least with this, it was guaranteed a much easier battle. If this Mannoroth was the one of the minds controlling this threat, his death would give the natives a good chance at survival.

"What in the gods is that?" questioned Thrall as he along with his strike force were bugged eyed to what they were seeing. Before them, they saw several large beams of light pass over the skies of Kalimdor as they destroyed the burning legions demon reinforcement. For most of them, they believed this to be of a divine origin of their respective gods intervening in this battle. By their understanding, even the best magic users or a group of them couldn't produce power like that and in such volume. So what else could it be?

The Protoss of course decided not to say anything of the matter as it was fine for them to believe whatever they wanted as they were still too young understand how the world worked. Of course there was no such thing as gods per say by their understanding of the universe. However they did acknowledge that their existed entities that lived outside the flow of time who wielded incredible powers along with a near limitless reach of perception. Although godlike, they were far from unbeatable as proven by their forefathers the Xel'naga that even gods could be defeated. But for these natives, it was fine to let them believe whatever they wanted.

Now for the mission, they understood this needed to be executed with extreme precision and effectiveness. All of their colossi were over with Artanis as the immortals were left to defend the Shield of Auir. They did not want to strain their warp matrix with sending their artillery units to them. So they just had to make do with what they had being zealots, a few high templar, a couple of nerazim, and some stalkers. Although confident of their advanced technology and superior physiology, it was important to not allow pride to get in the way as it has caused warriors before to fall in battle from lesser threats.

Once gathering all that was needed, a warp prism scanned them all as it soon flew off to where their target was.

* * *

><p>~ Lorderon (Quel'Thalas) ~<p>

The new Alliance army marched as they were now with in elf territory. Although much talk went about the group of knights as they saw strange stretches of light in the distance which seemed to go on forever as they flew into the sky. Some wondered if this was somehow the work of the undead. Others wondered if it was an omen for worse things to come. Some wondered if this was of a divine origin in itself. But whatever the case, they needed to focus themselves and stay frosty for what was to come.

The plan was simple; if the elves did consider them allies to some extent then they should have no problem walking straight into the heart of Quel'Thalas as the takeover would be instantaneous.

Just on the main pathway towards the capital, they were immediately intercepted by some elves on guard along with another of what their reconnaissance managed to learn was a Protoss.

Taking aim, the guards recognized the lead man as the former grand marshal of the Alliance to which they then immediately sheathed their weapons. "Garithos?" said one of the guards. "Why are you here? And with such a large contingency?" looking out to the hundreds of men that were behind him.

"Is it not obvious?" the dark knight answered trying to seem sincere making certain his facial expressions didn't betray his intentions in the slightest. "We heard of your skirmish with the undead. That is why I've rallied the last of the human resistance to support you elves in the final confrontation. I believe it would be in your best interest to accept our offer as it gives the highest benefit to you".

The elves stared at the man carefully. Garithos detest for demi-humans was practically well known throughout Lordaeron. However they could not deny his words. The Protoss were not going to stick around forever to defend their homeland as they would be leaving as soon as possible once they gathered everything they needed. More so, by accordance to the Alliance charter they signed they were in fact allies. However something seemed off to them, but they just couldn't quite put their finger on exactly what it was as the air around them felt rather tense.

Bellier was the female zealot warrior who volunteered to patrol the elf territory. Although relatively young for her age by Protoss society, she too felt an unusual air surround these humans. It didn't take a great telepath to know these men were radiating evil intent. Though it was considered impolite to openly read the minds of others, this uncomfortable feeling did concern her people as well if this Garithos meant them harm.

In no time at all, she was able to easily penetrate the knight's mind as it lacked any form of discipline or concentration to repel her. Due to the barbaric and primitive nature of his mentality, she was easily able to dwell within his mind without notice. But peering through his life like a book, Bellier's eyes stretched open as she activated her plasma blades stepping back into a stance.

"You lie!" Bellier exclaimed. "You are no better than a lowly warmonger!"

Garithos and any others close by within range of the telepathy were startled to hear a voice suddenly echoing in their head.

"Is this true?" asked one of the guards aware of the Protoss abilities. "So this is an invasion force!"

"We must warn the others quickly! Call for reinforcements!"

Bellier going to her gauntlet activated the psychic booster woven into the chest plate of every Protoss armor as she began to concentrate in sending a message to Artanis and her brethren of the oncoming threat.

Seeing what was happening, "magicians!" said Garithos. "Do not allow them to send a message out!"

Bellier then heard a deafening static echo in her head as she tried again to connect only for nothing to occur. She then gave a glare to the humans in front of her. "_Not many things can disrupt our ability to communicate. Perhaps we may have underestimated this magic a bit_". "Quickly now! Go and send word! I will hold them here myself!"

"Even you are not invincible" countered the elf. "It'll be suicide to stay here alone".

"Go!" Bellier then said with more emphasis. "There is no time for debate! We must give warning of the treachery of these humans!"

Understanding their duty with difficulty of what they must do, the two elf guards ran back as fast as they could to give word back to Quel'Thalas of what was coming.

"Do not allow them to escape!" Garithos then commanded as a few knights attempted to give chase.

Almost in a blink of an eye, Bellier using the full function of her bionic exo-skeletal armor did not allow the knights to pass as with a few swift hits her blows were more than capable of hurting her opponents due to their inferior armor design. As for the knights that drew their blades to attack, a simple swing of her plasma weapon was more than enough to break them in half leaving behind heated streaks of molten metal. "You will not get pass me" as the young Protoss warrior steadied herself.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor (the valley) ~<p>

The warp prism soon promptly arrived to Grom's proposed coordinates of Mannoroth's whereabouts. Materializing its units from there digital formats, the miniature group were now at the valley.

The natives upon being materialized had many questions as they were confused and dazed about what in the world just happened to them.

But that thought needed to be pushed aside as they had other issues that needed to be dealt with first which was namely how were they supposed to attack the demon with so much of his army in their way?

"Let me go!" said Grom insistently. "This is my repentance. I must reclaim my honor and free our people from this menace once and for all".

"You will not be alone" said Thrall placing his hand to his shoulder. "As a fellow brother in arms, your war chief, and your friend we shall face this monstrosity together".

"Let us find the most direct route" said Zeratul. "We will be able to get around unnoticed" as he along with his nerazim faded out of sight into the shadows as they began their reconnaissance. Wondering deeper into enemy territory, the numbers weren't so bad. Thanks to their mothership destroying inbound reinforcement, all that was left were quite a few undead, glowing green rock golems, and something they can only describe as hell hounds.

Getting a grasp of the enemy organization, they planned out with their brethren via telepathically. Sending their stalkers to the high ground, they would hopefully draw as much of the enemy to them as slowly one by one they would blink away goading them to chase after. Once getting into position within a favorable environment, they would flank the enemy from all sides as the combined efforts of the Protoss and orcs would surround and crush the opposition from all sides.

However that was not the true objective . . . .

"Understood" echoed the stalkers. "Moving out" as they blinked to the high ground making certain they weren't spotted until they got into position. Once arriving, "commencing operation" as they all began firing their particle disruptors below piercing everything they hit.

A golem roared pointing out the direction of the assault only to be moments later reduced to rubble as several shots flew through it collapsing the creature to the ground.

On its call, a good deal of the enemy forces went to deal with them.

"We must get more of them to follow us" as three of the stalkers boldly blinked into the camp as they began firing indiscriminately at any hostile units nearby. Following their lead, more stalkers blinked in taking out a few buildings which enraged the creatures as this act was sufficient in pulling out more of the enemy numbers to chase them out.

"Go" commanded Zeratul to the others. "Coordinate your movements together until you find the time to strike as one".

"What of us?" asked Thrall.

"Our stalkers were successful in leading a good deal of the enemy outside their base opening a temporary path to their leader. Once we slay him, their effectiveness will radically be reduced with no one in control. So we must make haste now while we are able to".

The two orcs gave a nod to this as soon as the party broke into two groups with Zeratul, Thrall, and Grom going into the valley to face Mannoroth while the others got into position to ambush the undeads and the other burning legion creatures.

Getting through the few guards left without much trouble, the three warriors were now in the valley as they had their weapons in hand ready for anything.

"_What is this evil I sense_" Zeratul blinked feeling this presence permeate the valley. For it was the same evil he felt lingering within Grom when they first fought. Standing in it now, it was almost suffocating to him to how malicious it felt as he couldn't believe a presence like this existed in the universe.

"How predictable" echoed a voice. "I knew you would come and I see you brought the mighty Hellscream". Soon enough a massive hideous creature emerged chuckling as it stabbed its weapon into the ground. "His blood is mine as well as all those of your wretched race".

Wasting no time Thrall gave out his mighty war cry as he began charging his doom hammer with everything he had as he held nothing back in wanting to destroy this plague to his race.

Releasing his weapon from his grasp, it exploded in an intense burst of light and energy only for Mannoroth to give an arrogant smirk showing this attack was of little effect. "A worthy effort, but futile!" exclaimed Mannoroth as he then reached for his weapon ready to take a swing at them. As he charged, they felt the ground rattle from beneath them from how heavy he was.

Swinging down, Mannoroth's weapon was easily cut in half as Zeratul flew up severing the metal weapon with his warp blade leaving a dumbstruck demon to wonder how some lowly creature was able to do that. Taking what remained of his weapon, he swung back only to miss as the dark prelate disappeared into black smoke before reappearing in front of him. "I believe your actions are the ones that are futile".

"You dare mock me!" Mannoroth roared.

"It's time to reclaim my honor!" screamed Grom as he raced in with his ax ready to finish this.

Seeing the incoming orc, the demon readied himself to counter. But before that could happen, the Protoss warrior waved his hand casting a spell over Mannoroth as he found himself captured in a strange bubble like barrier which nullified his movements as he couldn't muster the smallest movement of flinching his fingers.

"For the horde!" screamed Grom as he jumped up swinging his ax putting everything he was behind it. Finishing off the demon meant both his retribution as well as his freedom as he made sure this attack would not fail. Connecting with the demons bare chest, Mannoroth flailed throwing Grom away as the demon bellowed out in pain as light began to shine from the wound.

As the three warriors stood before the dying demon, there was not enough time to escape the hell fire that exploded out from him.

* * *

><p>~ Lorderon (Quel'Thalas) ~<p>

"Impossible" as Garithos continued to watch his knights fall one by one as they tried to get pass the young Protoss zealot. After taking down twenty of them, the young Protoss ran into the forest as the knights soon followed either to defeat her or give chase to the elves that escaped. But after so much time had passed, they realized that even with their fastest horse they wouldn't capture the messengers in time before they reached the elf capital. More so, if they were having this much trouble dealing with one of them, how were they supposed to deal with an army? Gritting his teeth in anger upon realizing how bug like he was to this new threat, the paladin was forced to switch strategies. "Everyone! Focus your efforts in capturing this one! Do not let it escape!"

Bellier mentally huffed as she was tiring out from the excessive fighting. "_They just keep on coming. Do these humans know when to quit?_" The way she was fighting thus far was that of one who respected life. For these humans were no Terrans with their powered battle armors or superior weapons. It was below the Protoss to kill an enemy as 'defenseless' as this. If anything they would not kill them unless there was a bigger purpose to it. Being in the presence of these humans, she sensed a grand mixture of feelings and thoughts that coursed through each and every one of them which ranged from desperation to greed. However for the majority, she sensed that they had no choice as they either fight or they starve along with their friends, family, and loved ones. Henceforth it would be pitiful to kill any of them.

"This is taking too long" Garithos cringed. For the more time that fell off the clock the more in danger they would be in needing to deal the rest of these Protoss. So he needed to hurry with his capture of this one. "Get the magicians and mortars into place! Chase that creature into position and bombard it with everything we have!"

Following those orders, the knights positioned themselves into a circling flank as the magicians and mortars got behind them ready to burn everything within the area.

"_Not good_" as Bellier watched from the tree she was in. Reading around she knew what was about to happen. However she was already at her physical limit with all the bloodless fighting she needed to do. So she needed time to rest. Sensing the whistling noises of energy and explosions occurring, she could only hope that here plasma shield would hold until she regained enough stamina to make a tactical retreat.

"Fire!" the many screams roared as bolts of magic conjuring fire and lightning shot out followed by multiple volleys of volatile explosives as they all landed on the same place "Don't let up! Its protective magic is formidable! Keep firing until there is nothing left!"

Shot after shot, the land began to blacken as a crater began to form as explosions occurred one after another. Finally running out of ammunition for the mortars and stamina for the magicians, a small mushroom cloud of black smoke formed as slowly it dissipated as their target was still standing albeit appearing rather exhausted.

Rippling and appearing statically, the plasma shield was all used up as it then collapsed leaving the young Protoss defenseless.

"Charge!" as the knights ran to subdue her. As monstrous as their opponent was, they were still many against one.

Fighting valiantly as the young Protoss did, carelessness was bound to happen when weary after fighting for so long. With a lucky shot, a knight swung his sword severing three of her hair like tendrils as soon Bellier fell to the ground shaking in pain from the loss of her psychic appendages. Noticing her decreased battle effectiveness, they continued to attack her tendrils until they were all severed. If they had the mind to hear it, she was screaming at how much pain she was in as she then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Detain that creature! Bring the wounded! We retreat now!" ordered Garithos as with an military organization, the new Alliance made a full retreat with their captive in hand.

With the new Alliances miles away, Artanis and his brethren arrived to the edge of the forest as they looked to the devastation that had unfolded sometime before. Seeing that Bellier was nowhere to be seen, it was apparent she was taken captive. Looking to the distance, it was clear to them that they were attacked unprovoked by the humans of this world.

In acknowledging these facts, if these humans wanted to fight then they would give them a fight.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK and sorry for the delay.<p>

If there are any questions or concerns I'll be more than happy to address them as soon as I can.

MEleeSmasher – Sorry for the later updates. But life does happen as I'm trying my best to juggle my time around.

Kane – In relation to your questions, let's leave it as the fact that the malfunctioning warp gate took more than just the Protoss there.

SpartanCommander – A lot of good points you've brought up. But in relation to your second point, it'll be brought up in the next chapter.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	10. Foreshadow

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

Thoughts

* * *

><p>Foreshadow<p>

* * *

><p>"Talk!" the interrogator screamed as he punched Bellier across the face with his gauntlet covered fist. "I know you can speak our language, now talk!" delivering another punishing blow.<p>

Overseeing this interrogation, Garithos watched on with indifference as his top information extractor used every technique he knew to learn what the Protoss knew.

"How many are there of you? Where is your city located? Talk!" punching the Protoss again only for her to faint with that last hit.

"Tsk, have this creature looked at by the doctor" said Garithos. "We still need it alive to answer our questions".

Nodding, two knights lifted Bellier up by her arms as they proceeded to escort the creature back to her cell.

Garithos was feeling rather displeased thus far with how things were progressing. Even after the capture of this Protoss, they could not get it to talk even after the torture they inflicted on it. More so, with his failed attempt in raiding Quel'Thalas many voices were now beginning to question his authority. Not only did he incur the wrath of the elves, but also that of their new acquaintance the Protoss as whispers of their terrifying power could be heard amongst his ranks. Even now rumors were going about some defecting to the elves while others were planning a coup against him as they felt his leadership would be the doom of them all.

"_Nonsense!_" he thought in rage. "_I will show them once and for all that I am fit to rule. With my leadership that humanity shall prevail!_"

Garithos then went down to the armory to check on the progress the dwarves were having with the weapons they had captured. Arriving to the lower levels, he witnessed that these demi-humans were hard at work tinkering with the bits and pieces as the Protoss armor laid scattered on the table.

"Report! What have you learned of this creature's weapons?"

The dwarf looked slightly scared as he was intimidated by the former grand marshal. But gathering himself, he lifted his board as he gave his report although rather hesitant to share what he knew.

"Well speak!" Garithos commanded. "What did you learn of their weapons?"

" . . . . Nothing".

"What?"

"My lord . . . . This is nothing us dwarves have come across. The metal it's made from is unlike anything we've seen before as even our best sword broke against it. Just trying to open it, we had to use our very finest quality of explosives just too even crack the shell. Even so upon breaching the inside, we could not even fathom what we discovered sire".

"Is that not why I sent our best magicians down here to help you figure this out?" then said Garithos trying to be patient and not lose his temper.

"Of course my lord" continued the dwarf. "But even so . . . . Looking it over, we are not certain if this is technology or magic as it goes beyond anything we've ever seen. If anything my lord, this type of machinery looks similar to something those technomages have been concocting as of late. However as it stands sire, this type of weapon is far too advanced to be comprehended".

"Then bring those technomages here at once! I will not accept this lack of results!"

"But my lord, we need more time".

"Enough!" Garithos roared. "If I don't see anything soon I'll make certain you are punished as well as the rest of your dwarf kind".

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

"Is everyone OK?" asked Thrall looking to the small gathering of warriors.

Protoss, orcs, and a few humans reported their condition as at worst they only suffered from minor fatigue after a hard fought battle.

The horde leader then looked to Grom to see him much calmer now. Much to his relief, reports were coming in from his brethren that the demon presence has been purged. It was now that the orcs were truly free from the demons as they could never be controlled again. Turing his gaze, he looked to the warrior that made it happen.

"You have my gratitude" said Thrall. "Without you, none of this would have been possible".

"You are welcomed" said Zeratul feeling the sincerity coming from the horde leader.

Thrall nodded. Aside from killing Mannoroth, they were lucky to escape the demon's hell fire explosion as two of those dark templars blinked in grabbing him and Grom before the teleported out of the ravine which was soon consumed in the hellish blaze.

But as much as they wanted to celebrate this great victory, something much more serious was occurring.

"Zeratul" called a zealot over the psychic booster. "The forest around us is dying. Those undead creatures are beginning to attack. What are your orders?"

"What is the situation?" the dark prelate asked calmly.

Answering carefully, the Protoss shared what he knew starting from the awakening of the druids, the revival of Malfurion Stormrage, and the release of their most vile criminal amongst of the night elves Illidan. For these undead were not only fearless but relentless as they were attacking on all fronts of the human, orc, and night elf bases. However the night elves were faring far better as their outer defenses were reinforced by their photon cannons as their brethren supported the front.

However the undead were now unveiling a much more sinister strategy as they seemed to have been corrupting the land from right under them which would in turn rot any defenses in their way giving them a clear path of attack directly to the heart of each base. Furthermore with each tree and animal that was caught were made into a soldier of these undead.

Although this strategy was effective against the wooden fortifications of the three races, it seemed to have been having a much harder time degrading Protoss technology as it was protected by a plasma shield. However it did appear to be gradually weakening its protection indicating its danger.

Zeratul thought carefully about this. They clearly did not have the resources to deploy any more pylons and cannons to defend the other bases. But what they could do was make a tactical strike to whatever it was that was causing this mess. "Do we know what it is?"

"Yes, we tracked the source of the distortion in the land through the energy it was broadcasting within the ground. Observers were able to safely penetrate the enemy defenses and get the full scope of their forces. We believe we located the source of this deterioration".

Zeratul then connected their communiqué to the Shield of Auir. "What is the status of the warp matrix?"

"Not good" said Malthur of the bridge as sparks were lighting up everywhere as the light dimmed on and off. "We needed to perform an emergency shut down as our weapon platforms overloaded the capacitors and threatened to burn most of the essential systems we needed. At this time we are unable to mass recall the colossi to your position as the buffer system will not be able to compensate for their sheer size".

"Is there enough to send us then?" Zeratul questioned looking out to the small band of warriors around him. "Can it handle us?"

Malthur thought carefully about this as he went to a console going over the data as he moved information around. "Yes Zeratul, we're able to mass recall you as you can then travel through the warp gate. But after that we will not be able to do anymore. Repairs will need to be our absolute priority or risk losing the ship altogether".

"Very well" said Zeratul. "But we'll need the immortals. Mass recall us now".

"Mass recall?" Thrall questioned. "What is this you speak of?"

"There is no time to explain" the dark one answered. "Just try to stay calm".

Before they could answer, the group felt a strange pull as they were shifted through time and space as they were instantly materialized within the current Protoss base on Lorderon. Commanding a warp prism to move as close as it could to the front lines, it transfigured creating a power matrix as soon their group was sent by the warp gate to the front lines as they knew what they had to go after.

* * *

><p>~ Lorderon (New Alliance base) ~<p>

Bellier was shifting in and out of consciousness as the female zealot was riddled in pain and injuries. As much as their interrogator tortured her, she would not utter a word to betray her brethren. But even if she could talk, she was already in so much pain which dulled out everything else. With her psychic appendages gone, she was quite literally bleeding to death. If nothing was done soon, she was going to die.

"You're a lucky one".

"Uhhh . . . ." as Bellier started to feel her senses normalize.

"If these weren't looked after soon you would have been a goner. Was it chance perhaps or maybe fate that I would meet your kind here?"

Bellier feeling the bleeding stop was finally able to focus her mind as she looked to the one that was tending to her wounds.

"Greetings there, the name's Arthur Caldwell".

The young Protoss looked to the human man as she searched his mind passively. The humans of this world could not possibly understand their physiology enough to use this kind of medical technique on them. Just pushing back the few layers of his mind, she received her answer to who the man was. "You're . . . . You're a Terran".

"And right you are and I can imagine you have a lot of questions. But before that, can you answer me one thing?"

". . . . And what would that be Terran?" Bellier asked warily.

"Please tell you have a ship to get me off this rock!" Arthur asked desperately. "The people here are so backwards! It amazes me that they get anything done around here!"

"Who are you Terran?"

"Alright alright" as he waved his hands, "let me start from the beginning. My name was Arthur Caldwell. I was or rather used to be a doctor researcher in a secret lab sanctioned by the Dominion. However I then became disgusted with the ethical boundaries that should never be crossed. But secret labs as you know, the only way to resign is by death with a bullet to the head as your retirement gift".

Sensing no lie, Bellier continued with her next line of thought. "How did you come to this world Terran?"

"Well it was surely not on purpose. It was one hell of a debacle as bullets were raining everywhere as I was making my escape. Even getting on my ship I was chased for quite some distance by some pursuing wraiths that were stationed at my post. It just happened that one of them got a lucky shot off damaging my engines causing a miscalculation in my slip space jump. Venting atmosphere, I had no choice but to land on the nearest planet I could find. But landing on this rock, the natives instantly attacked my ship mistaking it as a monster destroying any chance for me in leaving this place. These brutes would have killed me too on the spot if I didn't dazzle them with my intellect. God knows what crude torture devices they would have used on me".

Arthur then gave a deep sigh after his long drabble. Bellier narrowed her eyes as there was then another question she wanted to know. "Tell me Terran, what made you so certain that we came here for you?"

"Taking whatever remained of my ship, I managed to slap together a distress beacon as it's been operating for a while. However there was no telling how strong the signal was or how far it reached. Seeing your reaction and the buzz going around this place, guess you guys didn't get my signal".

"But why are there Terrans on this planet?" Bellier asked. "We have come across many of your ships accessing their databases learning of the many worlds you have come to colonize. However this was not one of them as even we the Protoss were not aware of the place. More so their technology is quite inferior to what I've seen you Terrans produce".

"But then that is the question" said Arthur as his tone reflected intrigue. "There is no record of any colonists coming out this far into the galaxy. Quite literally it was my first question to why there were humans here at all. I even took the time to try and see as far back to this planets history. But records seemed to have been distorted from either being lost or watered down through the ages. Frankly it's been difficult to sort through the facts and folklore".

Bellier nodded as she understood. Trying to get up, she was about to tip over from her injuries.

"Watch it" as Arthur supported her to her feet. "You really need to take it easy. The couplings I put on you are not meant to be permanent. So you need to rest until you can adjust to them".

"There will be no need" she then answered.

"Why is that?"

"My brethren . . . . They are near".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.<p>

But there is a lot of things I need to think about as I'm writing the next chapter as it'll decide the course of the story.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	11. Reckless

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

Thoughts

* * *

><p>Reckless<p>

* * *

><p>An observer buzzed around the land of Lordaeron scanning the geography as it went. Upon orders, it glided invisibly out of sight as its mission was clear. Their purpose was to the gather the layout information of the Alliance base while determining the condition of their captured comrade.<p>

Getting the full layout of the land, the drone picked up several key pieces of information as it detected several defensive towers with very simplistic weapons ranging from arrows to basic cannon like mortar devices. However what was more intriguing to the observer and more so to the Protoss were that these primitives had some ability to detect cloaked units which in turn meant that they couldn't get more detailed scans on the interior without being revealed to them.

From telepathic readings, they knew Bellier to be alive but very weak due to her severed tendrils and probably due to possible torture she was subjected too.

Several miles away in a safe distance, the Protoss communed as they discussed how they were going to deal with this affair.

"Hmm, it seems this will not be a simple rescue" said Artanis as he viewed the data feed the observer was sending back. "It would appear that the Nerazim will not have an easy time getting in as the calculated detection distance is right outside a safe teleportation range".

Amongst the Protoss leader were several others as they debated what they were going to do about the situation.

"Why do we not just assault their fortress?" asked a zealot. "These apes clearly want a battle. We can easily crush them in a day. So why do we falter?" as several other Protoss were in agreement to this. This was not only a matter of ego but honor as well. It was one thing to fight, but to capture one of their own that was inexcusable. Even if they were primitives, it was an unacceptable transgression rewarded by death as they have shown many times to the Terrans who dared challenge them.

Like them Artanis was in agreement not to mention it was a lot easier to any other plan. However as leader, he needed to set a certain example. Pettiness was not a good trait for any race to have as evidenced by many species making bad decisions because of it. "I understand your frustration my brethren. However we cannot punish an entire civilization on the stupidity of an individual. It is not the path of truth or justice to do so".

The psychic warriors gave a disgruntled nod as their leader had a point as they understood his thoughts. However they couldn't say that it didn't righteously piss them off.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Sylvanas as she along with some of her war council were present. "Your people have been a great service to us in defending and rebuilding Quel'Thalas. Furthermore we cannot overlook the treachery of these humans for their betrayal against us".

The Protoss looked to her as they came to a unanimous thought. From what they have observed, elf magic was superior to that of human magic. They did not understand magic well enough to create an effective countermeasure nor did they have the time to experiment.

"Do you have the means to supervene their detection ability?" asked Artanis.

"Easily" Sylvanas answered. "Why?"

"Then this might work just yet". Looking over to a Nerazim, "Caltuhn, are you up to this task?"

The male dark templar also holding a prelate rank stood forward giving a nod. "Of course hierarch, I and two others will be more than sufficient for this mission".

With some quick preparations as provided by the high elves, the three Nerazim were off.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Protoss encampment) ~ (few hours earlier)<p>

Arriving via mass recall as their molecules stabilized from being pulled through space and time. Zeratul and his group were quick to move as their other travelers were still stunned from what happened moments ago.

"What in blazes was that!" questioned Thrall.

"I have no idea" said Grom equally as dumbfounded as this teleportation magic went far beyond what they've seen or experienced.

Even the humans and elves amongst them were shaken at how fast and extreme the event was. But if that didn't stun them enough, what stood before them now did.

Standing there was an incredible shining city of metal and gold which had towers that seemed to stretch to the very skies above them. It was completely unbelievable to any of them that any race on this planet could build such a spectacular and momentous city as this. Furthermore they couldn't understand how it could be here. Looking to its architecture, a city like this would take decades to perhaps centuries to build something as big and complex as this by their standards. The resources needed to do so would have easily bankrupted any of the great civilizations on Azeroth. But even so, how could they have built this city in secret? The orcs, the elves, and the humans were aware of this area due to its familiar geography.

However what they've seen so far, these Protoss were incredibly advanced as they couldn't even understand half of what they saw. As much as they'd love to just stand around to look, there were more pressing matters going about as they quickly followed behind Zeratul and his brethren.

"Do we have anymore reinforcements to spare?" Zeratul asked over the telepathic link.

"No" Malthur answered. "Not of our own. However I believe you might have volunteers. They are being escorted to you on route now".

Meeting them along the hallway were the elf rangers that they had saved earlier from the undead attack as their treatment was finished as they were getting well acquainted with the Protoss. Although given the option to return to their homes, they were instructed by Kael'Thas to learn more about their guest as a kind of cultural learning event as they surmised that the Protoss might have had much to teach them. But hearing news of what's been happening in the world, they needed to act as their fellow high elves in Kalimdor were in dire need.

Before going to the warp gate, the Protoss warriors needed to make a quick stop to the armory to recharge their technology. Doing so, Zeratul hesitantly reached for shield emitters as he placed one on each orc, human, and elf present as a blue bubble shined around them before fading off. "I expect those back once we have accomplished what needs to be done".

Traveling further now joined by the immortals, the warp gate then sent them on their way back to Kalimdor where the three races were engaging the undead.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (New Alliance base) ~<p>

Caltuhn and his dark templars were standing before the Alliance base fortifications. Taking notice to their detection towers, the prelate experimented first wanting to lessen the danger only to himself. Noticing no alarms or guards on patrol attacking him it was safe to proceed. As a gift from the high elves, they were given special nullification stones which allowed them to trick the detection towers magic which in turn did not seem to affect their psychic cloaking ability.

Seeing no danger they continued in accompanied by an observer to help cover more ground.

Looking around, Caltuhn didn't know if these humans were short of supplies and manpower or simply that they were that sloppy tactically. Viewing the fortifications, they seemed to have focused all their defenses on the outer wall which was a fine plan. But they never took into consideration of what if something got in. Maybe not something of common practice, but with newest development of Terran technology of drop pods, zerg evolution of nydus worms, and even further development in Protoss warp matrixes it was essential to have internal defenses on the possibility that enemies were able to breach the outer parameter.

"Do we know where she is?" asked Caltuhn.

"No, her presence is too weak to get a proper lock on. Observer is already attempting to look. But there are many life readings as it will take some time to scan them all".

"Very well, you two will locate Bellier. I have my own mission" as the dark prelate blinked away.

Following orders the two dark templars scoured the city blinking between rooftops being careful not to alert anyone as they were one with the shadows being stealth like and out of sight. Scanning another part of the compound, they came about a rather distasteful sight.

"Get back to work!" commanded a human knight as he poked a dwarf with the blunt end of his spear. "Work quicker or none of you will get anything to eat tonight!"

"But sir, we're already at our limit. We're working as fast as we can".

"Work faster! Will you make that same excuse when the undead come back to attack!"

The Nerazim were not sure of what to make of the display. From reports, Garithos and certain factions amongst his ranks were discriminatory and prejudice towards the demi-humans. Of course Protoss society has at times experienced such things as it did commonly happen in many races over the universe. But they were usually one's based on differing idealisms between them. However to them, it was odd for anyone to be disgusted with another based on something so trivial and simplistic like appearance. Of course they never did quite understand exactly how some mammals think. But regardless, they wondered if they should interfere as the brutality continued as more human knights showed up answering to the scuffle.

"But sir, you cannot ask for the impossible. We can only do so much with the resources and manpower we have on hand".

"You dare!" as the now another enraged knight drew his sword. "You dare speak back to us you impudent little troll! It seems we will need to teach you some manners!" Recoiling his arm up ready to swing he was stopped as he felt something holding him back. But looking about, he did not see anyone there although he felt something firmly grasping him. Before he knew it, he was swung into a stone wall indenting it as he fell beaten to the ground.

Seeing the display, the other knights were on guard drawing their weapons and readying their shields to whatever that was.

"Get reinforcements here now! We have an incursion inside the base!"

As one of them began to run they were quickly stopped as they were lifted into the air before being plowed into the ground a moment later.

Seeing the scene, the group of knights was scared now. They couldn't see what was attacking them and two of them were easily dispatched despite the armor they were wearing. As the knights went back to back with each other, they were still being easily picked off one by one thrown into walls or smashed against the ground. Yet they still could not see what was attacking them as their nerves were giving out from the anticipation. Thus they began to blindly swing their weapons hopeful to hit and possibly kill whatever it was.

However it was too much to hope for as soon they were taken out. As one of the dark templars looked to the fearful dwarves as they sat on the ground stunned and silent, the Nerazim allowed his eyes to show as they glowed green before them. "Run along now" as he soon completely disappeared resuming his mission.

The dwarves could only nod before running off scared yet thankful for what the ghostly figures did.

Scanning another quadrant, they finally located their target as the duo blinked to her appearing within the halls.

Spotting a human that was supporting her, the Nerazim made a quick switch off as one went for Bellier as the other restrained the human.

"Oww oww oww, stop that! I'm fragile you know!" Arthur squealed feeling his arm being twisted behind him.

"You should be lucky to have an arm human" as the Nerazim revealed his warp blade threatening to cut him.

"That will not be necessary" said Bellier rather weakened as she was trying to convey her thoughts. "That man, he's a Terran that crashed on this planet sometime ago. He may be useful".

"Wait! If you're here to rescue her then please take me with you. I can definitely be of use!"

"Then speak quickly Terran. What can you offer that is of any use to us?"

Arthur attempted to calm himself as the two Nerazim dropped their cloak revealing their ever so intimidating appearance before him. But taking a deep breath, there was something he could offer. "I heard from Bellier that you guys are currently stranded on this planet. I have an emergency transceiver that broke off my ship that's capable of broadcasting an S.O.S. signal across subspace. Of course I don't have enough power to send it that far. But I'm sure if I can adapt Protoss technology we should be capable of calling for help".

"Hmm . . . ." as the two dark templars had to think about this. There primary mission was only to extract Bellier and that would be that as they would then make their escape after their current leader finished whatever it was he was doing. Knowing of Terran technology, it would not be an easy task to move the device as it was a big and bulky item. More so they had an injured with them who could not fight. Due to her current circumstance, it would have been splendid if she could channel the power of the void to at least cloak herself. However they did not have time to give her a crash course.

But looking to the clamps on her tendrils, they found it curious. If this Arthur character was the one who made them, then undoubtedly he must have a descent understanding of Protoss physiology which made them question why? To their knowledge, the only reason any Terran understood them this well was due to something rather horrid which revolved around inhumane experimentations. Disregarding that fact for now as it was not the most important thing.

Although this mission was absolutely optional, it was still a way off the planet. It would take a while for them to build a transceiver themselves. Even if it was Terran technology with its grand inferiority it was better than nothing.

And with this they made their decision.

"Very well Terran, guide us to this device of yours and we will grant you solace amongst us".

"It's in storage on the other side. I'll try to buy time so you can get it out of here".

The two Nerazim nodded as the plan was simple. Arthur would distract the guards with a bit of sabotage and misdirection while they carted the machine away on a wagon with Bellier on for the ride. But it would have to be slow going. Although they had the ability to cloak other units, it took incredible power and concentration to do so especially with the items in question. So aside from taking breaks to rejuvenate their stamina they needed to tread carefully or else risk exposure as the fact was they needed to cart a large item down hopefully an empty road. So with that everything was set as they needed to wait to see what their leader was doing.

"Interesting" said Caltuhn as he watched patrol groups walk by. The prelate wanted to observe these humans to access their strengths, weaknesses, and intentions in the event that they might become some issue for the Protoss. Although their technology was not concerning, their numbers could pose a threat. But as things looked, the organization was in disarray as the templar could see that things were only a pinprick away from falling apart.

The demi-humans anger was boiling under the surface. With constant mistreatment by Garithos ranks, upheaval was inevitable. If there mistreatment was bad then the one's made into slaves were in a worse spot. Although things were bad, it was under the conception that this alliance was necessary against the undead as divided they would die.

But aside from them were humans under Garithos regime. Due to his politics of human dominance, there demi-human allies which they so badly needed were on the brink of leaving them. With the debacle concerning the elves, there were many questioning the dark knight's leadership as well as many considering to splinter off into their own faction. But even more then that were people of less prestige such as commoners, poor farmers, serfs, and other human slaves. They were made to pay the weight of the taxation along with heavy labor to maintain upkeep. Frankly this did not bode well as they were in fact the majority of the new Alliances power. However to keep them in line, fear was instilled through acts of brutality, torture, threats, and at times executions as this was an effective method to keep them in a controlled state.

However Garathos was relentless. As the prelate gathered information, he came to learn that the former grand marshal was planning yet another attack on Quel'Thalas and at this time bringing all manners of war machines to arms. If this were the case, then his objective was clear.

Learning of the central control hub, Caltuhn stealthily made his way towards it entering without notice as he investigated each room looking for the leader. After a short time he located it within a pseudo kind of throne room with several guards within it. "Not an issue" as the dark templar went in.

Garithos was sitting on his throne contemplating the plans he had put into action. "_It is clear I have underestimated these freaks, but not again. I will bring all my power to bare and bring Quel'Thalas down to its knees_".

"That is what I thought . . . ."

The dark knight's eyes widened upon hearing the foreign voice as he leaped out of his seat looking for where it came from. "Men! To arms! There is an intruder here! Protect me at once!" as the guards in the room jumped into action. But still looking around they could not see where nor what it was. But much to the horror of these humans, the mysterious entity began to attack.

A knight brandishing his sword looked left and right trying to find this invisible creature only in the next instant to see a streak of green light swipe cleanly passed his sword as the metal blade fell in two leaving heated molten steel behind. Before the guard could act, he felt his head being gripped by a massive hand as it lifted him up from the ground as it then threw him aside easily like some rag doll.

Regardless of seeing this display, Garithos and his men still could not see what was there as fear soon gripped them of not being able to fight what they could not see.

Quickly they began going down like flies as all they could see was a green streak of light slicing their weapons or armor before throwing the men aside. Within a short minute all the guards were dispatched leaving just Garithos terrified to what was in the room with him. Trying to shout out for help, he was pushed back flying into his heat as then a green blade of light shot out closely to his face as he could feel the heat and energy from it burning against his skin.

Then soon, two green glowing eyes appeared as they looked down to the horrified man. "Consider this a warning human. We are a lenient race towards civilizations like your own. But fight against us, then you shall feel the rage of Auir. We do not believe in second chances as we punish those who dare strike at us with malicious intent. And know that if you do cross us" as Caltuhn leaned his blade in burning hair and skin scarring Garithos face, "that mark will remind you that if you do challenge us there will be no forgiveness" and with that said he pulled his blade back as his eyes then disappeared from sight.

Sweating for many reasons, the dark knight relaxed into his seat after the near death experience he just had. Finally calming down a bit, "Get the counselors here immediately! Halt all preparations this instant! We will not be attacking Quel'Thalas this day!"

Swiftly moving along the shadows Caltuhn contemplated his decision. He could have easily ended that human's life whenever he wanted without the effort of dealing with his guards. But its purpose was made to show the great difference in power between them and him as the Protoss did not want to put any effort in dealing with him. Regardless of whatever happened, this planets evolution must be left alone without outside interference as they wanted everything to return as it was by the time they left as the politics must be left in the hands of these terrestrial beings.

So moving quickly and reconvening with his group, they escaped the area back to the Protoss forward command.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

Everyone was fighting like hell to stay alive as the undead just kept on coming wave after wave. But even facing such difficulties they pressed forward as they knew what the target was.

The Skull of Gul'dan was located in the forests of Felwood as it was emitting demonic energy which was not only corrupting the land, but also creating additional undead that they had to deal with. Hence forth it was their primary target.

But amongst them all, one individual had alternative plans for the skull.

As instructed by Arthas, Illidan was tempted by the prospect of more power as by destroying the skull he could absorb it thus gaining more strength.

However he was not the only one to learn of this. Unsuspected, several Protoss observers had been deployed over the area to gain the full scope of the battlefield as incidentally one of them caught wind of what the demon hunting night elf was planning. Thusly, the Protoss needed to act fast as realizing such power was too dangerous for anyone to have.

Luckily their progress was steady as they advanced. Treading forward, the immortals hardened shield held the enemy forces at bay. Letting loose their plasma cannons, the intense heated energy easily disintegrated all those undead in their path.

Due to their slow firing speed the elves, humans, and orcs compensated using a mixture of arrows, spears, and mortars to sweep up what they missed. Supporting from behind, Cenarius summoned the power of forest to reinforce their ranks.

But it was not fast enough as Illidan was moving ahead towards the skull and he needed to be stopped.

Zeratul along with Thrall, Grom, and those equipped with plasma shields sped in first. Using a 'V' formation, they blitzed forward as Zeratul armed with his powerful warp blade cleaved easily through any opponent that stood in his path.

Coupled with zealots, dark templars, human knights, orcs, and elves, they were plowing through the enemy lines re-killing a bunch of corpses as they soon arrived to the skull. But at that same time, so did Illidan.

"What do you fools think you're doing?" said the demon hunter with scorn.

"Do you not sense its malevolence?" Zeratul questioned. "Its power will undoubtedly corrupt. You must not take it".

"Silence! You understand nothing!" as Illidan began making a beeline towards the skull.

"He must not be allowed to get to it. Everyone, hold the undead off. I will deal with Illidian myself". With that order, the group dispersed fighting off the corpses which left the dark prelate to deal with the night elf demon hunter. But deciding to hold on an unnecessary quarrel, the Protoss warrior hoped to reason with the night elf. "You must stop. Do you not feel what's there? There is nothing but evil that waits for you".

"But that is where you are quite wrong. What you feel isn't just evil, it's power! Anyone would be an idiot to throw away such a valuable thing!" But facing towards the Nerazim, a smirk formed much to the curiosity and confusion of Zeratul. "I could tell just by the feel of you. You're like an open book as your presence tells the entire the story. You and I, we are very much alike aren't we? Shunned by our own people, casted into the shadows due to differing ideals. I find it curious yet amusing that you do not seek more power as do I. As similar individuals who have nothing, why is it that you do not seek power?"

Zeratul didn't even need to think about this. It was true that the Khalai discriminated against the Nerazim out of fear and prejudice of what they represented which eventually led to their exile from Auir. Stuck on the dark planet of Shakuras left to fend for themselves in the darkness, many of them cursed their fellow brethren for what they had done. But regardless, they were still the children of Auir and the people amongst the Protoss. Although hostile, "for it is the purpose of duty that we serve".

"Is that so?" said Illidan arming his blades. "Then the only way you're going to stop me from taking this power is by defeating me".

Zeratul narrowed his eyes as he ignited his warp blade shining it to his face. "So be it".

It was then the two clashed against one another as both had many abilities in their arsenal for combat.

But for Illidan, he was being more careful in this fight as he was aware of how immensely powerful his enemy's magic sword was. Watching, with one swing of his blade his opponent easily had slain several creatures without batting an eye. If he dared say, this sword might have been in fact the greatest sword he had ever seen. Something he'd most likely take once he defeated the dark prelate.

On the other hand, Zeratul was impressed at how skillful this opponent was as his centuries of combat were definitely apparent in the way he moved. Seemingly, he was aware that the moment that they crossed blades, his warp blade would have easily broken his weapon into pieces. But for this purpose, he was taking extra care as his aim was to disable not kill as this night elf was too fast for him to cast his void prison.

As things went, it was a standstill as neither could fight at their absolute fullest. Illidan was more occupied with dodging rather than attacking while Zeratul was being overly careful with his swings as they exchanged attacks with each other.

But time was not their friend as the leader of this invasion could not allow the skull to be destroyed as the creature soon made its appearance.

Clashing once more, the dark pair was stopped as they felt the ground rumble from under them. Descending from the sky, a creature in red with bat like wings crashed down breaking the ground beneath its feet. As it stood, this creature was rather tall standing several feet high easily towering over everyone present. "Do you think I would allow you to take my advantage away?" the demon chuckled.

This creature was definitely new to the Protoss as the observers had no information concerning what it was. Receiving information via telepathy from quick scans, whatever it was it was reading some sharp energy spikes almost on par or maybe even higher than an archon.

"Tichondrius" Illidan growled. "A dread lord dares disgrace this forest with his presence. I will be sure to slay you this day demon!"

"We'll see about that" as then the red monstrosity using his clawed hand picked up the Skull of Gul'dan as he crushed it himself shocking everyone only to a moment later realizing his action. Reduced to broken shards, ominous energy began pouring out of his hand as it swirled around the dread lord blanketing him giving the demon even greater power. Analyzing thus far, he did not only get a power boost but also duplicated the skulls ability as the demonic corrupting energy rippled from where the demon stood. "Now, prepare to die!" as several corpses and skeleton warriors began to rise from the ground.

"It would appear our duel will have to wait another time" said Illidan now pointing his blades to Tichondrius.

"Indeed" Zeratul responded. "We must fight together if we hope to survive".

Just in good timing, the advance force had arrived with reinforcement with their immortals, Thrall and his orcs, some humans and elves, and many of Cenarius's tree summons. Soon the battle erupted into complete chaos as battles were going on everywhere.

But against a foe like the undead, they needed to fight smart. Although they were physically weak they did not tire nor were there any limit to their numbers.

So taking the distance fighters like archers and spear throwers, they hopped on top of a stalker as Protoss walker blinked them into strategic positions allowing them to rain hell down below as ground forces engaged. For every two humans, orcs, or elves was either a zealot or a dark templar fighting shoulder to shoulder with them as they fended off the living corpses while the immortals with their plasma cannons effectively incinerated their targets leaving nothing for them to regenerate from.

Alas amongst the chaos, it left Illidan and Zeratul undisturbed with their battle against Tichondrius.

"Interesting, do you worms believe that you are a match for me?"

"You talk too much demon!" as Illidan fired a shot of energized mana as he then ran in with his dual blades hitting whatever was opened.

Zeratul following his lead blinked to the monster's back as he repeatedly stabbed him with his warp blade. However Tichondrius reached back grabbing him throwing him off as the prelate grinded to a stop against the ground.

Attacking on both sides, the pair cut and slashed like there was no tomorrow as that was the case if they did not win, they would die. But as aggressively as they attacked, the demon did not tire even though they were pouring everything they had onto it.

However if this were the case, then death was inevitable if they kept fighting at this rate. This thing had energy comparable to an archon or higher, thus killing this dread lord would be near impossible without equivalent or higher energy of their own. Zeratul had fought an archon before as they were one of the most feared amongst the Protoss ranks. Generally the only way to win was to either bleed them of their energy or wait till they expired. But this dread lord did not seem to be suffering from neither drawback nor did they have an archon to use against it. So the only way to win now was to use something of a higher energy yield. Considering what they had on hand, there was only one thing that could work but was extremely dangerous.

Zeratul would have loved if the Shield of Auir could fire its primary weapon as it could easily destroy Tichondrius. Although a continent away, with their advanced A.I. they could have easily calculated energy yield and vector direction. Using the planets gravity as a guidance system, the trajectory would have been spot on in annihilating the enemy. However the mother ship was still down for repairs as he had to go for the next best thing which was the void ray.

Although greater in attack power, the matter reaction would have taken time to charge till it was up to its optimum destructive power within its controlled state. But the problem was they would most likely only have one chance at it as the enemy would have wised up by then. More so, the ship was several miles away as it would be a danger close shot not to mention a blind shot. So the targeting had to be exact on through telepathic guiding as all Protoss on the field would paint the target with their sight.

"Begin charging the prismatic core" Zeratul communicated to the pilot, "fire on my command".

"Understood" answered the void ray pilot. Charging the core, the intense beam of infinite power focused into the crystal lenses. Generally the beam fired where the lens pointed, the pilot purposely altered the lattice configuration of the lenses as now the beams filtered into space as they waited for maximum charge to occur. Pointing the lens to the intended target, they awaited the order to fire.

As they waited, Zeratul and Illidan kept the demon busy as the demon hunter was informed of the plan. Much to his dismay and confusion of what was going on, Illidan agreed as it was painfully apparent that the combined effort of the two was still not enough to slay Tichondrius.

"Zeratul, prismatic core is fully charged. Ready to fire on your order" the pilot stated.

"I need to trap him in my void prison. But I need time to channel the necessary power" said Zeratul.

"Then let's move this along" said Illidan. "I do not have all day".

The dark prelate nodded as a dark purple ball of energy shined as it condensed in his hands.

"I do not know what you are planning. But know that it won't work on me!" roared Tochondrius aiming to stab with his claws, but was then deflected as Illidan bounced his arm up using his dual blades to guard while using his body to forcibly change the momentum.

"You will definitely die!" the demon hunter yelled. Expertly wielding his blades as he had done for centuries, he kept the red demon occupied running around delivering punishing blows. Although all he was doing was irritating the dread lord, he was doing what was needed which was buying time.

"I'm done" as Zeratul casted his void prison. The ball of energy soon captured Tichondrius as the void bubble immobilized him as it left him hanging in the air. But true to his analysis, the dread lord was too powerful to hold for long. Then again, he just needed to be held for a few precious moments.

Painting the target, the Protoss warriors casted their gaze on the target from different perspectives which triangulated the targets disposition through telepathy. Receiving all relative data and coordinated by the void rays A.I., the prismatic lens focused on target as it let loose the full fury of its destructive energy. Firing the beam of light, it stretched for miles over the forest of Kalimdor as all were in awe to the intense light that passed above them. Finally reaching its target, the beam of incredible heat and energy burned a gaping hole through Tichondrius ripping through him as the beam continued onwards plowing the ground behind him with explosive force glassing the ground.

"Im . . . . Impossible" said Tichondrius in shock as his hand shock reaching to his wound to make certain what just happened was real. Feeling nothing but ash and heat with the massive hole in his chest the battle was over as the dread lord then died disintegrating into nothing. Soon followed was his undead summons as it was another victorious battle for the living as the forest was turning back to normal.

* * *

><p>~ Unknown place ~<p>

It was long and turbulent journey, but with the assistance of the dread lords, armies of the undead, and the death knight Arthas, Kel'thuzard was successful in gathering everything he needed.

Beginning a long spell chant, Archimonde was soon coming to Ashenvale.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This is my interpretation, but I'm pretty sure the Shield of Auir is practically a city ship which would make it massive as it can house hundreds to thousands of Protoss. Of course this is just what I think.<p>

Additionally play Heart of the Swarm because it was just amazing. Plus it really gives an awesome insight of where the Zerg came from in relation to their origins as they were not always a bug like race.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	12. Order

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Order<p>

* * *

><p>With the destruction of the skull and its leading lieutenant, the backbone of the invasion forces was broken. All that was left was clean up as the undead were forced to flee or face destruction from the allied forces. Although the corpses did not fear death, the necromancers that controlled them did as without their armies they would be the next to be cut down. So pulling back to the darkest corners of the continent, the undead were gone for now as peace had returned.<p>

Slowly as the dark energy began to lift, life had now begun to restore itself as the rebuilding could begin.

Amongst the allied forces, the alliance members and orcs took the heaviest damage as the dark energy that rippled through their bases decimated most if not all of their fortifications and buildings.

"This is such a headache" said Jaina as she sorted through several documentations. With the onslaught, many things needed to be done in several branches concerning their military, agriculture, and many other miscellaneous things. However as some said, money is what makes the world go round. As much as she liked people to just do things for free out of the kindness of their hearts as well as for their fellow man, it was important to keep some sort of functioning economic system or else the politics concerning trades will only get more complicated than it had to be.

In relation to economics things were getting complicated. She was currently butting heads with the orcs concerning mining rights in certain locations when it came to extracting certain minerals but namely gold which was the primary form of currency that was shared amongst all known civilizations. And it was at this time she needed to talk to Thrall about this matter in order to prevent any violent outbreaks between the two societies. Being the most enlightened amongst their kind, they understood that fighting each other was only going to help the undead. Unlike them, they could not replenish their numbers as quickly.

So receiving word, Thrall and a small envoy were invited in as they entered a make shift conference room where Jaina sorted through a few documents as they were then ready to begin negotiations.

"I would like to thank you Thrall for taking the time to talk to us" said Jaina. "Although a bit unusual concerning the circumstance".

"Agreed" said Thrall stoically. "Rather unorthodox for us to even talk to you humans. But matters beyond our control demands that we do it this way".

Jaina nodded to this as did Thrall. For in the past the Alliance and the Horde had faced many conflicts against each other resulting in much bloodshed which lasted for centuries. When one party wanted something from the other, it was usually solved with swords rather than words hence this strangeness. However this was for the greater good as they needed to try something new.

With such ideology in mind, negotiations began.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor (forests) ~<p>

Although their architecture consisted of many things, the primary component to all their buildings was wood. Due to the damage done to their bases much needed to be done.

Between the Alliance and the Horde, there was very little quarrel over the matter of harvesting as there was plenty of trees to go around.

But though there was no conflict between them, it did not say the same for the inhabitants of the forest.

"Ahh!" a worker cried out in taking an arrow to the knee.

"We have tolerated you long enough!" said an angry female night elf as she along with her sisters took aim with their arrows. "Do you think we would allow you to desecrate our forest any further then this? If you dare touch one more tree then prepare to forfeit your lives!"

Receiving such a threat, the workers ran for their lives as soon a military response was called in as both Alliance and Horde soldiers were instantly present with weapons to fend off whatever attack may come their way.

However the matter that faced them now was tense as neither side knew how to resolve this without fighting. The matter was straight forward as one needed the trees to build their homes while the other was defending it to save theirs.

But both sides did believe in a system of honor as they did fight side by side with each other against the undead. So for now, they were at a ceasefire as they waited for their negotiators to step in. But if they could not solve this, then both sides would have their battle.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

With conflict pacified through the land and no worries to concern themselves with, this allowed the Protoss to work in peace in repairing their mothership.

Convening in the meeting room, several Protoss talked amongst each other over the progress report.

"This does not seem to bode well" said Malthur as he read through the reports. "Due to recent expenditures we have strained the system too badly. Anti-gravity disks have been completely shorted. Chances of repairing it are slim as this planet does not have the resources we need to build a new one. We are however at this time trying to create a patch for it. But it'll take some time to see if it'll work".

"Do we at least have some better news?" asked Artanis somewhat upset with this setback.

"Indeed. Warp matrix is back online. With psionic energy deployed in several key places, we will be able to warp and recall units from anywhere as we so please. Additionally the Terran Arthur Caldwell has begun his work. We were successful in adapting his technology to our own as we are now able to broadcast our plight across the stars to our brethren. But if anyone will answer, we will have to wait and see".

"But concerning this Terran Arthur, what do we know of him?"

The Protoss could only look to each other as they could not discern this answer. To gain a bit of their trust, Arthur agreed to have his mind probed to see if he was telling the truth. True to what he said, he was at some secret facility to which he escaped and incidentally crash landed on this world. From what they could tell, he was decent person. But trying to peel back the layers of his mind there seemed to have been a blank zone that they could not read as it was the time concerning his work within the secret lab. The memories themselves seemed to have been bleached out. However what worried them was the residue they felt from it. Whatever this Terran was working on, its psychic presence was immensely powerful. Almost blinding to any of the Protoss who tried to look at it, but to all those present one of them did recognize what this feeling was.

"_A hybrid_" Zeratul thought privately to himself. He recognized the psychic signature from the vision Tassadar had given him as well as the first hand experience when he had to slay one when rescuing the preservers. But how this Terran Arthur was connected was still uncertain. Although he himself was not dangerous, something in his past was. For the time being the dark prelate decided to withhold this information till later when it was a more appropriate to deal with it as of now they needed to focus on getting off world.

"Any word from this Garithos character?" then asked Artanis.

"A brute of a human" answered Caltuhn. "And a savage one at that, it will take some time for Bellier to recover from her injuries. Although I do not suspect he will cause any further trouble for the elves of these lands he is still very much a threat with the malicious intent. I feel we should continue observing this new Alliance till we can safely leave this world".

Shifting the subject of their discussion, they then watched the observer feed of what was going on between the two continents for the purpose of security.

Watching Kalimdor, they witnessed as discord was about to run rampant throughout the continent as tensions were on the rise between all the parties involved.

Negotiations were falling through everywhere as Jaina was not able to come to a compromise over mining rights with Thrall while elsewhere night elves were close to killing a few orcs and humans over chopping down their trees.

"But should we intervene?" questioned a high templar.

In truth they had no further business with this world anymore. As dictated by their own law when it came to underdeveloped planets there was a zero tolerance policy as they should not interfere in how the state of a civilization evolved. Furthermore they have already finished collecting all they would need from Kalimdor as anything else could be taken from Lordaeron.

If the night elves killed them or the Alliance and Horde fought back or even if the undead destroyed them both it shouldn't be their business. They only got involved in the first place out of necessity. But what happened now was not their concern as this was purely a terrestrial matter.

"However we have already become too involved" said Artanis to the surprise of his fellow brethren. "We have already done too much to turn a blind eye now".

"Then what do you suggest hierarch?"

Artanis gave this some deep thought before speaking out. "We do not understand the politics that this world works by. But I do have someone in mind that can aid us. For the time being we must cease their conflict" and thus following these orders, the Protoss begun to mobilize.

Only taking the bare minimum of what was necessary, zealots and dark templar filtered to the warp gates as it began teleporting them where they needed to be. Using their mass recall, two specific individuals were transferred from Quel'Thalas as hopefully they would be able to help with the negotiations.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

Tensions were running high as everyone was itching for a fight. Negotiations were not faring well as the Horde and Alliance could not see eye to eye with the night elves.

"Then what do you expect us to do?" the human negotiator questioned. "Without materials to compose proper dwelling you are very much condemning us all to death".

"That is not our concern" the night elf countered. "These lands have always belonged to the night elves long before your kind ever left the caves. For you to intrude on these forests and cut down our trees is an act of invasion and desecration. If you think we'd sit idly by and allow this" as then every night elf present armed their bows, "then I'm afraid that you are terribly mistaken".

Seeing that a peaceful talk was no longer possible humans, elves, and orcs armed themselves for the battle that was going to occur.

At the release of one arrow, it was quickly intercepted as a strange figure of energy had grabbed it before it could go any further. Soon more of these ghostly images began to appear as seconds later their bodies solidified to a form they all knew.

"The Protoss" as those present whispered their name along with other idle chatter. Although they had seen it many times before, the teleportation magic they employed was still impressive to see as they could be anywhere at any time whenever they so wished from what they could understand.

"This conflict will cease!" Artanis shouted as he was the last to warp in. "All of you should be better than this! Did all of you not fight as one against the undead! Why must you now turn your weapons against each other?"

Silence then filled the air as both sides were forced to stand down. They all knew better after seeing the incredible power they were capable of to not challenge their word. But seeing another ghostly figure appear, it soon solidified revealing someone the Alliance and Horde knew very well. "Sylvanas!"

Of all the people Artanis knew on this world, the high elves seemed like the most logical decision to bring in as the negotiating third party to bring peace for everyone. Tracing back their lineage, the high elves were descendants of the night elves. Furthermore they had lived amongst the Alliance and Horde for centuries. Having connection to both worlds, perhaps someone who stood in the middle between them could bring them back together and perhaps a high elf would be someone they would come to listen too.

Meanwhile Kael'thas helped calm things between Jaina and Thrall with hopes that an agreement could be met.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

Hours had passed with word of how the negotiations were faring. Although no compromise could be found, at least no one was killing each other. But nonetheless the Protoss left behind were busy repairing the ship or preparing their weapons for whatever eventuality may occur.

As this was going about, the scientists onboard the vessel were fascinated with what this planet had to offer in terms of studying and research. Many of the specimens they had encountered ranging from geological surveys to biological anomalies was unlike anything they had seen in the known universe.

But for one scientist specifically, she was studying something Zeratul's group found while they were in Kalimdor.

"Fascinating" said Lasarra as she monitored the behavior of a wisp. From what she was able to gather, this entity seemed to have been some sort of conscious solid mass of energy capable of altering its composition for the purpose of creating night elf architecture. How this was achieved amazed her as these wisps stimulated the biochemistry of plants allowing near instant growth while manipulating its structure to whatever purpose it needed. Just watching it behave it gave the Protoss scientist an idea she was tinkering with. The idea encompassed a similar principle of a solid mass existence being able to replicate whatever it saw. As a base prototype, this existence would be a compressed column of nano-machines capable of building itself whatever was desired of it. "I think I'd call it a replicant".

But deciding to take a break, Lasarra turned her attention towards the news coming from Kalimdor as negotiations were at a standstill. Seeing the problems on both sides, it was rather miniscule in comparison to the problems the rest of the universe faced. Concerning the issues at hand, a little Protoss technology could easily remedy them all.

However it still went back to their own laws concerning primitive races around the concept of uplifting. Uplifting was a term used by technologically advanced societies as they would radically evolve a civilizations scientific understanding about the universe around them. For the Protoss, it was strictly prohibited. As evidenced by the Xel'Naga in relation to them, it almost completely destroyed them. As a race they lacked the maturity to come to grips with what they learned and inevitably led to war which would forever remain as a scar in their history known as the Aeon of Strife.

Even if it was something so small by their standards there was absolutely no telling how it would affect their world hence why it was forbidden. But it was just pitiful to watch a bunch of monkeys fight like this like the primitives they were.

As Lasarra sat their contemplating, she saw as the wisp buzzed in front of her as she experimented to see how these 'spirits' interacted with plants of an extraterrestrial origin. Seeing it grow a few plants and bend them around, an interesting idea soon sparked inside her. Although it was law not to share technology with a primitive race, it did not stop them from using ideas that were already present on their world.

Quickly searching her database of what was researched thus far, she found a few promising plant strain that could serve the purpose that they needed. Using a sequencer and running a few scenarios through an A.I. program, she was able to push the plant's D.N.A. up to its highest genetic potential creating bark as strong as steel, impressive regenerative growth, high efficiency in its energy conversion processes of photosynthesis, and a few other traits. With the use of wisps, it brought on numerous possibilities to how they could be used. Namely how this could appease all parties involved.

Concerning the other matter, she would need to consort with her fellow colleagues with what they have been able to dig up thus far.

Going over their work of geology and anthropology reports, the dwarves provided just the answer they needed. Amongst all the races on the planet, dwarves were easily the most technologically advanced within the fields of chemistry, physics, and machinery. Using concepts and theories they had already established, Lasarra and a few other scientists began formulating working ideas based on their level of science. Being careful of not overstepping their boundaries while introducing additional ideas, they finally achieved their goal.

"Why trouble yourself over these primitives?" asked a fellow Protoss scientist.

"Something interesting I suppose" Lasarra answered as she gathered what she needed for the trip.

"Interesting? Have these creatures caught your fancy?"

"Yes" Lasarra answered. "Of all the planets and species we have come across in the galaxy this is indeed one of the most peculiar civilizations out there. This science they call magic is unlike anything we have ever seen before. Although we are capable of easily replicating this power, my curiosity is piqued to where this energy is coming from and how the indigenous are able to use it".

"Hmm, indeed' as Lasarra's colleague opened up a holographic window showing several data charts and a recording of when the sky turned red, "this phenomenon is still of interest to us as we do not understand the nature of how these rifts even opened. But we are certain that they originated from another planet. The exact source is still unknown. However we speculate that the planet of origin is not within our own dimension but instead an alternate one".

"Interesting" said Lasarra as many of the other scientists agreed yet were baffled of why so many wonders were all located here on this rock of all places? Regardless it was something they could look into later. Sending word ahead to her hierarch, she finished gathering the fruits of her labor as she brought them with her to Kalimdor.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~ (hours later)<p>

Getting everyone to stand down, members of the Alliance, the Horde, and the night elves convened in a neutral meeting area with their leaders and a few guards to accompany them. The Protoss were also present as well to up hold the peace.

For the Alliance Jaina Proudmoore would represent them. Thrall would represent the Horde with Grom and a few grunts as bodyguards. For the night elves, Tyrande would represent them as Cenarius and Malfurion went along as company.

The high elves were performing as expected by the Protoss in being able to mediate things while helping everyone understand the different viewpoints. Receiving Lasarra's message, Kael'thas did his best to convey what they produced. Somewhat lost in translation as the idea of science was foreign to him, the high elf prince nonetheless did his best.

"Are we in agreement?" asked Kael'thas. "I believe everyone should be satisfied".

"But these methods" as Jaina looked over the documentations, "will such a thing work?"

"Possibly" Kael'thas answered. "These Protoss designed a rather intricate form of mining for us. Using elf magic provided by the Alliance, you will be able to identify several types of minerals and metals more easily while mapping out the entire underground through what they call echolocation. Peons have already proven to be a more effective worker due to their stronger constitution so Alliance workers would serve as their support. With what's gathered, the dwarves will take care of purification processes. Understandably both parties favor certain metals and minerals over others. So whatever is found will be split on the ratio that was discussed".

"A cooperation on this scale" as Thrall rubbed his beard. "It would not hurt to give it a try as this trade does have its merits".

"Good" said Kael'thas, "but now for the matter concerning territory disputes".

"You know our stance" said Tyrande. "At best, your groups are only but guests on Kalimdor. None of you hold any rights to our lands. If you try to take what is not yours, be warned that we will go to war".

"That will not be necessary I assure you" Kael'thas quickly answered."Our mutual friend has told me they have a demonstration they would like show us".

On that cue everyone exited as they went outside to see one of them with a crystal in her hand as a wisp calmly hovered in front of her.

Seeing the group outside, Lasarra looked to the wisp. "Alright begin your work".

The ball of energy sank down as then a small sprout came up from the ground. Soon spontaneous growth began to occur as the sprout turned into tree. Following commands, it's growth began to twist and turn shaping itself according to the machinations Lasarra thought of. As it began to take form, surprise was etched on the faces of everyone present at what had taken shape.

"You grew a house?" Jaina exclaimed at never before seeing such a thing. She then stepped forward to inspect the newly constructed facility as she still couldn't believe that this house was literally grown out of the ground in front of her. Feeling her hands on the outer wall "is this stone? And these windows, this can't be glass could it?"

"Not quite" said Lasarra. The Protoss scientist did not want to bother trying to explain the technical at how she was able to synthesize these materials. Simply put they were not true stone or glass as they were by products of plants synthesized to give a similar look, feel, and functionality. So getting straight to the point, "they are as they appear".

"This magic is impressive. How were able to achieve this?" asked Thrall now too examining to dwellings. "Can this method also be used to make different architectures?"

"Yes" as Lasarra showed a small handheld blue gem. "These crystals vibrate at the same kind of energy frequency as those of these wisps. They are also thought sensitive as you will be able to communicate to them through these and instruct them into how to build. Your workers can be trained to how to use them and furthermore your facilities are more than adequate in being able to build more of these crystals. In relation to your concerns" as Lasarra turned her attention to the night elves, "these buildings are purely trees themselves similar to the ancients that you construct to serve your purposes of housing, heating, and light. The only real difference is aesthetic appearances".

Tyrande, Malfurion, and Cenarius then too inspected the house to find what was said to be true. Although not as sentient looking as their ancients, this house was indeed very much alive. Placing their hands on it, they could feel the life that coursed through it. However it was unlike anything they have felt before.

"This tree, it is not one of our own" said Cenarius confused to what he was feeling.

"It is a composition of the best qualities found in many of the trees found in both Lordaeron and Kalimdor. For this particular breed can serve many more functions never thought capable by your kind as I'm certain this can prove to be a benefit to you as well".

As the groups looked about some more, an accord was struck as war was averted. More so, a stronger relationship had been built as the three factions were now able to see eye to eye. To further this friendship, the night elves partook in the mining agreement by mapping out several rich veins of rare and commonly used metals in Kalimdor. Although they did not use them as they did not favor technology, it did have its uses as perhaps their guests might have something to teach them.

* * *

><p>~ Unknown place ~ (unknown time)<p>

"It is done" said Kelthuzard, "the portal is open".

As a portal of energy ripped open in front them, a view of a red ruined world showed on the other side. Walking out from this world was a massive blue demon which dwarfed all that stood before him. Seeing him arrive the dread lords, Kelthuzard, and Arthas kneeled before him as they trembled at feeling how mighty his power was.

"I have returned" said Archimonde.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK as I'm trying to set things up so the world of warcraft will be ready when the they are introduced to the much bigger universe.<p>

Also I would like to apologize for the late update as I've been busy trying to sort out my life.

But concerning the next chapter, some might be OK with it others not so much. Next chapter Archimonde is coming. I want to be fair to everyone with how the battle will play out.

I've also decided to place this after Wings of Liberty and just before Heart of the Swarm.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	13. Demon's Run

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Demon's Run<p>

* * *

><p>"Prepare my forces!" Archimonde roared. "We march on Kalimdor!"<p>

"If you may my liege" said one of his dread lords, "I would suggest caution. There are many factors you must be made aware of. One of them is Cenarius as he will prove to be a great foe to our forces. But much has changed during your time away. During your absence, the night elves has befriended a rather powerful race the likes we have never encountered before. They wield incredible weapons which scorches the very ground we stand on and burns the air we breathe. The magic they employ is capable of producing feats we can only describe as miracles. Even Tichondrius fell before there might".

"Are you calling me weak?" as the blue demon wrapped his hand around his lieutenants neck threatening to kill him if he answered incorrectly.

"Not at all my liege" the dread lord stuttered. "All I say is to take precaution before we go to war".

"Then behold with your own eyes of my power!" as Archimonde opened several portals ripping through dimensions as several demons from the twisted nether were summoned upon his call. Upon his display of power, he released the dread lord as his view shifted to the sea. "What of these lands that we stand upon?"

"We have claimed many territories of Lordaeron in the name of the Burning Legion. But there is still some areas left to conquer as the inhabitants have proven to be much more trouble than we thought. But even so, there is still some undiscovered territories that has yet to be explored".

"Then make certain you claim these lands before I return" Archimonde threatened as he opened another portal leading to Kalimdor. With him, thousands of his followers both demonic and undead stood ready to bring death upon those that were deemed their enemy.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

"What is that?" said an on patrol night elf as her group watched the shores. There before them, an ominous red rip of aura like energy appeared before exploding open along with several others as an army had instantly appeared before them. "Get word back now! The Burning Legion has come! Ahh!" as a spear flew right through her.

"I have returned" Archimonde sneered. "Soon these lands will burn with the coming of the legion" as he and his army began to march killing and destroying all that stood in their path like a wave of death.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

True to their name as they marched, all that was left in their wake were corpses and ash as nothing and no one was spared their brutality. In an attempt to by time, Cenarius rallied the forest and its inhabitants to battle. But it was a losing battle as Cenarius's forces were either slain or converted. However what it did provide was time as all head's of the world's greatest armies were gathered to discuss their battle plan.

Courtesy of the Protoss, they provided in dept detail through their observers of all the battles going about throughout the region. Mapping out the conflicts, Archimonde was leading the assault personally as they watched in horror as he sadistically enjoyed the pain and suffering he dealt on whatever stood in his path.

Watching the course of the destruction, the great druid was the first to speak up.

"I know where he is going" said Malfurion. "He's heading to the world tree. It is the source of all the night elf's magic and immortality. If Archimonde were to claim its power, it would not only destroy us but he would gain untold power from it making him all but invincible".

"We must stop him at all costs" continued Tyrande. "We night elves have fought him before a thousand years ago. But we are not as powerful as were then".

"Do not worry" said Jaina as she spoke up. "You have our support in defending your home".

"What do we know of the enemy?" then asked Thrall.

"We know not where he comes from only what he represents. Just like a thousand years ago, Archimonde is as powerful as he was then as no individual can hope to stand against his might in single combat. We have seen his power first hand as he is able to wipe out armies with just the simple motion of his hand".

"I see no reason to fear" said Sylvanas. "I'm certain he will bleed all the same as anything else".

"Do not be so ignorant child" Tyrande countered. "If he were so easy to defeat he would have been dead long ago by our hands".

The high elf general scowled a bit before returning to neutral bowing her head slightly in apology. "You're right. I apologize. Over confidence is something that must not be brought to the battlefield as it creates arrogance amongst our ranks".

"Forgive my words as well as we too have been guilty of the same crime of arrogance" as the night elf priestess sighed a bit. "Long life tends to do that too many of us".

"It's nice that you all are comparing notes with each other. But let us focus as we have a war to win" said Thrall as the military heads strategized what they should do.

But as Artanis and Zeratul stared at the screen, by comparison of military strength and taking in relative statistics and variables they were not going to win. Calculating relevant data, there was not enough time to mount a proper defense. Furthermore they didn't have the full data of what this Archimonde was capable of. But witnessing thus far, he proved himself to be a deadly force of destruction.

However if they were to interfere once again, there chances of survival would dramatically improve as their technology was more than adequate in dealing with this threat. But Archimonde was still the unknown wild card they could not account for as they could not say for absolute certainty there superior technology would withstand his power. But in the event they fail, there was one thing in their arsenal which could deal with this demon.

Concerning Protoss law, they were still within their boundaries. These creatures were crossing galactic voids in a sense to invade this world. Under their charter with some flexible interpretations, they were attacking a still underdeveloped planet which allowed them to interfere. So deciding once more to intervene in this affair, the Protoss leaders entered the conversation.

"If the defenses will be concentrated on the path along Mount Hyjal, we can place a few of our forces here and here" said Artanis pointing to the proposed area the Alliance force would put their base. "We are fully confident our colossi and immortals will smite the enemy".

"And for safe keeping" Zeratul continued, "give one of these to each of your people" as there were a bunch of small circular glowing devices in his hand.

"What are these?" questioned Malfurion picking one up.

"They are beacons which will allow us to mass recall anyone in danger of death or attack. However they will serve another purpose which I will explain".

Going in depth, the Protoss went over what they could provide in relation to military power and tactics. Unlike the indigenous before them, the psionic race has seen thousands of years of war to which they have grown proficient in the art of battle. But not to fall into savagery, they had made a good effort to practice pacifism. However in times of need, they were very capable of being just as brutal as either the Terran or the Zerg when it came to destroying their enemies. With plans being made, they were as ready as possible to do battle with the Burning Legion.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~ (some time later)<p>

Arriving to the base of Mount Hyjal, Archimonde looked ahead at the army that stood in his way. "Foolish mortals" he growled as his eye twitched in sheer irritation. But nevertheless they were just a simple annoyance that needed to be removed. Even recalling the warning of his dread lords, the blue demon could only laugh at this. "Where is this Protoss? They must have become cowards after seeing my power. With my army of millions, they stood no chance to begin with".

Beginning his advance, Archimonde was faced with his first foe consisting of humans and those detestable elves. Spotting several towers, he could only laugh. "Pathetic, do they believe such pitiful defenses could stop me?" as he gave a wave of his hand. "Destroy them" commanding his army to do what he believed was just a waste of his time.

Doing as they were commanded, the army of demons and undead rushed in ready to destroy everything standing in the path of their master. Giving no regards to self-preservation, they ran onwards to meet the enemy.

"What is that?" Archimonde then questioned as he spotted something hovering in the air above the Alliance's base of what he could only describe as some sort of giant crystal with wings. More curiously, it then began to change shape as it radiated some sort of strange energy over the field.

"Conversion complete" the warp prism communicated via electronically. "Warping in now" as towers of light emerged shimmering in a static haze before solidifying to their individual forms as there standing before the massive army was four colossi and several immortals. Upon being completely materialized, they let loose their weapons as the menacing Protoss giants unleashed its thermal lances while it's smaller counterpart deployed it's powerful plasma cannons. Firing as they did the heat, energy, and light they dispelled vaporized right through flesh and bone boiling and evaporating blood as they contacted. Although some wore armor and others had hardened carapaces, they did little to protect them as they were dead the moment the Protoss weapons touched them.

As the colossi's thermal lances cut through the lines while the immortals cannons punched through the ranks, there were still quite a few stranglers that made it through the initial onslaught.

Standing on one of the towers overlooking the battle, Sylvanas with several archers aimed carefully taking out whoever they could trying to leave less for the ground forces to deal with.

"Think those new toys of yours will work?" asked Jaina giving battle support with her magic.

"Only one way to find out" said Sylvanas motioning her hand as the wisps got into place. Sinking into the ground, the spirits re-emerged into wooden structures resembling the earlier model of the photon cannon as blue energy pulsed on the outer shell the same way it did its predecessor. Without further orders, the wooden constructs began firing away assisting the main ground troops. Although not as resilient as the original design nor with the same functionality it was very economical with how cheaply it could be made. The trees of Quel'Thalas had already adapted to the psionic energy of their khaydarin crystals. Using them as a base and powered by the warp prism, it provided more flexibility in controlling the field as it brought ruin upon their enemies.

"So these are the Protoss" Archimonde growled. "They have proven to be more of a nuisances then I had imagined" as he watched his massive army being held at bay. So now taking initiative, the blue demon charged in aiming for the massive four legged walker.

The colossi spotting the incoming target redirected its energy weapon as its beam focused down on the charging demon.

Seeing the attack come, Archimonde instinctively raised his arm to shield himself as the beam splintered off his forearm as the demon roared in pain as his flesh burned as the beam continued to focus on him. "Ahh! Inconceivable that inferior magic such as this is capable of hurting me! I will destroy you for this!" as he then jumped into the air wanting to topple the giant. But even after jumping into the air, he was then struck with several powerful blue bolts of energy causing the demon to roar again in pain with the flesh burns he suffered.

Wanting to save the colossi, the immortals and photon cannons shot at him. Realizing the kind of threat he represents, all Protoss mechanized units and those powered by psionic energy redirected their attacks to Archimonde aiming to reduce him to ash.

Just knowing the kind of damage the magic of these Protoss did to him, the demon had no choice but to erect a barrier around himself as the colossi's thermal lances pelted against his shield while the powerful bolts of plasma slammed against him. Just to prove how powerful these attacks were, Archimonde struggled to protect himself as the surrounding area around his shield began to burn so hot that the very ground began to liquefy and glass at the same time. Even the air began to combust due to the extreme heat that was being produced splitting oxygen and hydrogen atoms on a molecular level killing enemies alike.

What more, Armchimonde shield may have protected him from the force and energy. But it did not protect him from the residual heat that was being produced. His magic barrier was not designed to regulate pressure or temperature as essentially he trapped himself inside a pressure cooker as the demon began sweat intensely with how hot it was getting.

"Enough!" Archimonde screamed as his rage was at its absolute maximum. "You mortals have defied me long enough!" Dispelling his barrier, the demon's roar alone created a massive shockwave which was enough to hold the Protoss beam weapons at bay as the boom of power was enough to either startle or topple all those around him. Blitzing in with blinding speed, Archimonde grabbed an immortal breaking through his hardened shield as his grip crushed the outer armor as the four legged walker was lifted into the air as it was soon thrown against a colossi causing the giant to stumble as it crashed into another colossi who then collided into one of the defense towers. "You will all burn!" as he then levitated into the air putting his hands close together as a ball of fire formed before growing exponentially bigger in size creating something akin to a fusion reaction as he dropped it onto the Alliance base. Not caring whether his own warriors were in the vicinity, he wanted this nuisance to be gone.

Looking up to the fiery ball of death, all could only stare in shock and horror to what was coming at them.

"I will stop this!" said Jaina as she readied herself to summon her water avatar.

"No" said Sylvanas. "This base is finished" as the fiery inferno descended smashing their defense towers to the ground. The moment the ball hit the dirt, it ignited into a massive blaze burning everything within the mile radius of the detonation site. With its passing everything was charred black as nothing survived it. With nothing there, the warp prism flew away.

"That is the fate of those who defy me" Archimonde sneered as his army ascended up the mountain side. Tracking onwards as they did, they then came about another base as it was the treacherous orcs who left their legion. As much as the demon would have loved to deal with them personally, he needed time to rest after using up so much magic at once in destroying the Alliance base. But having just enough stamina, Archimonde opened up a few portals summoning more of his minions from the twisted nether as he commanded them along with the undead to siege the base.

"Here they come" said Thrall.

"To war then" Grom grinned as his very blood raced in excitement. "Prepare our artillery!"

Moving into position, peons commanded the wisps as they created several orc burrows and watch towers as log spikes grew out from them. Upon the order to fire, the spikes flew out in angled arcs flying through the air landing within the enemy lines skewering five to eight of them at a time with the further benefit of barring their path forcing them to bottleneck as they went up the incline.

Blinking into position, the Protoss stalkers fired away as their particle disrupters pierced through their targets continuing to cut through the enemy army only dissipating after using up the energy that was dispersed from hitting their targets.

"Ready yourselves!" Thrall called out holding his doom hammer. "To battle we go!"

"My brethren!" as Zeratul summoned his warp blade. "Do not let any of them through!"

With the demon and undead army scattered and slimmed down, it was easy pickings. The walking corpses were not too much trouble due to their weaker anatomy in easily being torn apart. This just left the demon spawns of hell hounds and golems to deal with.

Charging into battle, many fights took place between the two armies.

Running in a pack, a group of hell hounds attempted to overwhelm individual combatants with their superior numbers.

But racing beside them were orc raiders as they pulled their nets from there packs attempting to slow them down and limit their movements. Casting their rope tools, the herd of hounds was captured much to the pride of the orc raider. However that confidence was short lived. Although there nets were some of the strongest there was even capable of entrapping dragons, it was not designed to hold something of this nature.

As the hound broke loose ready to attack the rider, a dark templar blinked right on top of the creature. "You're coming with me" it said rather ominously grabbing the spikes on the hound's hide rather firmly before blinking them both away to some unknown place. Taking cue from this maneuver, several nerazim grabbed the demon dogs from behind as they too blinked away with them. Just moments later, they sky was raining their bodies as the dark templars killed them several miles above the battlefield as they used their corpses as projectiles to rain down back on their enemies.

Elsewhere grouped with zealots, the grunt orcs had the task of dealing with both whatever undead made it through along with the golems. But between the two types they had to fight, the orcs were better equipped to battle the undead as their weapons of steel could easily slay the soft rotting tissue of what they were composed of which left the psionic warriors to deal with the living rocks as their energy based weapons were the most ideal choice in destroying them.

While the orc grunts dealt with the undead, the Protoss zealots each had their own strategy is how to deal with the golems.

Spotting one said enemy, the blazing infernal timing his attack swung his massive arm down. Half expecting to crush his target, the golem found his arm cracked upon hitting his opponents blue magical barrier as it shimmered in several small glowing hexagons.

With most of the inertia absorbed by his plasma shield, the zealot hugged the creatures arm while using his bionics to tear its arm right off with relative ease. Following through, the khalai warrior extended both his psionic blades cross slashing the infernal on the chest until moments later his main body slid apart in four pieces with the rest of it crumbling into rubble.

Other's opted to waste less time charging in using the full functionality of their exo-armors as three zealots sprinted in as the first two zealots broke the golem's initial defenses with the third jumping off the ground landing on the infernal toppling it to the ground before stabbing it through the chest and cutting straight through the head as the zealot trio continued on to the next giant they needed to slay.

For others who wanted an even faster approach while having full confidence in their technology simply tackled the golems at full speed allowing their plasma shields to take the brunt of it as they used it as rams pulverizing the rock constructs into gravel.

Although the fight seemed easy thus far, that's when the main boss arrived.

"So these are the Protoss hmm?" as Archimonde held somewhat of a neutral expression. "Let's see what kind of magic they wield. I will not allow these mortals to make a mockery of me". Spotting his first victim, the demon had now entered the battle.

A zealot just finishing off his current opponent turned to see who faced him now. Looking up, was a rather tall blue humanoid like creature. Traveling amongst the stars, the Protoss had seen and studied many alien worlds throughout the galaxy. But whatever this thing was, it was new. Although nowhere near as intimidating by sight as a Zerg ultralisk or a Terran thor based on size and immediate threat assessment, the very tendrils on his head shook from what he felt. For the power this alien existence was emanating was monstrously huge. On a straight on battle, he knew regardless of his technological advantage he was not going to win. However he was a warrior of Auir and to run was a type of dishonor no Protoss would ever endure. So pushing his bionics to its highest level, the khalai warrior moved at blinding speed as he was going to do what he could. Dodging his claws on a paper thin margin, he countered with a joust only for his blade to be caught within the bare hands of this creature.

Archimonde growled as the blade of energy was burning his hand. He had to begrudgingly admit that this Protoss had quite formidable magic to even make him feel pain like this. Seeing this warrior raise his other gauntlet extending his other blade, Archimonde felt great resistance from the incredible protection magic he had. But punching through, he grabbed for the gauntlet ripping it right off his arm.

The zealot was shocked at seeing the brute force as not only was his plasma shield just punctured, but his armor was ripped off so easily. Now being lifted into the air by his one arm, all he could do was struggle as he knew what was going to happen next.

"Time to die" said Archimonde as he created a powerful blade of magic of his own stabbing his opponent right through his torso.

The khalai warrior could only feel shock to what had happened as he looked down as his own blood dripped from his body. Sensing his vitals dropping, his armor activated its emergency protocol instantly warping him off the battlefield before anything else could happen.

Seeing his opponent vanish from sight, Archimonde could only sneer at this. "Just another pathetic mortal" as he continued on to his next victim. Easily indentifying all the Protoss on the field, he made a beeline to each of them. It was one thing to crush an enemy, but nothing was more gratifying then defeating a powerful adversary. For each of his Protoss victims, they all vanished into light upon their defeat. He did not understand why this happened. But from what he could gather he dealt them all fatal injuries. So whether they escaped or not didn't matter as they were dead regardless. Spotting his next victim, Archimonde went straight to him.

Beheading three undead with his double ended scythe, Caltuhn now entering a new battle dodged as he was now faced with the leader of the enemy army. "Archimonde".

"I'm flattered that even someone like you would know my name. Then feel grateful that you will have the honor of dying by my hands".

The nerazim could only narrow his eyes to this. This creature defied conventional logic if even their warp blades couldn't cut him. Being aware of his presence, a Protoss from an earlier bout with the demon had an observer analyze him. His anatomy was like any other living being. But further analysis showed some sort of large and radiant energy coming from him. Assuming this energy was magic, it acted as an extremely powerful barrier dampening whatever attacks they threw at him and what more enhanced his strength and speed to incredible levels. Although they knew there technology was hurting him, it was not doing the kind of damage they wanted.

Taking a shot at him with their void ray at maximum output would have been sufficient in dealing with him. But doing so would damage the night elves most sacred place the world tree. Although asinine if this threat was as big as they said it was, they had to respect their culture even if it did not make conventional sense in warfare.

But seeing as powerful as Archimonde was if he managed to get pass the orc base, they had a surprise waiting for him in their final defense line of the night elf base. However they needed to buy time as they were still not ready yet.

"But do not worry" said Zeratul blinking to his side sensing his fellow nerazim's thoughts. "We will buy all the time that is needed".

"I've been itching for a good fight" said Grom as he tapped his ax against his shoulder walking in as well.

"Do not get a head of yourself" said Thrall. "A warrior must always maintain a steady and discipline mind at all times".

Achimonde sneered at the opponents that had come to face him now. On one hand was the leader of the treacherous orcs while on the other was from what he assumed were more of the powerful of these Protoss. Although the orcs would not present much of a threat, these darkly dressed Protoss would prove to be the greater annoyance as they were agile enough to evade him and were capable of hurting him. But regardless they were all just meat that he needed to kill.

On that note, the four warriors then battled the blue demon.

* * *

><p>~ Night Elf base (Mount Hyjal) ~<p>

The wisps were in full use as they were building wooden constructs left and right readying their base for the inevitable. Working alongside the night elves were members of the other two factions as the orcs and Alliance members provided their own improvements attempting to cover whatever strengths the night elves lacked.

But hearing the news that the Alliance base had fallen and the orc base was under siege, morale was not exactly that high. Even with the help of the Protoss and improvements made to their tech, they had already lost a third of their defense and about to lose another third.

Nevertheless they were all still working diligently to make their final stand here. But if all else fail, the night elves understood what must be done as Cenarius will blow his horn gathering the wisps as they will destroy the world tree with Archimonde along with it.

However to the Protoss strategy, it will not come to that.

At the very start of this siege Artanis asked for a volunteer amongst his people of one high templar and one dark templar to undergo a ritual. Of course they didn't understand exactly what they were doing. But then moments later, the two templars bodies converted to that of raw energy as they smashed together creating one giant ball of power. To them it looked like a giant wisp. But whatever it was, they never felt something so powerful as it flame like aura gave everyone the chills. From what was said to them, they needed to buy time till the 'merging' was complete. Although they had no idea was going to happen, these Protoss never seemed to have any end to their surprises.

But regardless the horn of Cenarius was prepared in the event they were to fail.

* * *

><p>~ Mount Hyjal ~<p>

Archimonde was breathing heavily as several burns marks were apparent all over his body from warp blade damage to magical attacks.

As for his four opponents, they were exhausted yet baffled at how much damage the demon was able to tank without dying. Although they knew they were hurting him it seemed unlikely they would be able to deal the final blow from whatever it was that was making him so resilient.

"Preparations are complete" Artanis communicated over the psychic booster. "We are ready here".

All Protoss receiving the message now knew what to do next. "Fall back! Everyone regroup to the last base!" Following that cue, the orcs followed behind as they began their retreat.

Archimonde could only laugh at the sight as everyone begun to run away. "Yes! Flee mortals! Flee! But you will not get away fast enough!" as he marched onward with his army with victory only a breath away the blue demon was brimming with over-confidence. The night elves could not possibly believe that they could stop him. Once they were removed, his final prize awaited as the world tree would be his. Upon claiming the it's power, there would exist no force equal to his own as even Sargeras would have to bow before his might.

And garnering such an ego, Archimonde cared not for caution as his enemies with everything they had could not stop him. Even this Protoss with their powerful magic could not stop him. But for hurting him, they were going to be his first target on which he was going to experiment his new found power. Marching his army in with him taking lead, they destroyed everything around them as they just reveled at their impending victory. Making it now to the heart of their base, he found himself confronted by some rather familiar faces as there now stood the heroes of the night elves.

"Ku ku ku, at least you have the integrity to face your death. I will truly enjoy dealing with you myself".

Illidan growing enraged was about to charge in only to be stopped by his brother. "You are quite wrong as we will not be meeting our end this day".

"Oh?" then questioned Archimonde, "and what makes you so confident that your lives will not be forfeit?"

Using actions to answer, Cenarius raised several massive trees fully encapsulating the undead and demon army within their forest like base. Flying over was a warp prism as it transformed to its pylon state as it projected it's a psionic power matrix blanketing the area.

Standing amongst the trees, Artanis gave the order as now the trap was set. "Activate warp in now!"

Appearing as static like ghosts all amongst the tree tops completely surrounding the legion, they soon solidified surprising Archimonde with quite a few faces he was certain he killed. Gathered amongst the tree tops were the forces of the Alliance and Horde from his earlier battle. But along with them was a completely new army in which they were easily identifiable from their elongated ears and peach colored skin.

"Ready your arrows!" Sylvanas commanded as the army of Quel'Thalas was ready to attack. As a debt of gratitude to the Protoss and that of pride to their ancestral home, the high elves would not allow Kalimdor to fall to the Burning Legion. With wisps floating amongst the trees they created numerous photon cannons. Upon the wave of a hand, hell was let loose upon the legion as a bombardment of science and magic was let loose decimating their foes.

Watching his army be destroyed left and right, Archimonde could not believe that this disgrace was happening to him. Anger clouding his judgment, he jumped up wanting to attack the first person he saw. But being up in the air, it left him undefended as from the tree top a massive fiery blob of energy tackled him as they began to fly removing them from this battle effectively isolating them.

"Leave it to the twilight archon" said Artanis. "Let us focus on what's here".

"Fine" as Illidan with others who were adept at fighting amongst the trees began a battle of their own.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

Flying miles away from the mountain, the twilight archon crashed Archimonde into the ground creating an impact crater. Grabbing the demon by the face, the being of pure energy swung him up before slamming him down repeatedly banging him against the ground repeatedly like a rag doll. Giving one good throw, Archimonde flew through the air as he soon grinded against the ground as it was the only thing slowing him down.

Getting up, the demon was searing in pure rage for the disrespect he was given as he rubbed the dirt off his face. "You will die here you mongrel!" turning about moving at lightning speed as he attacked with his claws, but just getting a foot within the entity his claws broke off from his shield as his hand violently collided against it redirecting his entire body to the ground.

"Fool" the archon's voice echoed. "You shall now taste the fury of the Protoss" as it telekinetically lifted Archimonde into the air as it began providing pressure crushing the demon from the outside in. But sensing their master in trouble, undead and demons alike rallied to his aid much to his appreciation for the assist. However numbers did not matter as the being of energy looked into the sky as it darkened for what he was about to do. Sensing the presence of all his targets, crackling sound be heard as arcs of lightning could be seen high above. Letting loose its massive psionic power, storms of electricity either fried or ripped apart all enemy units which left Archimonde at the complete mercy of the twilight archon. Focusing all his intention on the demon, large quantity of ambient energy began to gather in his hand as it planned to finish this in one blast.

"What are you?" Achimonde squirmed as he could not break free from what was holding him. More so, he was not certain he would be able to survive what was about to hit him after seeing the display of this being's power.

Staring for a bit, the twilight archon made it rather simple. "Your end" as it blasted Archimonde at full force with everything it had as the demon roared in pain. But as soon as it began was as soon as it ended as the demon general was reduced to nothing as this battle was concluded.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sorry for the late update. But I was trying my absolute best to balance all the units in the story while also trying to be fair to everyone involved. Archimonde is supposed to be this bada** demon general of the Burning legion. When I played Warcraft 3, that guy just tanked through three bases like it was nothing.<p>

As for the twilight archon according to the novels, it's supposed to be immensely powerful as it single handedly wiped out an entire Zerg swarm by itself. Now when I reviewed game mechanics of an immortal, a colossus, and a regular archon they won in that order with immortal being the strongest and archon being the weakest. However the twilight archon was never tested as it never made it past beta. So I don't have any idea if it would be stronger then the immortal or the colossus. But for the sake of the story, I'll just say he is.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	14. The World's Secrets

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The World's Secrets<p>

* * *

><p>~ Twisted Nether ~<p>

"Impossible!" Kil'jaeden roared. "You are to tell me we were defeated by a bunch of worthless mortals!"

Thousands of his followers trembled as their master vented his fury on the unlucky few that stood in before him. But knowing the kind of master he was, they knew he would not get terribly violent unnecessarily. However their defeat was not something they had anticipated as they had been steadily building their military force for the last thousand years. With such, it was inconceivable that they would be defeated by a bunch of mortals.

"My liege" an advisor warily approached. "What shall be our next move? Shall we plan another invasion? There forces must have taken considerable losses as we should easily be able to overtake them now. What says you my master?"

". . . . No" the red demon simply said which surprised his followers.

"But my liege, you must consider . . . ."

"Do you question my leadership?" Kil'jaeden then asked glaring to many of his followers daring even one of them to speak against him.

"Of course not" the advisor stuttered bowing their head. "It's just that with all things considered it should be an easy victory if we attack now".

"Then you're as foolish as Archimonde" as Kil'jaeden sat on this throne. "Do not even think that our enemies have not been mustering their own power over the last millennia. But what is concerning are these travelers".

"Master?"

"Clearly these . . . . Protoss are a formidable foe to which the likes the Burning Legion has not yet faced before".

"Then what should we do master?"

"We will study them. Learn their weaknesses. Hone our powers till nothing can stand before the might of the legion. We waited a thousand years before invading Azeroth, what is a little more time?"

"Then what of your orders master?"

"We already have several scouts and loyal servants still in Azeroth. Have them observe these Protoss for now. We would want to test them to see how they would react under different circumstances to which I will personally give that order. Meanwhile rally our best alchemists and warlocks. Begin improving our combat abilities. When we return, the entire world will quake in fear of our name".

With finishing his plans, cheers could be heard from countless followers as they got to work with their own individual assignments.

* * *

><p>~ Koprulu sector ~<p>

Flying through another dimension, several Minotaur class battlecruisers soared through warp space as many of the on board personnel tended to the much needed maintenance that had to be done.

It had been some time since their battle on Char as the Raynor Raiders came out victorious with the assistance of Prince Valerian and his Dominion fleet. Through a hard fought battle, the swarm was defeated with its leader Sarah Kerrigan de-infested and onboard the Hyperion.

However it was not without loss as the Raiders suffered many casualties. But it was not nearly as bad as the Dominions losses thanks in part for the guiding leadership and strategic thinking of their commander Jim Raynor and captain Matt Horner.

But upon learning of Kerrigan's fall from power, Arcturus did not miss his chance in trying to kill her as he sent everything he had to finish her and the Raiders off once and for all. It was now that they were on the run.

Needing to understand Kerrigan's situation, they made a randevu with personnel representing the Moebius foundation. However it was a trap at Arcturus had gotten to them first as Narud head of the foundation not only betrayed them but stole the Xel'naga artifact as well. So with few options available, they were on the run again.

On board the Hyperion within certain quarters, Jim Raynor sat with Sarah as she was resting from her ordeal. Talking to her, her memories were hazy recalling her time as the Queen of Blades or anything else during the time she was infested.

Looking to her sleeping form, the formal marshal turned freedom fighter was conflicted to how he should feel. For all the destruction she had wrought, Kerrigan deserved to die for all the innocent lives she had butchered and more so for the brave warriors that were slain dying courageously against the swarm for what they believed in. But on the other hand, he wanted to believe that it was not Kerrigan but the Zerg part of her that was responsible for all those atrocities she had committed.

"Damn this is confusing" said Raynor as he rubbed his face. Honestly he didn't know what to do concerning her as there were too many things that revolved around her in relation to her crimes, Zeratul's prophecy, and his own feelings. But for now, it was enough that she was here with him to which he would cross that bridge when he had too.

"Commander, we need you on the bridge" Matt communicated over the radio. "There are a few things you need to see".

"Understand, be right there". Then giving a tired sigh, Jim looked to Sarah one last time as he smoothed his hand from her forehead to her cheek before turning about to leave. "I'll be seeing you later darling" as he then left.

The moment he left, Kerrigan's eyes opened flashing a glowing tinge of yellow as she stared sadly and absentmindedly to the wall in front of her. "I'm sorry Jim" she whispered. Using her telepathic abilities, she could tell how tormented he was. But honestly it was all just a big mess in her head just trying to remember what happened after she was abandoned to the swarm on Tarsonis till now. Even around the ship she could hear the whispers of the crew questioning why she was being left alive for all the things she had done. But she was too exhausted to think about this any further as she soon went back to sleep.

Now arriving on the bridge, Raynor looked around as he saw his second in command looking over the star map as he went over to him. "What's up Matt?"

"Sir, we've got reports all over the ship and from the rest of our fleet. We've been working diligently with repairs after that Dominion ambush".

"How are thing's looking?"

"Not too bad at the moment. Most of the hull breaches have already been sealed up. Power conduits have already been patched up. Some of our damaged systems have already been brought back online. But as for the destination Prince Valerian had told us, it'll still take a few more jumps till we can arrive there".

Raynor's eyebrow cocked at this. "I know you're just being punctual Matt, but it seemed hardly necessary to drag me to the bridge for the same news you gave me last time".

"Actually sir, this is why I called you up here" as Matt faced the star map inputting commands on the holographic projector. "During our last required drop from warp space, sensors picked up a strange signal from an uncharted part of space" as the holographic projector showed a cut off to the map.

Examining it, Raynor squinted his eyes as he interpreted what the data was saying. "This signal . . . . It seems to be Protoss. It seems to be an S.O.S. of some sort.

"That's what I thought too. But I was also reading this along with the signal" as Matt typed in a few commands. "Although the signal is Protoss, the technology that sent it sure wasn't there's as it has a very Terran signature to it. Not unless the Protoss are in some desperate situation, there would be little reason in needing Terran technology to send their signal out".

Raynor then rubbed his chin as he continued to look at the projection. "Any way we can take a detour to see what's going on?"

"That would be far out of our way sir as it's literally in the opposite direction several thousands of light years away to the coordinates provided to us by Valerian. Not to mention it could be a trap as Arcturus is aware of your familiarity with the Protoss".

"But it doesn't seem right. If it were a trap, it would not be so obvious".

"Quite the catch twenty-two predicaments, if the Protoss are really in trouble or this is a trap there really isn't any way to tell".

"Anyway the Dominion caught wind of this?"

"Can't say for sure, but I wouldn't doubt it considering the resources they have at their exposal. But it's up to you sir to either stay the course or investigate".

Raynor had to think carefully about the situation. Honestly he'd love to help if he could. Not only was it common courtesy for any space faring race to answer an S.O.S., but it was the Protoss after all. Figured with some built up credit they'd owe him one to which he'd call in a favor one of these days. However on the flip side it was as Matt said as it could be a trap. With Sarah on board, he didn't want to take any chances of putting her in danger let alone the rest of the crew or his men. But after a bit of thinking, he made his decision. "Tosh, I know you're there. You might as well come on out".

A faint chuckling was heard as several red hexagonal of light appeared electrifying before dissipating as a man soon stood in its place. "What can I do for ya brotha?"

"Can send one of your specters out there for reconnaissance? Need to know if this signal is on the level".

"Sorry brotha, but me and my specters are busy at the moment. However" as Tosh gave one long thought, "I do have someone who can go. If they are Protoss, I'm thinkin he'll get along with them just fine" chuckling a bit.

"Can we trust him?"

"More or less I suppose. Zac is good at what he does, but has a few screws loose" to which he chuckled again much to the irony of those around him.

"When's the soonest he can leave?"

"Once we drop out of warp space he can depart"

"Alright" as Raynor nodded. "If they are Protoss have him send back a message telling us what their situation is. If there's time I'll tend to the rescue operation myself. Meanwhile think you can get a message to Shakuras about this?"

"Not sure" as Matt shook his head a bit. "There technology is so different to ours as frankly we can't know for sure if they'll receive or even understand our message. In addition of it being quite some distance from here".

"Fine, then have Stetmann try to cook up something with the communications array. Hopefully we can reach one of them and tell them what's going on. Alright, you all have your orders, get to it then".

Upon dropping out of warp space, a single specter along with a small tactical platoon boarded an F.T.L. capable transport as it departed the Hyperion as soon the rest of the fleet jumped back into warp space. Meanwhile Stetmann did his best with the communications array attempting to adapt Protoss warp technology to send their message across sub-space. Although it did not look promising, he was still going to try.

* * *

><p>~ Azeroth (Lordaeron) ~<p>

Although their current master was gone, the undead still pushed forward with their original order of taking over the continent with dreadlords and Arthas as their charge.

But receiving word from Kil'jaeden, nothing had changed from their purpose of destruction and assimilation of the land. Roaming around the continent as they did, the smaller individual factions were easily crushed which left the only few bigger civilizations to deal with. The high elf homeland was all but impossible to take over now due to the help from their new friends as they had defensive weapons all throughout their territory destroying any chance of an invasion from any strategic position. The dwarves although not nearly as complicated were difficult to fight due to their superior weapons. So this then left the new Alliance.

Although they were a strong force, their greatest foe was themselves. Politics were unsteady as social standings within the group were breaking close to a civil war. Some if not most of the demi-humans had already left the alliance for numerous reasons due to the political unrest or feeling it was safer somewhere else. In such cases, a good deal of them had decided to either flee to dwarf or elf territory. For those not of their race hoped they would be granted amnesty.

However for those who stayed behind had their own reasons be it idealism or certain types of gain. But with how oppressive life there was, even that was beginning to wear thin.

With their current military power, it would be quite easy to crush them. But Kil'jaeden had other plans.

"Understood" said Arthas as he bowed before his master's image.

"Carry out your mission" as demon's image disappeared.

Turning about, the fallen prince looked to the once pinnacle of human civilization as it lay in ruins as the defenses and most of its structures were worn down from constant attack. So this being the case, sneaking in would not be a problem as the Burning Legion had business with the man in charge.

Now within the pseudo-throne, Garithos sat as he looked out blankly to his empty room. Sitting there alone, the once proud grand marshal was nothing more than a hollowed out man paralyzed by the constant fear of death to which he was now even too scared to look at his own shadow. Due to his paranoia, he was failing his duties in maintaining order within the new Alliance base with how strained everything was between the differing social levels.

But being alone in the room, the former grand marshal made it law that no one is to enter his room except one guard to deliver his meal three times a day. In addition, there were to be soldiers posted at his door around the clock with mages checking constantly every hour that only he and he alone was the one in the room.

Reaching up to touch the scar that was left on his face, Garithos could only feel bone chilling terror as he recalled the memory of those ominous glowing green eyes as his heated blade cut into his face. Just knowing how easily that Protoss creature came and went terrified him as he knew his guards would not be able to protect him. As he was about to fall further into his self-loathing, he was disturbed as a shadowy mirage began to appear in his room which caused him to jump to his feet. "_I didn't do anything!_" he thought as he shook just reaching for his sword to protect himself. But as the figure revealed himself, Garithos attitude changed as he was about to scream for his guards.

"Tsk tsk, we can't have you do that" said Arthas as he placed his Frostmourne's edge against the man's throat.

With the blade touching his skin, Garithos began to sweat bullets as he relinquished the grasp of his sword before raising his hands in compliance. "What do you want from me?"

"Want?" the death knight chuckled, "on the contrary it's what I have to offer you" as Garithos gave him a curious look. "As it stands, 'we' are about to offer you a chance to allow humanity to rise to its once former glory".

The former grand marshals eyes quirked at this. "Why would the likes of you be helping me?"

". . . . Let's say our interests are aligned with each other".

Although these were there words, Arthas and more so Kil'jaeden knew that Garithos was but a simple fool. So long as they dangled the idea of humanity rising back to power in front of him, they knew he'd follow like the stupid animal he was. During this time, the new Alliance would act as the Burning Legions proxy in testing and understanding what the Protoss are and what they are capable of as they would take this opportunity to find a weakness of theirs to exploit. Although they would provide the new Alliance with weapons and knowledge, it would be just enough to string them along till their usefulness had ended.

But for Arthas, he would take this time and find a way to sever ties from Kil'jaeden as advised by Kelthuzard. The red demon was not capable of crossing into this world. If he could somehow relieve himself of Kil'jaeden's dreadlord watch dogs, then everything would soon fall into place as this world would then belong to the one true master the Lich king.

* * *

><p>~ Azeroth (Kalimdor) ~<p>

"Look at these designs, will this work?"

"Teach us your ways".

"Please share with us your magical knowledge".

Lasarra could only sigh as she looked to her current audience. As they looked to her expectedly, "no" she said rather flatly to the mages, elves, and dwarves present. "If you want to know how it works then you're more than welcomed to figure it out on your own" much to their disappointment.

Elsewhere, the Protoss scientist saw as her fellow colleagues were being harassed as well by their own groups of mages, dwarves, and elves. Lasarra could only sigh somewhat in annoyance, flattering in a way, but still annoying. This was one of the reasons why observers were usually sent to study civilizations as they wouldn't have to deal with the indigenous species. But seeing they were known to them now, there was no need to tip toe anymore as it was usually more practical to study subjects in person.

But what they found interesting thus far was how their presence had affected them in terms of their own natural progression. Just observing most of their technology, some attempts were being made to replicate them.

The dwarves were making some very interesting progress in developing prototypes of their stalker units. Although they were appalled of the development of weapons technology, in a way they had to say they were impressed with how quickly they had grasped the design of the four legged walker. In a sense they were running before they even learned to walk as they were attempting to create technology before understanding the most basic of scientific principles. But nonetheless, there advancement was nothing short of amazing. By comparison, they were at least equivalent to seventeenth or eighteenth century Terrans from what they were able to extrapolate of their history. If they had to guess, the development of circuit board technology would not be too far behind them.

But as for the elves and the human mages, they made attempts to replicate their plasma shield technology through the use of their magic. Working around the clock, they were writing several formulations and creating artifacts to generate the same effect. Although they asked to use their psionic power matrix to experiment, it was absolutely off limits. It was the Protoss belief any technology that a civilization develops should be under their own ability through time, knowledge, and progress with nothing less than that without outside interference. Of course there cannons was just a minor exception for that one time only.

But speaking of the matter at hand that was what Lasarra wanted to investigate. Magic was still a very interesting concept to them as they still did not understand its properties entirely. Journeying around the galaxy, there was no other race that exhibited such unique qualities. Hence forth they wanted to understand its exact nature.

Doing a little investigative work, they managed to gather some genetic samples from the humans, elves, night elves, dwarves, goblins, and any other species that were on this world. Analyzing the blood samples right down to the genetic level, they found many interesting sequences that they could not classify. However that was what was interesting. With such complex sequences, it was honestly inconceivable how any race could evolve to become like this as it was not reflective in their civilization as a whole. But of course this was with minor exception.

As the Terrans had classified it, there were seven different tiers of technological levels with the biggest numbers showing almost little to no form of technology or scientific advancement and the smaller numbers indicating a very advanced state of a civilization.

By the Terrans sense of ranking, humanity was already a tier three society in which they had the potential in becoming a tier two given a few decades or so. As for the Protoss themselves, they were at least border lining of being capable of tier one technology. Although technically they could be a lot more advanced than they are now, there were many reasons both culturally and philosophically why they limited their progression.

But for the indigenous of Azeroth, they were only a mere tier seven indicating they just barely left their caves and started making progress. The exceptions of course were the dwarves and goblins as they had the ability to move on to tier six while elves were fine living within the natural world.

However what was puzzling to Lasarra and her colleagues was what they found in their blood samples. Locating certain genetic tags, it seemed that each group as a species had almost millions of years to evolve as their genetic profile was on par or probably more advanced than their Terran counterpart. But as there observers carbon dated the planet, it was nowhere near as old which meant either one of two things. The first was that there was something special on or near this planet which was causing this evolution. Secondly, the Protoss were not the first extraterrestrials to come to this world as these humanoids were subject to some form of genetic engineering by a very advanced race. By their own records aside from themselves, there were not many capable of such a feat.

Although Lasarra wanted to study this magic a bit more and try to find where the source was coming from, there was something else she found that was a bit more interesting at the moment.

With the Shield of Auir sensor array fully repaired, they were able to perform a planet wide scan to get in-depth knowledge of the territory. Scanning Kalimdor, they noticed an abnormal energy signature to which their sensors could not penetrate. Even recalibrating their sensors, they were still unable to scan it and that was something worth investigating. So taking an observer along with her, Lasarra ventured through Kalimdor to see what little secret was hiding within the indicated area. Moving to the marked area, the Protoss scientist found herself before a large shrine.

"What business do you have here at the temple of the moon?" asked one of the priestess's of Elune.

"Looking around" said Larassa simply as she continued to observe the relative architecture. It was kind of amusing irony with how more primitive species were capable of building such majestic and wonderful sceneries as this religious place was a careful balance of art and practicality. From her records, the temple of the moon was where the night elves worshipped their goddess Elune as well as governed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"If it would be alright, would you tour me around?"

The night elf scanned her briefly before giving a nod. "If you wish" she said as she walked in first.

Before entering Lasarra commanded her observer to continuously scan and record everything as they went on their little walk. As enjoyable as the experience was, Lasarra was more interested in discovering what the mystery energy was. After a little bit, her observer found the source as it was directed to a particular room. "If I may ask, what is this room here?"

Looking briefly to where her gaze was, "it is a room said to be where our goddess Elune had stayed. In this room, it houses many of the night elves sacred artifacts".

"May I seem them?"

"I'm afraid not. No one is allowed to enter. Even amongst our own, there are only few who are allowed passage".

"I'm assuming there is no way I can reason you?" to which the night elf shook her head. Although sourly disappointed, there were ways around it. Knowing how disrespectful as it was, Lasarra really wanted to know what was in there.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~ (late night)<p>

With most of the activity over for the day, a majority of the night elves were resting which left only the few to stand guard at night. Thus a perfectly ideal situation for an infiltration operation for a very specialized group. But only one was needed.

Zeratul could only sigh for the trouble he was being forced into. But as Artanis would put it, this was all for cooperation between the Khalai and Nerazim. As much as he'd love to pawn this task off onto one of his brethren, he could not deny he was curious as well to what was there.

So cloaking himself, the dark prelate quietly snuck into the temple as he went directly to the room where the energy signature was. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Zeratul quietly entered the room as he looked around for whatever seemed out of place. After a brief moment, nothing seemed terribly interesting as most of the artifacts were just junk from the looks of it.

But after a few minutes more and deciding to leave, small gleam caught his eye as the moon's light reflected on it. Quirking his eye, the dark prelate turned back as he saw a crystal mounted in the wall. Upon closer inspection, he realized it. "_What is a khaydarin crystal doing here?_" Upon closer inspection, Zeratul was shocked to see what was on it but was not able to completely comprehend it due to how super compressed the information was. But trying to decompress the information as he did, his eyes slowly widened to what he was able to decipher. ". . . . Xel'naga".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: if there is any questions I'll try my best to answer them all.<p>

As some would notice, I borrowed the tier concept from Halo.

I'm aware there is a slight discrepancy concerning Kerrigan as she's supposed to be on Valerian's ship not to mention the ship count. But I figure just go with it.

Also I'm currently fiddling with an idea, but I'm not sure if I should go through with it just yet.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	15. Shroud

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Shroud<p>

* * *

><p>~ The Void (somewhere in space) ~<p>

Reappearing instantaneously from warp space, thrusters on a miniature transport quickly decelerated the FTL capable craft as it was on it's mandatory cool down as to not to overheat the warp engine. Gliding through space on basic sub-light engines, the small transport still had a long way to go till it reached it's designated course.

Although orders were orders, the crew of this small vessel were shaky about them.

Up in the cockpit was Lucas Cross, an ace wraith pilot sent on a babysitting job to escort bunch of mentally unstable psychos to god knows where in the middle of a vast and unexplored universe. "_Damn this sucks_" he thought. Frankly he was a very blunt man that didn't care if people knew what he was thinking hence his lack of fear if the specter on board took offense to his thoughts. Simply his motto in life to anything or anyone was 'I don't give a sh*t'. The only reason he was on board with the raiders was that Acturus screwed him and his platoon when the Zerg attacked leaving all outer worlds to fend for themselves. Frankly he couldn't jump faster at the chance of launching a couple Gemini missiles up the Dominions a**.

But for now he was just going with it as it was all means to an end.

However it was odd as Lucas stared out to the vastness of space. Even with all the wars that ravaged several planets across the Koprulu sector, it struck him as odd that no Terran expedition had ventured this far out into space. Considering all the wars amongst themselves and alien races, he'd figure there would be a few colonists that wanted to find some small piece of paradise away from it all or perhaps a scientist or explorer just curious on what was out there.

"Ugh, that sickening feeling again" as he covered his mouth while his eyes wavered. Looking at his map, they were now on the very edge towards uncharted space. He didn't know what it was, but every fiber of him wanted turn this ship around and head back. Looking to his map as it began to update through the sensors and navigational system, he wondered if there was something weird out here in this part of the void. If he didn't know any better, he'd say some sort of psychic influence was trying to make him go back.

Regardless he had a job to do and he was going to do it. "You ladies doing OK back there?" he called back.

"Just get us there in one piece would ya".

"I don't give sh*t!"

"Tsk, whatever" said Eli a reaper as he resettled himself back in his seat. Looking around, his team was primarily a reconnaissance group as they didn't have any serious firepower or heavily armored troops like marines, marauders, firebats, or any mechanical units whatsoever. As they were including himself there were seven reapers, two specters, and the pilot making a total party of ten. Looking to the two psychic soldiers, they were the leader of their little expedition.

Miwa was the second in command. To his eyes, a very attractive woman of Asian descent. Though respectful, she was extremely stoic and mission focus oriented. But anything else about her was a mystery except she was formerly a resident of New Folsom.

Then there was Zac, the leader of this little shindig. Frankly he was the very definition of mysterious as he was always in full specter gear. Hell, no one has ever even seen his face besides possibly his own fellow specters. Of everyone in the raiders, Tosh seemed to have been the only one who knew anything solid about the guy.

"Hang on to your panties" called Lucas over the P.A. system, "we're going back into warp space".

Thrusting forward as the engines powered up, the transport instantly accelerated forward as it disappeared into the void once more.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir (Lordaeron) ~<p>

Many of the Protoss on board were in a shambles in what they were able to uncover. Taking a spare crystal, they had managed to copy the information as they took it back to their mothership. From what they were able to decipher, it seemed to have been a diary of sorts containing observation entries and research notes. However due the enormity of what it contained it would take time to decompress all the stored up information. Although it was suggested to just upload it directly into the ships mainframe, it would prove unwise.

The language was written in Xel'naga. If this was their crystal, there was no telling how much was inside it. Attempting to upload it into the server would probably cause a complete system crash which was something they would rather avoid. It was equally a shame they didn't have a preserver to help understand what they were reading.

But all things considered it brought on an all new light to their once dim circumstance. As interesting as this planet was to study, it was still a backwater one. However if the Xel'naga had made contact with this world it definitely now had their full and undivided attention. But this brought on lots of questions in which the answers were possibly locked away within the crystal.

Did the Xel'naga observe this world? Were they the ones who caused the changes within the indigenous? If the Xel'naga were here, why was this planet still so underdeveloped technologically? What of the deities mentioned in their lore, were they simply stories or perhaps Xel'naga themselves. More so, there were still plenty of other questions they were so eager to find answers too.

But off on the side amongst the excited Protoss, Zeratul seemed to have been in deep in thought.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Malthur. "I would expect you amongst the rest of us to have been elated upon such a discovery".

"Indeed, but I am . . . . Concerned about what I had found".

"Found?"

Zeratul gave a slight nod. "The last entry within the crystal. Though fragmented it . . . . Spoke of a great battle between a creature of fire and darkness as it battled the gods. A war that threatened to tear apart the universe. But after years of battling, the creature was defeated and sealed away by the gods. However it was not without loss. But that is where it ends as I was not able to interpret the last of the entry".

"Concerning indeed" Malthur agreed. "This might in fact be some lost history of the Xel'naga. Though it begs the question of what could have been so terrible that would put the universe in jeopardy".

"Hmm, perhaps something to ponder later" said Zeratul as Malthur left back to whatever he had to do. However the dark prelate kept something to himself that would eventually be discovered once the diary was fully revealed. But for this little fragment, it talked about certain coordinates in space that had captured the interest of the Xel'naga long ago. Though the information was vague, it did have a name. The name of the planet was . . . .

"Zeratul" said Artanis, "may I have a word with you?"

Stumbled from his thoughts, the prelate nodded as soon the hierarch approached to talk with him. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"I've been curious about where this was discovered. As you said, this crystal this 'book of Elune' as well call it was found within the night elves temple. With all things considered, do you think this Elune was a Xel'naga?"

Zeratul scratched his chin at such an inquiry. "Perhaps . . . . But there is not enough to say with absolute certainty. Truly she might have been one or possibly . . . . A proxy to observe this world".

"But we can say for certain that the Xel'naga did come to this world and perform some experiments. To what degree, we are still uncertain. But looking to all civilizations . . . . Do you believe . . . ."

"I'd rather not jump to conclusions just yet" Zeratul interjected. "If they are who we think they are . . . . The implications could mean many things".

Before anything else could be said, Lasarra ran up excitedly. "Hierarch! You must come and see this! We managed to unveil more of the contents!"

"What does it say?"

"It talks about more of the research done on the planet by a Xel'naga named . . . . " as she scanned for the name, "Amon".

* * *

><p>~ New Alliance (Lordaeron) ~<p>

All around the base, people were both confused yet astonished with what was going on.

Crates of supplies and armies of soldiers marched in which was very much needed during this dire time. With the relentless attacks of the undead, their losses were great in both man power and territory. While losing soldiers and being pushed off their lands, food, tools, medicine, and other resources was beginning to become scarce due to the lack of farms, trees, and mining sites.

Although they were very grateful to these bountiful gifts, some couldn't help but feel something was off about this. Concerning who were carrying the cargo, they wore an insignia that didn't correlate to any known human kingdom. For the people themselves, just looking at them they just wreaked of strange. Although humanoid in appearance they had such a sickly and grotesque look to them with their pale skin, dark eyes, and unnatural aura. Not generally questioned by most of the citizens, each of the soldiers seemed eerily identical to each other. But during such harsh times, they didn't have the luxury to question it.

Though the knights of the New Alliance were skeptical to this philanthropy, no one could truly speak out as Garithos personally vouched for their new 'allies'.

Watching from his castle, the dark knight rubbed his beard both pleased and impressed with what he was given.

"What do you think?" asked Arthas who was carefully cloaking himself within the shadows of the building as not to be detected by anyone. "Did we not give you everything that we promised?"

"It is quite impressive. But these soldiers you're giving us, are these creatures undead themselves or demons? If so I will say that some amongst my ranks are no fools as they will easily see them for what they are. Even now many here suspect that there is something . . . . Off about them".

"Neither undead or demons" Arthas corrected while smirking somewhat. "These soldiers we're providing you are artificial humans or homunculus as we put it. Created to be perfect in every way".

"Hmm, how so?"

"Stronger and faster then any average soldier, they are fearless as they carry no sense of pain, guilt, pity, or remorse. As they're designed, absolutely loyal as they will do whatever is commanded of them. Even if commanded to take their own lives".

"Really?" as Garithos arched his brow to this. "You there!" commanding one of the homunculus, "draw your sword" to which it did as it was told. "Now turn the blade on yourself" as the creature did so positioning his sword over his stomach. ". . . . Now kill yourself" to which in one quick thrust the homunculus bleed as it fell dead to the ground. "Very good" Garithos sneered. "you two clean this up immediately" as the other artificial humans began taking the corpse away.

"Satisfied?"

"Are they at least capable of acting like humans?"

"To a basic sense as they know when to eat and sleep. But as far as interactions go, they are limited as they can pass as humans. But don't expect much intelligent conversation out of them".

"Then as my first order to them, they will all be stationed to one specified area that I see fit as they will be watched by my own men when they are not servicing us".

Arthas just looked blankly at the dark knight to explain himself.

"I am nobodies fool blasphemer. Though loyal, they are far from trustworthy. If they show even one sign of distrust I will have them all killed".

"Hmph, as you wish" said Arthas as he took his leave. He had to give the dark knight his dues as he wasn't a complete imbecile. But it didn't really matter as the oaf was slowly walking into their trap. Although it did concern the legion of the possibility of him deterring from their plan, they were counting on his ego as sooner or later he was going to butt heads with the Protoss be it blind ambition or xenophobia as that was going to be precious data for them to record.

Turning about, Garithos looked to his new army as he could feel his pride swell. During the height of human authority, he was the grand marshal who commanded an army of thousands. Frankly he was aware he made a deal with the devil for the sake of proving once and for all that humanity was worthy of it's seat of power. He was going to show all of Lordaeron. No, he was going to show all of Azeroth the superiority of man as no freak, monster, or beast will ever rival the their power.

But for his first order of business, he was going to show his right to rule by first reclaiming all the lost territory that was taken.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Standing on a hill top, Arthas stood watch as he was aware what was happening. Garithos with his new army was going to attack an undead encampment.

Although the undead were technically his allies, it was of little loss if they were destroyed. They could not afford any suspicion to transpire amongst the New Alliance ranks as they had to accept the new structure of their military as to progress forward with their plans. So whatever undead were attacked had to display genuine aggression, surprise, or whatever may occur during the heat of battle. To achieve this, all the undead forces were not made aware of the events to come.

Marching in a military formation, many of the knights were concerned about this plan of action.

"Sire, do you believe this to be wise? With what we were given, should we not be attempting to rebuild our civilization?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Garithos glared. "I am doing just that".

"But sire, I do not think it's a good idea to be going to war like this. We finally found a stable situation. We should not be doing reckless things like this".

"Silence!" as the dark knight was about to lose his patience with his adviser. "If you still doubt my judgment then see with your own eyes at my competency to lead". So turning his attention to his new homunculus soldiers, "now go! Forward men! Destroy this base and leave none of those abominations alive!"

Acknowledging their orders, the assault began.

Spotting the incoming units, incomprehensible growls and roars were made between the walking corpses to indicate they were under attack. Upon receiving the warning, the necromancer in charge of the area made his battle assessment. "Stupid humans. Do they really think they can take this area so easily? I'll show them their place soon enough. Go my undead! Kill them all and add them to our ranks!"

Thus the two forces collided in a mash of shields, swords, spears, and arrows.

"Hmm, these knights are better then I thought" said the necromancer at seeing his front line fall so easily. But it worried him very little as it was just a simple matter of reviving his units. Eventually the enemy will be defeated by sheer numbers alone as it was a strategy that proved effective thus far. So it was just a matter of time as more undead began to pour out of the base to oppose the New Alliance.

Watching from a safe distance, Garithos was pleased with the result thus far. "_These homunculus are everything they promised_".

The human knights were awestruck at the completely different level these new soldiers were fighting at. Unlike themselves who were an amalgam of real soldiers, farmers, serfs, and slaves their allies were something else entirely. Strength, speed, agility, skill, coordination, they were on a completely different level. Already fighting this long not one of them even had a scratch on them or even looked the least bit tired as they were slaughtering undead left and right.

Pushing forward with their heavy shields, the front line were steadily moving into the area repelling ghouls and more impressively holding back the heavy set abominations.

Although the front line did their job effectively with their skillful techniques of alternating between shields and swords slaying the walking corpses, their second line armed only with spears assisted with the efforts as their third line armed with bows and arrows volleyed the opposing forces relentlessly as the undead numbers were dwindling. Even the gargoyles holding air superiority were quickly sniped by the archers at ridiculous distances. Regardless of how high they flew up they were still getting hit which caught them off guard. Not even elves being known as the best archers in the world couldn't shoot that high.

"This is impossible!" said the necromancer not wanting to take anymore chances. "Kill them! Kill them all now!" as several nerubian towers and a single black citadel began charging their magical energies. Upon fully charging, volleys of energy strikes flew through the air at their intended targets.

Spotting the incoming attacks, the homunculus readied their shields as they endured the brunt of the attacks. But being created as effective soldiers, they needed to adjust their strategy to take out their support structures. Thus created as the perfect soldier, they needed just the weapons that would compliment them.

As per Kil'jaeden's orders, his alchemists, sorcerers, and black smiths came together to fulfill their master's request as they had begun to manufacture better and stronger weapons. But weapons that were theoretical in nature, actual live combat was the best way to see their effectiveness in the field.

One such weapon was a small explosive device as it was a collaboration between alchemists and sorcerers to conceive a weapon that was small yet destructive as per the request of their master.

Spreading out, the homunculus took the devices from their belts as they began throwing then at their intended targets as several explosions occurred simultaneously leveling the defensive structures which only left them and the rest of the undead that needed to be dealt with. With the outcome as it were, the battle was decided as the artificial humans made quick work of their enemy as they were all slain as soon the land began to revert back to normal.

With the last of the undead defeated, all that was left was the necromancer in charge who was severely beaten within an inch of his life as he was dragged to Garithos feet.

Laying beaten and bleeding, the dark knight smashed his foot on his face as he sneered. "Right where your kind belongs. Underneath my foot".

"Insolent cur. Do not even think this is the end. Word of this will get out and I promise you that by the time we're done you'll be begging to die".

"Do you think I afraid of your little threat?" as Garithos grounded his foot a bit. "Send them all! Bring all of them! I crush every single one of you till none of you are left! It'll prove now and forever that humanity is second to no one!" as he drew out his sword decapitating the necromancer. Then taking a spear from one of his men, he stabbed it into the ground as he took the head and forced it on the other side. "Let this stand as a symbol to all those monstrosities! We will survive! We will prevail! Soon we shall reclaim our greatness!" to which his men cheered too.

Although there objective was still questionable, the New Alliance knights didn't care. With a powerful ally fighting with them now there was little to be afraid of as everything seemed it was going to be OK.

"Just as planned" smirked Arthas as all the pieces were beginning to fall into place.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope this chapter was OK as there are still a few things concerning lore that I need to still sort through. But hopefully I didn't mess up anything too badly as I tried to do the research as best I can.<p>

So thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	16. Siege of Ironforge

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Siege of Ironforge<p>

* * *

><p>~ Azeroth ~<p>

News of victory of the New Alliance spread across the world in an instant. Day after day, word reached the ears of the great civilizations of their deeds as the elves, dwarfs, and other humans learned of it.

Their achievement even reached across the oceans in Kalimdor of the undeads impending defeat.

Echoing amongst the wind, tales of Garithos valor were told as he led the charge first hand against the dark forces as Lordaeron is slowly returning back to their control.

Though this should be terrific news, all the factions had differing opinions about things to come.

For those that resided in Kalimdor, neither orcs or night elves cared much about this as they didn't care or were indifferent over the matter of human life. But for the old Alliance that fled to these lands, some were brimming with the idea of returning home back to their country of birth. But under the leadership of Jaina who maintained an order of protection and peace as well as for what they were able to build for themselves in there new home, a good majority were on the fence about what to do.

For the those still living in Lordaeron, the New Alliance was requesting to renew their former bonds with that of their allies. However the clans of Ironforge and the high elves of Quel'Thalas knew better of what was really being asked of them. As known to most, Garithos had little interest in equality between humans and demi-humans. What he was really asking was submission and servitude to him.

But after the last run in fresh in their minds, Kael'thas nor any of the high elves trusted the humans that served under Garithos. More so they were suspicious of where the xenophobic dark knight had found this newly acquired army or there jump in technological and magical prowess. To their understanding, there existed no human kingdom or group for that matter that could produce such quality in military ability and on such a scale considering their situation. But for the most part, it was all just musing. For what they did have to worry about was when Garithos would turn their sword against them if they kept refusing to rejoin their New Alliance.

The dwarfs on the other hand were a bit different. Leader of Ironforge, King Magni Bronzebeard was quite aware of the circumstances around the Alliance. Unlike the elves, they did try to maintain good relationship with the Alliance over several reasons such as politics, economic trade agreements, and for the most part a sense of duty as warriors and protectors. But under their current circumstance, they weren't really in any good standing to be joining anything as they had their own problems to deal with.

* * *

><p>~ Dun Morogh (Ironforge) ~<p>

After the waves of undead, there was much disruptions throughout their territory.

The dwarfs greatest strength during this invasion was their technology, innovations, and territorial advantage of their mountain fortress kingdom. With the use of their steam powered armors, tanks, and flying machines as well as firearms and explosive munitions, the undead were easily kept at bay for days on end.

But even so, it did put a heavy strain on their resources to keep fighting as long as they did.

From earlier in their campaign refugees kept coming in from several lands looking for salvation from the walking corpses and those that served them. Although it put more of a strain on their finite supplies, their king Magni did not have the heart to turn them away. Especially since a bulk of them were gnomes that were friends of the dwarfs.

But eventually the threat of the undead began to recede as word of their masters fell.

However it only meant for a temporary reprieve as enemies of the dwarfs appeared.

Opposed to the Ironforge clan, the trolls and Dark Iron clan took advantage of their limited presence within their territory creating havoc and anarchy destroying what little order and control they had left. Taking key positions, resource lines were cut off as well as reinforcements. Although they did not know if the trolls and Dark Iron clan were working together, their complimentary actions all but crippled what little they had left as their armies was now attacking on opposing sides of their mountain.

Looking out from one of the ports, Magni gave a grim look.

"My king" reported a warrior, "we have done all we could. Plans of evacuation are already in action as civilians are being lead through the underground passageways as we speak".

"Good" Magni nodded.

"Should you not evacuate as well? We will hold them off for as long as we can to ensure your escape as well as that of our people and refuges".

"No, as king I have my duty to serve. It would not be right if I turned and ran while my warriors stood their ground against the enemy. That would be a dishonor I could not live with". He then lifted his dual war hammers as soon the siege would start.

Dividing their forces, Magni will lead the charge against the Dark Iron clan while the others and a majority of their mechanized units would deal with the trolls. Upon the first war cry, the battle had started.

* * *

><p>~ Azeroth (upper atmosphere) ~<p>

Finally after days of travel, the transport had arrived as it quickly decelerated upon existing warp space. With the planet in full view, preparations were being made for entry.

"Buckle your ass's down ladies" called Lucas. "We're about to make a drop onto the planet".

"Why can't we just view the planet in orbit?" Eli called back buckling himself into his seat.

"If you haven't noticed retard this is a transport ship not a god damn science vessel. We don't have any cameras or probes to monitor anything from high orbit".

"Did you try hailing them?" asked Miwa.

"Already tried. Seems to be some sort of weird magnetic interference in the upper atmosphere. This ship doesn't have nearly enough power to bust a signal through that mess. So we got to take a look at it ourselves". With everyone jacked into their seats, the transport began to descend on it's drop. "No idea where those Protoss are. But here seems to be any good place to look" as the navigation computer had locked onto it's trajectory.

Descending through the planets atmosphere, friction and force began to grind against the outer hull of the ship as the plate armor started to super heat from re-entry. Going down to the planet, the ships maneuvering thrusters ensured the transport was balanced as to prevent the ship from tumbling about upon it's drop. Like all Terran vehicle technology it was dependent on the durability and thickness of their armor to endure the harshness of what's to be expected in war or travel. It was at times that Terran mechanics and pilots had to appreciate Protoss engineering as their plasma shields was as tough as any armor and flexible for all these purposes.

But finally getting sufficiently close and breaking through the atmosphere, the ship began it's full deceleration protocol slowing itself down. Going into full reverse thrust, the ship was nearing the ground as Lucas made subtle adjustments as guided by the navigation computer as they soon settled down onto the planet's surface. Looking around Lucas opened the intercom. "Hope everyone packed warm. Looks like winter came early".

Opening the main hatch, the seven reapers went into the hold to retrieve their equipment as the armor assembly system got them all suited up. When Terrans design something for war they keep in mind of every possible battlefield in the galaxy. Whether the scorching sands, the freezing tundras, or somewhere out there in space, the on board O.S. in armors and vehicles will maintain safe operating functions by regulating any type of external stimuli that they may come in contact with such as temperature, radiation, terrain, or any other factor that may apply on the field.

As six of the reapers existed the ship, Zac was waiting outside as Miwa went into the hold to retrieve her rifle. Spotting the last reaper getting suited up as the mechanical arms attached his thruster packs, the female specter somewhat frowned to what she also saw in the back of storage.

There sitting in stand-by, four predators were awaiting further orders as the robotic cats purred in their own strange mechanical way. Next to them were four widow mines in shutdown mode as they were but blocks in storage. Amongst the Terran arsenal, the widow mine had just become a very recent addition. As developed by Milo Kachinsky that was designed by his brother Victor, the widow mine was meant to be the next generation technological improvement over the spider mine.

Powered by a fusion reactor, the miniature robot contained many advanced technology stemming from research of other units during the course of the second great war. From studying Zerg biology and incorporating them into their perdition turrets, widow mines were capable of near instantaneous burrowing allowing them to sink into the surface of any terrain on a moments notice. With the Protoss research that went into the development of the raven, micro-nano assemblers and advanced A.I. were used which allowed the spider like robot to replenish it's own munitions when needed as well as sense incoming enemies from ground vibrations or electronic signaling. In essence the widow mine was the ideal Terran weapon in controlling the battlefield against enemy ground or air units.

As great as these weapons were, Miwa felt somewhat irked as there expedition was not cleared to be taking these units along with them. "Activate" she called as the eyes of the predators and widow mines shined red indicating their boot up. Following voice command they were ready for their next order. "Come" as Miwa walked out as the mechanical units followed closely behind her. Getting outside, she eyed the reapers that stood in attention. "I want answers, who gave authorization to take these units?" to which no one answered. "Speak up, who broke regulations?"

". . . . I did" said Zac stoically. "Is that a problem?"

"Sir?"

"We don't know if these Protoss are Tal'darim. If they are we are not sufficiently equipped to deal with them. We would not be able to escape unscathed as there warp technology would hunt us down in no time".

Understanding, this did seem logical. Those Protoss were fanatics that would kill anything that rubbed them the wrong way. Trying to radio them now would not be a good idea due to being uncertain to who they were. So it would be best to see with their own eyes. If they were the Protoss that were friends of their commander, a rescue operation would be called in. But if they were Tal'darim then they would simply turn back the other way and leave this rock as soon as possible.

"Stay with the ship" Zac said to Lucas. "Radio us if you pick anything up on the long range sensors".

"Actually they just picked up something now. There is definitely some sort of activity occurring up North. Probably worth checking out".

"Understood" as the specter looked to his platoon. "Everyone move out". Taking point, the group ran out with the widow mines and predators closely following behind them.

* * *

><p>~ Dun Morogh (Ironforge) ~<p>

Unbeknownst to all the parties present, a secret undertaking was being done.

The Burning Legion master Kil'jaeden was patient and methodical with his ambition. However his minions made certain to please him in whatever endeavors he desired.

Though time may not have been a factor, alchemists, black smiths, and sorcerers that served the Burning Legion would still need considerable time to fulfill the request of their master of superior weapons over that of their enemies.

But to quickly advance their own progress, they have been discreetly filtering out any knowledge they could get their hands on to further their war effort. Magical knowledge was difficult to acquire as the elves were very careful in guarding their secrets. However with the siege of Ironforge by the enemies of the Bronzebeard clan, it presented a grand opportunity. The bombs their homunculus wielded were primitive at best by comparison to that of the dwarfs.

With confusion of war, an apparition could easily sneak inside and steal all the secrets the dwarfs may possess. Chemistry, metallurgy, forging techniques, this knowledge could easily push their own understanding of technology ahead by decades. Just imagining the kind of war machine designs they had hidden away, they would soon become a force not to be reckoned with.

As the dwarfs were busy fending off their darker clansmen and trolls, small shadowy creatures had easily infiltrated the fortress. Quickly navigating to the archives, they absorbed whatever knowledge they could before their outer distraction was over or discovered.

* * *

><p>~ Dun Morogh (Ironforge) ~<p>

Approaching a cliff side, the Terrans all got to the edge wide eye to what they were seeing.

Eli being the first to speak, ". . . . Did we just walk in on a scene of Lord of the Rings?"

None of the reapers could really say with all the medieval culture running around though with a few minor differences in technology such as wooden helicopters, tanks, and armors running about.

Funny enough, they were astounded that such contraptions actually functioned being made from wood and steam powered by looks of their configuration. But being speechless, Eli couldn't help but crack a joke. "If I didn't know any better it looks like Rory Swann has a bunch of cousins running around down there" to which no one found funny.

Putting on her mask, the internal cameras zoomed in as the auto-lock on picked up the first sentient thing it saw. As the cursor targeted everything in her view, Miwa swept her gaze elsewhere to see what else was on the battlefield. Viewing enough, she pulled back her mask breathing out a hot puff of air as it was visible in the cold windy backdrop. "No Protoss here sir. Just a bunch of primitives. Nothing to concern ourselves with".

Though not as strict as the psionic race, the Terrans didn't generally bother with primitive societies as it was not really worth their time unless there was something on the planet being resources, a strategic point, or an ideal manufacturing facility to be placed there.

Dominion forces could care less who got in there way as Arcturus would happily glass a planet to get what he wants. The Raider's however had a different way of doing things which were namely being inconspicuous while trading or negotiating with those who were unaware of the bigger world out there.

Concerning internal conflicts, it was none of their business as they can bludgeon each other with sticks and stones to their hearts content.

As Miwa was about to give the order to move out, "we will pacify this conflict" said Zac which earned him a double take as his platoon could not understand what their expedition leader was thinking.

"Why the hell should be partaking in the battle for middle earth?" Eli exclaimed.

"This is none of our business" said another reaper.

"If they want to kill each other let them".

"We shouldn't be wasting our bullets on stuff like this" continued another.

"Sir?" said Miwa not comprehending her fellow specter's thinking.

Just standing there seeming to be in a lethargic state, the enigmatic man just looked up into the sky as the snow continued to fall on them. But looking back to the battlefield, he gave nod. "Those are my orders. Carry them out" to which the group had no choice but to agree too. "Miwa and I will take sniping positions off on the edge over there. Reaper squad will cover the south end and repel the trolls. Predators, take out those darker dwarfs coming in from the north. Widow mines, back them up. Commence mission now".

* * *

><p>~ Dun Morogh (Ironforge) ~<p>

Gun fire and explosives could be heard echoing within the mountain valleys as the smell of gun powder and burnt flesh perforated the air.

For those who called Ironforge home, civilians who were able to fight manned the guns and cannons posted along the ports while others assisted in the supply line to replenish munitions while also assisting in needed repairs or resupply of tanks, armors, and choppers that needed them. However supplies were all but used up now as all that was left between the pillagers and Ironforge were the warrior dwarfs who stood their ground bravely against the enemy.

"Give the order" Magni bellowed out as he swung his mighty hammers. "Evacuate! Save all you can!"

With all that's been going on, he had no idea what was happening with the defending forces on the other side of the mountain fortress. But from what he faced now, they have held the line as long as they could. Already the Dark Iron clan was becoming too much to deal with as their magic broke through their ranks.

Though they too used magic, they were not nearly as adept to it as their cousin clan as they were not as adept to technology. A long time ago, the dwarfs of Ironforge took a different path favoring logic and reasoning over mysticism and superstition.

At this point of the incursion, he did not expect any reinforcements as everything they had was right here with their brothers in arms standing shoulder to shoulder wielding their hammers and axes.

But from the distance, Magni heard the sounds of feral beasts resounding within the wind to which the dwarf king could only cringe. There were wild and ferocious animals that ventured the lands of Dun Morogh. However they were not on friendly terms with the dwarfs of Ironforge. Shaking his head a bit, "_how can things get any worse?_" Preparing for their coming, Magni gave a look out as he saw four massive cat like creatures in what appeared to be heavy armor followed by four armored spiders. Already thinking the worse possible scenario, he thought that the Dark Iron dwarfs created them. But how sorely wrong he was as it was the exact opposite.

Locked onto their targets, the robotic cats pounced on the nearest unit to them as their teeth and claws dug into the soft tissue of their enemy. Now taking notice of the new participants, the opposing dwarfs diverted their attacks to them. But picking up the multiple targets on their radar the predators activated there AoE burst lighting field as a wave of current dispersed from their generator electrifying everything around them in a five yard radius. Although primarily designed for crowd control against zerglings, banelings, and any other small biological units they were also effective against low armored humanoid targets. Against Terran infantry or Protoss warriors, there armors were grounded to prevent electrical discharges from damaging inner circuitry. However prolonged burst did eventually take their toll. But for those not properly grounded were less fortunate.

Standing within the attack radius of the AoE burst, the Dark Iron dwarfs might as well have been strapped to an electrical chair as thousands of volts of electricity surged through their bodies due to the conductive nature of what they wore.

Now understanding the exact threat they were, the dwarfs began using their arcane magic to destroy them while their own rifle men fired at the creatures from a distance.

Enduring several concussive blows, a miniature explosion resulted engulfing the predators as black smoking craters could only be seen. However their victory was short lived as there glowing red eyes could clearly be seen through the smoke. There attacks were not strong enough to truly damage their armor. Retrofitted with vanadium, it was a better armor in relation to commonly used neosteel. With it's regenerative effects, their machines were able to heal themselves without the need of SVC or science vessels.

But taking on too much damage would eventually create problems.

So spotting hundreds of yards away, Miwa and Zac masks connected electronically with their rifles for better targeting as they both laid on their bellies giving priority to who there target's would be. Spotting the dwarfs snipers, they were the number one targets to take out though they highly doubted their rifles could actually do any significant damage as they seemed to be eighteenth century Terran technology at best. Taking aim, the silencer of their rifles suppressed the gun fire as they took their shots while quickly pulling back their bolts to reload to take another shot as the two specters easily decimated lines of them.

Given their mission and advanced A.I., the widow mines picked the most appropriate spots to most effectively deal with the opposing forces. Thoroughly analyzing the Dark Iron dwarfs anatomy and physiology, the spider like robots would not make any mistakes with their targeting as they launched their unstable payload decimating small pockets of enemy units. Though noticed and attacked, the widow mines would simply dig deeper to avoid damage altogether.

As for the reapers on the other side of the fortress, their thruster packs were ideal in maneuverings around the mountain as high mobility was the greatest advantage in such a terrain as the trolls lacked proper footing to be even a challenge. Armed with P-38 gauss pistols and deuterium-eight demolition charges, it was practically shooting fish in a barrel as the trolls fell quickly one after the other.

Seeing their new 'allies', the dwarfs were awestruck in so many ways. Initially assuming they were the enemy that thought quickly passed as they were currently fighting their sworn adversary. Observing them they weren't sure what they were. They were humanoid, but to their eyes they couldn't be anything else as they were performing feats considered supernatural and extraordinary with the way they moved and fought. Obviously it was technology, but it was mind boggling as even their wildest imaginations couldn't comprehend half the things these 'machine people' were. Quick reloading firearms, combustion rockets, machines that behaved almost perfectly like animals, and that was only part of it. Almost within a couple minutes, this small group had laid waste to an entire army.

In a giant finale of explosions courtesy of the widow mines and demolition charges it was over as there were very few survivors of either trolls and Dark Iron dwarfs as they retreated.

With the calm returning, the machine people stood about deciding not to pursue in a show of mercy as the dwarfs of Ironforge stood with them silently watching as well.

"We're pulling out" Zac commanded over the intercom. "Lucas, bring the ship around. We have no further business being here". With those orders, all Terran units pulled out of the area as they continued their search for the Protoss.

* * *

><p>~ Twisted Nether ~<p>

"What is the status of the mission?" Kil'jaeden asked leaning on his throne waiting on the reports from his subordinates.

"It was a success master. We have stolen all the knowledge of the dwarfs as we will assimilate their strengths without fail. Even now we are putting it to good use as their weapons will soon be ours."

"What of these 'machine men'? What do we know of them?"

"Nothing as of yet. They suddenly appeared to aid the dwarfs for reasons we are still in need to understand. But in viewing their power, they are not associated with any known human faction. Even now we have plans to capture them to take their power for ourselves".

Kil'jaeden grinned as he nodded pleased with the news.

"Master!" as another subordinate came in. "I have received some important news!"

"Speak, what's so important that you'd interrupt".

"The homunculus have found it master!"

"Found what?" as Kil'jaeden was growing irritated wanting to get to the point.

"Their city master! The city of the Protoss!" Opening up a window, an image appeared within the deepest region of Lordaeron as there stood a magnificent city composed of towers of gold. Those who saw this could not deny how impressive this city was as there was nothing else like it in the world. Even Kil'jaeden had to give his compliments to how incredible it was.

"Has a shade infiltrated the city?"

"No master. All attempts have failed as their weapons are able to detect them before they could get close enough".

"Hmm" as the red demon rubbed his chin. But then opening a portal, there was someone he wished to talk too. On the other side, an image of the death knight appeared as Arthas could be seen.

"You called?" as the fallen prince kneel.

"We have found the location of the Protoss city. Organize a sizable army of undead as you'll lead the assault. My dread lords will act as field support. I wish to test just how strong these Protoss are when they fight alone".

"What of Garithos and the homunculus?"

"We will first see how they react to a sample of the combined might of the undead and Burning Legion. We will leave that oaf in reserve as we have a more important task for him". Opening another portal, he showed an image of the 'machine people' who fought in Dun Morogh. "Burn a few human villages and have Garithos claim it was their doing. That way we'll have the entire continent looking for them as they will eventually be captured by either the New Alliance or their allies. Perhaps these Protoss might do it for us".

"At once" said Arthas as the portal closed.

"Interesting" said Kel'Thuzard. "It seems a new faction is present now. Hmm, maybe we can use this to our advantage".

"Agreed" said Arthas. If they play their cards right everything would be theirs as all will bow before the Lich king.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: It's actually a fact that Rory Swann was modeled after the dwarfs in warcraft. I just found that interesting.<p>

I also do plan to introduce Kerrigan in her primal state as she'll duke it out with some of the big weights of warcraft. But that'll have to wait till a bit later.

But for the dwarfs, I can't quite gauge how smart they are. In relation to the humans of Earth, they are quite significantly advanced in creating technology from things we'd consider brittle or inefficient. In future chapters, there's going to be a need to build something far more advanced to which I question how smart are they in their ability to learn, adapt, and apply?

So thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	17. The Other Side

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Other Side<p>

* * *

><p>~ Unknown ~<p>

In a secret place only known to a few a meeting was called to discuss the changes that were occurring in the world. Concerning those who attended, they cared very little for the internal affairs as they were more worried for the balance of Azeroth itself.

The attendees in question were the four dragonflight races who have been around since the beginning of the world. Normally they kept to themselves and managed the realms the titans had long ago charged them with. But with Azeroth now going about change, it now concerned them as they had gathered to discuss the future.

"I understand normally we would not meet like this" said Nozdormu the timeless one. "However this matter cannot be ignored any further".

"Agreed" said Malygos the spell-weaver. "It would appear another traveler from the stars has come to this world who might pose a problem".

"Then why have we allowed these Protoss to do as they wish till now?" questioned Alextrasza the life-binder. "Have they too not been causing problems to this world?"

"They have only fought the undead and those of the Burning Legion" said Ysera the dreamer. "So long as they kept their conflict with them they proved themselves of great benefit to Azeroth. More so, they do try to make an effort in maintaining their isolation from the other races as they attempt to leave this planet. However they might in fact be inviting some rather uninvited guests".

"These machine people" said Malygos.

"Yes" Nozdormu continued. "It has taken many centuries and much work in managing this world after the mess the Xel'naga had left behind. We cannot allow any further disruptions to the natural order of Azeroth".

"Then what would you suggest?" Ysera questioned.

"Hmm, we still have yet to understand the purpose of the machine people. But more then likely they were attracted here by a communication signal sent by the Protoss. This we can be certain of. However if they are friend or foe that we must ascertain ourselves before further problems are caused".

"I would has guessed as much" said Malygos. "So I've taken the opportunity and sent Tyrigosa and Kalecgos to search Lordaeron for them".

"Two? Just to search for a small party?"

"That's what we thought when the Xel'naga first came as we didn't think much of them then. We do not know what these machine people are capable of. So it would be best we approach with caution".

Concluding their meeting, the dragons departed till the next time something came up.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Acting as field commander, Arthas watched from a hill top as a large number of undead were at his beck and call. Doing as he was ordered, he stood in wait before the massive golden city of the Protoss.

Quite honestly during his time as a human, he couldn't believe how such a magnificent place could have been built without anyone knowing.

More so it's overall architecture made little to no conventional sense with it's enormous towers and lack of defensive walls.

However with the massive barrier that protected it, walls hardly seemed necessary. Even their ghostly shades couldn't penetrate it.

But his purpose was to see if their arrogance was well founded. As proven by the Alliance, with enough damage even their shields would fall. Once that had happened, sacking their city shouldn't be a problem. Regardless of their advanced magic they were still but a finite number against a force without limitation. In addition it would also be a chance to reveal what other secrets the Protoss has yet to show.

So sending in a third of his forces, the undead began their attack.

But Arthas felt somewhat peeved at the watchful eyes behind him.

Detheroc a dreadlord was to be his watcher during the course of this mission.

Gripping his sword slightly in irritation, "patience" whispered Kel'thuzard. "Our moment will come soon".

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

Within the control room, Malthur and other bridge operators saw the incoming attack well before they even started. The on board sensor array had picked them up massing their forces for the last couple hours.

However they had very little reason to care what they did.

The only thing impressive about them were their numbers and nothing more. They already did the math factoring all possible variables. Assuming they didn't rest and allow a recharge cycle, it would take a couple centuries before there shields failed.

What did they have to fear? What were simple steel weapons and claws supposed to do against the shields of a city ship that was designed to handle the harshness of space travel. By the course of the great war, it has even been stress tested against Terran and Zerg at their best to which the shields still held.

However they did have to be dealt with as the research parties were still studying the surrounding area as they were given forewarning of the impending attack.

So taking appropriate action, defense protocols were engaged as photon cannons began activating.

"Signal the other groups to stay clear" said Malthur. "We are going to purge the land of this evil". Sending out the communique, the research parties acknowledged as they stayed clear of the purification about to occur.

Getting into contact with the field commander where the collossi were, permission was given as the siege walkers were instantly whisked back within the protection of the ship's shields as they faced the direction of the attacking army.

Giving the order to fire, plasma and beams of heated energy blasted out instantly atomizing those who were hit directly and incinerating those who were unlucky to be too close.

Frankly as Malthur watched from his console, he couldn't comprehend what they were trying to achieve from this. He didn't know if they were dumb for thinking they could challenge them or perhaps observing to see if there was a weakness to their weapons. Short of a E.M.P. strike or a heavy barrage from a highly destructive projectile, these undead were at best a nuisance as the Terrans would put it 'a bug on one's windshield'.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Taking note of everything being seen, the Protoss seemed all but invincible.

They didn't need to lower their barriers to attack and reinforcement were instantly present at the moment they were needed.

Although obvious in hindsight, this was their city so the protective measures would have easily been five to ten times greater then their military presence when out on the battlefield.

This only reaffirmed what Arthas and the Burning Legion already knew as it would take a much greater threat to force them to reveal any other of their secrets. But as Kel'thuzard had pointed out, 'opportunity'. Though the Protoss were not ones to be taken this day or perhaps anytime soon there was something else he could exploit.

Arthas nodded his head to Kel'thuzard as the demonic skeleton nodded in return. Using a summoning spell, hundreds of undead rose up ripping through the earth as they pushed themselves up as they then stood on solid ground. Standing within a military formation, they were ready to be commanded.

"I have received word on the field" said Kel'thuzard. "Many of our legions have reached the outer shield as they are initiating countermeasures against it. The magic that protects their city is beginning to show signs of fluctuations indicating we will breach it soon. I am ready to send my forces in through the breach that had been created fully confident that once we enter their city it will fall to us".

"Good" Arthas smirked. "Those cowards will easily fall before Frostmourne" as he withdrew his blade. "Let us be off. I will take the head of their leader myself".

"I shall make a path. The forward line will keep their attention while we circle around back. My legion will assure we get there safely".

"Very well" as the death knight mounted his horse.

As he was about to ride off, "No, I will lead the charge".

Arthas glared at the dreadlord as his horse whined upon being suddenly stopped. "Step aside demon. The glory shall be mine when Kil'jaeden learns I have taken the head of their leader. So a watch dog like you should do what they do best and cower in the shadows".

"You dare call me a coward!" Detheroc flared angrily. "A mere human servant should know his place! The glory of their slaughter shall be mine and mine alone! Do not forget death knight, although given autonomy to fulfill the purposes of the Legion, you are but a small speck as we dreadlords are your superior. I shall lead the charge myself". Facing the army of undead, "all of you with me. We will come from behind and enter their city". Then looking back to Arthas, "you make certain to keep their attention".

"Fine" as Arthas dismounted his horse.

With the commands given, Detheroc led a separate battalion maneuvering around the forest making certain they kept hidden and out of sight. Once they were in position, the Protoss won't know what hit them.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

"Sensors have picked up an armed force circling around the forest making their way to other side of the ship".

"Observers have confirmed their numbers and location" said another bridge mate as holographic mapping revealed the exact image.

"Bio signature analysis complete, they are undead".

"We're reading an energy spike. One that we've seen before. Archive data has found a match. It's a dreadlord!" as holographics confirmed the findings showing the demon vampire in front of the group.

"Pests" said Malthur with slight annoyance. Though true enough it took a blast from a void ray to destroy it, things were different this time around.

Regardless of the principle, energy was still energy whether it was powered by science or sorcery. For these higher tier units serving amongst the undead or Burning Legion seems to be able to naturally use magic to form a protective shield around themselves. It's because of this that even Nerazim warp blades let alone Khalai psi blades had shown difficulty in even cutting them down.

But like all energy based weapons and shields, they all function based on certain frequencies. For races to come this far technologically, guarding this information was crucial. Modulating the frequency, it could make weapons or shields all that more destructive or even ineffective. Against the shields that protected the dreadlord, they had ample time to tune their weapons to their frequency.

Frankly, that dreadlord was going to be sorry it stepped onto their doorstep.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Detheroc's forces finally made their way around as they had arrived on the opposite side of the city.

Seeing as no reprisal had occurred, they had not been detected as of yet as the Protoss were occupied defending one side of their city.

"Once we strike" Detheroc sneered, "there will be nothing to stop us from taking Azeroth".

Moving his army into position organizing them into a strategic formation, they were ready to strike.

"Attack!" as the undead charged as the demon vampire took center within the group.

Rushing, they saw as more cannons appeared as it began firing on them.

But this was not outside anticipation as he expected some sort of counter. So casting a spell, Detheroc raised a barrier just large enough to protect himself and those close enough in his proximity. By making his defenses more dense, it should have been sufficient in protecting him.

Learning from the defeat of Tichondrius, the Protoss weapons were enough to hurt them. So he would not make the same mistake he did as he charged all his magic into his barrier till he could reach their city.

Watching as the bright blue heated orbs of energy fired at them, Detheroc was confident no harm would come to him.

As the photon cannons continued to fire vaporizing all incoming targets, the main objective was finally in effective kill range. So even if the target tried to escape now, it was far too late. Given priority targeting all photon cannons aimed at Detheroc as they opened fire with extreme prejudice.

Seeing the incoming orbs of light coming at him, Detheroc felt both confidence and pride. If the Protoss were targeting him then it clearly meant that they feared him. More so, his barrier was at it's strongest. So there should be no reason he would make it into the city without any harm. Once he was there, he was going to enjoy the slaughter.

However he was going to be quickly proven wrong. When energy is tuned to the right frequency according to the molecular structure of it's opposing force, many things could happen. Say passing through matter as if it weren't there. So tuned to the dreadlords energy signature, the photon cannon blasts matched a wavelength parallel to his shield as the bolts of energy on a sub-atomic level would pass right through without any form of resistance or dampening.

As the first bolt came in, it passed right through much to the surprise and shock of Detheroc. But more so as it passed his arm, shoulder, and wing as he watched in horror as it was consumed within the blue energy mass watching it disintegrate before his eyes. Roaring in pain, Detheroc stopped in his tracks holding his wound feeling the burning searing pain that coursed from it. "Damn you!"

Reacting automatically, the undead tried in vain the protect the demon vampire only to die again as the photon blasts passed through them to their intended target.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

"Well this was an insightful learning experience" Arthas smirked.

"Indeed" Kel'thuzard nodded. "They adapt rather quickly to circumstance if they are now capable of slaying dreadlords with such ease". Then giving a creepy laugh, "but it was rather cunning of you to send Detheroc off to his death like that".

"Such vain and prideful creatures. All I had to do was play on his ego and the rest was easy. Hmm, perhaps I should be thinking of ways of using the Protoss to my advantage".

"That would be difficult as it would be hard to create such an opportunity as fortunate as this one".

"Doesn't matter. Just two more dreadlords left and I won't have to deal with any more outside interferences to our plans. After that, it's just a matter of tying up loose ends to ensure Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion is never able to come back here".

"What of them?" as Kel'thuzard looked out to the Protoss's golden city.

Looking down below as Protoss and high elf exited the forest and seemed to be in conversation, Arthas sneered. "I think I have just the plan for that".

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Flying several thousands of feet in the air, the Terran transport kept out of sight as they used the ships high powered camera to watch the landmass down below. After that mess with the dwarfs, it was better they stayed out of trouble as they didn't want anymore unnecessary trouble.

Frankly no one on board could understand Zac's decision in wanting to intervene in their affair. But according to him it was necessary that they did whatever that meant.

But searching the Protoss out was difficult on many fronts.

The easiest course was attempting to communicate with them. As there leader had pointed out, they didn't know if they were Tal'darim. If they were then that was trouble they didn't want to be a part of as they lacked the man power and equipment to fight them or even make a clean retreat. As proven in Terran combat history against the psychic alien race, a small pocket of Protoss could be very dangerous even against a well equipped and well trained group.

The other possibility was scanning for their technology as it emitted a very specific signature. But aside from being a small ship with a less then impressive sensor array by comparison to a science vessel, raven, or battlecruiser, the continent was large as it had to be scanned in grids. However that was proving difficult with how much background radiation was out there. It was surprising as there was some energy signatures that not even their instruments could make heads or tails of. But they were not scientists and this wasn't a mission of exploration.

So this left only one avenue left which was the good old fashion way of looking. That took time as they continued to fly around.

Flying leisurely at cruising speed, Lucas observed his instruments as so far their attempts to find the Protoss have been of little success. But for a while something has been bothering him. For a blip kept appearing on the radar which he figured was either some sort of bird or instrument glitch. As time passed he didn't think much of it as he calibrated his instruments to filter out and compensate for certain variables such a size and flight speed as not to confuse the computer with unnecessary information. Although these corrections were made that blip was still there tailing right behind them. Unnerving as it was, the wraith pilot told himself it was just a coincidence as he changed trajectory as the blip disappeared.

However it soon reappeared still tailing right behind them. It wasn't any kind of ship as the radar confirmed this. Judging by what his instruments said, it had to be some sort of animal. Though it wasn't anything new of drawing the curiosity of animals, but what made made him nervous was the size of it and still getting bigger.

Of course he didn't want to alarm his passengers if it wasn't needed, it now seemed pertinent he say something. "You guys better strap in! We got something on our tail and it's huge!"

"Protoss?" asked Miwa as she made her way towards the cockpit.

"Negative, computer cross-reference confirms it". Lucas's eyes then widened as the sound of his radar beeped louder as the blip grew bigger. If his instruments were accurate it was easily four times bigger then his ship and getting faster as it was soon right under them as it passed by. If he was reading everything correctly, they were going to be crossing paths really soon. Just as calculated, a massive blue beast consisting of armored scales, enormous wings, and overall sight that would make a lesser person faint came bursting through the clouds flying right in front of them. Maneuvering quickly, the transport swiveled away as it quickly changed directions. "Holy shit!" Lucas screamed out. "Was that a dragon?!"

"Evasive maneuvers! Get us out of here!" as Miwa ran back to her seat.

"Everyone buckle down! We're going to be on one hell of a ride!" Pushing the thrusters to the max, the ship went into an instant acceleration as it left smoke trails behind. "Damn that thing is still hot on our ass's!" as the radar showed the dragon still maintaining a constant speed and distance to them. "Even at maximum thrust I can't loose this thing!" Looking back and forth between his instruments and his front, Lucas grip tightened. "Alright you son of a b**ch, let's see you keep up with this!"

Pulling up, the transport began to fly upwards as the dragon followed suite. Lucas hoped that the lower air density would dissuade the beast from following. However it still kept on coming. But climbing this high in the atmosphere, a dangerous build up of ice began to form. Looking through the back monitor, the dragon was slowing down but they couldn't attempt to leave orbit as they would not have enough fuel for a second trip to accomplish their mission. So going into a back drop fall, he went into defensive spiral dodging by a paper thin margin avoiding the dragons head, wings, claws, and tail as they skipped right by it.

But the dragon too then went into a back drop also doing a spiral maneuver as it was once again on their tail.

"Son of a b**ch is good" as Lucas wiped his forehead of sweat. "Alright, let's see you follow this". Using every trick in the book, Lucas performed many aerial feats pushing the engines hard from simplistic barrel rolls to the scissor. But regardless of what he did, he couldn't shake it as the dragon was still hot on them.

"We have no choice" said Miwa as she unbuckled her belt. "Hold the ship steady! I'm going to take a shot at it!" Following orders the ship steadied flying straight as the dragon lined up right behind them. Taking a line to anchor herself, she pressed the emergency release hatch as alarms blared in response. Due to wind sheer, everyone had to put on their helmets and masks with how much turbulence was rocking them all. Though the ship was steady, the wind was offsetting. So putting her gear to use, the psi-sensitive artificial muscle fibers reacted to her body giving her the physical edge which steadied her aim. With her target locked, she let loose emptying her entire clip shooting the dragon in the head to which Miwa looked on with surprise. "How tough is that thing?" The AGR-14 assault rifle fired depleted Uranium rounds which could easily rip through siege tank armor. So what they heck was that dragon's body made of?

"We're going to need something with a bit more of a bang" said Eli taking another line as he held a demolition charge.

"Throw it!"

Throwing the bomb, the dragon was more then likely to dodge it. But that's why you have a damn good sniper ready to take a shot. Factoring all variables with computer guidance, Miwa's interface displayed the targeting vector as it assisted her hand coordination lining the rifles camera eye with her target. With her finger pressed against the trigger, she steadied her breathing as her eyes were wide in focus. Just as predicted the dragon attempted to dodge as the bomb was now along the line of it's back. So taking the shot, the bullet ripped out of the barrel from the magnetic acceleration launching it at supersonic speed as the projectile cut through the wind sheer punching the explosive as it ignited into a small blast causing the dragon to wail out in pain.

But in response the beast attacked back with a fiery blast nicking one of the engines forcing it to emergency shutdown so that it wouldn't explode.

"Get back in your seat right now!" called out Lucas. "We are going down!"

As both the ship and dragon began to fall, if you blinked they were there one moment then gone the next.

* * *

><p>~ Unknown place ~<p>

" . . . . What happened?" as Lucas vision was weary. Opening his eyes, all he could see was red warning lights and sparks as everything around him looked trashed. He then hissed as his head tilted down to see his arm was broken as he could literally see his bone sticking out. "Uhh . . . . I'm going to need that med kit". But there was something he didn't understand. From such a height they should have died as this transport should have either exploded or become flattened. But from the looks of it, it was more like they crashed into something. So looking out the window, it was clear they sure as hell weren't on the planet anymore. Probably not even in the same universe as what he saw outside didn't make one bit of logical sense as what he saw were things that only existed in dreams.

If there was a way to sum up what he saw, ". . . . Looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I had to do a lot of balance work to make sure everything was working right. I'm still not a hundred percent certain of sizes and strength of warcraft characters by comparison to starcraft units. But I figured dragons are easily the highest form of life on Azeroth as they could easily rule the world if they wanted. It takes an army just to take one of them. So to be fair, there scales would have to be a hell of a lot tougher then vanadium armor to resist depleted uranium bullets.<p>

I would even gander that a dragon could easily lift a ultralisk and toss them like a rag doll. Though it's just what I think.

Yes, they were there when the Xel'naga first came to the planet. So they are very aware of what high tier technology is. Also from what the Xel'naga did, it kind of pissed off the dragons. But the reason to this will be revealed later.

I find everyone's input quite enlightening as it gives me something to think about in addition to new perspectives in how to evolve everyone.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	18. Lost

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Lost<p>

* * *

><p>~ Unknown place ~<p>

"Status report" Zac groaned holding his head as he wobbled back and forth through the wreckage of the ship.

Red warning lights were flickering on and off as electrical sparks shined in the background. Though visibility was lousy, they could still make out each other still moving around in the dark. One by one, they called out their names indicating they were still alive.

"Hold on" said Miwa, "because this is going to hurt quite a bit". Holding Lucas broken arm, she gave it a strong pull forcibly resetting it. With a loud creaking sound, the bone was realigned as the wraith pilot yelped at the shock that coursed through his entire body. Aiming the nano-laser scalpel, a miniature green beam focused out as it had begun to suture to the damage mending bone, muscles, and skin as it began to close up.

"Damn I can use a cigarette" Lucas sighed flexing his hand seeing it in still working function.

"What the hell happened?" asked Eli. "Shouldn't we be dead or something? For the love of god, can we do something about the lights? The flashing red is getting on my nerves!"

"Yeah yeah hold on" as soon emergency power kicked in as the regular lights turned back on.

"So does anyone care to explain what happened back there?"

"Can't really say" as Lucas rubbed his head. "At one point we were being chased by a dragon then the next thing we know we're here wherever the hell here is". Opening up a view screen, there was no way they could possibly explain what was outside exactly. It was a twist of colors outside with hundreds of random landscapes floating around completely defying almost every law of physics or even logic for that matter. "More so all my instruments are completely screwed up. Radar, sonar, heh practically all my scanning equipment has just become useless".

"Is there any good news?" asked Eli.

"Well I have more bad news. Our ass's are completely grounded as the ship is busted beyond repair. Seems we hit a few mountains on our way down with all the scrap littering the area. Short of a shipyard, this transport ain't going to be flying ever again".

". . . . Great" Frankly they all felt how screwed their situation was. No ship, no idea where they were, and no way to call for help. But as professional soldiers, they were mentally trained to make the most of the situation in any way they could regardless of how shitty it was.

So first thing was setting up a perimeter they could easily defend in the event of any hostile approach. So the widow mines were sent out guarding areas of low advantage points while scrap metal from their outer hull was used as barriers. Meanwhile predators were sent out for reconnaissance of the surrounding area to see if there was anything of note. Modifying a widow mines internal microfabricator, it allowed them the capability to produce bullets or explosives if needed. However the primary problem was subsistence. Being very strict on their rations, they had at least a weeks worth of food. But after that they better hope something turned up.

But scanning the environment, it seemed to be able to support life. However based on the foreign nature of it, it was best they all kept in full gear around the clock as there was no telling if there were nuclear, biological, or chemical agents in the air. Not to mention they needed to preserve as much power as they could hence life support was shut off. Although inconvenient, they had to get comfortable in sleeping in full gear.

After a couple hours of work, an alert system blared in all their heads up displays as a predator had found something and was reporting in to them.

"Is that what I think that is?" Eli asked.

In each of there H.U.D.s, the predators sight was being electronically linked to them as they saw what it saw. Laying injured on the ground was a very attractive woman with long purplish hair, light skin, and dressed in a medieval fantasy like garments. But the most distinguishing feature about her were her elongated ears. If all of them at least had a reasonable childhood, they all knew what she was.

"Huh . . . . An elf. First dwarfs, then dragons, and now elves. Are we sure we aren't in Lord of the Rings?"

"Scan her" Zac commanded to which the predator went over biometric data using several sensors. Though not nearly detailed or sophisticated it told them enough that she was at least alive. But her vitals weren't looking very good as she seemed to be bleeding from the back. ". . . . Bring her back to the ship. She might be able to tell us exactly what is going on".

Sending two reapers out, they retrieved her jet packing as fast as they could from and to the ship. Tending to her wounds, they did what they could with what they had to spare. As of now, she was still unconscious as they had to play the waiting game.

So in the meantime they had work to do in fortifying their area.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

In the New Alliance base, it had easily transformed into a capital city with all the resources it was getting from raw material to workers as it's relative size had tripled since there benefactors had started to aid them.

Although their civilization was secured, it was not enough when it came to human greed and wariness. For in their meeting room, Garithos and his council were in talks about furthering their expansion.

"We have all but reclaimed most if not all our lost territory. The undead are but a minor presence within our borders now as we can eliminate them within a moments notice" said Garithos with a bit of smugness to his tone. "However a new threat has been made apparent to me with these machine people".

"Reports have come in that they have attacked and burned several towns".

"The death toll is still increasing as well as the damages being done to our kingdom"

"As of now we are still trying to locate them. However I cannot understand their rational. From our reports they helped defend Ironforge yet they attack us? Are they not aware we are part of the same alliance?"

"Regardless they must answer for their crimes. But after what the dwarfs have told us, it took only a small group of them to completely decimate the combined forces of the trolls and dark iron dwarfs".

"Just stories" Garithos snorted. "Against our brave men, such cowards will easily fall prey to our swords".

"Though we must find them first. Based on our numbers, if we try to send out any search parties we'll be putting a significant strain on our forces as we need them to be holding areas where the undead might attempt a resurgence".

"Then what of these number you speak? Aren't our people coming back together?"

"As small amounts, yes. But from our reports, many of our people have fled to a continent called Kalimdor where they are led by Jaina Proudmoore".

"Then send news that the undead have been vanquished and have them return to where they belong" said Garithos.

"Not such an easy task sire. They have already set up a permanent residence there as they have even befriended that of the orcs and night elves".

Upon hearing such distasteful things, "sacrilege!" the dark knight bellowed out. "They dare make friends with the orcs! Our sworn enemy! Brand her and her people as traitors!"

"Please be calm sire. We cannot do that either. She is protected by both her lineage and name. To brand her a traitor might lead to a revolt amongst our own people as there are some who were loyal to her father".

Garithos growled angrily. But giving a sharp breath to calm himself, "very well. Send word to them to return as we only wish to share words with them. It is important our people remain connected and as such it will allow us to expand our influence to other lands. However it would present an opportune time to ruin her name. Once she is out of the way there shall be no more further interference to my plans".

"Yes sire" as the council got their plans into motion.

* * *

><p>~ Twisted Nether ~<p>

Gathered before his throne, the red demon sat as his followers had gathered to show a new demonstration of what they had managed to accomplish in their short time. Necromancers, alchemist and other entities alike gathered talking amongst themselves ensuring that their final product was ready to be shown.

"I hear you have something you wish to show me" said Kil'Jaeden.

"Yes master. As you've requested we have made many significant strides in improving your army. Applying the knowledge we have stolen there have been many advancements made. Though we will still use our standard forces, for our demonstration, they will be used to show how weak they are by comparison. We have already developed several war machines from what we stolen from the dwarfs. But for now we've already created three new infantry units. The first is the chimera" as a sown together werewolf like creature stepped forward with red fur with horns and spikes that stretched the length of it's back. "An improvement over the hounds as they are faster, stronger, and by far greater fighting ability. The next is the obelisk" as a being composed of a massive black armor consisting of several black rings as green smoke like energy illuminated from them. "Utilizing the knowledge of the dwarfs, we created an even stronger body composed of several different metals consisting of adamantite, obsidium, and elementium. This creature will not fall so easily, but harder to replicate as elementium is harder to extract. Finally is the apparition" which was a more sinister looking shade. "Like there predecessor, they are still invisible to most. However they now have the ability of possessing an enemy".

As a miniature army of undead stepped forward, two chimeras, two obelisks, and two apparitions would oppose them as there creators were fully confident they would be enough within this little skirmish. With a snap of their fingers, the demonstration began as the two sides fought.

The chimeras with it's enhanced muscles ran in first into the crowd extending their sharp claws as they easily shredded through ghouls and crypt fiends reducing them to but limbs and torsos as they lay scattered on the ground. Although surrounded, their reaction time and instincts coupled with their senses told them all they needed to know about their surroundings. Dodging attacks left and right, they continued to slice their way through the crowd without even being touched once.

Marching in from behind, it was the obelisks turn. Being so slow, they were bombarded by every form of undead. Crypt fiends attempted to bind them with their webs as ghouls and abominations struck with their claws and massive cleavers. But against the black armor of the obelisk, they easily broke and fractured as the hulking giant tore out of it's bindings.

But next to attempt to attack it was it's predecessor the infernal as the rock golem struck hard with it's fist only for it to break upon contact.

Even necromancer magic was fired upon it. However due to the elementium properties of it's armored body, the dark magic was easily absorbed and dispersed harmlessly.

Now swinging it's spiked metal fists, the obelisks began marching through the army swinging about as it sent corpses, demons, and magicians alike flying as they were just too strong to withstand their powerful blows.

However neither the chimera or obelisk were suited to face off against air units as gargoyles attacked from above. But that's when the apparitions came in as an ominous cloud of black smoke as they flew up towards them. Though the gargoyles tried to repel them, the apparitions proved to be quite maneuverable slipping pass their attacks as soon their smoke like bodies disappeared into theirs as now they were in control. Controlling the gargoyles body, they started to attack the other air units gaining their attention as they counter attacked back. But even as their host body died, the apparition would simply jump into the next host continuing it's objective.

"Hmm, very good" Kil'jaeden grinned. "I am quite pleased with the results".

"Thank you master. But this is only but the tip of what we have planned as more is coming".

* * *

><p>~ Unknown place ~<p>

Work was progressing smoothly as the crew took whatever they could salvage. Picking up pieces and parts of their ships, whatever they could find was good. Thanks in part to regenerative metal, they just needed to slap pieces together in order to fuse them. Though welding did push along the process.

In theory, their ship could eventually fix itself. But it was more external make up then anything else. For anything solid like the armor or wings would be fine eventually. But intricate parts like circuitry were out of the question as they were far too complex to be regenerated completely. Without heavy tools like cranes or lever arms, they could forget trying to put back the bottom thrusters.

Aside from setting up a minor barrier, they'd at least try to use whatever material they had left to reconfigure their ship into some mode of transport in the event they needed to travel or escape. As a pilot, it was Lucas job to always know the in's and out's of whatever he's flying in the event something like this were to happen. So having basic engineering knowledge, he'd hopefully be able to to build a hovercraft from the salvage or cannibalized parts.

Meanwhile inside the ship, they took turns watching over their guest trading shifts between watch duty and construction. With the recent trade, it was Miwa's turn as she took a seat rifle in hand watching over the purple haired elf. Though she was unarmed, after being on the planet for some time it seemed certain individuals were capable of manipulating energy somehow. Seeing some throwing fire and ice around, it definitely wasn't any kind of psionic ability she's ever seen. Though Eli joked it was magic, such a thing sounded absurd. Magic wasn't real, wasn't it?

However the female specter was very wary of her. Aside from being alone, she was quite injured with bruises and cuts all over her body when they found her. Plus the partially destroyed landscape. But the most noticeable injury was the gash on her back. Now this was where the major leap in assumptions occurred. The question was, could this woman be the dragon that was chasing after them? She knew the giant lizard was right behind them when they crashed. Assuming the creatures size, descent velocity, and destruction of the surrounding area, the elf's injuries were congruent to her line of logic. However that completely went against even the most basic principles of science. Of course she knew shape -shifting was possible as proven by the Zerg's changelings as they were a mass of protoplasmic substance capable of reshaping their genetic structure to resemble whatever they needed to be for the purpose of infiltration and spying.

But for this particular case, it went against the conservation of matter as all that mass has to go somewhere. At first she assumed the dragon itself might have been an illusion. However the terrain said otherwise.

Frankly she didn't like security risks. But as Zac had put it, they needed information and she was the only one capable of telling them anything.

As the elf began to stir awake, Miwa cocked her rifle loading a bullet into the chamber as she aimed it at her. Seeing the woman opening her eyes as she stared at the weapon being pointed at her, she then looked to her. "Don't try anything" said Miwa calmly as her finger squeezed gently against the trigger. "We need some answers".

Blinking, the purple haired elf looked between her and her weapon as she then stood up. Waving her hands, she spoke.

Miwa's eyes stretched as she should have figured this was going to happen. "_. . . . I don't understand what she is saying_". All known languages in their part of the galaxy were archived as their on-board computer assisted in translation and word filter to make communication possible. But in this case, the computer couldn't make heads or tails of any form of grammar, syntax, or diction of what she said. "_This just got a lot harder_".

Once again the woman spoke while waving her hands as she pointed at the rifle.

"Don't try anything" Miwa said again shaking her rifle a bit. Although she couldn't understand her, any sentient creature should have the capacity to know when they are being threatened.

Placing her hand on the barrel of the rifle, the female elf with almost little effort bent it out of shape to the instant shock and surprise of her watcher.

Seeing it as a threatening gesture, Miwa attempted to push her back only for the elf to grab the rifle as the two were now wrestling it between them. "_Impossible, how is she this strong?_" Against her suit, it should have amplified her strength far well above human capacity. Yet this elf was easily equaling her and was quite possibly stronger with how relaxed she looked. But this is where combat training came into play as this wasn't the first time she had to fight someone stronger then her in a fist fight. So going for a quick blow, she threw a solid left punch contacting the elf's face as she fell back. But upon contact, her fist shivered at the backlash she felt. "_Damn, felt like I was punching tank armor_".

Rubbing her cheek, the elf stood back up as she rebuttal attempting to tackle her aggressor.

Having a grasp of her strength, she had to skillfully parry her away. Now behind her, she slammed her against the wall while forcing her arm from behind into a submission.

Countering, Miwa was elbowed in the face causing her to double back recoiling from the hit. Now getting into a fighting posture, the elf took a swing only for her opponent to half-step out of the way.

Dodging a left and right punch, Miwa full stepped in with an uppercut to the gut and a hook to the ribs followed by another uppercut to the jaw.

Looking annoyed, the elf full stepped in as the female specter threw out a roundhouse kick. Catching it against her waist, she grabbed her opponent by her shoulder as she slammed her hard against the wall.

Now things got serious. Concentrating her mind, Miwa focused enough of her psionic power lashing out as it threw the elf off her. Seeing her coming back for more, she raised her hand telekinetically grabbing her opponent as she flung her back against the wall. "That will be enough of you".

The female elf however looked on with indifference as sparkles of light had shined in her hand. With a twist of her wrist, Miwa was knocked off her feet as she was forced to release her psychic hold on her.

Both standing before each other, their little skirmish was going to become a full on battle. Raising her arms at waist level, Miwa began to charge two orbs of pure psionic power as her concentration began to telekinetically lift objects off the ground around her. For her opponent with a sway of her hand, fire began to illuminate in both her hands as she was ready for however this fight may unfold.

Just as things were about to escalate, a gun shot was heard as Miwa and the elf looked to the opened hanger to see the rest of the crew looking at them. "That will be enough of that" said Zac as he tossed the Gauss pistol back to the reaper.

The elf looking peeved started to speak to once again no one understanding her.

". . . . A language barrier" said Zac. "I'll have to fix that". Approaching slowly with his hands raised as a gesture of non-aggression, the elf looked warily but slowly lowered her hands as a show of being peaceful. Standing before her, he stared intently into her eyes as she stared back into those of the specter's helmets mechanical red eyes. After a moment, ". . . . Do you understand me?"

". . . . Yes"

Hearing this, they were all surprised at her sudden ability to now speak English. "I'm currently connecting our minds" explained Zac. "It should make communicating a lot easier". Then looking back to the elf, "what is your name?" as she silently stared at him. "It's going to be hard to communicate if you don't at least tell us your name".

". . . . My name is Tyrygosa. You may call me Tyri for short". Looking intently at the man before her, "hmm, psionic ability I presume to why we are able to communicate right now, and a most talented telepath if we are able to communicate on such a level".

The crew gave a look of surprise at her deduction. From this little trade off, this definitely wasn't her first time encountering a telepath if she was aware of such an ability. Though how much she knew was a matter they'd cover later.

Then looking to Miwa, "now that we are able to talk, you were the one shooting at me earlier. I was asking for an apology".

"So you were that dragon" as her suspicions were confirmed. "But you were the one attacking us".

"Attacking?" Tyri chuckled. "Just playing around as I wanted to stop you for a moment to talk, and I must say it was a rather fun chase. However I didn't expect such a savage person like yourself" which caused Miwa to squeeze her fists at how annoyed she just became. "Though I'm probably at fault too for my lack of proper introductions and manners. Most do feel intimidated just from my original form alone".

"Wow, a dragon" said Eli as the other reapers whispered amongst themselves trying to comprehend how a beautiful woman and that blue dragon were one and the same.

"Though I must thank you for tending to my wounds. However I sense you have some questions for me which I don't mind answering. But perhaps you can answer a few of my own as well".

". . . . I have no qualms with that. What is it that you wish to know?"

"It's quite obvious to my eyes that you are travelers amongst the stars. Are you perhaps friends of the Protoss?"

The crew once more gave a look of surprise of how much she seemed to know leading them to question how much she really knew. However a question that will have to wait till later. "Yes in a sense. We received the Protoss distress signal and came here to investigate".

"Hmm" as Tyri looked around. "Looks kind of small for a rescue operation".

"We are only but a reconnaissance group. We were not certain if the signal was a trap or even if these Protoss were the one's who were friends with our commander. But by how you worded it, how many Protoss are exactly stranded on the planet?"

". . . . An entire cities worth" Tyri simply said

"Looks like we're going to need a bigger ship" Eli said offhandedly.

"What is your species called exactly?" Tyri then asked. "I hardly believe you are called the machine people".

". . . . Terrans" Miwa answered. "We are called Terrans. Now I think we've been more then generous as you should answer a few of our own questions now. Where are we exactly? It's quite obvious we aren't on the planet anymore".

"Azeroth" she corrected, "the name of my home planet is Azeroth. As for your question, that's a bit difficult to answer as we dragons only know so much ourselves. Simply we somehow crossed through a tear in reality and ended up here in the Twisted Nether. A dimension that exists parallel to our own. The landscape however is known as Outland with all the surrounding land masses being a part of Outland. Though the history of it is quite complicated to explain".

Frankly they didn't care for the history as they went on to their next question, "is there a way to get back to our own universe?"

Tyri looked up giving a thoughtful expression bobbing her head as she contemplated the question, "it is possible. But it's going to be very difficult and might I say dangerous".

"Why is that?"

"It takes a lot of power to open a rift on either side. What we crossed earlier was probably some residue from the last time it was opened. But here is what you have to understand, the Burning Legion are the only ones who are able to open the rift on this side. Trust me when I say they are not a very pleasant bunch as they are not going to let you leave quietly".

Though that was said none of them cared too much. To them this was just another infiltration/extraction mission as this isn't the first time they had too walk onto enemy territory with such an overwhelming disadvantage. "The only concern we have is operating the method they have is opening the rift. Will you be capable of doing it?"

"The magic they use is a bit different to what we dragons are used too. But I'm certain I can get us out. You just need to get me there".

The Terran crew were still wary of whether or not to trust this 'dragon'. However they didn't exactly have a whole lot of choices. It was either stay here in the Twisted Nether or gamble on a way out. So getting back to work, they needed to get there ship working again.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Out in the forests, the high elfs were assisting the Protoss with their research of the various plant and animal life as they cataloged all forms of data right down to the genetic profiles. All great discoveries began somewhere. Through such understanding great achievements were possible. Inspiration for creating powerful machines, a combination of amino acids allowing the creation of medicine, or even completely unstudied ideas which may lead to something new.

But due to the recent attack by the undead, each research party were assigned protectors as either a Khalai or Nerazim warrior would watch over them in the event another reprisal would occur.

"Undead detection confirmed" an observer blared as a dark templar powered up his warp blade.

"Get behind me! They are coming this way!"

Bustling out of the forest the undead came out in a small force as ghouls and abominations attacked.

Wasting no time, the single dark templar had no trouble slaying these corpses as his powerful warp blade burned right through the undead with little trouble. However he couldn't help but feel a foreboding sensation. "_This strategy is far different then what they have done before. What could they be up too?_"

As the elfs and Protoss scientists took cover, unbeknownst to one high elf an apparition was lurking within the brush. Quietly sneaking from behind, the cloudy like existence fused with it's host without so much of a ruckus being made.

Finishing off his last undead, "is everyone alright?" the Nerazim warrior called out to which they all answered positively without issue.

Being wary of any more possible undead in the vicinity, all research parties were recalled back to the Shield of Auir till further notice.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Still working out the balance of units. Hopefully it'll come out OK.<p>

But concerning Tyri, I was not entirely sure if her dragon physiology still applies when she takes elf form. Though I'd imagine she is still as tough and as strong when she had that fist fight with Miwa. But as noted dragons have been on Azeroth since the very beginning of it's foundation. So Tyri might have a few surprises she will let the Terrans in on.

As noted she doesn't know what the Terrans look like as they are still in full gear along with Lucas in a spare astrosuit.

Also thanks for some of the ideas in improving the Burning Legion.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	19. Beware the Shadows

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Beware the Shadows<p>

* * *

><p>~ Twisted Nether ~<p>

Repairs to the ship was going smoothly as Lucas with the assistance of the crew welded the parts of the ship together.

Pushing the limits of their psionic powers, Zac and Miwa moved the heavier parts as they held them in place as they were welded back on. Assisting with her magic, Tyri helped in moving what was needed.

Given opportunity to work under the ship, the dragon in elf form raised two columns of rock lifting the vessel as Lucas did what he could with the bottom thrusters.

As Lucas adjusted the wiring and conduits, Tyri was growing bored as she decided to talk with him as it proved a good moment as any to extract some information. "So these Protoss, can you tell me more about them?"

"Huh, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm, where do they come from?"

Contemplating how he should answer, he knew Tyri was already aware of space faring races. So there was no need for him to try and sugar coat anything. "Well from what I know they originally hailed from a world called Auir. But after it's fall to the Zerg, their entire civilization was forced to relocate to the dark templar home world of Shakuras".

"Zerg?" Tyri then asked as she wasn't sure she was pronouncing the name correctly. "From what we know of the Protoss, these Zerg must be a formidable race".

"I guess you can say that. They are a race who have practically decimated most of the known galaxy. To sum it up, think of them as giant bugs who attacks a target in the millions. If you somehow survive their first wave they have a million more in backup with another million to back them up. Coupled by their fast evolution and adaptation, they are very hard to kill. It's a miracle the Protoss are even able to fight so evenly with them. Well they are both creations of the Xel'naga. So no surprise there".

"Interesting" as Tyri absorbed that last piece of information. "But are these Protoss a peaceful race?"

"Ehh, kind of hard to say. But they don't generally bother common folks if you don't give them a reason too. Our commander has some friends amongst them. So I guess they aren't so bad".

Nodding, Tyri then continued to observe Lucas work as her head tilted a bit. "If you want to get more power out of the rear thrust, you're better off creating a bridge between those two conduits to increase overall efficiency".

"Hmm, yeah I guess that's true . . . . Wait, what?" as the wraith pilot looked back to the elf giving him a nonchalant look. "How do you know about rocket science?"

Chuckling a bit in amusement, Tyri smirked. "Although I may not look it, I'm actually a couple thousand years old".

"But Azeroth, it . . . ."

"Looks primitive to you?" Tyri finished. "The dragons have been around for a very long time since the foundation of the world. However we just prefer the natural world as it is. But interesting of you to mention the Xel'naga as we have met their civilization thousands of years ago on Azeroth. It was through them we learned the power of science which taught us the base concepts of chemistry, biology, and physics which furthered our own understanding of magic. But in comparison to what I've seen" as she looked to the ship, "you Terrans have a long way to go. Your race hasn't even scratched the surface of crystal circuitry yet".

Completely stunned by this knowledge, "wait, I'm rather certain everyone on the planet aren't dragons. So what's the story on everything else? How are humans even on that rock?"

"That's somewhat of an interesting topic. You see, the Xel'naga were great scientists. But they were rather lazy when it came to cleaning up after themselves. But for what they did in the past of capturing the dark one, we owed them a certain debt of gratitude. So the dragon race overall do not interfere if it does not concern us".

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

As Tyri was about to answer, Eli then came in. "How are the repairs coming? Are we almost ready to fly?"

"Jump would be the more correct term" said Lucas. "I've done all that can be done as my baby will at least get us to the next land mass. But we'll need a full engine cool down before we can jump to the next area".

"Do we know where we're going exactly?"

"I'll point the way" said Tyri. "I know where their main base is".

"Alright".

Getting everything prepared, all passengers boarded the ship as predators and widow mines went back into stand by mode within the hold. Buckling in for the jump, landing gears were extended as bottom thrusters pushed them into the air. Gaining just enough height, primary thrusters kicked in as they flew to the nearest landmass. Jumping from one landmass to the next, they were going to arrive at the Burning Legion stronghold soon enough.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

"Hmm, what's this? Ohh, what's this? Ahh, what does this do?"

Watching one of the high elves examining the lab, Lasarra gave a deep sigh. "Celine, please sit still. I still have lots of work to do".

"Ehh? But that's pretty boring".

"Just sit till I'm done". For the Protoss scientist and her colleagues had a lot of research projects lined up each one just as fascinating and important as the next. But for the topic Lasarra wanted to look into, she wanted to do an in dept analysis of the high elves current anatomy and physiology. When their original power source was corrupted and destroyed, they were able to adapt the psionic energy of their khaydarin crystal to save them. "But how are they doing it?" she questioned as she observed the data analysis. As the Terrans would phrase it, 'it was a complete long shot'. No civilization was able to adapt to these crystals unless they naturally evolved too or engineered. But considering what she knew, "there is only one possible explanation".

"Are you done yet?" Celine asked again in a somewhat whiny tone. "There is so much to know. I want to get to learning".

Sighing again in annoyance, Lasarra wished she had some form of adhesive to glue her mouth shut with how much she talked. Of course she could appreciate those who wanted to learn. For the most part, the Protoss had a certain level of respect for the elven race both night and high with how long lived and far more mature they were. However Celine's overall personality was considered 'unusual' amongst her people even for her relatively young age. But for the most part, she did consider her interesting enough to keep around in comparison to those that were allowed to enter their city ship.

Likewise, the young high elf was part of an exchange program in learning about the Protoss. Obviously they were against teaching them about their powers. But she knew how these societal negotiations worked. You generally started slow learning about each other through history and culture. If things progressed from there then it did. Though for reasons she didn't quite understand, she had a feeling they were not quite telling them everything in relation to themselves. However it didn't really matter. If they didn't want to say it was their right to do so.

Sitting still for a while, Celine looked around to see blue like energy pulse all around the golden room like it did for the city around them.

"So what kind of magic is this? How are you able to generate so much power for this entire city? Is there a power source that this is all be drawn from?"

Lasarra didn't bother to look away from her screen as she continued to work. "It's not magic. It's science".

"Science?" as Celine gave a scrutinizing look as she thought about the dwarfs. "This can't be science. This place is far too elegant to be such a blemish to the eyes" as she recalled the mess in the dwarfs machines.

"You can choose to believe it or not as that is not my concern. My analysis of you is currently complete. You may go to the archives if you wish to read more about us".

"Farewell then till the next time we talk!" Celine said cheerfully before skipping out the door leaving the Protoss scientist to roll her eyes somewhat as she continued with her work. Walking down the long halls, the young high elf still marveled at how beautiful this city was even after seeing it so many times. Continuing her walk towards the archives, it was still one of her favorite places to go as it appeared to be a library made of energy unlike the traditional paper books she was used too. The Protoss there was helpful in assisting in getting whatever parchment she wanted to read in relation to what she was allowed to read. But overall she had gotten quite a good grasp of who the Protoss were as a civilization in which they were like everyone else. They had their terrible conflicts and moments of brilliant achievements. Interestingly they shared similar history of their societies splitting in two in which one followed the path of light while the other the darkness. Just like them, the cause for this was due to differing ideologies. But over time a terrible war broke out forcing the Khalai and Nerazim factions to once again become whole. Thinking about it, "I wonder if the us and the night elves will ever become one again".

Just around the corner to the archives, Celine saw one of her friends as he was still walking down the hall. But calling out to him, she seemed to have been ignored much to her annoyance as she decided to tail him.

Following her friend from behind, she noticed they were entering parts of the city which was restricted to them. "What is he doing? He knows we're not supposed to be here . . . ." Although she wanted to stop him, she was curious by nature as she too wanted to explore more of the city.

As the male high elf continued, unbeknownst to the rest something dangerous was lurking inside him.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

Daily activities in the far continent were proceeding normally.

The three civilizations of Horde, Alliance, and Kaldorei lived in relative peace and harmony amongst each other. Of course there were the minor conflicts between the three factions over resource disputes. But it was generally not worth fighting over considering there was plenty to go around.

Aside from the wild beasts and marauders, fighting seemed like a very rare occurrence these days.

However orcs and humans after so long have acquired a certain taste for conflict. But to curve such aggressive tendencies, group training was usually promoted which also served to better relationships between them. Even night elves partook in these practices as the three civilizations got better acquainted with each others tactics and fighting techniques.

Though the night elves have grown to tolerate and in a certain sense accept that their new guests were here to stay, they were always on guard for the next threat to appear. So long as the Burning Legion was out there, they were always ready to take up arms. But for now they were more concerned with new hostile guests. On the shores of their continent, several night elves were stationed to maintain watch for any new arrivals.

Watching high up from their trees, they spotted a small armada of ships in the distant horizon as they were steadily getting closer to them.

"Invaders, we must report back immediately".

But before she could go, she was stopped. ". . . . Take a closer look" said Freja, "their sails carry the insignia of the Alliance. We will allow them to take care of this. Give news to Jaina as we will stay here and greet them".

Acknowledging, the night elf went as the patrol team waited for the ships to arrive. Laying anchor, many humans came a shore. However they could not help but feel something was off about them. They could understand why they were heavily armed as they were in foreign territory. But it was their presence itself that seemed off. They appeared to be humans, but the night elves couldn't help but feel a taint of dark magic about them.

Stepping foot on the beach, an extremely fancy looking knight stood forward as he presented himself. "I come here in representation of our lord Garithos of the New Alliance. We are here to escort Jaina Proudmoore back".

"Is that so?" said Freja. "What may this concern?"

"Our lord only wishes to share words of peace and friendship. He feels it is important that our people become whole once more. However he is understanding that those who have traveled to this land have already laid their roots as it will take time for anything significant to occur".

Freja just blinked at this. ". . . . Quite the silver tongue you have".

"I beg your pardon?"

The night elves have lived long enough to know a deceiver when they saw one. Though that was the case they didn't know for what purpose or reason. But frankly it didn't concern them. Whatever issues the humans had amongst themselves it was their problem as they would not interfere so long as it didn't trouble the Kaldorei.

Such being the case, the knight's were escorted to the Alliance base in which they were greeted by Jaina. After the courteous formalities, they went right into business.

"He wants me back? For what reason?"

"There is still much rebuilding that needs to be done after the scourge plague. However the damage that was done was catastrophic and we have become extremely short handed. Even now we're barely managing in keeping the undead in check".

"I can understand the need for help. But why has the lord marshal asked for my return specifically?"

"For what you represent my lady. A symbol of hope which is something we are all in dire need of. If you are there it will undoubtedly lift the morale of our people".

The young sorceress had to think about this. This already didn't smell right as Garithos was hardly the bargaining type let alone a preacher of peace and friendship. However there was something else to be gained from this. Fleeing Lordaeron on the oracle's advice, she was forced to leave many people behind. Undoubtedly there was a bloody massacre as many innocent men, women, and children were killed only to be brought back as undead to kill their own family and friends. Even now amongst her people, they yearned to return back to the place of their birth. So if nothing else, she would return to Lordaeron to see if there was anything she could do for her people. "Alright, I'll go and meet Garithos. But I would like to bring a few guards with me".

"That'll be fine. But if you'll be bringing guards perhaps I should be leaving some guards here as well to replace some of the men you've lost".

"That won't be necessary. Conflict here is an uncommon occurrence".

"Oh but I must insist" as the knight waved his hand as his soldiers stepped forward. "These are the elite guards personally appointed by Garithos himself. I'm certain their services here would be invaluable".

Eying them, "very well" said Jaina, "My guards and I will be ready within the hour".

* * *

><p>~ Twisted Nether ~<p>

Jumping from landmass to landmass, the Terran transport had cleared a good sum of distance. Though the Terrans on board were stunned at what they saw outside. If there was ever a physical representation of crazy, then this dimension was a visual definition of it.

Aside from confusing all the ship instruments, the concepts of physics in this dimensional plain were all but backwards, upside down, and inside out. Lucas did his best to fly, but gravity to, from, and in between landmasses differed which messed up his ability to compensate for the irregularities. Without his ship instruments, he might as well been flying blind. But he was somehow managing.

"We're here" said Tyri as the ship made it's final descent. "This should be the place where the Burning Legions main base is stationed".

"You mentioned hostiles" said Zac. "What should we be expecting?" as he pulled his clip to see how many rounds were loaded.

"An army of almost infinite proportions. However there is no telling what will exactly be in there until we enter".

"A stealth mission" said Miwa pulling back the bolt on her rifle loading a bullet. "Then we'll have to keep the group as small as possible till we can get a full scope of the place".

"Yes" Zac agreed. "Me, Miwa, and Tyri will go in first to see what we have to deal with. The rest of you will stay here and await further notice".

"And maintain radio silence. We don't know exactly what is out there".

"Understood" the crew said together.

Disembarking, the two specters and the dragon elf began their walk into enemy territory. As much as they'd love some form of detection, their sensors were also acting screwy. So thus they had to rely on their eyes to spot enemy sentries or guards. But the closer they got, the more refined things became with architecture and the number of sentries.

Moving between crevice and corners, it was growing increasingly difficult to evade the watchful eyes that surrounded them.

"We're going to have to engage cloaks" said Zac to which Miwa nodded. With the nyx-class cloaking module upgrade to their gear, it functioned as a psi enhancer. With such a buffer, it only siphoned a small amount of their concentration to maintain the cloak. Such being a fact, they were able to stay invisible for as long as they needed which was only limited by their stamina and mental fortitude. Though staying cloaked wasn't a problem, if they relied so heavily on it then their skills would eventually become rusty hence why they only used it when they needed too.

Watching the two specters disappear, Tyri nodded giving a fascinated look. "That's a neat trick. Bending light radiation like that".

"Can you also cloak?"

"I could. Although being invisible is a good way to get around. The exact opposite is also true". Showing exactly what she meant, Tyri recalled the memory of one of the Burning Legion sentries detail for detail as her cloths started to change to a reddish demonic like wardrobe. Slowly her pale elf like appearance began to shift to the hellish look of those that resided in this dimension. ". . . . Man'ari, how far you've fallen".

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Anyways if I'm like this there shouldn't be any problems walking through as it would be a better explanation then doors or gates suddenly opening up on their own. But let us hurry through as I don't like being in this form".

Now the key to any stealth mission was being as discreet as much as possible. Whether it was infiltration or spying within enemy territory, you wanted to be part of the background as much as possible without giving an inkling of an idea that something was wrong. The moment there is suspicion it quickly evolves into paranoia. Once that happens, it's usually expected for security measures to become tighter and more difficult to penetrate. So for the sake of simplicity, it was best to keep things simple.

When it came to the home turf of the enemy, one could usually expect security to be relaxed especially if they've never been given a reason to worry about anyone invading them. However there was always that chance you'd find that one guard who took their job very seriously.

Now with Tyri able to shape shift, she was able to easily venture around the vicinity without any complications as Zac and Miwa followed closely behind. With the female dragon opening doors and gates for them, neither specter had to worry too much about timing when coming and going through areas.

So far everything was going along smoothly until a said guard stopped them.

"Halt! What purpose does someone like you have in this area?"

Needing to react, Tyri put on her best mean look as she rebounded back to what she thought was appropriate. "It does not concern you! I have business here. So stand aside!"

"Under who's orders?"

Startled a bit, "are you questioning me?" as Tyri maintained her intimidating demeanor.

Just like that four more guards had arrived to the commotion to investigate. Frankly none of them knew how the hierarchy of their army worked. But it stood to reason that lower ranked members would be on the outer perimeter with higher officials closer to the center. So essentially they were pushing their luck to how far they'd get. Looking as the situation devolved, it was unlikely Tyri could talk her way out of this as the guards were growing more suspicious. Escape was not feasible due to how far they ventured in as they also lacked complete knowledge of the areas layout. The last thing they wanted was an army baring down on them. So without any other choice, Zac and Miwa positioned themselves to do what needed to be done.

When it concerned alien physiology, you couldn't just attack anywhere and hoped you got lucky. One can't ever be certain if they're going to hit something vital like a heart or lungs. But regardless of centuries of biological evolution one could always count on the brain being encased within the cranial mass of the head. With a visible throat, that was another viable target.

As Tyri tried her best to smooth talk herself away from the volatile situation, the guards were not buying it in the slightest.

"Take em away. We'll question them in a more secured ar . . . .", but not able to utter another word the guard felt immense pain as he felt a choking and drowning sensation as he grabbed his neck. Soon enough his blood began to seep through his fingers as he tried desperately to patch himself up.

As the other guards became alerted, the two specters were swift with their work as Zac stabbed his combat knife into the forehead of one of the guards while Miwa rammed her knife up the jaw of another guard as it breached his brain. Quickly withdrawing it, she turned it around plunging it into temporal line of another guard.

With the last soldier watching his comrades fall, he was about to call for help.

However Tyri was quick to react as she punched him hard across the jawline dislocating the bone. With the guard down, she finished him with a swift kick to the face breaking his neck.

Before long the last guard had died from blood loss.

Now during infiltration operations, if one had no choice but to make some noise one would have to keep it as quiet as possible and then after wards clean up. In this case they needed to get rid of the bodies. Although it would have been convenient if Tyri could just turn to her original dragon form and just eat them she immediately refused. Aside from needing to change to her full form to do so she'd rather not have to deal with the nasty taste and indigestion that would follow. So rounding all the bodies to a corner, Tyri used her magic to hide them as at most they only had a few hours before someone noticed something was wrong.

So picking up the pace, they needed to find the portal room and make their escape as soon as possible.

But along the way, they could hear whispers of what was going on as the Burning Legion was planning an invasion.

Over hearing some robed creatures, there conversation went as such.

"Our apparitions have made a successful bonding. They are now within their city".

"We're still attempting to study the cities innards. But progress is extremely slow as there is too much we do not understand".

"A problem soon to be rectified. We have already gathered a sizable force bringing our power to bare. Master Kil'jaeden will keep the portal open himself as these foolish warriors will know not to oppose the Burning Legion. Once they are dead, they will be assimilated".

"Apparitions have located what we think is their primary source of power. Once we take it out, our siege will begin".

Looking to one another, Zac, Miwa, and Tyri knew just how complicated the situation had become.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

Making her way through the city, Celine secretly followed her friend as they evaded Protoss that were passing by them. Soon enough her friend was joined up by five others.

Judging by the fact she couldn't see the outside anymore, the young high elf knew she was pretty deep inside the city. What's more, the deeper she went the stranger she felt. She wasn't sure how to describe the feeling. But if she tried, she felt like a strong vibration was going on inside her and getting stronger as she went further in.

As her fellow high elves approached a door, the six of them magically forced it open as they went in.

Following after, Celine's eyes became wide as saucers at what was inside. " . . . . I've never seen a crystal so big". If she had to guess, this was undoubtedly the heart of the city as her very existence could feel the intense power that thrummed from it as she felt so small and insignificant before it. "So this is where all the psionic energy come from huh? I wonder how it works". But before all that, she had to wonder why her high elf comrades here and what were they up too?

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was good. But I'll try to explain a few things if it came off as confusing or a possible plot hole.<p>

Yes the dragon race is well aware of science and are very much capable of it, but likes nature just as it is. The Xel'naga's involvement with Azeroth runs pretty deep. However there history runs pretty deep with the Burning Legion which I'll cover later.

The high elves are allowed to venture around the city as a kind of cultural exchange plus it allows the Protoss to study them closely without too much complication. Of course the Protoss should have sensed the presence of the apparitions, but it's generally considered impolite by Protoss culture to read the minds of others unless they are enemies which the elves are not.

As a brief note by Tyri (who is a real character in warcraft lore), the Eredar broke up into two factions which were the Man'ari (those who were tempted by Sargeras and followed the Burning Legion) and the Drenai who went to another world. Once again the Xel'naga has a role to play in this, but will cover in later chapters.

But concerning the history of the Burning Legion, Sargeras enlisted the many great evils he had imprisoned and assimilated hundreds of civilizations to become his army. Though it never explicitly says beyond the Eredars and some units who are part of the Burning Legion. So there is no real way to tell who or how many of part of this group.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	20. Legion Rising

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Legion Rising<p>

* * *

><p>~ Umojan Protecterate ~<p>

Somewhere in the Koprulu sector on a desolate desert planet was a secret Terran research facility. It was here that scientists worked under the command of Valerian Mengsk.

At this facility, everyone was working tirelessly around the clock studying one subject, Kerrigan the former queen of blades.

After her de-infestation, hundreds of hours of research was devoted into understanding exactly what Kerrigan was now. Clearly she still held Zerg traits as noted by her hair. Taking an in dept look at her D.N.A., there appeared to be still a fair amount of the Zerg virus intertwined with that of her own genetic sequence.

But taking notes of their work, they had yet to understand how her psionic powers were still so strong or even for that matter why the organic Zerg matter hasn't tried to retake her. Although they had many questions they wanted answered, there objective was but only one thing. That was, if Kerrigan was safe to be around others. Aside from an act of goodness, Valerian had more of a political agenda in mind. If he reformed the most infamous mass murderer the galaxy had ever seen, he would be viewed as a hero amongst his people. More so, have the backing to take the throne from his father as the new leader of the Terran Dominion.

Although Raynor's trust in Valerian was sketchy at best, thus far the young prince has proven himself to be a much more descent man by comparison to that of his father.

But speaking of Raynor, he was constantly on edge wanting to hear some good news concerning the former ghost. Although he was allowed visiting privileges, he was constantly worrying that something might happen to Kerrigan or worse she might lose it and kill everyone here. Either way they were both unfavorable.

"Sir? Are you there?" Matt communicated over the radio, "I think we got problem".

Rubbing his forehead as he then smeared the side of his face, "what is it? Is it the Dominion?"

"No, it actually concerns our scouting party. I think something might have happened to them. You're going to have to see this for yourself sir".

Sighing somewhat, "alright, I'll be there as soon as I can". Going to a hanger as he boarded his transport ship, it took off breaking orbit as it entered outer space. Within his view, several battle cruisers hung within high orbit of the planet as he could see hundreds of his men within their space suits floating around in the zero gravity void along with SCV as each crew worked on repairing the ship they were assigned too. However it still took time as they had to gather resources slowly as not to alert the Dominion of their whereabouts. But they were steadily getting back to fit and fighting shape. Receiving computer guidance by the Hyperion as his screen indicated a flight path, his transport went into autopilot as it glided into the hanger. Getting off, his crew gave the proper respects as he went to the bridge. Arriving he saw his second in command looking over the star map as Matt had the technicians running around accomplishing one job or another.

"Sir" as Matt saluted him.

"So what's so important that you needed to call me up here?"

"Aside from my usual reports, I think our scouting party might have run into some trouble".

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"Basic protocols usually have scouting parties report their situation every couple of hours to notify us about their progress. However Zac's group missed their last report".

"How long ago?"

"For quite some time which is generally never a good sign".

"How about tracking? Is their ship still broadcasting a signal?"

"Can't really say sir. They are too far away for our sensor array to pick up. It was only through data bursts we were able to pick up their reports".

Jim then rubbed his chin as he thought about everything that could have happened as he was really trying to be optimistic. But considering how sensitive their situation was, it was hard not to think anything else. "How about the communication with the Protoss?"

"Afraid nothing sir. Stetmann was not able to make a connection to Shakuras. Plus there aren't any Protoss ships within the vicinity. What do you want to do?"

The rebel leader had to give this some considerable thought. Being out their in space, every second mattered as it meant the difference between life and death. Analyzing his choices, it would be difficult to get a hold of the Protoss within a reasonable amount of time. Frankly he dared not send another scout ship as the possibility of it being some sort of trap. Although Dominion had no problem burning their 'assets', he still believed in some semblance of honor, virtue, morals, and being human overall. Even if it was just one human life, he'd fight with everything he had to save it. Besides, this would be good for him to get his mind off Kerrigan for a while. "How are the repairs to the Hyperion?"

"Everything is back to working condition" as Matt pulled up a screen showing the ships schematics. "Engines and hull integrity are within the ninety percent ratio" as they were green lit in the hologram. "Laser batteries however still need a little more work" as they were yellow lit.

"Can they be repaired on the go?"

"They can".

"And supplies and troops, how are those looking?"

"Well scrounging everything we can muster while allocating the necessary forces to stay behind for defense, we can at least get about an army of maybe two or three hundred".

"That will have to do. Get this done in an hour Matt. We're going after them".

"Yes sir".

Mobilizing effectively as a unit, engineers green lit everything as they monitored all systems. Ferrying over volunteers, marines, marauders, firebats, specters, and pilots for machine units were designated to their areas as they buckled in for the trip. With all available resources stored and locked down within the hanger or bay, the Hyperion was ready to set off.

Pulling out from orbit of the planet, everyone was strapped in as immense power was being charged to the engines. Thrusting forward as energy piqued showing an intense ray of light, they instantly disappeared jumping into warp space.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir ~<p>

Celine trembled feeling the intensity of how much power flowed through her. Undoubtedly, this had to be the heart of the city where all it's magical energy came from. With the incredible sensation, the young elf felt like she could move mountains given the chance.

But as interesting as that was to muse, she was more curious to why her friends were here. They weren't allowed to venture to different parts of the city as set forth by their hosts.

However it did not escape her notice that something was most definitely off about them. So for the time being she would quietly observe.

Watching thus far, it seemed her friends were studying the massive crystal formation. From what she could articulate through their actions, the core was very well protected. There seemed to be a console that controlled it. However trying to understand it was beyond them. For the crystal itself, the same kind of barrier which protected the Protoss warriors seemed to have surrounded it to which she surmised was for some kind of containment purpose? With all the trailing lights around the room, that was probably how the city was getting it's energy distributed.

But suddenly one of her fellow elves attacked the crystal only for it's protective barrier to easily absorb the attack. Then soon enough the other elves began to attack indiscriminately as well. Backed by the crystal, their offensive magic was dealing a high output of damage as noted as the interior of the room was sustaining some degree of damage.

Unable to sit aside a moment longer, Celine had to do something. "Stop! What are you doing?!"

Now getting all their attention, the possessed high elves looked to her with murder in their eyes.

". . . . Hmm, I guess I could have planned this out better".

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir (bridge) ~<p>

All screens were blaring red as every Protoss on duty was filtering through data trying to get to the root cause of what had just happened.

"Report" said Malthur, "are we under attack?"

"No, an internal disruption has been detected in the core. Still receiving data".

"Data confirmed, saboteurs must have infiltrated the ship. Damage to the core area is steadily getting worse".

"Do we know what is attacking us?" Malthur questioned.

"Hold on, there has been some damage to monitoring system. However we should still be able to see through them". Pulling up the screen, surprise would be the closest word they could use to describe what they saw. A group of high elves were fighting in the core room as it was five against one. Pulling up data profiling and recorded records, Celine seemed to have been fighting them in order to protect the core room.

"What is the meaning this?" Malthur then demanded. "How were they even able to get in there?"

"They did not register as hostiles. Since their current physiology is radiating psionic energy akin to our own, they appeared as us on sensors".

"Locate all elves in the ship and have them locked down for the time being" said Malthur, "and have our warriors ready to mobilize. We cannot allow this to continue any longer".

Receiving word over the psychic booster, available Khalai and Nerazim warriors were quick to gear up as the bridge recalled them within the warp matrix as they would be instantly taken were they needed to be. But by approximate reaction time for all this occur was one minute. Precious time a certain young high elf needed in order to survive.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir (core) ~<p>

"Definitely could have planned this better" Celine breathed out as she was covered in cuts and bruises.

Her friends were relentless in their attacks using offensive elements such as fire and lightning as she was trying her best not to hurt them using more passive elements of wind and water. Though being in this room boosted her abilities, it also did the same for her friends as she was trying to survive now.

Using the elusive nature of wind, she glided along it as it served her well it dodging the flame and lightning spells that chased after her. Running as fast as the wind could carry her, she ran by her opponents blowing them off their feet while running circles around others trying to trap them in cyclones. Though her friends were trying to kill her, she was still managing decently enough. Fire was easy enough to defeat by dousing it with water or choking it out with wind. However lightning was more difficult to deal with due to the nature of it's properties. Being zapped by a few hundred volts of it tended to hurt a lot firing off pain receptors which also caused severe muscle spasms and heart arrhythmia. But spending time in the Protoss library, it proved itself as a rather bountiful experience in understanding the nature of electricity. Though her hosts never explained some of the things she read, she was smart enough to come to her own conclusions of what some of it meant. As her friends each charged a lighting spell in their hands, this was a good as any time to put what she learned into practice as she was out of room to run.

Like most organisms, their body composition was mostly made of water hence it's highly conductive nature. So in theory, if she was able to 'ground' herself redirecting the current else where she should be able to survive this. Removing her shoes using the floor as the ground, she had to use her magic to pad herself as after all this was in theory.

With five arcs of lightning flying at her, Celine crossed her arms bracing for impact as streams of excited electrons began pushing her back as the energy surged through her. To say the least, it hurt like hell as it felt like millions of needles were stabbing her simultaneously throughout her body. However she was still alive. But she was not certain how long she could last as her 'friends' were drawing closer to her.

Then appearing like ghostly shadows at first, the Protoss had arrived as zealots and dark templars had entered the room. Upon their arrival they were attacked by the possessed elves as their lightning arcs were directed at them. But against plasma shields, they might as well have been a very intricate light show as the bluish barrier lit up absorbing the thousands of volts. However sustained damage would prove to be dangerous eventually. So moving quickly the Protoss warriors were swift in restraining them as they were forced to the floor.

"Please don't hurt them" said Celine as her body shivered in pain. "They are not themselves".

Looking them over telepathically, there was definitely something of a mental parasite that was subduing their consciousness as they were slave to this creature. "Bridge, scan them". Opening up several holographic windows, in dept analysis was under way. Within a matter of seconds, sensors picked up the anomaly as imagining projected what it saw. "Can they be purged?"

But before that could be answered, red alerts resounded within the windows as bar charts began to spike up in an alarming rate. Within those moments the elves started to struggle screaming in pain as the Protoss tried to hold them down only to find themselves being pushed back.

"What is happening?"

"Immense energy build up detected. Psionic power surpassing known physiological limitation. Critical mass imminent".

"No" as Celine recognized the rune symbols her 'friends' were using. "It's an explosion spell. They're going to self-destruct!"

"What is the projected blast radius?" the Protoss questioned.

"Calculating" the computer responded. Running the numbers based on the analysis generating multiple scenarios and probabilities, "catastrophic. Within the core room, the explosion will annihilate more then half the ship. Damage will be beyond repairable".

"We need to manage damage control. Prepare to warp them as far as you can".

"Unable" the bridge responded. "The nature of the unstable energy is not allowing targeting sensors to lock onto them. The warp matrix will not be able to recall them out".

"Please wait!" Celine then exclaimed, "I can disarm them. Please! Just give me a chance to try!"

Looking over their choices, though the Protoss was a race that tried to practice peace they were also very pragmatic. Frankly why do something different if there own methods were just fine as they were? When dealing with explosives, just warp it away for it to harmlessly explode somewhere else which was inconsequential to them. But with Artanis as their leader, he brought about the ideal that change was necessary. In this case for the sake of saving a life, they were going to attempt to disarm it.

However they did not understand the formulation of magic as they were still trying to translate it in relation to some form of logic. So in this case, Celine who they knew was of a sane mind was the only one that could do it.

Thus they gave her a chance.

Quickly getting to work, the young high elf looked over the runes that hung over their chests as it was configured in a circle as the symbols were constantly moving and shifting like a puzzle. "_This is going to be tricky. They really didn't want these to be disarmed. But nothing a genius like me can't handle!_" Watching as the symbols shifted around, she was quick to notice a pattern within the design. Lighting up her fingers with magic, she was now going to attempt to disarm them as she moved the runes around in a certain order causing the spell to shut down. Getting the formulation correct, one of her friends was saved as she then moved onto the next. "_A different formulation. This will take a moment to solve_".

"Critical mass imminent" the computer warned. "Approximate time till detonation, four minutes". Then disarming another spell, "three minutes till detonation". Another spell disarmed, "two minute till detonation". Then another one disarmed, "one minute till detonation".

"Come on!" Celine shouted as she was trying to solve the pattern as fast as she could. However the symbols were becoming more erratic as it was not allowing her to create a new formulation. Although she tried to maintain her calm, fear and worry began to creep onto her as she was running out of time to save her last friend. With only seconds left on the clock, "I'm too late . . . ."

Seeing no other choice, the Protoss needed to minimize damage as best as they can. As dark templars tried to get close to blink her out, the erratic nature of the magic swirling inside her in conjunction with psionic power made it impossible to teleport her away.

However they were out of time. Thus with no other choice, a zealot picked up the female high elf throwing her over his shoulders as he had begun to run as fast as his exo-armor could make him. Modulating his shields flipping the polarity, the plasma barrier surrounded him and the elf in an attempt to contain as much of the blast as possible. Using every ounce of his psionic power he could spare, they were all focused in strengthening his shield. But running as he did the energy backlash was getting severe as the elf's body convulsed unable to contain all the power she was radiating as the energy arc that spiked from her burned not only her skin but that of the Khalai warrior's as well.

With critical mass breached, time was up.

". . . . I return to the Khala" to which in one immense explosion an intense bluish light erupted. Just for those micro-seconds, the plasma shield absorbed as much kinetic force, heat, and energy as it could before failing shattering the barrier as the explosion continued outwards ripping up the hallway damaging everything around within he blast radius. With such a blast, everyone on the ship felt it.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir (bridge) ~<p>

"Status?" Malthur exclaimed, "what has happened?"

"Detonation confirmed. Lower sections of the ship report severe damage. Primary energy conduit has been severed. Back up power have been refocused into essential systems".

But then blaring warning signals began to occur as several holographic screens showed.

"Space-time distortions detected! Signature confirmed! Burning Legion in bound!"

"What of our defenses?" said Malthur. "Are we able to activate our shields or weapons?"

"Negative, power reserves are not enough".

"Are we able to recall any reinforcements?"

"Not enough energy".

Only able to watch what was happening outside, the skies had lit a blaze like fire as a window to the other dimension had opened. Out from it, meteors rained forth in the hundreds all aiming right on top of the ship. With all defense protocols down, the Shield of Auir was taking damage akin to a meteor storm as the massive rock like drop pods began to damage the outer hull of ship. As durable as the armor was, repeated assaults wore it down as several breaches had begun to occur all around.

Thus the invasion of the Shield of Auir had begun.

* * *

><p>~ Twisted Nether ~<p>

"They're attacking the Protoss?" said Miwa in slight disbelief. "Looks like they didn't waste any time in making new enemies".

"But will they be so easy to invade?" Tyri questioned.

"They said they already invaded their city. I'm assuming they are talking about one of their motherships. But knowing the kind of firepower it has, it seems unlikely they'll succeed". But Miwa then gave a hard look in thought. "They must have something planned. We need to know more".

Following their line of thought, Zac was already looking for someone who seemed of some relevant importance. Studying the basics of their wardrobe, it told enough of who was who. Regardless of society, you could always count on one thing being the same. That was, the more fancier looking the individual was the more higher rank they were. Be it well decorated armor, badges to show superiority, how well dressed they were, or even something as subtle as how everyone reacted to them. It was usually easy to tell who was military and everyone else from simple visual ques. So taking the most 'fanciest' looking robed figure he could find, he was swift to whisking him away before anyone was the wiser to see he was taken. Returning to where his teammates were, they quickly subdued him stabbing both his hands into the wall so they could have some private time to talk.

"I don't have time for nice and easy" said Zac, "I need to know what's going on here and I need to know now".

"I won't talk to mongrels like you!" said the necromancer. "It doesn't matter what kind of torture you may do to me! You can never make me betray the legion!"

". . . . I don't need you to say anything" as Zac commenced his telepathic interrogation. Usually this method of information extraction proved dangerous if the one you're interrogating had mental traps prepared or were a superior psychic in relation to yourself. However this necromancer was no Protoss and he highly doubted he faced an opponent such as himself. So diving into his consciousness, the male specter began ripping through every piece of information as he clawed at what he wanted to know. Thus the only perceivable difficulty was sorting through the 'junk' as he was only concerned with what was going on with the here and now.

As this was going on, the necromancer's eyes began to turn to his whites as they turned up into his head. Frankly he couldn't comprehend what was happening to him as his life was literally flashing before his eyes. But as things progressed, his body began to become more slump as saliva dripped from his mouth. When Zac was done with him, he'd be lucky to just be in coma.

". . . . This certainly isn't good".

"What did you learn?" Miwa questioned.

"The legion has successfully disabled their ship and is now mounting a full scale invasion against it. They are throwing everything they got at them".

"From what we've seen thus far the Protoss should be able to handle themselves".

"I wouldn't count on it. There numbers have been spread pretty thin between two continents. With their few numbers protecting the ship against such numbers, they might be in trouble".

"What's the plan?" then asked Tyri.

". . . . We even the odds. We sabotage as much as we can. Undoubtedly the enemy will notice our presence soon with in that window. So when that happens, Lucas will drop the transport into their base. It's defensive guns should provide some cover while reapers detonate as many mines dealing structural damage. Maximum time allotted for this mission will be exactly one hour. Afterward make your escape through the portal" to which Zac turned about and was about to leave.

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"The best way to take down an army is to cut off the head. I'm going after the leader of the Burning Legion".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope this chapter was OK.<p>

As I said, I wasn't going to let it be easy for the Protoss as they were going to get hit hard.

Now concerning the exploding elves, I hope the explanation made sense within the context of what happened and why things happened the way it did. Now I know Protoss warp technology can be interfered with as proven when Kerrigan captured Lasarra. Thus I applied the same rules to dark templars blink ability.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	21. Downfall

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Downfall<p>

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

Blaring warning signals were ringing throughout the bridge as holographics showed the extent of the damages occurring around the ship. Appearing in a three dimensional rendering, indication markers were lit in red showing where breaches in the hull were occurring. Zooming in to one of the landing parties, several minions of the Burning Legion filtered out as they have successfully entered their ship.

Although some of them were easily identified, there were at least three new units within the mix-up they have not yet seen.

For the drop pods that were unsuccessful in breaking into one of their towers, they were smashed against the hull as they were littered to the ground below. For the passengers aboard them, many of them perished. However, some of them be it luck or resilient found themselves on the ground level of the ship as they began their assault all around. Although their numbers weren't exactly threatening, they were steadily becoming greater as more of their drop pods continued to fall above the ship without any sign of reprieve as there assault caused all types of damage.

"Report!" Malthur demanded, "what is our current status?"

"Primary conduit's offline! Power fields are all down!"

"Energy feed to shields and weaponry are non-functional!"

"If the ship keeps getting bombarded by the meteor strike we estimate complete hull destruction within the hour".

"Then reroute power from secondary systems to shields" said Malthur. "We need to protect as many of the primary sectors as we could. Focus the plasma shields around crucial sections!" The bridge commander then look over to another monitor. "How are we on communication and mass recall?"

"There is not enough power to allocate to the warp matrix. However there is still enough to use the psychic booster for one message".

"Very well patch me in when the connection is ready". Malthur then looked to another monitor at the space time distortion that had opened up above their ship. As the meteors rained upon them, their shields were barely holding with only reserve power. Based on approximate time at maximum flight speed of their warp prisms, more then half of the ship would be destroyed before back-up appeared. Without primary power or even a recharge cycle, defenses would completely fail well before then as they would have to rely on armor integrity. Thus, they needed to buy more time. "Are the interceptors still operational on the capital ships?"

"Yes, however we will not be able to operate them remotely from here".

"Then get those ship captains there to man them. Have those interceptors knock out those drop pods". Then communicating with that of his brethren, "Attention, we are under attack. All non-combatants remain in your quarters under lock down. Now to arms warriors of Khalai and Nerazim! We must hold till our brethren returns!"

"Psychic booster online".

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Quel'Thalas) ~<p>

Artanis along with several others were investigating some items that might have been worth looking into within elf territory. However quickly learning that some of their technology was going offline, they were quick to investigate. Although it alarmed them that their psionic energy field was shut down, they were quickly relieved to learn that no high elves were suffering from withdraw symptoms as they had enough time to quell themselves of the arcane magic. For the worse problem that was occurring amongst them were those who suffered from dizzy spells and minor headaches.

But investigating the pylon stationed in the area, it still had power in it but with a much lower output. However the source was most definitely cut off.

"What is going on?" asked Artanis.

But then at that moment a message came in.

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

Zeratul and his group were quick to notice fluctuations within their systems without any immediate understanding to the cause.

Although their pylons were functioning within the proper range, power output was severely shorted which was affecting most of their energy dependent technology.

As they started to diagnose the problem, they then received a message over the psychic booster.

* * *

><p>~ Loraderon (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

"This is the bridge of the Shield of Auir" said Malthur. "Our primary power source has been cut off. Currently at this time a dimensional rift has opened above us as the Burning Legion has begun their invasion. We are currently channeling what little power we have left into defending all crucial sections of the ship. However we will not be able to last long. We do not have enough power for the warp matrix to generate a mass recall. We request immediate assistance. I repeat we request imme . . . ." as the message then went to static.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Alarmed at this news, Artanis quickly rallied his brethren. But for this trip he needed to choose wisely as the warp prism could only accommodate so much within it's memory storage. But with the battle occurring right within their city ship, ground troops would be his primary focus while phoenix and void rays will take out everything in the air.

However the problem still occurred that the Burning Legion was throwing everything they had at them. Without the proper support, they in turn might be overwhelmed.

"I got word you were leaving" said Kael'thas. "Has something happened?"

"We must return immediately. Our main establishment is currently under attack by the Burning Legion and we need every available warrior present to defend it".

Kael'thas eyes widened at the news. "That is most serious indeed. Then please allow us to assist you. We shall prepare our own forces".

"No, this is our affair and we must deal with it on our own".

The elf prince looked on blankly for a moment before giving a hard look. "Then please forgive my insistence. But we elves have a debt to repay to which we will honor. I understand your civilization consists of a very proud people, but this is no time for pride. Although you are by far more powerful then us in every conceivable way, I know there is at least someway we can help".

Artanis stalled at such a statement. Protoss were always a very proud society and in every way making them incredibly stubborn. It was due to their pride that the conclave which once governed their civilization caused them to fall in the first place. Even now with their advanced technology, asking for help from others was akin to an insult to their pride as warriors and superiority. However that was a mistake he did not want to make. "Very well. What air transportation do you have?"

"If we mobilize now, we can rally some gryphons and dragon hawks to ride on. For a small fee, we can requisition some goblin zeppelins to ferry more of our forces over".

Being made aware of his other resources, Artanis made the necessary adjustments. "Then me and a small force will fly ahead in the warp prism". Then turning to his brethren, "board with the elves and come as soon as you can. We must make haste!"

"En taro Tassadar!"

* * *

><p>~ Kalimdor ~<p>

Zeratul had already gotten everything mobilized as orcs, humans, and night elves were quick to respond. They have earned the respect of the three races as fighting against the Burning Legion with them was the least they could do as they were everyone's problem.

Taking the lead as the warp prism took point, a small army of zeppelins, hippogryphs, gryphons, and dwarf air machines followed behind. Among them was whatever warriors the three races could spare.

However it would take time to arrive as they still needed to cross an ocean to get there.

* * *

><p>~ Twisted Nether ~<p>

"The operation has already started" said Zac as he peeked around the corner.

An almost infinite army beyond what the eye could see seemed to have been coming from all over the facility as they made there way to what he believed to be the deployment area. Sneaking a look around, large batches of these demons climbed into rock like formations becoming surrounded by it as they were launched into a large fissure like portal. Looking into it, he saw what laid within it as on the other side was a Protoss mothership as it was under assault by the Burning Legion.

By the looks of it, the Protoss weren't faring too well if they were having his much trouble. Parts of their city-ship have already been destroyed or was on fire. To his analysis, power was probably cut off hence the lack of a plasma shield or even defensive weapons to repel the meteor like drop pods that were hailing on them.

With the numbers that were falling, they would not be able to hold out for long.

"We have the relative layout of this area" said Miwa. "The rest of the crew has already gotten word of the plan. If we drop the transport here, it would be the most ideal spot to lay down a perimeter while reapers get to work in disabling as much as they can. But sir, I must ask if this is a good move on our part. Our ship is the only way off the planet. If we lose it, we will become stranded".

"We just have to hope our allies will come for us after our transmission got cut off. Stick with the plan. When the transport lands, that's when the clock starts".

"But I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into" then said Tyri. "Kil'jaeden is not an opponent to take lightly. He is not the master of the Burning Legion by title for nothing as he has the power to support his claim. That demon can easily kill hundreds of his followers with just a wave of his hand. Even us dragons are not foolish enough to challenge him without some kind of plan. So what do you think you can possibly do against that kind of power?"

". . . . All that I can" said Zac, "synchronize the watches the moment touch down occurs. I better get moving" as he engaged his cloak before running off.

Scoping the area getting the best vantage points, they prepared for their own war as Miwa and Tyri got into position. Setting a laser beacon, the transport was inbound.

Receiving the beacon coordinates, Lucas punched in the data as the ship began to rapidly descend as reverse thrust slowed them down just enough to make certain that they didn't slam into the ground. In one dramatic fall, the transport crushed several demons as defensive guns came online shooting anything that came into their targeting range. Opening the bay hatches, machines units were the first to come out as predators cleared a path baring their sharp fangs and claws tearing through demons as widow mines got into position laying down a defensive bombing perimeter. Exiting behind them, reapers came out dual Gauss pistols at the ready as they began firing at anything coming at them.

With how many demons there were, they would have been much appreciated if they at least had bunkers, heavy artillery, and armored units to cover them. However they had to make due with what they had to work with as widow mines were able to take out small pockets of units with their explosive munitions while predators were able to hold the line. Along with the sentry guns on their transport, they were at least able to hold this spot. But for how long, that they didn't know.

"We got our orders" said Eli, "begin our bombing run and destroy as much as you can. We have only fifty minutes to get the job done. Now go!" as half the reapers jet packed at maximum velocity as they looked for any target that seemed important. Seeing the rock like drop pods, they were one of a few targets along with destroying room corridors limiting their numbers of who can enter the room.

Splitting their numbers in half, one group would commence their bombing run while the others would stay and cover their area.

Taking cover and targeting with her rifle, Miwa sniped any enemy who were capable of distance attacks such as archers and those that projected energy.

Blasting away with her own magic attacks, Tyri assisted in defending the area. Though it would have been easier if she could return back to her dragon form. Her attacks would have been more devastating as she would have easily cleared the room with one sweep of her dragon breath. However with her enlarged size, it would make her an easier target. With no room to maneuver, it would put her in a severe disadvantage. "Does your friend truly understand what he is doing? Perhaps we should have gone with him to make certain he would be OK".

"I do not doubt his abilities" said Miwa. "Zac . . . . He's more unique in relation to the rest of us specters".

"How so?"

". . . . He is not what he appears to be".

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

The Protoss were doing their best to hold back the enemy forces. But simply there were too many of them to deal with as they continued to rain down upon them.

Without their technological assistance, the psionic warriors had to rely on their time honored skills to get through this. However not all of them had an energy blade or plasma shield generators as some of the Protoss were in separate areas of the ship performing their duties. Hence access to the multiple armory's around the ship was all but cut off by the invading demons to which they psionic warriors had to make due with what they had.

But since the time of the fall of Auir, the templar caste had all but diminished with the few warrior clans that still lived after the Zerg invasion. With changing times, it became quite simplified with what had to be done. You either fought or you died.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir (bridge) ~<p>

Rumbling could be felt in the bridge as several red alerts were blaring on every monitor as the ship had all been invaded. As this was in full swing, many of the bridge crew was trying to allocate whatever power they could salvage to reactivate their defensive protocols. But with the main power cut off, there was not much they could do unless they could get a probe to the damaged section and begin some sort of repair work.

Although it may have seemed pointless, the bridge crew was doing everything in their ability to ration whatever power source they could muster.

"Enemy incoming!"

"We had lots of enemy incoming!" yelled out Malthur as he was furiously typing on his console.

"But this is different. Invading forces have reached the bridge area. Estimated time of arrival . . . . now" to which right on cue pounding at the door could be heard which alerted all crew members. "What do we do?"

"We do not allow them to take the bridge" said Malthur. "Ready yourselves my brethren. These creatures will not overtake us!" Watching as the doors were being pried open, the demons quickly filtered in swords, spears, and axes at the ready along with a few other creatures adorning fangs and claws. But regardless of their numbers, the Protoss would not show fear. Thus leading the charge, Malthur was quick to strip an attacker of their weapon relinquishing his opponent's spear as he was quick to put it to good use. "To arms my brethren! We will not fall this day! En taro Tassadar!"

"En taro Tassadar!" as bridge crew began their counter attack.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir (laboratory) ~<p>

"Hurry! We must do something quick!"

"Do not falter. We must arm ourselves with whatever we can!"

"Assemble what you can. We must defend ourselves in any way possible".

These Protoss were not skilled fighters in least as their primary purpose were that of scientists. But for what they lacked in combat skills, they more then made up for in pure intellect.

In their laboratory was a wide collection of chemical and biological substances across the galaxy which could be fashioned into some weapon or another. Other items included in the lab were scattered parts of several machines.

Thus they needed to work fast as their time limit was the moment the Burning Legion breached their door.

Amongst the scientists, Lasarra was going over her inventory trying to think of an effective weapon to use against the enemy. But amongst her list of researched items, the one project she knew best was her experimental machine the replicant. If her theory was right, the nano-machine colony should be able to reconfigure itself to whatever she needed it to be. However it was extremely questionable if the replicant could properly mimic biological units such as zealots or dark templars as what they needed now was a warrior. But playing it safe, there was one machine she had in mind she knew could hold the enemy at bay.

" . . . . It's not going to be pretty. But I'll have to make do with what I have". Going over the archive, she uploaded the specs into the replicant as the nano-machine mass began to interweave, rearrange, and bind into the form it was ordered too. First generating a basic android skeleton, heavy red armor began to form around it starting from the legs to the torso followed by the helmet and arms. Last to take shape, two large canisters formed on the back as incinerator gauntlets started to emerge. Then after a moment, the eyes lit up yellow as the construct was now ready to serve. "Firebat operational" as Lasarra looked over the stats.

As most Protoss hate to admit, Terran ingenuity although extremely crude was effective in getting the job done when it concerned matters of war. Although their technology was such a blemish to the eyes and down right primitive on so many levels, it never fails to perform.

"Replicant form holding stable" said Lasarra as she continued to go over the data. "nano-machines successfully generating fuel for primary weapon. Machine skeleton is functional".

"Are you sure that will be safe to use?" her fellow colleague asked.

"I did not have time to test run this. However" as she looked to the door as it was soon going to be ripped open, "we are out of time". So commanding the firebat to advance, the heavy assault armor raised both it's arms as it let loose it's perdition flamethrower buying more time for the others.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir ~<p>

"Hurry! There is no time to waste! We must join our brethren in battle!"

Hurrying down a long stretched corridor, a small party of zealots and dark templars were assigned to escort carrier pilots to their vessels. With the capital ships interceptors, the small droid fighters would not only give them the air advantage but easily pick off their drop pods and whatever enemy was running around the exterior of their ship. The only problem now was getting there as lots of demons were standing in their way.

Powering on their weapons, Khalai and Nerazim warriors stood side by side with their respective blades to slay whatever stood in their path.

"We must get through them quickly" said a zealot. "Slay whatever we miss".

". . . . Then just don't slow us down".

Charging in at full power, zealots began plowing the corridor of demons cutting them down as their psi blades swiped through their flesh and primitive armor without resistance. For the creatures that fought, their weapons were of little use in defending them. But continuing to sweep down the hall, the dark templar did their parts blinking in behind enemy lines quickly assassinating their target of not only cutting them in two but also cauterizing the damage as not a single drop of their blood tainted the floor, walls, or ceiling of their ship. At the moment of reprisal the Nerazim would simply blink away causing the enemy party to attack each other.

Like a violent wind of devastation, zealots slashed down all adversary's while their darker counter parts teleported in and out within their black like mist picking off any stranglers.

Progressing as they did leaving corpses in their wake, they finally ran into something which caused the psionic warriors to stall.

Blocking a good part of the corridor was a large black metal armor as it radiated green smoke aura. Accompanying this entity were several wolf like creatures.

"Ready yourselves" said the zealot. "I feel this will be a very different fight".

* * *

><p>~ Twisted Nether ~<p>

Looking around, it didn't take long for Zac to find the relative position of where this Kil'jaeden was. As with most important figures, they were usually in the highest and most decorated area as with the vanity of most leaders.

Running pass guards and other affiliates of the Legion, he then arrived within what appeared to be a throne room. In it stood a demon easily three to four times his height. Trying to describe him if there was ever such thing as the devil, the creature he was about to assassinate was almost the perfect imagery of it.

Regardless, his mission was clear. Kil'jaeden was the one responsible for keeping the portal open as red arcs of energy protruded from him as he was the power source keeping the dimensional window open. So at the moment he killed him, the doorway would more then likely collapse to which he would need to get back as fast as he could or be trapped within the Twisted Nether.

So looking around, he picked a good vantage point on the upper levels as he positioned himself for sniping. Although a knife to the head would be a more efficient way to confirm his kill, there were far too many things in the room for him to make a clean escape. Thus he had to make due with the situation. If what Tyri said about Kil'jaeden was true then he couldn't take any chances as he had to make this shot count. Going to his scope, his view narrowed zooming in as he planned to shoot him right through the eye as there was no conceivable way that could fail. With the magnetic accelerator of his rifle, he was going to amp it up with psionic power to achieve even greater force and penetration. As bluish energy began charging and condensing into the bullet, he steadied his body as he had a small targeting window with no room for error. Giving a sharp exhale, his muscles tightened and calmed as he was at maximum focus.

With one pull of the trigger the bullet erupted from the barrel tearing through the air as it was surrounded by psionic energy. Flying at mach speeds, it cut through the air with no resistance at it would soon reach it's target. As milliseconds passed as the bullet rotated through the air, it was inches away from meeting it's target.

Sensing something coming at him, Kil'jaeden noticed the little pellet flying at him. It certainly was no arrow but his instincts told him it was dangerous. Not having the time cast a spell or move his arms to protect himself, he tilted his head just enough so that he wouldn't get hit in the eye. However the pellet still hit him on the cheek as the full kinetic force got distributed on his face knocking him over as he toppled off his throne.

Alarmed at seeing the red demon fall, "master!"

Looking up from his scope, Zac couldn't believe he missed and furthermore the failure that his shot didn't kill the demon. Zooming in down below, the most his attack did was bruise his cheek to which now he had the red demon's full and undivided attention. " . . . . I think I just pissed him off".

Angered at such an assault, Kil'jaeden with a flare of his magic attacked the general direction of supposed assassin.

Impulse telling him to move, Zac got up and ran as his previous spot blew up as a trail of explosions followed right behind him. With the flooring breaking beneath him, he could not make it to the stairs as he fell from his location. Falling from such a distance, he did all he could to break his fall busting through multiple decorative architecture before hitting the ground below as some of the debris fell on top of him. Although his specter gear provided some protection, he was badly rattled. With the exterior of his suit damaged, small electrical pulses sizzled around him as his cloak was disabled. "But I still have a job to do" as he stood up pushing a large slab of stone off him.

As demons began to surround him, "stay your arms" commanded Kil'Jaeden, "I will be his opponent".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Once again trying to bring in the balance work and be fair to both sides. Not to mention trying to imagine all the scenes in a fluid motion.<p>

But now on to commentary.

To my understanding, pylons acts as extensions to the primary psionic power matrix of where all the energy comes from to power their technology. But being so far from Shakuras, they are not able to draw from it. So the core of the Shield of Auir is used instead. But with the main power cut, all it's extensions would go with it. However pylons are khaydarin crystals themselves which should be able to store some power in them.

After the fall of Auir, most of the templar caste died in the fight against the Zerg. So it was literally fight or die for the Protoss. Also before the concept of psi or warp blades, they actually did use metal swords. By my assumptions other archaic weapons such as spears, axes, and arrows.

As things stand the Shield of Auir is going to take one hell of a beating.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	22. The Blades of Auir

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Blades of Auir<p>

* * *

><p>~ Twisted Nether ~<p>

Zac quickly went through his inventory and tactics as he needed to be ready. Though confident in his skills, he was up against something that perhaps might have been out of his league as the creature he faced was otherworldly. If Kil'jaeden was able to take a hit that could easily tear through tank armor like paper, he could not afford to pull any punches.

Bringing up his inventory through his H.U.D., he needed to make all his resources count. He mostly had basic munitions, a handful of ultrasonic pulse rounds, and a couple grenades. However he highly doubted any of them would really harm this alien. If anything, they'd probably piss him off more.

Of all his arsenals, his psionic attack should still have some effect. For the combined power of three specters psionic lash is enough to kill an ultralisk. Given enough time to channel his powers, he could easily accomplish the same feat.

But he needed to stay still for some time to properly concentrate to which his opponent would not give him the time to do so. "_Then I'll just have to make a window_".

Kil'jaeden had to commend the power and audacity of his mortal opponent. His surprise attack did at most bruise him. But if that was the best he had, then this fight wouldn't last long. Although he could easily send his minions to kill this intruder, it would be boring otherwise. More so, it was also to make an example that he wasn't above taking care of business himself. Summoning a large demonic looking sword, he was going to make an example of him.

"_Can't understand. Spectral analysis inconclusive_" thought Zac as his computer couldn't break down what it was observing. "_It must be magic. Appears to be acting as a kind of shield. __It must have some sort of weakness. I just need to find it_". Switching to semi-automatic, he began shooting only for the bullets to bounce harmlessly off the red demon. In response, the enemy gave a mocking laugh.

"Interesting toy. Dwarf guns I would assume. To think how far it has come. But pointless nonetheless". Charging forward, his opponent let loose a flurry of metal pellets which harmlessly bounced off his body. Going for a horizontal swing, this machine man jumped over it as he continued to shoot. Recoiling and attacking again with a cross slash, his opponent ducked down as he continued to fight.

Zac was doing his best to keep up as he dodged each strike while returning fire. Although getting distance between them would be ideal, he did not have the luxury of time. Hanging in the corner of his H.U.D., he had less then thirty minutes to make something happen as his team was depending on him. Dropping a clip, he quickly reloaded as he continued to fire. However shooting him thus far was not getting him anywhere. Though shooting him in the face seemed to slow him down a bit, he needed at least five solid seconds to charge his psionic lash. Pulling out his grenade and ultrasonic pulse rounds, he was going to make that window.

Kil'jaeden was both amused and annoyed at how nimble his opponent was as he continued to evade him. But if this was all the machine people could muster, then they were hardly a threat to the Burning Legion. An insect at best before the might of his army. But watching his opponent, he threw a rock like object at him before he shot at it. In an instant, a blast of sound, light, and force bombarded his senses disorienting the demon as he fumbled for a moment.

Quickly getting distance, Zac began concentrating as psionic energy began to build up as electrical arcs started to pulse around him.

However time was what mattered now as Kil'jaeden patience began to wane as he charged right at him.

"Five . . . ."

"You test my patience mortal!"

"Four . . . ."

"You will Perish now!"

"Three . . . ."

"Prepare to meet your end!"

"Two . . . ."

"Time to die!"

"One" as Zac was now at optimal focus as his body was radiating psionic power. Expanding into a sphere around himself, it then condensed in his hand into a concentrated force of psychic energy. With everything he had, he shot it as electrical arcs pulsated while it flew through the air.

Still charging forward, Kil'jaeden could feel how powerful this attack was. But as strong as it was, it was not enough to make him worry as he took it head on.

As the two collided, an explosion occurred as a dust cloud formed. "_. . . . Did I get him?_" But in the moment Zac could even contemplate that thought, Kil'jaeden emerged from the smoke unharmed. With his blade closing right into him, "_I will not dodge it in time_".

Piercing his chest, Kil'jaeden completely impaled his enemy as he soon lifted him off the ground as the machine man seemed shock from getting stabbed. Twitching on his blade, blood began to spill out as his opponent seemed to be in agony. With a sadistic grin, "Alive are you? Let's see for how long" as he pierced the end tip into the wall leaving his opponent dangling there.

Coughing in pain, Zac was losing consciousness as his injuries were too severe for any emergency medical protocols to make any difference. As his blood smeared across his H.U.D., several warning lights were lighting up telling him of his imminent demise.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

The Protoss were barely holding the enemy at bay as they were too few in comparison to their majority. They needed to fight smart taking advantage of their knowledge of their surroundings.

Relinquishing weapons from their foes, no Protoss would accept defeat so long as they draw breath.

Down a hallway within the Shield of Auir, an intense standoff was occurring as zealots and dark templars were trying to clear a path for carrier captains to get to their ships. But standing in their way were creatures of the Burning Legion. For a while, they were making good time fighting their way through till they ran into the legions newest warriors.

Before them were two sewn together canine like monsters. Behind them blocking the path was a massive black armor as it radiated green flames. Reading the minds of the demons, they were called chimeras and obelisk respectfully.

To say the least, the legion would not be foolish enough to attack them so directly unless they had something to show for it. So this must have been their response.

Growling as drool leaked from there jaws, the chimeras were first to pounce and first to face them were the dark templars.

Swinging his warp blade, the Nerazim was impressed at how fast this new enemy was as it continued to dodge his swings with incredible reflexes. As for the other, the female dark templar tried to push back with her double edged warp blade scythe as the wolf like beast was chewing on her staff trying to get at her as it showed just how strong it was.

This then left the metal giant for the zealots to handle as they were quick to run in attempting to cut it down. As the three zealots each took a swing, they were instantly surprised to see there psi blades have almost little to no effect on their opponent.

In retaliation, the obelisk swung it's massive arms.

Attempting to endure, the zealots believing his plasma shield to hold was surprised as his barrier was shattered in an instant. Receiving the full brunt of the obelisk's attack, he was indented into the wall.

Avenging her brethren, the other zealot retaliated only to be uppercutted into the ceiling as she was launched into the next floor above.

Standing in guard position, "_this might prove more troublesome then I believed_" thought the last zealot.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

"Not good" said Lasarra as she was monitoring the replicants status. Due to it's less then adequate programming, it was difficult to control as it's movements were clunky at best.

Along with it's primitive functions, it was not designed to be used so aggressively as after all it was still a prototype. The heat from the firebats perdition flamethrowers were affecting the integrity of it's nanite composition.

At this time, the replicant firebat was holding the enemy at bay as it's flames consumed the hallways not allowing anything to pass. With the fire burning as hot as it was, the metal walls and floor were becoming super heated turning the area into a furnace. But it was due to this that the heat was starting to damage the nanites and in turn their bonds which was destabilizing the firebats body. Of course she could not let up for a moment or let the firebat move away as she needed to keep the hoards of demons outside wedged in a bottleneck. Any less, she would compromise there area.

"Are you almost done?" as Lasarra looked back to her colleagues. "I will not be able to hold them back for any longer".

"We need a little more time" as several Protoss were multi-tasking in putting together machinery, replacing circuitry, and quickly programming. "We don't know if this will work as these weapons are crude at best. We did not have adequate time to test it".

"This has to be the test" said Lasarra as the replicant firebat had now completely fallen to pieces as the demons were now on their way.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

Much death had occurred in the motherships bridge as the walls and control panels were painted in the blood and carcases of various demons. Among them, some Protoss were heavily injured from the attack as there brethren tended to them.

However Malthur and several of the bridge crew continued to fight using the weapons they procured from their enemies.

Screaming in war cry, Malthur skewered three demons with a spear pushing them back as his weapon broke from stress. With his telepathy, he sensed an incoming attack to which he caught the creatures arm. Quickly relieving it of it's ax, he turned it back on them.

But as all crew members were busy fighting, a new window appeared on screen as something appeared on the sensor array.

Noticing the new incoming, the bridge commander threw his ax killing another demon as he quickly went to check what was arriving. However the bridge was in disarray with all the battles occurring in the room as his brethren battled against the legion. Quickly maneuvering around each battle, he made his way to an open console. Throwing a few dead demons off and wiping away the blood that covered the controls, he inputted his commands. Although somewhat cynical, Malthur didn't think their situation could possibly get any worse. But looking over what the sensors saw, if Protoss could smile he would have. "They have arrived".

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

Arriving from the west, Artanis had come along with the high elves of Quel'Thalas with a small army of zeppelins, griffons, and dragon hawks.

Coming in from the east over the ocean, Zeratul was moments away with the combined power of the three races of Alliance, Horde, and Kaldorei.

"We are almost there" as Zeratul called over the psychic booster. "It'll be up to you for now".

"Understood" Artanis answered. Looking around to the conditions of the battlefield along with his connection to his ships sensors, he put forth his plan. "Time is short. Reavers will drop in first with bombardment. Warriors will then follow from behind. Clear out the lower levels as we cleanse each tower going up. Phoenix and void rays will focus on destroying anymore of those drop pods. We need to halt anymore of there reinforcements. As soon as all drops are made warp prisms will deploy power matrix over defensive stations to reactivate photon cannons. Make haste as we will not fall this day. Entaro tassadar!"

Deploying reavers in strategic positions, the robotic slugs began mass production of scarabs for rapid deployment as they would be firing one after another like bullets from a gun. Such as the battle in Quel'Thalas, they needed to minimize detonation yield with precision strikes as not to damage their city-ship. But nonetheless, scarabs were the ultimate smart bomb as they took out pockets of enemies effectively.

Being dropped on one side of the ship, Artanis led the assault as zealots and dark templars followed his lead in retaking their ship. Right behind them, high elves were ready to get some slaying done as they were itching to get some pay back from the legion.

Finally coming from the other side, Zeratul and his brethren were dropped off as Alliance, Horde, and Kaldorei followed right behind entering the city.

With warp prisms now vacant, they flew to their positions around the city ship. Though even with the combined power of the warp matrix, they alone were not enough as there output could not conceivably come close to returning power to the Shield of Auir. Although they couldn't power the ships plasma shields or primary weapons, they could reactivate it's defensive cannons. Switching it's configuration, several photon cannons came back online as they started blasting drop pods out of the air. Though thousands were still falling, they were not nearly as many as before.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

"Our brethren have arrived, we must get passed them now".

For all Protoss were warriors at heart as living and dying on the battlefield was the greatest honor one could hope for. Although this was the general ideology, dark templars were trained as assassins.

As much as they valued warrior pride, they had no more time to waste.

Matching the chimera's patterns, the Nerazim timed his movements exactly just as he was in mid-air. Blinking right beneath the lycan, he stabbed his warp blade into it's chest as he proceeded to disembowel him ripping him open from neck to navel.

Seeing her partner finish, the female dark templar blinked onto her opponents back as her scythe was aimed at it's neck. Without hesitation, she decapitated the creature as it was now dead on the floor.

With both dark templars free, they looked back to see their Khalai counterparts having trouble against the new enemy. It would appear that whatever it's armor was made of seemed to easily absorb and disperse energy hence the ineffectiveness of their psi blades. They highly doubted warp blades would make any difference. But time was everything and they needed to get the carrier captains to their ships.

Both running in, "we'll handle this! Get them safely to where they need to go!" As both dark templars came into contact with the obelisk tackling it as they disappeared into black smoke disappearing to locations unknown.

"Well will not let your resolve go to waste" as the zealots regrouped. "We are the blades of Auir. All shall fall who challenge us" as they proceeded once more.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

"We only have a little time left" as Lasarra's tone held urgency. "They will be able to cross the hallways soon".

"We've done all we can. So this will have to do". Activating their weapon, it was an extremely rudimentary immortal with several slapped together parts as they didn't have time to apply armor as several of it's innards were showing. As for it's weapons, it's standard plasma cannons were replaced with a plasma gatling guns. Though not as powerful, it provided a faster firing rate.

But that wasn't enough as they all needed to arm themselves. However none of them were fit for war due to their less then impressive usage of psi blades. So cannibalizing whatever they could, they created a wide array of plasma based projectiles from pistols to mini cannons for each of them to use.

Being the only one without a weapon, Lasarra quickly got to work in assembling something. Looking over what was still left, "focus lenses, plasma conduits, ion crystals, I have enough to make something. I just need something to house them in". Then looking over to her side, she couldn't help but roll her eyes while sighing somewhat. "A weapon of an uncivilized age". Quickly working throwing out some parts and replacing others, she reassembled everything checking if everything was in order.

"We are out of time!" as demons were now at their door.

"I'm done" said Lasarra as she lifted the 'improved' Terran C-14 guass rifle. Replacing the magazine chamber, magnetic launcher, and barrel with Protoss parts, it was more appropriate to call it a plasma rifle now. Cocking the forearm, the gun lit up blue sparking with plasma as it was ready to do what it was made to do.

Now getting into formation, the scientists went into firing squad position as one row knelt down taking aim while the others stood behind doing the same. The moment a demon peaked it's head right at their door, they let loose as a wall of plasma shots rained out as heated bluish bolts of energy pierced and burned whatever organic substance it touched.

For now they just had to hold them at bay till something in their circumstance changed.

* * *

><p>~ Twisted nether ~<p>

"There is not much time left" said Miwa. "We have to get out of here soon".

"We're almost out of bullets" Eli called over the comm. "Our group has to pull back. We've done as much damage as we can".

"Alright, fall back to the transport".

They have stalled as long as they could. All their weapons were close to depletion as they were growing weary from fighting for so long.

Predators were steadily getting to the point of complete destruction as they had not had time to properly regenerate from taking repeated beatings from metal blades, blunt force trauma, and magic attacks. However they were truly earning their reputation as fierce beasts as the metal cats were bathed in the blood of their enemy.

With time so short, they needed to escape or get overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of demons before them.

* * *

><p>~ Twisted nether ~<p>

Blood spilling out from his wound, Zac could feel himself fading. But the specter did not fear death. Rather he was afraid of what would happen the moment he faded. He had spent a long time suppressing what was inside of him. With psionic assistance and technology, he had been successful at that. But with his suit containment damaged and his focus shattered, he could no longer hold it back. 'It' was coming out now.

Seeing the machine man cease his activity, Kil'jaeden grinned as he went back to his throne. "Remove this garbage from my sight. Get his companions taken care of immediately".

"Yes master" as his minions got to work. As they got closer, they would be dreadfully proven wrong about the assessment of the supposed corpse.

Now within range, slimy bug like tentacles shot out from Zac's wound as they latched on to several demons. Struggled as they might, they could not break free as it's vice like grip refused to let them go. Soon, it's victims began to scream in pain as acid leaked from the tentacles dissolving them alive.

Turning back to see, Kil'jaeden saw his opponent was not quite dead yet. Witnessing his enemy's new ability, he appeared to have been 'eating' his servants. Reducing them with acid, he was absorbing them through his tentacles consuming them as biomass as right before his eyes he was regenerating as his bleeding stopped. Pushing himself off the wall, the tentacles pulled the sword out of him as he threw it at Kil'jaeden to which the red demon simply side stepped as the blade was now stuck in his throne.

The wound sealing itself up, Zac stood hunched over as four more tentacles ripped out from the back of his suit. Leaning over as such, he was no longer the refined soldier but now a feral beast only interested in the kill. This beast was doing what it was born to do. Kill and consume for the Swarm. That was the way of the Zerg. "I . . . . live . . . ." his voice slurred almost incoherently. Running in wildly, he made a bee line directly for the creature he wanted to eat next.

"What vile creature are you machine man" as Kil'jaeden fired off a massive fireball.

Reacting, Zac's tentacles threw him into the air as he was still flying at his objective. With his enemy ready to attack again, he then spat out acidic like fungus which not only halted the demon's movements but also began to burn him.

But with his high level magic, Kil'jaeden natural defenses protected him. However his movements were hindered as the slime was stronger then he anticipated.

"You . . . . Are . . . . Mine . . . . Must . . . . Collect . . . . Essence!" as Zac attempted to consume him.

Kil'jaeden was now beyond annoyed at the audacity of his opponent as he had fought beasts with more nobility and respect then this. Managing to get one of his arms free, he grabbed the machine man and threw him off as Zac grinded to a halt as his fingers were digging in the ground to stop his momentum. "I've grown tired of this. Kill him now!"

With demons flocking all around him, Zac growled in amusement as something was growing out of his hands. Looking around the room, he flung his hand aiming for everyone he saw as little bugs landed on several demons as they started burrowing into their skin. Digging beneath the epidermis and through layers of muscle fibers, the parasites had found themselves into the blood stream of their hosts. Knowing their targets, they swam to their brains as they were now slave to it's originator.

Seeing his minions turn against him, "you all dare turn against me!"

"They . . . . Are . . . . Mine". Reading Zac's impulses, he along with those he brain washed attacked Kil'jaeden. Though they were not strong enough to really hurt him, it provided just enough of a distraction to distort his connection that kept the portals open.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

An intense air battle was taking place over the city-ship.

Phoenix, void rays, and photon cannons were successful to a certain degree as corpses and debris rained down upon the city.

However the Burning Legion was not foolish as they saw their weakness. If they destroyed those giant floating crystals, the cities defenses would be powerless once more.

Although the plasma shields protected the warp prisms from damage, it would eventually fall from repeated assault.

But relief would be coming soon as carrier captains had safely made it to there ships. Boarding their capital vessels, systems came online as targeting sensors spotted all bogeys in the air. Like angry bees from a hive, hundreds of interceptors flew out as they began firing their pulse cannons shooting down all unfriendly units. Though the protection of the warp prisms took priority, only forty percent was needed for this task as the rest were allocated to reclaiming the air. With cannon support fire along with the efforts of the allies the Protoss had made, the Burning Legions reinforcements had all been halted as it was just a matter of cutting them off at their source.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

With no more reinforcements coming, all that was left was mopping up the mess and returning the mothership back to their control.

For all around the city-ship many battles were taking place.

Humans, elfs, dwarfs, and orcs battled alongside the Protoss slaying every demon they saw.

For most of the battles were rather straight forward to which if they saw something that wasn't one of them then they were going to die.

With the bridge secured, Malthur and his crews mates monitored everything through the city-ships sensors guiding attack parties to where they were needed to go.

"Lead a group up the south end. They require assistance".

"Support fire requested in this sector. Any long range units please respond".

"That area is clear. Proceed to the tower now".

But of all the things that were attacking them, one unit was giving them a rather hard time. Pulling it up on holographic display, the black armored giant was radiating energy akin to that of an infernal. But unlike it's rock counterpart, it's composition was complicated. It's alloy was composed of at least three kinds of metals. Two of which had been studied and cataloged in their archives. However the third contained properties they have never seen before. But whatever it was, any energy based weapon they used against it might as well have been an expensive light show.

Although they couldn't attack it's body, they had other means to destroy it.

Teleporting around the area, the two dark templars were doing all they can to slay their opponent. But they were taking a beating at how strong it was. Worse, they were barely even scratching it as the two switched out to metal swords since their warp blades were having no effect. At the very least, they kept it constantly unbalanced blinking it around. Even going as far as teleporting it high into the air and letting gravity take a shot at it. But even with concussive force, it just kept on coming.

Breathing heavily, both Nerazim were at their limits as they really couldn't kill this thing.

"I will handle this" said a high templar as he floated pass the pair. "Fall back and recover. I can do this alone".

Without question, they understood as they left it to him.

If the obelisk had any form of sentience, it would know to be afraid. High templars in Protoss society were the most revered amongst their ranks. Though not for their combat prowess, but rather their mastery over psionic abilities. Those who are able to reach this level after years of training will attain great power, knowledge, and understanding of the universe. With that understanding, the ability to sense and manipulate energy and matter by accordance to their will. For this reason, it makes them extremely dangerous.

As the obelisk began to charge, the high templar was steady and calm sensing how this entity ticked as he felt the radiance of it's flame. It was this power that allowed the armor to move akin to a reactor powering a machine. Though not like anything he had ever felt in the universe, energy was still energy whether be it science or sorcery. Raising his arm as if grasping the power within his hand, he then clenched into a fist causing a feedback as the green like flame that powered the obelisk spontaneously exploded as it's metal body flew into pieces ending the giant once and for all.

* * *

><p>~ Twisted Nether ~<p>

Kil'jaeden had enough of this non-sense. Killing his own minions was getting irritating as there seemed to be no end to it. Every hundred he killed, another hundred would be there to replace them.

But what irritated him more was how the machine man was manipulating his own minions into attacking him. He had tried to attack the machine man directly only to have his servants attack him in his attempt.

No longer putting up with this farce, Kil'jaeden prepared a powerful spell as he was going to annihilate everything in the room. With the power of the sun forming in his hand, he dropped it to the floor as a massive explosion of heat and light consumed the area incinerating everything it touched within a matter of seconds.

Seeing the coming calamity, Zac began spewing layers upon layers of biomass to shield himself from the fire as he started to burrow into the ground for further protection. He would inevitably get burned. But survival was the only thing that mattered in his current mental state.

By the time the smoke cleared, the only thing left standing was Kil'jaeden as all that was left was smoldering remains, ash, and ruin in the area. But after exerting so much of his power at once along with fueling the portal, the red demon needed to rest for a moment.

". . . .Ugh" Digging himself out from the ground, Zac crawled back to the surface partly singed as he ripped off the burned bio-matter that had protected him. But suffering from such a severe hit, it was enough to weaken the Zerg inside of him as he managed to take his body back. Laying on the ground, he concentrated forcing the Zerg appendages back into himself. Pushing the breaks in his suit, the nano-tech sutured the damage as containment was back. "That . . . . Was greatly unpleasant".

But from his H.U.D., a communication connected. "Sir" said Miwa, "we cannot hold on much longer! We need to escape now!"

"What is the status on the portal?"

"It's appears to be destabilizing. Were you successful in your mission?"

"Not exactly. But make your escape now. Set the transport to self-destruct in five minutes and leave through the portal immediately".

"But sir that's . . . ."

"An order" Zac interjected. "Have Tyri change back into a dragon and fly you all back to Azeroth".

"What about you?"

"I'll be there in four! Now move!"

Following the plan, Miwa set the transport to self-destruct in five minutes. But to save what little resources they had, she ordered the predators and widow mines to withdraw. Transforming back into a dragon, Tyri breathed a large breath of fire roasting several demons. Boarding onto her, they were ready to cross through the dimensional void back into Azeroth.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Eli, "we have got to go!"

"That portal is looking very unstable!" said another reaper.

"What's the hold up?!"

Needing to make a decision, they could not wait any longer. ". . . . Let's go" said Miwa as she had to trust Zac could find a way out on his own. Lifting off into the air, Tyri took flight as soon enough they crossed the dimensional rift back into Azeroth.

Meanwhile Zac was giving his all running with everything he had sprinting as he felt the burn. He may not have been successful in assassinating Kil'jaeden, but he was weakened enough to shut the portal down. As now he was racing against the clock to make it back to Azeroth. He didn't expect his team to wait for him as he wouldn't want them to stay as it was dumb to put them in such unnecessary danger. Planning ahead, the purpose of self-destructing the transport would not only cripple the Burning Legions deployment area for sometime. But if his timing was just right, he could use the force from the explosion to propel him back through the rift into Azeroth. However he would still be in the air falling from the sky. "_But once we get to that let's see how good my luck is_".

Arriving to the deployment area, he saw the work of his team as they did quite a number with the pile of bodies they left behind. But there was no time to gawk. Running through it dodging danger and havoc, he reached the edge long jumping out as arrows and spears were being shot at him. Synchronized with the timer in his H.U.D., the transport exploded right on schedule taking out a mass of demons as the force of the blast was sufficient in pushing Zac towards the rift.

"_This is going to be close_" as he saw the portal getting smaller and smaller. But he made it just barely as it closed right behind him. But now came the current problem as he was in the air hundreds of feet above the surface without a parachute.

However luck was still on his side as his team spotted him to which Tyri maneuvered her flight path catching Zac as he landed with a thud on her back.

Taking a calming breath, "thanks for the lift" said Zac.

But after a moment, "what now sir?" asked Miwa. "what do we do now? Our radio is gone along with our ship".

Standing up as he looked down to the Protoss mothership, "we proceed forward".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK.<p>

Now on to commentary notes.

The Burning Legion has been told to have conquered many worlds bringing many species into their fold. But seeing their less then impressive technology, I'd assume they were worlds with less then developed civilizations.

Obviously Kil'jaeden could have easily killed Zac at any moment. But because he was powering the portal, he was distracted which did not allow him to truly go all out. Furthermore, he didn't see a reason too as he believed Zac was nothing to him. But as for Zac himself, his condition is complicated which will be explained later in the story which is connected to Arthur Caldwell.

But as Zerg biology goes as stated by Abathur, essence is all the matters. So even death can't keep them down as noted when an ultralisk was brought back to life in one of the Heart of the Swarm missions.

Now I was extremely 'ify' about letting the humans, elfs, dwarfs, and orcs fight inside the Shield of Auir. However it's all about the progressive mindset of the Protoss being that change is necessary in order to survive. But then I worry that some of them might try to take stuff on their way out. Though they should be respectful enough not to do it.

I would also appreciate some assistance is creating characters such as names and a little background as it would be much appreciated. The only condition I ask is no Mary Su characters.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer the best I can.

Anyways thank you for taking the time in reading this fic to which I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	23. Stranded

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Stranded<p>

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

" . . . . This is rather . . . . Troubling" said Artanis as he looked over the damage reports that was sustained to the city-ship.

To sum it up they didn't have much of a ship left. From the Burning Legions meteor bombardment with the addition of their fallen plasma shield, the only thing that protected the Shield of Auir was the hull armor.

But even with the best technology in the universe there are just some things you couldn't change as there was no such thing as completely invulnerable. Frankly their mothership looked like it flew right through an asteroid field with how many holes and busted down towers there were. If they didn't intervene any time sooner, the damage could have been much worse.

Although repairs to the hull was simple enough as most of the exterior structure could easily be fixed, that didn't hold true for everything else. With how many holes there were from the assault, many systems were severely damaged. But to what extent, that he was about to hear.

"Luckily all tertiary systems are still running while most secondary systems are coming back online. However we've encountered problems for the primary units" reported a technician. "We focused most of our repairs in restoring this vessels plasma shields in the event of another attack. However that is as much good news as we can give".

"Weapons are completely offline" Malthur continued. "The energy grid that connects them along with defensive cannons have been completely severed. We have completely tapped out resources in repairing the shield grid".

This caused some of the Protoss to whisper amongst each other in worry. However that was not the end of the bad news.

"Due to the damage sustained by the attack . . . . I fear we might be stuck here for quite some time. All systems related to propulsion have completely been taken out. Anti-gravity disks, inertial dampeners, warp space drive, and as our shields are would not be able to hold up to the rigors of space travel".

"And what kind of time frame are we looking at?" Artanis asked hesitantly.

". . . . The ship requires extensive repairs. Without a proper shipyard or a zero gravity environment we'll need to make trenches under the vessel. Not to mention that this planet does not have the resources we need to make the proper components we require hence experimentation with possible patches will need to be done. If I had to estimate the approximate time . . . . At the very least it'll take decades to possible centuries for the ship to come within distance for Shakuras to recall us back".

At hearing that, the Protoss hierarchy could only sigh. Time was not relevant to their species as they were incredibly long lived. Hence patience was a big part of their culture. But the problem was concerning their involvement with the civilizations of Azeroth. Frankly they've gotten too far involved with the natural evolution of their society. Of course under their current circumstance they didn't have much of a choice. But as the Terrans put it, 'things were going completely off the rails'. "One set back after another" Artanis thought out loud. Getting involved with Azeroth's affairs, they showed the inhabitants samples of their technology which was now altering their developmental stages. Furthermore affecting their culture as a society. Regardless of how primitive it might have been, it was part of the natural order for all races to discover things on their own.

If things weren't already bad enough, their warp gate took a direct hit as it was nothing more but a pile of smoldering wreckage. So warp in and recall was no longer available as the only way they could get around now was through their vehicles. Luckily their forge and robotics facility were still operating.

But as leader of the Protoss, Artanis also had other worries. Being gone for so long, there was no telling what the situation was on Shakuras. As things stood, the relationship between the Khalai and Nerazim faction was rough at best. The only thing keeping them together was their mutual goal of survival. But one misplaced word or action could easily spark a civil war between them which was certainly something they didn't need. However he had to hope Mohander the current leader of the dark templars could hold things together until he could get back. Once again, something they needed the time for.

As the group of Protoss was about to sink further into their thoughts, several alarms were heard which alerted them to arms.

"Is it an attack?!"

"Has the Burning Legion returned?!"

"To arms!"

Opening up a monitor, Artanis looked to see an unexpected visitor.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~ (sometime earlier)<p>

"My god" said Eli looking to the ground over the dragon. "I never thought the Protoss could take a beating like that".

"Looks like they aren't going anywhere for a while" said Lucas. "Well there goes our ticket out of here".

"In which case we might as well make first contact" then said Zac. "_We need to land_" he telepathically thought out.

"_Finally_" Tyri thought back. "_I was getting tired of giving you all a ride, and more so the people down below have been rather antsy to my presence_".

Landing to the ground, Zac, Miwa, Lucas, Eli, and the rest of the reapers along with their equipment disembarked while Tyri stretched her wings. After a bit, she transformed into her elf body joining up with the Terrans.

"So this is a Protoss ship huh?" said Tyri with a hint of intrigue. "This might be interesting".

Slowly approaching, each of the Terrans H.U.D.'s focused in to the large group in front of them. Amongst them were elves, orcs, humans, dwarves, and many mythical like creatures. Honestly this world was becoming more fantastical the longer they stayed. Most of these beings have only been talked about in stories, myths, and legends as they weren't suppose to be real. However here they were in flesh and blood.

But questioning their existence any further was pointless as they needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Judging by the battle damage" Zac analyzed, "are they the army who attacked?"

"No" Tyri answered. "No one here on Azeroth has any affiliation with the Burning Legion besides the undead. At one point the orcs were, but they broke off from them recently".

"Should we expect trouble?" asked Miwa.

"Unlikely" said Tyri. "From the time the Protoss came here, they have made friends with all the great civilizations. So they were more then likely here to defend their vessel. But if you're worried if they might attack us then don't. I highly doubt they'll bother you. Since I'm here with you, they know better then not to mess with a dragon" she smirked.

Approaching, the terrestrials of Azeroth looked to see the oncoming party. Almost instantly they made a way for them to cross. True to the dragon's word, they knew exactly what she was and thus dared not challenge her. One dragon by itself had the ability to destroy a kingdom. Coupled with their incredible strength and vast magical knowledge, no army in the world would think of challenging them. Though they wondered what business she had with the Protoss, if it was trouble then they would run as fast as they could as the conflict would be bloody as they knew how powerful these two forces were.

But what got them curious was who her traveling companions were. Looking them over, they knew these must have been the machine people the dwarfs talked about as their feat of defending Ironforge became well known to most in the world. However they didn't know what to think of them. On one hand, the dwarfs spoke of their courage and warrior spirit in the defense of their home. Yet the new Alliance spoke of them as horrid monsters murdering and pillaging towns of innocent men, women, and children. Frankly they didn't know who to believe. But considering this tale came from Garithos, the dwarfs story held more weight to them.

Regardless, they have never seen the likes of these machine people before. Though they were covered in heavy armor they seem to move rather easily considering all the weight they must have been carrying. Although they were clearly humanoids, they had no idea of anything else. They didn't know if there was something breathing under that armor or if that was their body. But with the way their eyes glowed red and twitched in a strange circular like way, they were leaning towards the possible latter.

Furthering their point were the 'animals' that traveled with them. Clearly it was a cat and spider. But they've never seen one made completely of metal.

For the elves, they postulated the possibility of something like this existing naturally in nature. Of course it seemed absurd that such a creature like this was anything but built. However what made them second guess themselves was how life like they acted. The fluidity of their movements, the twitching of their eyes, and just the fact they seemed too 'aware' of their surroundings to not be sentient.

As for the dwarfs, they instantly knew these animals were machines. But such complexity to the point of practically life like, it was inconceivable. Right down to the smallest details, they never thought such a machine like this could exist. Of all it's moving parts functioning in harmonious unity, it was absolutely mind boggling as they couldn't even imagine where to start in how these things were built.

But who were these machine people exactly? And where did they come from? Just looking at their group they shared a similar insignia to each other. But it was not recognizable to any kingdom they knew of. Even their weapons were vastly different. As told by the dwarfs of Ironforge, their guns surpassed anything they could dream of. Fire power, reload time, efficiency, effectiveness, their technology was easily a century beyond them and possibly more.

With a blue dragon accompanying them, they could only wonder how they got an ancient being to work with them. If their kingdom was allied with the dragons, that was something to be feared. Soon enough, they entered the Shield of Auir.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

Many Protoss were hard at work cleaning up the mess that was left behind.

Concerning the hundreds to thousands of demon corpses that littered there ship, their bodies were scanned and digitized into portable storage units to be deleted along with any other garbage that didn't belong on their vessel.

As clean up was being done, the injured were left to rest and recover while everyone else focused on priority tasks. Aside from repairs, it was escorting their allies off the Shield of Auir.

Now it wasn't because they there ungrateful as they had their warriors gratitude. However they didn't want their 'allies' to be touching or taking things they weren't suppose too.

Screening each of them, they had to stop a few humans, high elves, and dwarfs from taking some of their stuff. The last thing they needed was for them to be messing with science they didn't understand. They could end up destroying the world in the process or worse punching a hole in space time rupturing the fabric of reality causing the universe to implode on itself. Hence they were tasked with escorting them out and confiscating anything they weren't suppose to be taking.

As these Protoss were performing their task diligently, a zealot looked up to be surprised at who just walked in. "Terrans? How can they be here? Did they respond to the signal?" Looking them over some more, they spotted their insignia as they belonged to Raynor's raiders. If they served under Raynor, that was enough reason to trust them as their leader has earned their respect as both a warrior and a tactician. Wanting to greet them, several red data windows popped up as all the sensors on the Shield of Auir were reacting to it. At first thinking it was a mistake, what it was warning them about was something they always took quite seriously.

"Zerg!"

At that call, all available Protoss in the area dropped what they were doing as they were quick to subdue the group. Either pushing them to the ground or holding a psi blade to their throats, they were ready to end them at a moments notice.

"Woah! Woah!" shouted Eli as he brought his hands up. "We come in peace! See?" as he showed his insignia. "We're part of the Raiders! We've only come to help!"

"There is a Zerg among you" the zealot answered as he held his blade closer to Eli's throat. "It is because of James Raynor that we haven't taken all your heads yet".

"There is no Zerg among us! We . . . ."

"Enough" said Zac.

"Sir?"

"It's me you're looking for" Zac continued. "But there is something more I wish to say if you'll allow me".

"Then speak while you still can".

Nodding, the enigmatic specter engaged the Protoss in telepathic communication cutting off everyone else from listening. Even Miwa with her psionic abilities was closed from the loop as the Protoss around listened intently to what was being said to them. But observing from their facial features, it was certainly unpleasant as they seemed to be getting angrier by the minute with the way they glared. But in a worse case scenario if need be, they would fight there way out commandeering a Protoss ship and hopefully fly away with it. Just as they gripped their weapons, the Protoss's expressions started to shift. At first confused they then gave a nod in understanding before they stepped back powering down their weapons.

"We understand. But make no mistake, we will slay you if you appear at any time to not be in control of it".

"That's fine" Zac replied.

"_This Zerg must be a very dangerous species_" Tyri thought. "_If it got the Protoss to act like that_".

"Come" said the zealot, "Heirarch Artanis has been informed of you. He will speak with you now".

* * *

><p>~ Ocean ~<p>

Upon the insistence of Garithos, Jaina was returning back to Lordaeron to reunify her people against the undead that plagued them. Though the formal grand marshal had everything dealt with, her presence would be enough to bring humanity back together again in a campaign to finish off the walking corpses once and for all.

However, "something doesn't feel right" said Jaina speaking to her guards and attendants. Ever since meeting the visiting garrison, something felt terribly off about these new soldiers. Aside their sickly appearance they gave off a scary vibe attune to something dark inside them. Even now she didn't feel right as she couldn't shake this ominous feeling. The mages and elves with her also agreed that something wasn't right. Though they didn't have any real evidence it definitely put them on guard.

"Jaina, do you think we can trust them?" asked one of her guards. "Something just doesn't feel right about this".

"This has to be ploy. Garithos has never been one for being a humanitarian".

" . . . . This certainly stinks of something foul".

"I understand" said Jaina as she looked to them all sadly. "But . . . . It's something I have to do . . . ."

As much as they wanted to rebuttal, they had to sympathize with her. With the lives lost to the undead, Jaina felt responsible for being unable to save them. Though it wasn't her fault being leader meant carrying all those lives on your shoulder. For those she failed to save, the guilt weighed heavily on her soul. So in a certain way, she was trying to make amends for it. Foolish to a certain degree yet endearing with how much she cared.

"How long till we get there?" Jaina asked one of the ship's crew.

"Not long. We'll arrive shortly".

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (New Alliance) ~<p>

"Those are your orders directly from Kil'Jaeden himself" said Arthas.

"Do I look like a fool to you?!" Garithos roared. "You expect me to lead a charge against the Protoss stronghold?!"

"Is that cowardice I hear?" Arthas sneered.

"Do not mistaken cowardice for sheer stupidity" the dark knight growled angrily. "Since that accursed demon told me the where about of those freaks, I've sent many of my spies to watch them. What they saw was magic akin to gods. So how does that demon expect me to win against that?"

"Because they are at their weakest. As you should have heard, their latest bout with the Burning Legion has left them rather exhausted as they cannot afford another full scale battle. Rally your army along with the homunculus. Bring a decisive strike now and claim your throne of power as well as your claim over Lordaeron".

"Then why does that damn demon not do so himself?" Garithos then asked curiously.

"That does not concern you. As far as you're concerned, you just need to do what you're told or else" as Arthas looked out to the New Alliance capital, "we can strip you of everything you've built up till now. So do not be mistaken as you made a deal with demons and we always collect our dues".

Garithos growled at the threat that was being used. If the legion decided to take everything by force or if they decided to tell his followers of the deal he made, there was no counter measure he could deploy against either. The homunculus were all over the city, and against his best men there was no chance he could defeat them all. If they decided to tell his people of what he did, him being outed would be the best case scenario aside from being executed outright. Whichever way, he loses. As much as he detested at being at the mercy at these accursed beasts it was better then being a nobody with nothing as that was a blow to his pride that he could not take.

"So do we have an understanding?" asked Arthas. "However if it's motivation your people require it would appear those machine people have joined up with the Protoss. Perhaps their allies of some sort. If you've been spreading the rumors as you should that should be enough".

"It would not be easy to persuade everyone to partake in this war so early after the one with the undead" said Garithos. "However hunger and fear will be enough to sway the people to my way of thinking. It would not take much to convince the surrounding towns to see things my way".

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

After all basic security checks, the Terrans along with Tyri was allowed an audience with Artanis, Zeratul, and other key members of the Protoss.

As they walked there, Eli and the rest of the reapers felt a bit on edge about their expedition leader. They couldn't believe that all this time he was a Zerg. But it did strike them as odd. Only the Protoss were known to resist the Zerg's hyper evolutionary virus. Yet clearly Zac remained in his humanoid form. Since he constantly wore his gear, they guessed he must have been considerably deformed.

"If you got something to say" said Miwa, "then say it. It's rather unsettling how loud your thoughts are".

Hesitant at first, " . . . . Is what they said true? Is he really one of those . . . . Things?"

Reluctant to answer, ". . . . Yes. From what I know there is Zerg organic matter inside of him".

"Then what's going on here? How can you be so damn calm with a giant alien bug right next to us?!"

". . . . I do not know the details of it all. But to my knowledge, the Infection has been contained. However other then that I do not know".

"Then how can you be so damn calm about this?!"

"Tosh" Miwa answered simply. "If he says he's fine then that's all I need to know. But rest assured, if there ever comes a time that he becomes dangerous to any of us . . . . I'll be the first person to put a bullet in between his eyes".

"Does he know about this?"

"Yes" Zac answered overhearing the conversation. "And I would expect nothing less from all those who work with me".

Now reaching the meeting room, the leading Protoss were already present. Taking their seats, they began.

"En taro Tassadar" Artanis started, "it is good to see our message received. Can we be expecting assistance in getting off world?"

". . . . We cannot guarantee that I'm afraid" answered Zac. "We did not know who the message came from as we were being overly cautious. A Protoss message, Terran signal, and furthermore in an uncharted part of space. Especially after our war on Char, we could not spare so many units on something so uncertain. However our commander knows of where we went. Hopefully we will send for a rescue party if nothing is holding him up".

"Hmm, that is rather unfortunate".

"But if I may ask" as Miwa spoke up, "why have you not tried to send a ship instead?"

"It would not work" then said Malthur. "The warp drive was damaged on all our vessels along with propulsion on the mothership and capitals ships. But even if we were able to send a phoenix or void ray, at best they would only be capable of short range interstellar travel. Even this part of the galaxy is unexplored to us".

"There has to be a contingency plan right?"

"Three in fact that are the most viable. Our primary goal was to repair the Shield of Auir, and once high enough to delete all traces of our presence on the planet. But with the recent attack we no longer believe that will be possible in conjunction to our objectives. The only two options available to us now is either to develop a psi-link spire to extend our long range communication or developing transports that could take us back to the Koprulu sector".

"But with a forge and robotics bay you should have easily been able to accomplish this".

"Not quite. Azeroth does not have what we need to properly develop our technology. Hence it would require time and experimentation to work out any possible errors". Terrans could really understand that. There was nothing more terrifying then being stranded in the middle of space without a lifeline. "However with our warp gates down we will have no choice but to interact with this world even more".

"Hmm, that does sound perplexing" as Tyri decided to jump in. "If you tried to move large scale mining operations you will undoubtedly capture the attention of those around. Probably would get attacked by the army of the territory or even bandits. But such being the case, although not ideal it will help you get around more easily".

"And what is it you're suggesting?" Miwa asked.

"For a short time" said Tyri, "found a country of your own".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Well I hope this chapter was alright. But on a personal note, I have been rather busy as hey that's life.<p>

So yeah, the Shield of Auir has be totaled the hell out of. So it looks like the Protoss will be sticking around for a while longer. Also yes, Raynor is coming. It's going to be explosive.

So if there is any questions or concerns feel free to ask to which I'll try my best to answer.

So thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can.


	24. Towards Something New

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Towards Something New<p>

* * *

><p>~ The void ~<p>

"What the hell just happened?!" Jim shouted as the Hyperion came to a screeching halt within space. Flying through sub-space without problems, the battlecruiser started experiencing intense turbulence which shook the ship as they progressed. But then without warning, the Hyperion was forced out of F.T.L. returning them back to normal space. "Did the engines blow out or something?"

Checking over the systems, "no sir" said Matt. "Everything is still in the green. I have no idea why we suddenly dropped out like that".

"Sir" Stetmann called over the communique. "I think I might have an idea what just happened. For a while now I've been curious about how unusual the space is around here. I think we might have stumbled into some isolated alien territory".

"What do we know so far?"

"Well not much as I'm still trying to understand half of the things that are going on here. First was that weird psionic influence which was making us all sick. However our psi dampeners were easily able to compensate for it. But looking over what sensors have picked up, if I had to describe it it seems we've hit some sort of . . . . Sub-space net. Once we hit it, we were immediately thrown out of warp space back into normal space".

"Then how did the away team get through?"

"I'm guessing it's like the difference between a small fish and a big one" Stetmann shrugged. "The net just caught us from just being bigger".

Jim took in this information calmly as he was trying to wrap his head around the current situation. He was no expert in faster then light travel, but to what he knew even with their best scientists and engineers they barely scratched the surface of warp space or even what that dimension really entailed. However if there was something he did know someone put an awful lot of effort to make sure no space faring species entered this part of the galaxy. To create something like this sub-space net, there was only one civilization in the known universe who was advanced enough to conceive such a thing. But seeing as the Protoss were the ones asking for help it was obviously not their doing. So the only other species to have something this complex had to have been the Xel'naga. Seeing as they went to this much trouble to keep everyone out, whatever mess the Protoss got themselves into must have been very important to the enigmatic species.

"Is there any way we can get pass this thing?" Jim asked.

"In theory I suppose" answered Stetmann. "If I can somehow modulate the harmonic frequency of our warp engine to that of the sub-space net we should be able to fly through it without too much trouble. However it's going to take some time".

"Alright get to work on that" said Jim. Looking out to the void of space, "just hope the recon team didn't get into any trouble".

* * *

><p>~ Azeroth ~<p>

As undesirable as it was, the Protoss had no choice but to set up a temporary country as warp technology was no longer available.

So they needed to create diplomatic ties and trade routes in order to gather the materials they needed.

Although the New Alliance was the most dominant power in Lordaeron it was unlikely they would be cooperative considering the skirmishes that happened between them. Not to mention after the undead assault, they were still attempting to solidify human control over the area since there were many towns and villages without loyalties to anyone. With the backbone of the old Alliance broken, many of it's clans and people formed their own places amongst the continent.

So the Protoss needed to create a secure route in order to procure mining sites.

As for the people who fled to Kalimdor, this country would also serve as an anchor point for those to come back to Lordaeron who didn't want to be put under Garithos.

But in it's own strange way, the Protoss had started something amazing. Humans, orcs, elves, dwarfs and other species who were once enemies became allies under their guidance in Kalimdor. Before they even knew it, friends. Regardless of what the old Alliance preached, it was always human dominated which didn't leave much room for other demi-humans to be heard. However forming a country such as this was the beginning point of a melting pot for cultures to blend allowing their different societies to understand each other better.

As far as the Protoss was concerned, their allies were better suited as their emissaries as they were better tuned to the local customs of the land.

So with that in mind, communities were constructed around the Shield of Auir. Frankly it was good timing too. With war and most major battles ended, it left many soldiers with nothing much to do which could cause unrest. When it comes to building a country, it required quite a number of things. But for starters a foundation with a labor force, political structure, and a semblance of an economy.

Leaving the terrestrials to their work, the Protoss only helped transitioning things along.

So starting with habitations and facilities, structures were built almost literally overnight. With the assistance of the night elves, their new country were loaned wisps to use to construct buildings. But as crude as most civilizations thought they were it worked to what they wanted which was more trees on Azeroth. However it did sadden the dwarfs in not being able to put their carpentry skills to good use. But as some consolation, it allowed their imaginations to run wild designing buildings that were either too difficult or impossible to design with their tools within a certain time frame.

Unable to choose a leader to satisfy all parties involved, a republic based government was put into place. Choosing one leader to represent their species, their respective heads would meet together as a council to make important choices for their community. But for the time being most the leaders were strictly temporary till someone with more authority showed up such as Jaina for the humans, Thrall for the orcs, Kael'thas for the high elves, and so on.

Getting the economy moving money was easily changing hands between the races as they had goods that interested each other. Although the Protoss were strict in non-interference in societal development, it didn't stop the Terrans from getting involved. However their interest was more for quickening the pace in whatever it took in getting a long range communication out or transport off the planet.

Luckily for them, the Protoss had confiscated some Dominion equipment as part of their study of potential future enemies. One of which was an armor bay which assisted in equipment assembly and detachment. So removing their gear, Miwa, Lucas, and the reapers appeared as human as anyone else on Azeroth. Of course Zac couldn't due to his special case as he needed to stay in his suit twenty-four seven.

Although it crossed their mind just going as is, they weren't sure how the indigenous would react to them and their advanced technology. If they presented themselves as human, there would definitely be questions of where they came from which could get complicated if they learned there were humans living amongst the stars.

So being introduced to the community, Miwa and the reapers would present themselves as knights who were once in the Alliance but was cut off by the undead and became a scattered platoon. But as the undead threat receded, they were in need of work to which they came upon Lucas a traveling scholar in need of protection. Hearing about this country being formed, they wanted to carve their place in a budding society.

But the most appealing part which attracted immigrants and refugees supplementing the countries work force was that it was under the protection of the Protoss. As the stories were told in the world, the magic they wielded were those of gods. Magic swords, magic arrows, four legged giants, a golden city, and other miraculous feats of abilities they could not understand. But most of all, their continuous victory's over the undead and Burning Legion.

Concerning what the Terrans had in mind, Lucas and the group wandered around looking for a place that could accommodate their needs. As suggested by the Protoss, dwarfs and gnomes were their best bet as it was just a matter of picking who they wanted. Locating a small shop owned by a partnered dwarf and gnome, they presented their business proposition.

"I've never seen such a design" said Cullen the dwarf as his eyes were glued to the blue prints.

"Indeed" continued Dinulo the gnome rubbing his beard. "This horseless wagon, what did you call it?"

"An automobile" said Lucas, "or a more colloquial term a car. I believe this design would best assist trade caravans with smoother travel and safer accommodations".

"But this material here" said Cullen pointing to the wheels, "what was it called?"

"Rubber. It's a very elastic material which will give better padding along the roads as wooden wheels do tend to break rather easily. We've already taken a look at the wisps as they are capable of producing the material in excess. If my information is right, if we are able to excavate a mine completely production of this vehicle should not be a problem".

"Interesting" was all they could say. The blue prints of this car were very detailed. Some of the ideas which were presented could be considered mechanical revolutions as they were things they'd never think of. More so this design alone could very well usher in a new generation of technology for them. "It's fascinating that you were able to come up with such amazing ideas. Usually humans are not very interested in machines as they are more pragmatic in their use of swords and magic".

"Well I just found it interesting was all" Lucas chuckled. Frankly to him it wasn't much as it was 19th century Terran technology with a few improvements here and there. Although dwarf and gnome technology was quite primitive by comparison. There was always this strange nostalgia for steam punk.

"But I ask" then said Dinulo, "what do you want for this design? How will the profits be split?"

Thinking carefully, Lucas actually had to consider this question. Their group was only concerned with progressing things along. So ultimately giving this knowledge away for free would have been fine. But if they did so, they would most likely grow suspicious. So, "a fifty-fifty deal. I'll be consulting this with the council to be using this in their caravans as I'm rather certain they will agree which will only increase demand for this vehicle".

"Who knows" added in Eli, "this might actually catch on as everyone in Azeroth will want one".

Nodding their heads, "I think this will be a start of a fruitful relationship".

"Agreed" said Lucas.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Although most of their necessities were taken care of with the help of the wisps, tools were still needed for other tasks which meant certain metals were required.

Granted they had a seed amount from Kalimdor and Quel'thalas. But to build a strong presence, they required natural resources of their own.

Sending out caravans, workers, merchants, and knights journeyed to any close villages or towns that hopefully survived the undead. Just as importantly an operating mining shaft for them to get to work too.

Sending out these groups, Miwa and Eli decided to tag along for their own reasons. For the female specter, she wanted to keep busy with something to do while the reaper just wanted to see more to what Azeroth had to offer. For their platoon had a lot of work to see too. Lucas stayed in the community to assist Cullen and Dinulo with improving their transportation technology as the other reapers helped with anything that needed to be done. However they didn't know what their expedition leader was doing as he appeared to have been in talks with the Protoss about some matter or another.

Sighing somewhat in boredom, Miwa looked out to how dull this wagon ride was. Aside from being slow it was incredibly uncomfortable as she couldn't believe Terrans use to travel like this hundreds of years ago. Wanting to dwell in her thoughts for a while, the wagon came to a halt. "Why did we stop?" However the question answered itself. Three dirty looking men on horseback were in there way. Others were coming as she counted at least twenty more. Each of them were armed with an array of weapons. Wearing no armor insignia as they were dressed in common clothing with animal pelts, it was obvious who they were. "_Bandits_".

"Leave all your valuables and women. We'll spare the rest".

"Decide quickly!"

"Let's just take what we want now!"

"_Savages_" Miwa thought with disgust. It wasn't surprising there would be bandits. With no form of government or armed forces for protection groups like these were inevitable. Under normal circumstance the caravan didn't have enough protective measures to deal with this many. But considering their odds, she was more then enough to take them all herself.

"Careful" said Eli watching the female specter get out.

"Everyone stay in the wagon" Miwa commanded. "I will deal with this myself".

Although the knights wanted to help, they were outnumbered as they weren't sure what they should do. However if the newbie wanted to handle this herself, they let her take the lead.

Watching the female knight approach them, "aww ain't that cute, isn't it boys?" as the bandits laughed. "This little girl playing knight thinks she can handle us herself". As she stopped dead center in front of them, "what? Are you going to try and reason with me?" Then looking her over, "but then again" as he licked his lips disgustingly "perhaps you might have something you can bargain with".

". . . . Maggots" Miwa muttered out. With a wave of her hand, several of the bandits went flying off their horses traveling several meters away stunning the group into silence.

"She's a sorceress!"

"What kind of magic was that?!"

"Get her now before she can cast a spell!"

"Trash" as the female specter noted all their positions. Taking out her combat knife, she was ready for them. Though she was handicapped without her specter gear, these savages had no idea how to fight a psychic. Like the Protoss, she was easily able to read their intentions knowing when and how they were going to attack. Coupled with psionic abilities, this was easily a mismatched battle.

Swatting five of them away telekinetically, she saw an archer taking aim. Throwing her knife she guided the blade puncturing the bandit in the head as she quickly called her knife back just in time to defend herself. Fighting three men at once, she side stepped a sword swing just as she stabbed another of her opponent while kicking another away. Seeing them all charge at once, Miwa sheathed her knife as she focused her psionic power. Pushing her hands out, she telekinetically threw them all away as they all flew like rag dolls landing in different locations hitting cliffs and trees while others landed hard on the ground.

Now frightened at their opponents overwhelming power the bandits fled.

But spotting their leader, Miwa grabbed him with her psychic powers dragging him back as the bandit tried to run with all his might. Twitching her finger spinning him around, "look me in the eyes".

"Please! Mercy! Mercy!"

"Look me in the eyes!" Miwa commanded as the bandit fearfully looked to her almost on the brink of tears. Just as he did so, she stabbed his leg earning a painful cry from the man. Giving a little twist to make sure it stuck, "don't ever forget what happened today scum. Now get lost".

Limping away the bandit retreated.

Reacting to her victory, Miwa was showered with praise as most of them couldn't believe what they saw.

"You were amazing!"

"What kind of magic was that? I've never seen it before".

"You must have been extremely high ranking in the Alliance".

However she was quick to wave them off as they continued along their journey. Getting back to her wagon, a young man in the group joined them.

"Wow miss! You were spectacular! I've never seen a sorceress fight like that!"

"Alexander right?" said Eli to which the boy nodded.

"You must have mastered incredible magic! Can you teach me some?"

"Afraid not" said Miwa. "I was kind of born like this. Even so, it would require some special items to become something like me".

"That's a pity. But nonetheless amazing. Alright talk to you later. I need to go back to my wagon" as Alexander jumped out and ran back to his.

"Nice kid" said Eli. "But it's still kind of funny they think your psi abilities are magic. Though in some way it might as well be".

"It's understandable" said Miwa. "Most primitive cultures tend to do that. For things they don't understand are usually bumped into the category of either the work of magic or gods. Laughable in some sense. But unbelievable that magic is actually real here".

Eli nodded to this. Even asking the Protoss they have still yet to understand what magic is even after being on this planet for so long. If the most advanced species in the universe didn't have a clue then that was a mystery worth solving. But thinking about the earlier skirmish, "ya know you're a lot nicer then I thought you were".

". . . . How so?"

"I kind of figured you would have killed them all being an elite assassin and all".

"I don't really think so" said Miwa offhandedly. "In a world like this, power was everything as the people of this world don't understand or appreciate the value of anything else besides that of the sword. For these bandits who are use to taking what they want I showed them just how insignificant they were which is a shame they have to live with. Not only were they bested in combat but by a single woman of all things".

"Hmm, I see" Eli nodded. But contrary to what she said, he still wasn't sure. Be it kindness or cruelty, she still spared their lives. Although they worked together she was like any other specter and ghost. Mysterious containing several layers of complexities to their psyche. Although they were generally cold and indifferent externally, he'd like to think there was something human underneath it all.

Going along that train of thought, he wasn't sure what to think of the terrestrials of this world. Stealing, raping, and killing, it was the darker side to young civilizations still trying to find a code of morality. But ironically, Terrans weren't so great either in that department as it was one war after another with either themselves or that of an alien species. In retrospect, humanity still had a lot of growing up to do until they were able to see how pointless all these fights were. But tragically conflict was inevitable for one reason or another. Perhaps peace truly was impossible. However hope is something that will never go out of date.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

"Interesting" said Tyri. "But the fate of the Xel'naga is still unknown?"

"Yes" answered a Protoss scholar. "Of what we knew they were all assimilated by the Zerg. From there we assumed they became extinct. But from what we heard from Zeratul, that might not be the case".

"Amon" Tyri finished.

"Now perhaps you can answer a few questions for me. What purpose did the Xel'naga have in coming here?"

"Same reason as a few of your scientist are trying to understand".

"Magic . . . . What is it exactly?"

"In it's most simplistic form, it's just energy like anything else. However it has a very unique trait with having an affinity for all organic forms of life. Plants, animals, and other sentient beings can all be natural conduits to it. Though the exact origin of magic is still unknown".

"Then how did the Xel'naga come to study this exactly".

"Isn't that obvious?" Tyri grinned. "Dragons were the first sentient species on Azeroth. Do you really think some weak bipedal race would have survived long if that were the case? I'm rather certain your scientists have done a genetic sequencing already".

Tilting his head as he connected the dots, "they're not native to this planet".

"No, they are not".

"Then where did they come from?"

"Don't know" as Tyri shrugged. "All I know is that they came upon a not so very interesting planet with less then interesting inhabitants from quite a few millenniums ago. As test subjects, they were suitable for this experiment as they took a handful of them and placed them here".

"And you didn't have a problem with this?"

"It didn't really concern us actually. However we did promise to restrain ourselves from eating them"

"Why make such a promise?"

"As I told your Terran friends before, they performed a great deed for us dragons. When the Xel'naga came to our world they taught us many things about the universe and it's greatest secrets. As we dragons were seeded on Azeroth by the titans, the bipedal organisms were seeded by the Xel'naga in an attempt to understand magic. However harmony would not last as a terrible evil had descended upon the universe. This evil was known as Sargeras".

"Sargeras?"

"I'm not sure if you know this or not or even if you would believe me. But if there were ever gods in the universe they would be the titans. They have been responsible for seeding life and order on many worlds across the galaxy".

Deciding to humor her, "then how does this Sargeras fit into all this?"

"He was a titan charged with maintaining order and justice throughout the universe. With that task destroying and sealing away the evils that would threaten it. Though no one truly understood why, millenniums of battling said evils somehow corrupted him which resulted in him becoming the worse scourge the universe had ever seen. Thus he became convinced that he had to destroy the universe as it was a mistake. So he took the evils he locked away in an attempt to exterminate all life as we knew it. You had the unpleasant circumstance of coming into contact with them".

"The Burning Legion, yet how is this related to the Xel'naga?"

"Hmm, you don't seem to understand just how powerful a titan is. Do not misunderstand this as an insult. But as advanced as your technology is if Sageras was leading the assault himself, you would have been defeated long ago. To put this into perspective, not even a hundred dragons could match to what a fraction of what his power entails".

"But if Sargeras is as big of a threat as you say he is then without a doubt he would have come into conflict with the Xel'naga".

"That's exactly what happened. The travelers from afar who had amassed the most knowledge in the universe against the strongest titan who fell into destitution. They had the unfortunate circumstance of crossing paths with each other. Although it's a story a bit before my time, it's tale still echos amongst all the dragon clans. Bringing forth the demons he had imprisoned, Sargeras went to war against the Xel'naga whose ships were as numerous as the stars in the night sky. Thus their battle raged across the cosmos for hundreds of years shattering planets, exploding stars, and casualties rising each moment in the billions. Ten-thousand years ago much to the ignorance of this worlds inhabitants, it was thanks to the Xel'naga which kept most of the Burning Legions forces at bay. But ultimately in the end the Xel'naga were victorious though at a heavy price as they were brought to the very edge of their extinction".

"Then what of this dark titan? If it truly is a god then how can he have been beaten?"

"With all the knowledge they had, the Xel'naga fought Sargeras in every conceivable way. However in the end they concluded it was impossible to destroy a titan as all they could do was imprison him in a place he could never hurt anyone again. Although Sargeras was gone, the Burning Legion still remained as it's now being led by his closest subordinate Kil'Jaeden".

"_Imprisoned_" thought the Protoss scholar. Recalling the dark templar archives he remembered a file of a few Nerazim coming upon a barren world. On it was a Xel'naga artifact with a special Khaydrian crystal at it's center. Of what the files entailed, the contents of the crystal sent the Nerazim into madness which was shortly followed by death. They then soon came to understand that this artifact was in fact a prison used to hold a powerful void based entity. Understanding it's danger, they were quick to reseal the crystal as it was marked in all Protoss archives to stay away from. "_Could this be in fact where Sargeras is sealed?_" According to the reports, the Xel'naga took extra care with this prison leaving it in a cold and dark galaxy far away from any life. There was no file name to what this thing was called exactly. But if referenced, it was known as 'the voice in the darkness'.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

Elsewhere on the ship Zac was in talk with the Protoss over the matter of what he was exactly.

In the lack of better words, he was complicated.

It was true he was infested in which a good portion of his body had already been mutated. Thanks in part to his natural psionic abilities and nanotech, the Zerg matter was kept at bay. But regardless of Terran ingenuity, their science was not sufficient enough to beat the virus. Even backed by Protoss research, it was only successful for so long until the virus eventually evolved overwhelming the nanotech.

However what allowed Zac to hold the mutations at bay was what angered the Protoss most.

That was project Gestalt. A Terran experiment as they butchered captured Protoss using their nerve cords as they were grafted onto humans. All this in an attempt to have access to their technology. But in the case of Zac, his circumstance was a bit different as the essence of a dying archon was forced into him to which his body now served as a home to a Protoss conscious. With it a connection to the Khala.

But more troubling to the hybrid specter was having three minds battling each other for dominance over the body. With 'his' consciousness being like murky water, he didn't know what his real name was nor anything in his past. The only thing he could remember was the sector he was being held at. 'Xenobiology Actuate Containment' or X.A.C. for short. So with no other title to call himself, the specter simply called himself Zac.

But reaching the end of their conversation, "there is another Terran on this ship. He came here by accident".

"Another Terran here?" asked Zac. "Is he some traveler or colonist?"

"A scientist to what he understood. His name is Arthur Caldwell".

At hearing that name, a psychic pressure could be felt as the Protoss could fell Zac's anger as he immediately stood up. "What did you just say?"

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Jaina's escort ship had arrived on the continent's border where they were met by Garithos envoy. Meeting her with a welcoming like royalty, Jaina and her companions were loaded onto the carriage where they would be taken to the New Alliance capital.

"Pardon me my mistress, but we will need to make a detour before we can make it back to the capital".

"Is the trip really that far?" asked Jaina.

"Quite. We'll need to lodge there for the night as well as replenish our resources".

"I understand" as they rode off to where the caravan was going to arrive.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was good. Now on to commentary.<p>

Setting up the basic infrastructure of the new community, it still requires a bit more development. Though they aren't truly 'friends', they are friendly enough to play nice with each other. Now as a community this allows them to come up with new ideas for further development for this new civilization.

I'm planning to advance Dwarf/Gnome technology bit by bit as they study Terran technology as they go. With all things considered they have all the facilities to do so. However they are not capable of moving into an industrial level which is something I'm still considering. Now I was a bit sketchy about the night elves sharing their wisps. But they are extreme tree lovers. With the community buildings all being living trees it works in line to what the dark elves want which is more trees on Azeroth.

Now this is where an interesting point of reference comes in. In the Warcraft universe, after Medivh death no one knows what happened to Sargeras as he just went poof. It's even debatable in the fact if Sargeras spirit was on Azeroth to begin with if he was just merely an imprint. Now in the Starcraft universe, the Nerazim did in fact find a Xel'naga prison which housed a void base entity. Of what we know of it, this 'thing' really hates the Xel'naga going as far as calling them false gods. Considering what this thing did to the Nerazim, it's pretty god damn evil. Now don't get the dark voice and the voice in the darkness confused as they are two different things. The first is Amon. But the second according to lore is still unknown. So connecting them, the Xel'naga could have very well fought against Sargeras and sealed him away in a Khaydrian crystal. But this is where the timelines get a bit tricky. The first invasion of Azeroth occurred 10,000 years ago in relation to the present where Sargeras was still around. But I do have to wonder how a young culture was able to hold against the Burning Legion if they were truly throwing everything they had. So in this case the Xel'naga were keeping them busy elsewhere. In a way it makes sense to me. When the Zerg assimilated the Xel'naga, it gave me this impression they were already so few in numbers. So there war with the Burning legion really damaged their numbers. Thinking about it, the Burning Legions invasion of Azeroth could have been the reason of why the Xel'naga confronted them.

Now if I were to compare this to Marvel comics, it would be like the Celestials fighting against a cosmic entity. It would be a nasty as hell fight. But with the Celestials science, they would eventually find a way to beat a cosmic entity. Of course in relation to the story they were only fighting one titan as it took all the Xel'naga had to beat him.

Project Gestalt is a real thing in Starcraft lore which really pissed off the Protoss resulting in them glassing that research facility. Also a Protoss can live in a Terran mind, but will kill them eventually like in the case of Jake Ramsey when Zamara was living in his mind. Though it was never explored how a Protoss conscious would fare in a human psychics brain. But even if it was killing him, the Zerg part of his body would not let him die so easily.

Now if there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask. If I made any perceivable holes feel free to call them out as I really hate creating plot holes.

So thanks for reading and please review.


	25. The Knights of Auir

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Knights of Auir<p>

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir (Lordaeron) ~<p>

It was usually for posterity purposes that any civilization usually kept records of events that were going on.

Unlike the Protoss and other advanced psionic races like the Zerg, Terrans and other less evolved species kept records through written notes such as scrolls, books, or computers depending on the technological level.

But since the psionic warriors didn't have a preserver on board, a few Protoss scholars took it upon themselves to record their observations into Khaydrian crystals like the Nerazim for the sake of taking down notes of everything that has happened thus far since they came to Azeroth.

In a battle against the Zerg a warp gate malfunctioned opening up a space time bubble which threw them to an uncharted part of the Koprulu sector. Frankly they were extremely lucky they didn't warp in to some place inconvenient like the middle of the void, falling onto some planet, or some place even worse like a star or a black hole. Although Azeroth was primitive, it was capable of sustaining life.

Upon landing they quickly made enemies of a species of necro-organisms known as the undead. This then caught the attention of the conquering inter-dimensional civilization the Burning Legion. On record to the best of what they knew and what Tyri was able to explain, the legion was a conglomeration of alien species who fell to them and were assimilated as they are what made the bulk of their military forces. Comparing their two societies, the legion was no threat to them if they were to truly clash with their absolute power. But at their current state, they were barely able to hold these demons back. Concerning their former leader Sargeras, in all there times of studying the universe they had never once came upon an entity like it. Perhaps it was for the best they never encounter these Titans.

But of all the enemies they had made on Azeroth they made quite a few allies.

Befriending the high elves and night elves under unusual circumstances, they were able to get along rather quickly. Due to their advanced age and affinity for nature, they were able to connect to them without too much trouble.

Also under it's own unusual circumstance they were able to make allies with the orcs and to some extent the dwarfs.

Almost like the Terrans, there were humans they were allies with and some who were antagonistic. In some weird way they always wondered why they had such a strange love-hate relationship with humans. Granted it didn't help their reputation much with glassing one of the Terran worlds, but they needed to act quickly in containing the Zerg though much help it did. Frankly they couldn't understand these incredibly flawed mammalian creatures and their simplistic near irrational issues. As detestable as they found them at times, there were few that have earned their respect for their wisdom, cunning, honor, or valor.

After many battles on this planet, they were forced to develop a country. Without warp technology they couldn't come and go as they pleased. If they tried with their ships, it would definitely rile up the attention of the locals. Due to their standing in the world, they would more then likely be either attacked or extorted.

So sending their allies to perform this task, though it would take longer it would allow them not to interfere anymore with this world as they needed to pool all their resources back to the Shield of Auir. Of course this wasn't exactly an idea everyone was jumping on board for. However they managed to strike a deal all around for each party as they each had something to gain from this.

But the biggest reason for the humans, orcs, dwarfs, and other humanoids was a safe place to return too in Lordaeron with the addition of safety in numbers against the undead and Burning Legion. They understood quite clearly that they needed to ban together into a strong fighting force or fall individually against the demons.

Of course the high elves and night elves were part of this reason. But this also allowed them to study the magic of the Protoss while they were there. Although the psionic warriors weren't openly teaching them anything, the elves simply learned by observation as they developed magical theory as time progressed.

Within a few days, the Protoss got the basic infrastructure moving transporting those who fled to Kalimdor back into Lordaeron. Not all those who fled were soldier or warriors as there were many civilians over multiple professions who listened to the warnings of Jaina and Thrall. Now back in their home continent, it was just getting resettled back in to which they left for them to figure out.

Living together as a community, it was difficult for them in deciding how decisions would be made amongst their people. However it was eventually decided they would each share equal roles to each other as decisions were made through a form of democracy as a council. Though the particulars was something the Protoss weren't too interested in so long as there wasn't any trouble.

Finally getting their operation underway, it was a bit of a blessing the Terrans had shown up. It not only confirmed that their call for help was heard, but they also had someone to watch their allies. During the attack on the Shield of Auir, their allies were needed to purge their city-ship of demons. But what they worried about now was that some of them might have walked off with their technology. Even with their best efforts they couldn't completely guarantee they scanned them all. The last thing they needed was a bunch of primitives messing with science they didn't understand.

Although they had their own objectives, the Terrans had agreed to be their eyes to make sure nothing dangerous was taken.

* * *

><p>~ Shield of Auir (Lordaeron) ~<p>

Development was becoming rather tedious as Lucas was having a difficult time with development.

"_Man, getting moving trucks is going to be a bit more difficult then I thought_" as Lucas rubbed the back of his head. "_I could really use a smoke . . . ._"

For he was rather optimistic in learning about the Dwarf and Gnome achievements from the Protoss. However in hindsight he shouldn't have expected too much. Although he wanted to see if the Protoss could use their tech to create vehicles it was not looking very likely. Regardless of how bad a situation may seem, the Protoss would never give their tech to any race lower then themselves for a variety of reasons even if it was just strictly borrowing. Of course there have been a few exceptions in certain circumstances. But this was not one of them. Even suggesting for some Khalai or Nerazim to follow they couldn't spare anyone as they were either injured or being held back in defending the Shield of Auir till their situation was more acceptable.

So he had to work with what he got.

Watching Cullen and Dinulo work, there was such a contrasting difference between Dwarf and Gnome ideology. One favored military purpose while the other was more for civilian application. Looking over their history as provided by the Protoss, it was weird how friendly they were with each other even though their end goals were so different. But with how highly Dwarfs were talked about in Azeroth as engineering geniuses it was somewhat mistaken as Gnomes were by far superior in that department.

But overall just looking at their project notes, it was impressive with some of the ideas they conceived. Granted some were rather outrageous and asinine. However they had a handful of ideas in which they were really onto to something which could really change their lives.

As he absentmindedly stared off, some blueprints on the walls caught his eye. "This is interesting" said Lucas, "what are these supposed to be?" On it were several schematics of very rudimentary reaper jet packs, predators, widow mines, and even their guns.

"Those?" questioned Cullen. "Just ideas we got from the machine people".

"Machine people?"

"Yeah, those strange metal men that came to meet with the Protoss".

". . . . Oh" said Lucas as this is the first time he heard what the terrestrials called them. But curious now, "so what do you know about these machine people?"

"Nothing much besides what we heard especially with how they defended Ironforge".

"_Ironforge?_" Lucas thought carefully. Recalling the memory, touching down on Azeroth they did fight off a bunch of dark looking Dwarfs as they were defending a mountain under Zac's orders. "So what of these schematics?"

"Well hearing back from our people they talked about the incredible engineering feats these machine people possessed. Seeing for ourselves, if anything we were inspired".

"Inspired?" Lucas asked quizzically. "How so?"

"Our technology is our life style" Dinulo answered. "Learning, tinkering, discovering, and inventing. All this for the sake of progress. But seeing these machine people showed us just how much greater technology can be even overcoming the miracles of magic".

The wraith pilot gave a look of intrigue as he didn't think they would have such an effect. As the Protoss left a strong impression on the elves, it seemed they had left there mark on the Dwarfs and Gnomes. But that's as far as they were allowed to go as sharing technology was one of the biggest taboos for space faring worlds. Honestly he would have loved to introduce ideas for making their current project more feasible. But at most he was just bending the rules a bit introducing the idea of the car as it wasn't too much of a stretch with their current level of science. However there was a bit of a loophole which existed in cases like this. As the Protoss did before, if the idea and resources are already in place it was just a matter of moving things around to make things work.

"Here, I think this should solve the problem" said Lucas pulling the blue prints from a couple project designs. "Instead of trying to create brand new parts we should just use parts that already exist and assemble it from there".

"Interesting idea" said Cullen. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well if we take the engine parts from the steam tank and the wheels and stabilizers from the chopper, we only really need to focus on building a few things. It might not be pretty or incredibly fast. But it will help a lot".

Looking over the blue prints, Cullen and Dinulo nodded as they formulated the idea in their head. "Hmm . . . . For a human that's not a bad idea. Let's see how this goes".

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

It takes people to make a world in the many varieties they come in. But commonly no matter what part of the universe you're in, there will always be a small fraction of deviants who choose not to follow the ways of society. No matter how evolved a civilization may become, bandits were always going to be around.

In all honesty they were one of the most lowest forms of intelligent life in any world you set foot upon.

Those who had ever called themselves bandits were people without principle following no form of honor or discipline. These individuals who didn't follow any code followed the most basic and simple law of the world. That was the strongest survived. With such mindsets, these atrocious beings took whatever they wanted whenever they felt like it.

During the time of the Alliance before the undead, bandits were at worse just thugs that needed to be dealt with. Most of the time they were usually handled by patrolling knights and soldiers. But with the fall of the great nations and the undead forces receding back it left a considerable power vacuum in it's wake.

With no one to challenge them, pockets of bandit groups cropped up all over the continent.

As bandits were an amalgam of many walks of life, what was detestable was that the majority of these bandits were once former knights and soldiers who swore to uphold justice and protect the innocent. Yet they were nothing more then common criminal themselves these days. Though people were capable of great good and terrible evil, when pushed to the very edge it's easy to come to the conclusion that nothing else mattered.

Within some fallen barracks that once belonged to the Alliance, bandits had taken up residence. Inside, it was what one would expect of these low lives. Drinking, fighting, and sadistic pleasure they gained from those they captured.

But seeing as they ran through their resources rather quickly, it required them to resupply in food, medical supplies, and human entertainment. Hence they usually targeted caravans and small towns or villages that were easy to attack.

However they weren't complete fools as they needed to leave just enough of the surrounding villages and towns as the supplies they had were there only lifelines.

Being that time for resupplying, a group was sent out to attack a traveling caravan. Although it was like any other raid, this one was special. Hearing news of this caravan coming from the territory of the Protoss had claimed, the bandits could only imagine the kinds of treasures they could find from a race whose magic even surpassed the elves. If they were able to claim their magic swords and shields for themselves, the very idea of conquering Lordaeron for themselves was not just some farfetched idea or delusions of grandeur. Normally they wouldn't even consider the idea of attacking a kingdom who was able to beat back the undead and the Burning Legion. However from what information they were able to gather the Protoss were still recovering from their attack as none of their warriors would be traveling with the caravan. Thus it would have been the perfect time to attack and pillage it.

But things did not go according to plan.

Arriving back to the barracks beaten and battered, the raiding party came back empty handed as they now had to answer to their boss.

"What happened?" the bandit leader questioned nonchalantly leaning on the arms of his chair. "It should have been an easy job with all the men I sent out. With the scouting information we had, you should have easily had them outnumbered. So how did you imbeciles manage to botch such an easy assignment?!"

Scared of their leader, one managed to speak out. "It was a female knight . . . ."

"And?"

"No one else" the grunt shivered back. "We were defeated by her . . . ."

Chuckling at the absurdity of the answer, "you're telling me that you were all beaten by some little girl playing a wannabe knight?" As he started to laugh harder so did all the men around him. However that came to a screeching halt as the bandit leader threw a knife killing the grunt that spoke. "Do you expect me to believe such a thing?! That some of my best men were beaten like that!" he roared.

"But she was a sorceress" another grunt stuttered out. "A very powerful one. She didn't even chant any spells as she threw us around with just a wave of her hand".

"She was ridiculously powerful" another grunt spoke out.

"No such sorceress like that exists" the bandit leader countered. "Not even the best mages like Jaina or elves has abilities like that".

"But it's true. It's how we were defeated so easily".

Thinking carefully about this fact, "where were they headed?"

"To the town up North".

"Fine" as the bandit leader took up his sword. "We ride and take them for everything that they're worth. It's a pity after getting a nice setup from them. But an example needs to be made or they're going to look down on us".

"But what about the Protoss? Will they not retaliate?"

"Let them try" the bandit leader sneered. "We'll take everything that caravan is worth. However if they do become a problem we can easily hide out within the mountains or valleys where they can never find us. Now to arms! We ride off now to victory!"

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Arriving in town, the caravan was shocked at how deplorable their state was.

Be it sight, smell, or just the atmosphere itself, the area was completely drowning in despair.

There were many injured and sick as others were suffering from famine. It was easy to tell that morale in this town had hit rock bottom.

In all perspectives, this place was nothing more then a walking corpse.

"What a wreck" said Eli. "It's a miracle anyone here is still alive managing to survive the undead for this long".

Surveying the scene, "this was not their doing" said Miwa.

Going out to greet the inhabitants, Arthur and a few others warily approached.

"W . . . . Who are you?"

"Please" another person begged. "We have nothing more to give . . . ."

"No more . . . . No more . . . ."

"I promise we mean you no harm" said Alexander. "We came here for trading. But looking at the state of things . . . . What has happened here?"

With just one word said it all. "Bandits . . . ."

"They taken everything . . . . After they attacked us, they leveled everything to the ground and killed everyone who could have fought back".

"The left us alive in exchange for our servitude . . . ."

"They did this?" Alexander questioned. It was beyond saddening at the monstrosity humans were capable of. With everything they were able to achieve as a society, it was hard to contemplate how any sane human being would do something as horrible as this. But if evil was going to run rampant and unchecked then it was about time the sword of justice appeared to help those that couldn't help themselves. "This ends now" Alexander said firmly. "All of you are now under our protection. The first thing we're going to do is help you rebuild".

Watching from the back, "To be young . . . . And Naive" said Eli. It wasn't exactly part of the plan for them to be doing any charity work. Not to mention a kid barely in his teens shooting his mouth off as if he was speaking for their entire group was incredibly stupid of him. However it was moments like this that inspired faith in humanity that we can do the right thing when needed too. Although troublesome, it wasn't going to be too much of a big deal. For their travels, they brought wisps to build temporary housings. So using the energy masses, they should be able to rebuild beginning the healing process of this town.

Sighing slightly in annoyance, "fine" said Miwa. "Let's get this done then".

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

All around the Protoss continued to fix there ship as well as create whatever defenses and weapons they could for their future battles against the Burning Legion.

Analyzing past data, they needed to tighten their security. For the time being no outsiders were allowed to enter their ship after that major breach. To prevent any type of infiltration by the legion, observers were set to scan for any type of abnormalities that might warrant suspicion within a set perimeter of their area.

But taking place within their ship another trouble was about to start.

Barging into the laboratory, Zac wasted little time finding Arthur Caldwell, the lost Terran on Azeroth. Without so much of a single word, the male specter proceeded to attack him. Frankly Protoss generally let Terrans handle their own problems. However their little scuffle was beginning to wreck some of their equipment. Hence zealots were called in to separate the two.

Both being held back, Zac at first pretended to comply only to pull away ripping off one of the psionic warrior's psi blades as he projected the energy sword at the person he wanted to kill. Just upon getting in range, the other zealots were quick to intercept deploying their own psi blades ensuring he was stopped from causing any more damage.

"Enough!" as Zeratul had now entered. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know" said Arthur nervously. "He just started attacking me out of the blue".

"I don't know how you've survived this long here. But you should have died the moment you set foot on this ship" answered Zac.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeratul then asked.

"Didn't you know? He and his associates were responsible for heading the Dominion's research in alien biology and technology. Amongst them was experimentation which resulted in the deaths of not only humans . . . . but Protoss lives as well!"

At hearing such a claim, all the Protoss in the room looked to Arthur as they could feel his guilt with how palatable it hung in the air as it did.

To know there people were used like lab rats angered the Protoss beyond comprehension. Although their first instinct was to gut him for this atrocious act, they did have enough self-control in asking a simple question of why they didn't know of this earlier when they questioned him.

"Speak" said Zeratul. "But choose your words carefully for they may be your last".

Looking at the many glowing glaring eyes upon him, Arthur took a deep gulp as there was no point in hiding the truth any further. Seeming downcast, "I swear . . . . I swear to everyone here. I didn't know of any live experimentation being done on humans . . . . Or Protoss . . . ." Sensing no falsehood in his words, they allowed him to continue. "I was just a doctor. All I wanted to do was find a cure to the Zerg virus. But regardless of advanced nano-technology or genetic modifications, it just evolved too damn fast to be beaten. Then I came to possible theory that the Protoss's connection to the Khala might have been the answer".

Psychic chatter passed around the Protoss as they took in what was said as they still didn't sense Arthur was lying.

"The emperor heard of my exploits and employed me".

"Then what about the human subjects? What about the other Protoss?!" Zac demanded.

"I didn't know" said Arthur sadly. "All I knew was that the facility had people sick with the virus and fresh Protoss samples for me to use when I requested it. But hence my guilt and naivety . . . . I'm such an idiot . . . . I should have known something wasn't right from the very beginning. But I was so focused on my research I never realized I was hurting people. Can you understand what it means to be a doctor but really doing the work of a butcher? How many lives I had taken for my quest in seeking a cure? When I learned of the things I had unwittingly done . . . . I tried to make things right. I freed as many people as I could. I even did what I could for you".

"What?" said Zac.

"The archon was already beginning to fade away and was not able to escape. So as a last ditch effort, I transferred his essence into you in hopes of saving both your lives".

"But you know what's going to happen to me".

"I'm sorry, all that could be done was buy you some time. An archons life is meant to vanish instantly after a set period of time. So it must be taking everything you have to hold onto to him or else the Zerg part will overtake you". Looking to all those in the room, "I won't beg for my life nor will I ask for your forgiveness for the things I've done. However . . . . I do ask for your understanding for my ignorance . . . ."

Once more psychic chatter bounced between the Protoss and Zac processing everything they heard. Though it may have seemed like an eternity to Arthur, it sort of was with how much the psychics were talking as they were debating heavily with what they should do. But after a while, their psi blades seem hoisted to attack. However they powered down. Even Zac powered down returning the psi blade he took.

"You have our understanding" said one of the Protoss, "but not our forgiveness".

"Thus begins your path of redemption".

"Your path will be a long journey. Tread carefully Arthur Caldwell".

Zac just walked out of the room without a word.

But this then left Zeratul as he had something he wanted to ask. "This facility you speak of, who is the one in charge of it?"

Remembering the man in charge, "his name is Narud".

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

Morale was steadily getting better in the town.

With wisps around, infrastructure was being rebuilt from burned down houses to knocked over walls. A task that would've taken weeks to accomplish was done in hours. Starting off as a simple sprout, they quickly grew bending and reshaping till they took the form of a house. Upon reaching the desired form, they hardened to it's lignified state. With a little biochemical altering, synthetic glass and stones were put into place in areas that needed it.

Food and medicine were easy to cultivate as wisps easily grew what they needed. Though none of them were exactly cooks or doctors, they were able to provide what was necessary.

As good natured as these acts were, the residents were still fearful and wary of them. After an untold amount of time, concepts like charity was foreign to them after dealing with the horrors they had to go through.

But the real test to come was what was coming right at them.

"Bandits! Bandits have been spotted on the north end!" shouted one of the caravan knights. At hearing the warning, civilians felt a wave of both dread and fear at what was to come.

However things were going to be different this time around. Reacting to the call, the knights quickly mobilized. Their first priority was getting the towns people to safe areas. Then following that was setting up their defenses and strategy.

While this was occurring, Eli and Miwa were on the outer wall watching over what was happening. "Well this sure as hell became quite complicated real fast" said the reaper. "I swear, it's like we can't catch a damn break on this planet". Looking out spotting three horsemen, "they look like scouts. Probably to access out combat potential".

"They completely outnumber us" said Miwa. "I can sense there army approaching and they don't plan on leaving anything standing". In a normal circumstance this would've been bad. In warfare like this when technology was equivalent in came down to a question of numbers and who had the better tactics. If this battle was just between the terrestrials, the outcome was obvious. Even if they were to call for help, assistance by horseback would not arrive in time and as fast as Protoss air was it wouldn't get there in time to save anyone.

However this was under 'normal circumstances'. With the right strategy and with the use of wisps, they had all they needed.

"So what are you thinking?" asked Eli. "Are we going to hold them at the wall?"

"No" Miwa replied. "We're going to let them right in" to which she left to give her idea.

Arriving in force outside of town, the rogue men were preparing their attack. A smarter tactician would've taken better accounts of all variables regardless of what they perceived. But as brutes, they have grown accustomed to taking things by force and in large numbers. Hence why did they need strategy when they had overwhelming power?

"But what about the sorceress?" questioned one of the bandits. "Will she not be a problem?"

"Do not worry about her. When the time comes I will kill that witch myself with my own sword. Now enough talk!" the bandit leader shouted. "We ride to victory!" Earning a cheer, the army raced on. Arriving at the gate, they were quick to knock it down as they made their way inside in full force. But expecting some resistance, the army was surprised to see the area completely barren of any life as only one knight stood in front of them just standing their casually without his sword being drawn. Deciding to humor it, the bandit leader rode up to him closely followed by his army. "How amusing. Are you that's all that's left of everyone here?"

"No" said Alexander. "They're around".

"Then where are they? Did they send a child to stall me?" which earned a chuckle from the bandits.

"Actually I volunteered. For you see I'm here to ask for your complete and unconditional surrender. If you throw down your weapons we guarantee none of you shall be harmed".

Hearing such a proclamation earned another round of laughter. "How amusing boy. But as you can see" waving his hand showing off his army, "you cannot win. So you and what army is planning to make me change my mind?"

"Me and this army". On Alexander's signal, trees spontaneously grew walling the bandit army in. But not only that, more trees grew in between them breaking up the enemy lines into smaller pockets. Opening one section of the wall in, the caravan knights filtered in easily picking off enemy troops. As planned by Miwa, this was a common Protoss strategy using sentry force fields to break up enemy lines into easier numbers to deal with. However they were trees after all so they could be climbed. But that too was taken into consideration as archers and Eli with his gauss pistols would take out anyone who would try to rejoin any of the other groups. As the knights moved in, it was just as Alexander had stated. If they surrendered they would be spared otherwise it was certain death.

Outraged at being outmaneuvered, the bandit leader attempted to attack the young knight with his men only for another tree to grow separating them. This then left just the two to stare off at each other. "Who the hell are you?"

Blinking a bit, it was actually a good question. There new country still didn't have a name or affiliation. They were neither Alliance or Horde anymore. For there country was a conglomeration of every great society on Azeroth who shared the aim of survival. But if he had to choose a name, it would be of the one who had saved them. Learning of what they could of the Protoss, it made sense for their country to be named this. Being it's warriors, Alexander stood proudly before the bandit leader declaring their name.

"We are the knights of Auir".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was good and now onto some notes.<p>

Just a minor recap of events thus far. Also it might have been a slight plot hole, but be it psychic abilities or technology everyone is speaking the same language now.

Still trying to nail down how advanced Dwarfs/Gnomes/Goblins are. Looking over there achievements, they certainly have created many great things. But right now I don't want to push too hard with them developing things they aren't use to making. I know they are capable of building it, it's just not really there thing.

As for the bandits, it seemed kind of obvious they would appear. If any or all dystopian shows or movies had taught us anything, bandits will always appear when government have fallen.

As for the Zerg virus, to what we know it really is unbeatable. With a combination of Terran and Protoss effort, they did manage to create a nano-tech that temporarily cured the Zerg infection in Alexi Stukov. However the virus eventually mutated beyond what the nanao-tech could beat. Alexi Stukov has now become what you've seen in Heart of the Swarm. Of course no one knows entirely if Narud had a hand in what he is, but we'll never know.

I don't know what it is, but saying 'knights of Auir' somehow just rolls right off your tongue. It's really cool.

So thanks for reading and please review if you can.


	26. It is War

Starcraft: Reigns of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Warcraft, or any characters associated with them as they are the property of Blizzard entertainment.

"talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>It is War<p>

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (Shield of Auir) ~<p>

"Ugh" Artanis sighed. "This has gotten rather troublesome. I didn't think things would get this far. But at this point it's too late to do anything about it now".

The knights of the Auir they called themselves now. A name that was quickly catching on amongst those of their newly formed country. Flattering to some degree, but generally unwanted. The Protoss wanted to leave only a small foot print on Azeroth. But one situation had led to another as they were now at this point. Since the damage was done, all they could do was mitigate the situation now.

But above all else, to make it a point that they were mortal like anybody else and not gods. The last thing they needed was to be worshiped. Frankly they didn't want to make the same mistake the Xel'naga did.

Though given the impression the terrestrials have of them so far, it was fine for them to continue thinking they were some powerful magical civilization who are just long lived like the elves.

"What more can go wrong?" Artanis sighed again

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron (the village) ~<p>

Arriving by carriage, Jaina and her escorts neared a village where they would rest for a bit and resupply before continuing off back to the New Alliance capital.

Taking in the view, it was certainly a sight to see. Orcs, dwarfs, elves, and humans working together as they were repairing the village. During her journey to Lordaeron, she was mostly out of contact with her people. However she was able to learn bits and pieces of what's been happening. One of which was the attack on the Protoss and how they were dealt a severe blow. In turn the formation of their new country. Reasons for it, that she didn't know. But seeing what their activities have achieved, she couldn't help but feel inspired. To think not to long ago they were at war with each other for one dumb reason or another. Yet look how far they've come as a people in such a short time.

Invited into the village, humans were first to greet her with a proper bow.

"Lady Jaina!"

"Milady!"

"What brings you here?"

"On an envoy mission" she answered cheerfully. "But enough about me, what has been happening in my absence?"

As they conversed, passing knights who were on patrol happened upon them. Orcs were rather indifferent to Jaina. Elves and dwarfs gave there respect. Humans of course wanted to greet her formally. But within this group was Eli and Miwa as they observed from a distance.

The reaper whistled at the sight of her. "Man I don't know why. But it's something about this fantasy world that makes all the ladies here just a sight to behold".

Ignoring his banter, Miwa observed her. "_So this is Jaina_". She heard her name held with some very high regard as she was respected by both commoners and nobles alike. However what troubled the female specter was that of her company. Just feeling their presence on the surface, they seemed to be alright folks. But it was the pale skinned ones that got her attention. Of everyone she had ever met in life, they always carried a kind of 'psychic aura' to them. In a sense, it was like a synopsis which told you what kind of person they were. But concerning these escorts, they felt like a blank page. Frankly she didn't know what that meant exactly. Even the most dullest human left a kind of imprint with certain emotions. Yet these pale skinned soldiers didn't seem to give off any feeling whatsoever. "_Strange . . . . I wonder why . . . ._" So taking a peek inside their minds, she was even more baffled at discovering at how empty their heads were. However she recognized the evil at the very core of them. "_Demons? But how?_" Then looking back to Jaina, she had to wonder if she was really as stand up as people thought her to be. Like Arcturus, they may seem like a good person on the outside. Yet they were rotten to the core. If this sorceress was like that, then it would certainly cause trouble for the Protoss which would further delay there trip off the planet.

"You're getting that killer look in your eyes again" said Eli, "what's up?"

". . . . I want to ask her a few question tonight" said Miwa. "I just want to make sure of a few things. I'll need you to come along to make sure we aren't disturbed".

"Nothing too violent I hope".

"As I said, I just want to ask a few questions".

* * *

><p>~ The village ~ (night)<p>

With closing hours, civilians went to sleep as patrol were on duty to make sure nothing happened while they slept.

So quietly lurking in the shadows, Miwa closely accompanied by Eli hid around corners as they made their way to Jaina's room. Although they were part of the Knights of Auir they didn't want to cause any kind of trouble considering the sorceress's reputation hence the secrecy. Making sure the coast was clear, they made a straight shot for where she was staying. Outside, the New Alliance soldiers were posted at the door shooing away civilians who wanted to see her. But finding an opening, the duo managed to infiltrate the building.

"Ugh, this would have been far easier if we had a cloak" Eli scoffed.

"Quit your whining" said Miwa sharply. "We're almost there". Looking down the hall seeing it was clear, she sensed Jaina's presence as she made her way to the door. Meanwhile Eli would stand guard around the corner to signal her via telepathy if something happens. Entering quietly, she saw the sorceress sitting on a bed brushing her hair.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting any guests tonight" said Jaina setting her brush down turning to face her.

"I apologize for the intrusion this late in the evening" said Miwa. "But there are a few questions I was hoping you would answer for me".

"A bit unorthodox considering the hour. However I do not mind. What is it that you wish to know?"

"You've gone through a lot of trouble to come back here to Lordaeron. Of what I can understand, you were requested by the New Alliance. So my question is, what is it that they want?"

A bit stunned at her question, she had no problem answering. "I came back for the sake of those I failed to save. After the undead, my people were scattered all amongst the continent. The new Alliance had suggested I be here to serve as a symbol of hope. With all things considered, it's the least I can do".

Looking her over, Miwa concluded she was telling the truth. Frankly her 'interrogation' was taking far longer then she liked as it was taking quite a bit of her focus just translating what she was saying and vice versa. Hence she couldn't just read her mind to know what was really going on. So the best she could manage was knowing if she was telling the truth or not. But then with her answer, "are you not aware of your company then?"

"What do you mean?" Jaina asked confused.

"Those people who came with you, they were some sort of demon".

"Demon?! That can't be right. You must be mistaken".

But before Miwa could rebuttal, gun fire could be heard. "_Miwa! We got some trouble out here!_" Eli communicated. Earlier, the New Alliance knights had just entered. Trying to buy time, the reaper looked around picking up a bottle and pretended to be inebriated. Walking out wobbly, he bumped into them. "Oh sorry pal, just had one to many".

But responding negatively, the knights took out their swords starting to attack.

"Woah, no need for that pal. Can't we solve this over a drink?" But seeing the blade come at him, Eli ducked and jumped back as he dodged another sword. Now on his back he drew his gun pointing it at them. "Don't make me do this pal!" However they still continued to advance on him. Seeing no other choice, he fired a defensive shot hitting one of their legs. But then was surprised to see it not deter them one bit. More so, the man he shot was bleeding black blood. "What the hell?" Knowing how much trouble he was in now he communicated to Miwa.

Rushing out the door, the female specter drew her knife as Jaina followed closely behind her. Seeing their blood, the sorceress could only question what they were as well.

"Eli! Shoot to kill! These things aren't human!" Miwa commanded.

With the fight, it drew the attention of those in the surrounding area. Eventually the little scuffle had turned into a full blown battle as the New Alliance were in a full out brawl against the Knights of Auir.

But through the chaos and disarray, the demons target was clear.

"Attain Jaina at all costs! She must be taken back alive!"

Within the mix up, a magic sealing bracelet was slapped on the sorceress rendering her powerless as she was soon taken by force into a carriage as they rode off.

"Not on my watch!" Eli shouted running behind them.

"Eli! Don't!" Miwa warned.

Managing to catch up, Eli shot out two more of the guards before hearing a click. "Damn it, out of bullets". So improvising the best he could, Eli tried to rescue Jaina. However it was for naught as he too was captured as they were now prisoners of the New Alliance.

* * *

><p>~ New Alliance ~<p>

In line with their mutual goals, the Burning Legion was getting what it wanted.

Fanning the flames of war, Garithos incited his people that Jaina was a traitor who left them to die while she escaped. Furthering his propaganda, he used every trick he knew of to paint the Protoss in the worse possible light. With his manipulation, he portrayed the psionic race as a bunch monsters and tyrants who aimed to either enslave or destroy all human life.

To further his support, he also learned that the machine people were residing in the Protoss city. After burning a few villages and blaming it on them, the rest was simple.

Now as far as Garithos was concerned, he just needed his peoples support to go to war against the Protoss. After fighting as long as they did, another war would seem unfavorable. The last thing he needed was one of his soldiers or subjects to be mutinying against him. As a result, him being forced to forfeit the power he had been so careful to gather.

But he had one last hurdle to jump over.

The original idea was to test the Protoss if humans were to oppose them.

However things have changed. With the Protoss at their weakest a plan of attack was being made as they were going to make another direct assault against their city. Thus combining the armies of the New Alliance and Burning Legion, Kil'jaeden wanted to make certain he crushed the Protoss once and for all for the embarrassment he was forced to endure by them. As for the machine people, once the red demon got his hands on them he had a special torture in line for the injuries he received by one of their own.

Now Garithos, he absolutely detested being under the thumb of these demons. But he absolutely loathed the Protoss as well. So for now, this was all just a means to an end. So this just left getting his ranking officers on board as they were the ones he absolutely needed on his side.

Addressing them in his war council, "that's how it is. Are there any questions?"

"Have you gone mad?! We are allied with demons!"

"This has gone too far sire! We must back out while there is still time!"

"It is foolish to trust a demon!"

One of his officers then stood up in outrage. "I cannot be apart of this. I'm out".

"Sit" Garithos commanded. "I'm warning you".

"About what? The people must know what their leader has done. This must not stand!" However everyone at the table was shocked as a sword was gouged through him as his blood splattered on the table and everyone present. Withdrawing his sword, the homunculus guard retook his position.

"I'm afraid none of you have a choice" said Garithos. "You only have two decisions from this point as there is no going back. Either join me or perish. However I'd rather not spill your blood needlessly as I'd hate to lose such competent officers" as he then motioned his hand.

Coming in, a homunculus soldier brought in a mother and her child.

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked one of his officers. "Why have you brought my family here?!"

"Think of this as an incentive" Garithos continued. "If you don't hold your lives to much value then think of your loved ones. As we speak they are being . . . . Rounded up for their own protection till our battle with the Protoss is over. I hope you all make the right decision".

His council could only growl as they were beyond outraged. But at the same time they had no choice but to yield. They were being out right threatened. If not with their own lives, but those of who they cared about. Siblings, parents, friends, and loved ones, none of them were safe. For they were now at the mercy of these demons as there was nothing they could do about it.

Seeing no disagreement, Garithos gave a nod. "I'm glad you've all have come to your senses as we have a lot of work to do".

The primary concern the former grand marshal had to worry about was explaining to his soldiers why they were working with demons. The necromancers were easy enough to explain away. Under the strictest conditioning and probation, they were now working for them. However the idea of fighting with undead would be an extremely unpopular idea. But nonetheless his soldiers would accept it if his high ranking officers did as well.

Now the real tricky part would be the demons themselves. As he has been informed, Kil'jaeden will be opening portals to allow his army through. So with the best story he could muster, his magicians had managed to bring these beasts under their control as they will now be fighting for them. It was a fragile story. But it would hold so long as no one looked to closely and did nothing to antagonize them.

* * *

><p>~ Lordaeron ~<p>

With the coming day, an army had amassed as word spread that the New Alliance was going to war against the Knights of Auir.

None of the other great civilizations could understand what was going through these humans minds.

The high elves of Quel'thalas couldn't understand the thinking of these humans. It amazed them how barbaric they were in their blood lust. Observing their situation, they couldn't quite put their finger on it. But something was definitely off about the New Alliance. They didn't have any definitive proof. But something evil was laying in it's under belly. However for the aid the Protoss had granted them, their kindness would not go unrewarded. As ordered by prince Kael'thas, Sylvanas gathered the elven army to aid the Knights of Auir in their up coming war.

The dwarfs of Ironforge in this matter decided to remain neutral in this matter. Hearing the machine people residing in Protoss territory, they would not aid the New Alliance in their attack. However, they also respected the ties they shared with New Alliance and thus they would not come to defend them either. So for the time being they were on stand by until something would force them into action.

Hearing word of Jaina's abduction, the Alliance that resided in Kalimdor were returning to fight in order to save her as a bulk of their forces traveled back to Lordaeron. It would take time for them to arrive even by air as they had to cross an entire ocean. The nights elves on the other hand stayed out of the affairs of the outside world. They appreciated what the Protoss had done for them. However the troubles of Lordaeron was no concern of theirs as it was an entire continent away. Although this was a decision made as a society, there were those among them who volunteered to partake in this war.

But for that of the Protoss and those who lived in their territory, their observers easily spotted them coming.

Among all of them, there was much in mixed feelings. Orcs of course had no problem. But for everyone else, the idea didn't sit well with them of why the New Alliance was going to war against them. It made no sense either morally or logically. They had to understand that in a straight on battle they would get crushed by the Knights of Auir. If the Protoss were to defend their territory, it would be like lambs to the slaughter with the god like magic they wielded. But nonetheless they must have had something planned besides a suicidal attack like this.

Though nonetheless they prepared themselves for war. Swords, axes, spears, arrows, and firearms were put into order.

The terrain was set up to defend against any siege be it from the ground or air. With the use of wisps, the entire area was completely reformatted for the best possible defense and holding positions.

As this was being done this left the Protoss to talk amongst themselves of what they should do. But the final decision was made by those in the main conference room. Along with high ranking templars, Artanis, Zeratul, Caltuhn, Malthus, and others were present to discuss their course of action.

"Primitives" said Malthur looking over the holographic map as the observers watched the army heading towards them. "I've always known Terrans to be such a foolish species. But not to this extent".

"And a prideful fool who leads them" Caltuhn continued waving his hand stretching the window getting a close up picture of the dark knight Garithos who led them. "Do they intend to throw away their lives for nothing?"

"I do not believe so" said Zeratul pulling a close up image of the necromancers who marched with them. "I do not know what has transpired within this New Alliance. But if they are now allied with these necromancers then there army size is far greater then what it is now. Though possibly this also means one more thing".

"The Burning Legion might be behind this" finished Artanis. "If so, things just got a lot more troublesome".

"We've gone through the logistics" a templar followed up. "Based on their approach, we can have the city shields and weapons platform functional. However we will only be able to power one of them".

"Recall of our forces will soon be complete. Everything we can muster will be here to do battle".

"We've also been studying there dimensional rifts. In theory if we install displacement devices to our observers we should be able to localize where they appear. Of course this is all untested. However with our numbers we can only deploy disruption fields to block out their meteor assaults or their ground forces. It is your decision hierarch".

Thinking this over carefully, Artanis needed to consider how he should proceed.

Air superiority was always key to any battle. Focusing interceptors, phoenix, and void rays along with weapons platforms they could easily hold the air.

Ground forces would be fine if they were able to strike preemptively with colossi and reavers. Along the ground, they should be able to hold things off so long as they fought smart.

However there were things to consider with the options at hand.

Using the Shield of Auir's weapons, they could easily crush the opposition with a full on plasma assault. However it would leave everyone else vulnerable as the terrestrials would not be able to defend against their meteor drop pods. More so the danger of friendly fire. If the Burning Legion went with a full on drop pod, they would need to deploy their shields to keep them safe from an aerial assault.

The displacement fields is an untested technology. But even if it did work they would only be able to partially limit their air and/or ground forces.

Even if they were to go at their opponent with all their power, there was then the moral implications. It was this prime reason why Protoss detested the use of knowledge to create weapons of war. Why the colossi was banned after the Kalathi intercession. Even if the New Alliance were the enemy, they were still primitive. For that they did not deserve to die for their lack of understanding. In a Terran way of putting it, it was like picking on someone smaller then you and nobody liked that. If it was just the Burning Legion, they would have no qualms at going at them with their full power. But more then likely they were going to be mixed with the humans who would be fighting them.

Hence Artanis would be faced with a difficult choice. Either put the safety of his people first or of those who lived on Azeroth. A decision he needed to think carefully about.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK as I've been rather busy as of late.<p>

As to pertaining to the last part of this chapter, it is an actual question I'm opening to readers to decide as I'll write it from there. The question goes as follows. Are displacement fields to be placed on the ground, air, or divided between both? Should the Protoss divert power to weapons platform or plasma shields? Should their own safety take priority first or that of Azeroth? Majority rules in this case or a very well rounded argument.

Now for commentary, Protoss technology in truth is not designed for war. Most of their stuff is just re-purposed machinery. The only device they created specifically for war was the colossi. But after the destruction of the Klathi which literally blasted them into the stone age, colossi were banned from use until the second great war. For the most part the Protoss don't exactly enjoy using their knowledge for the express purpose of destruction. Though they understand it's a necessary evil, they do generally wish to solve things a bit more peacefully contrary to what we see them do most of the time.

So if there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask to which I'll try my best to answer.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


End file.
